Línea Enemiga
by Cl03
Summary: Sus ojos verdes le ocultaban el secreto de una traición inimaginable, una que lo obligaría a formar una línea de distancia entre ambos. A formar una línea enemiga, donde el enemigo, sería el profundo amor que por ella sentía.
1. Prólogo

¡ALTO!

Si ésta es la primera vez que lees la historia, continua leyendo. De lo contrario, si has seguido ésta historia desde su inicio; o desde que comenzamos a actualizarla nuevamente, te recomiendo que la leas desde el principio. La autora ha cambiado varias circunstancias y eso puede afectar el desarrollo de la lectura ;)

HayLey

* * *

N/A: Ésta vez, más que una nota yo voy a dejar una advertencia por aquí. He subido el fic un nivel más. Lo que significa que probablemente su contenido sea más fuerte que la anterior versión. He incluido nuevas escenas y uno que otro problema para complicar más la vida de los personajes XP. ¡Ah, para los amantes de la pareja E estén pendientes, porque quizá yo pueda dar una que otra sorpresa.

La otra advertencia es, que no voy a subir el siguiente capítulo de mis fics, si no hay mínimo 6 reviews por capítulo XP.

Ojala les guste ésta nueva versión y que tenga la aceptación que siempre ha tenido. Muchas gracias por sus preciosos reviews y todos sus mails.

Cloe

* * *

**-Línea Enemiga-**

**Por Cloe**

**Edición HayLey**

Para cuando le dieron la noticia, a Sakura no le quedaba más tiempo que una semana exacta. Por supuesto; esa noticia había sido la culminación de su ya recién estrenada migraña. Las malas noticias estaban llegando día a día y parecían no detenerse sino por el contrario; empeorar cada vez más. Éste era el último de los siete días de la presente semana que ya finalizaba y que parecía ser la más atareada, la más escueta y la que padecía de ser tan cansada que se atrevía a pensar que sufría de ser deprimente.

La grabación había concluido ya, y el estudio estaba totalmente cerrado y vacío a excepción de su desastrosa e infausta oficina. Habían hojas de papel regadas por todo el piso una vez que el basurero había reventado ya saturado. La taza de café junto a su escritorio, estaba medio vacía y habían tres más vacías acompañándola cuya única diferencia, era el hecho de encontrarse totalmente sucias. Los bolígrafos y las plumillas estaban regadas por el escritorio y a un lado del vacío portabolígrafos, que estaba bañado en tinta, se encontraba una pila de papeles esperando a ser leídos y firmados o simplemente repasados con la vista. El ordenador estaba encendido y la luz de la pantalla de éste, junto con la de la pequeña lámpara a un lado del saturado escritorio; eran las únicas luces que estaban iluminando el enorme y antiguo edificio donde todos los días había una grabación nueva.

Sakura estaba cansada, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el reloj de la pared el cual indicó las dos de la mañana; le provocó pensar mientras llevaba la taza de café a sus labios y observaba el segundero moverse lentamente al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el fastidioso sonido que éste hacía al andar. Para Sakura, la rutina un día antes de emprender el viaje hacia cualquier lugar del mundo con tal de llevar a cabo sus entrevistas; siempre era la misma. Ella se quedaba hasta tarde en la televisora revisando el cuestionario que había elaborado para su entrevista y dejaba las cosas en orden dentro de su oficina y listas para ser usadas por la compañera que la supliría al día siguiente en el noticiero de la cadena televisiva.

Ella se quedó pensando en silencio por un momento mientras descargaba fotografías desde el ordenador. Ella pensaba en que en el presente año; la empresa televisiva le había dado demasiada preferencia y demasiada comodidad al pertenecer al cuerpo de reporteros más renombrados del país y quizá era ella la más hablada puesto que también, resultaba ser una mujer bastante carismática y poseedora de un rostro tan encantador que desde su llegada al canal; el _raiting_ de éste mismo había subido de manera considerable. Y ella sabía lo bonita que era cuando comúnmente, dentro de su oficina; recibía preciosos ramos de flores de fanáticos que la veían a diario en el televisor.

Sakura tomó la taza de café nuevamente y continuó recordando que ésta vez; ella se encargaría de cubrir el informe deportivo dentro del noticiero siendo la conductora de aquella sección mientras le filmaban en directo. Sakura había colgado la llamada telefónica con su próximo entrevistado unos pocos minutos antes. El entrevistado le fascinaba; no sólo era apuesto sino que también era un hombre adorable y el trato que le había dado a la reportera era netamente cordial.

Los pensamientos de Sakura se desvanecieron inmediatamente cuando en una de las ventanas del ordenador, terminó de descargarse una fotografía que le llamó la atención de tal manera que para ella; fue imposible recordar en lo que estaba pensando. Tomó un último sorbo de la taza de café y la mujer; que estaba sentada de una manera completamente perezosa sobre su asiento, se acercó al monitor lentamente y alzó las cejas dejando la taza de café sobre el escritorio.

Aquel personaje en la fotografía; siempre lograba captar su atención. Ni siquiera el hombre más atractivo lograba ser lo suficientemente seductor para ella como aquel al que miraba detenidamente en la imagen, la cual agrandaba cada vez más; hasta que el _zoom_ del ordenador le impidió seguirlo haciendo. «_Adonis principito._» Pensó ella por un momento con una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica. A Sakura no le agradaba mucho la aristocracia porque era simpatizante de la anarquía únicamente si de clases sociales se trababa, y sin embargo; aquel rostro perfecto perteneciente a la nobleza le fascinaba. «_¿Cómo es que se dice?_» Se preguntó a sí misma por un momento dentro de sus pensamientos. «_¡Ah, amor platónico._»Destacó aún entre sus pensamientos.«_Querido, si de cualquier forma tengo que viajar a China para entrevistar a un turista inglés; me encantaría una entrevista privada contigo._»Y la mujer sonrió ligeramente ante la idea.

Sakura escuchó el teléfono de la oficina sonar repetidas veces sin querer contestarlo y no volteó la mirada ni siquiera cuando el contestador automático de su oficina; contestó por ella.

_"¡Hey, cariño, Aunque sé que estás aún es esa oficina, no tienes que contestar el teléfono si no quieres," _Ella escuchó la voz sarcástica del mensaje en el teléfono y sonrió un poco al escuchar la voz amistosa. _"De cualquier forma no he pospuesto nuestras llamadas nocturnas; ¿Qué te parece?._" Y ella escuchó también con un rodeo de sus ojos la risa sarcástica recordando que en efecto, ese hombre solía llamarle cuando la noche estaba muy avanzada. _"Quería desearte un buen viaje, Sakura. Te estaremos esperando, les deseo mucha suerte; a ambas." _

Ella escuchó que el hombre de la llamada colgaba el teléfono y también al contestador, que anunciaba que la llamada estaba terminada. Observó el reloj una vez más sin moverse de su asiento y mirando la pantalla del ordenador, después de pasear el puntero sobre la pantalla, indecisa; prefirió cerrar las ventanas y apagarlo dándole una rápida repasada a la fotografía del miembro de la realeza china. Finalmente ella se puso de pie y tomó su saco largo; prenda con la cual, vistió su cuerpo femenino y luego tomó su bolso para salir de la oficina y dirigirse a su hogar; donde las maletas, los pasaportes y los boletos le esperaban con la indicación de que su vuelo se llevaría a cabo a las siete de la mañana del día que ya estaba comenzando.

Cuando ya estaba sentada dentro de su automóvil y lo conducía entre las calles de la ciudad, ella enviaba su mirada hacia las calles vacías contemplando los letreros de neón que a distancia se notaban y que terminaban reflejándose sobre el cristal del automóvil. Sentía el frío de la noche sabiendo que el invierno comenzaba y desde el panorama del automóvil, miraba cada detalle de la iluminada ciudad como si fuera el último día que estaría en ella.

La mujer metió en carro dentro del porche una vez que llegó a su domicilio. Ella se quitó el saco una vez dentro de su hogar sin encender las luces, hasta que llegó a su habitación. Sakura estaba respirando el aire frío que ingresaba inhóspito de la ventana que estaba abierta, mientras se cambiaba después de haber encendido la luz y de haberse quitado los zapatos. Así que se terminó de poner el pijama sin abotonarlo completamente mientras estaba sentada frente al espejo atando su cabello en una coleta. Ella se dejó caer exhausta sobre la cama y abrazó una de las almohadas y cerró los ojos verdes después de llevar una mano sobre su rostro.

_«Para nada he logrado entender a Tomoyo. Ella dijo que el entrevistado tiene que estar en Hong Kong mañana mismo pero sería más fácil ir a Inglaterra que a Hong Kong si va entrevistarse a un Inglés. Y aquel sujeto nos ha citado en el castillo chino. Éste hombre tiene que tener amistad con la realeza de Hong Kong para invitarnos ahí¿Qué clase de persona puede ser un capitán inglés de soccer, que se lleva de maravilla con la realeza y cuya personalidad es caballeresca pese a que en las revistas y reportajes sobre su vida se le describe como el peor mujeriego?» _

Ella se levantó de la cama, comería algo y luego quizá dormiría las tres horas que le quedaban. La delgada anatomía de la mujer, salió de la habitación dejando el olor a perfume femenino en su piel sobre la atmósfera que en su recamara se respiraba aún con la ventana abierta.

Para cuando daban las seis de la mañana, estaba totalmente segura de no haber dormido nada y de ni siquiera haber podido pegar un ojo durante cinco minutos a los largo de toda la noche. Incluso había estado despierta para mirar la primera nevada de ese año que fue exactamente media hora antes de que saliera hacia el aeropuerto y llegara para esperar a Tomoyo. Tras las puertas, observaba la ligera y débil nevada caer desde el cielo sumamente azul pese a ser tan temprano y también pese a la nevada.

Con la maleta pequeña en uno de sus hombros, y la otra, que resultaba tener unas pequeñas ruedas para su mayor comodidad, asentada en el piso, mantenía uno de sus brazos estirados sobre la última y la otra mano, la tenía sobre el hombro tratando de disipar un poco el inenarrable frío en la ciudad. La femenina camisa azul de mangas largas y cuello alto que vestía junto con su abrigo largo y negro, no evitaban totalmente el frío llegar hasta su piel helada; tampoco lo hacían sus botas invernales y el pantalón largo y también negro. Al menos el sombrero le cubriría el cabello de la nieve cuando saliera. Evitándose cualquier reflexión acerca del frío; prefirió observar la exorbitante cantidad de personas dentro del aeropuerto y fuera. Personas que entraban, salían, se encontraban con familiares, amigos y unas que sonreían, otras que incluso lloraban de la emoción de encontrarse con sus familias y otras pocas un poco preocupadas por no encontrarse con la salida en el enorme aeropuerto internacional.

Había llegado con tanto tiempo de anticipación, que ya había notado a más de dos aviones aterrizar y a la gente descender de ellos igual o más abrigadas que ella.

Cuando levantó la mirada, una mujer joven que parecía de su misma edad; la miraba mientras caminaba un poco apresurada con dirección a ella sosteniendo una maleta.

"¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?." Preguntó la recién llegada.

Sakura asintió mientras su cabello rizado y semilargo se movía un poco. "No he podido dormir ni un solo minuto durante toda la noche, Tomoyo."

"Deberías de tranquilizar tu nerviosismo, Sakura. Serán sólo unos días, nada puede pasar en 'unos días' que haga un cambio exagerado, a menos de que estés siendo pesimista y pienses que nuestras vidas cambiarán cuando subamos al avión el cual se estrellará," Bromeó Tomoyo mirando que Sakura le observaba. "¡Pero, rompiendo la costumbre, podrías ser optimista y pensar que es una gran oportunidad, Aunque, yo prefiero fantasear y decirte que también podrías encontrar y caer enamorada, siendo correspondida por el ferviente y pasional amor, del 'hombre de tu vida' en un viaje del cual no regresaras cuando éste fue el que unió a ambos por azares del destino."

Sakura rodó los ojos. "Tú siempre bromeas sobre eso en cada viaje que tenemos que hacer juntas." La camarógrafa de ojos azules y cabello largo oscuro se rió dándole a la reportera la razón. Sakura continuó conversando con Tomoyo al caminar y escuchar a la aeromoza, que llamaba para abordar su vuelo correspondiente.

"No más 'Hombres de mi vida', Tomoyo; no hoy." Dijo Sakura cuando Tomoyo hacía una mueca entregando sus boletos y pasaportes al portero.

* * *

¿Quieres que actualice pronto, entonces sabes que hacer:

¡Reviews! ;)


	2. Capítulo 1

**-Línea Enemiga-**

**Capítulo 01**

Afuera; miles de personas esperaban el momento justo en el que el hombre uniformado saliera del elegante edificio.

Él suspiró mientras llevaba sobre la cabeza, una de sus manos guardadas en guantes blancos. Y con éste aspaviento, él revolvió cada cabello suyo intentando contener la paciencia en el preciso momento, en el que un hombre mayor; el cual iba caminando tras él, abrió la puerta de cristal del edificio.

En el momento exacto en el que la puerta de cristal se abrió, él se cubrió parte del rostro con una de sus manos vestidas. Millares de cámaras fotográficas hicieron, y continuaban haciendo; aquel ruido estrepitoso demasiado conocido para él. Varias voces decían cosas que él; quien no estaba prestando ni un poco de atención a la multitud de gente que había fuera del edificio, en absoluto lograba y tampoco intentaba comprender. Y quizá de no ser porque el ya también conocido guardaespaldas que lo seguía exageradamente de cerca, estaba evitando que los excitados reporteros y periodistas se acercaran a aquel hombre a quien febrilmente él protegía y ellos perseguían; seguramente abría tenido que escuchar alguna de las acosadoras preguntas que aquella gente hacia.

En aquel momento, esas cámaras fotográficas ya habían capturado centenas de retratos de aquel hombre que vestía un elegante uniforme de corte militar con un color verde intensamente oscuro; el cual se formaba por un saco cerrado, pantalón y un gorro que ahora no llevaba puesto. Aquella aristocrática vestimenta, mostraba que las mangas largas del saco, poseían las muñecas abotonadas con botones de colores dorados al igual que el resto de los botones con los que el saco se forraba. Tenía medallas en el bolsillo derecho y esa vestimenta, era demasiado varonil. Él tenía los zapatos negros y el uniforme tenía incluso tonalidades rojizas en sus bordes; y como complemento, él llevaba una llamativa banda roja de bordes dorados; que cruzaba su cuerpo sobre uno de sus hombros, espalda y su pecho hasta llegar a la cintura y en la cual, a la altura del pecho, colgaba un medallón que seguramente era un simbolismo de algo importante. Las charreteras sobre sus hombros; eran también doradas tal como los bordes delgados de los listones rojos a los lados de su pantalón en ambas piernas.

Una vez que había salido del edificio, y que finalmente el chofer lo esperaba junto a la limosina con la puerta abierta; él se puso el gorro verde, aquel que se semejaba una boina, sobre el cabello y fue entonces, que ingresó al elegante automóvil seguido de su guardaespaldas quien cerró la puerta al ingresar.

El uniformado resopló dentro del automóvil, contemplando el rostro de su guardaespaldas y sintiéndose observado por el hombre de cabello oscuro y azules ojos, que estaba frente a él; al mismo tiempo que la limosina ya había comenzado a moverse.

"Reporteros." Murmuró el hombre de ojos azules de una manera suave y con una sonrisa irónica mientras pasaba de una mano a otra su teléfono móvil. El hombre uniformado, alzó las cejas y volvió a quitarse el sombrero, dejando al descubierto su rebelde y brilloso cabello castaño mientras observaba con aquellos ojos suyos, del mismo color de su cabellera; al hombre frente a él. "Precisamente hablaba con una de ellos ahora." Continuó notando que el uniformado lo miraba y que por consiguiente, le prestaba atención. "Pero ella parece amistosa."

"Por supuesto que sí." Dijo el hombre de mirada castaña, en un tono sarcástico.

"Te han dejado sin humor¿Eh?." Le dijo traviesamente. "Supongo que no es una de esas cosas a las que puedes acostumbrarte con el tiempo, tienes razón en algo; pueden ser molestos."

El hombre hizo una risa sarcástica. "Los días festivos son molestos." Corrigió. "Eriol¿Aún tienes esa cita con la reportera en el palacio?" Preguntó sin ningún tono en particular en su voz.

Y Eriol, movió la cabeza afirmativamente. "Me agradaría que nos acompañaras, Xiao Lang." Él sonrió escuchando la risa del aludido.

"Créeme, aunque hubiera querido," Dijo él tan falsamente; que Eriol tuvo que reír. "Xiang Lei y yo, aún tenemos la agenda ocupada." Aseguró mientras miraba a su costado y al hombre que estaba junto a él y quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta que escuchó su nombre.

"Por lo menos hasta las ocho de la noche." Comentó Xiang Lei, un hombre mayor que los dos anteriores, escudriñando en una gruesa agenda entre sus manos. "Miento," Argumentó mirando aún la agenda. "Tienes un descanso a las tres de la tarde, después de la entrevista con el cónsul Japonés; y nuevamente reincorporas tus actividades a las cinco de la tarde con la visita al palacio de alcaldía." Cuando Xiang Lei cerró la agenda después de hacer una corta anotación en una de sus hojas; el hombre de ojos castaños dio un parpadeo y luego suspiró.

Aquel hecho suyo; provocó la risa de Eriol. "Así que…"

"Así que, como te decía; los días festivos son molestos." Interrumpió el hombre uniformado mientras se pasaba la mano derecha sobre el rostro.

"A mí me agradan los días festivos." Dijo Eriol, encogiéndose de hombros. Y Xiao Lang lo miró como si aquel hombre hubiera dicho un ultraje. "Yo no soy quien para juzgar porqué a Su alteza; las festividades de su propia nación no deben ni siquiera ser mencionadas. Pero, mi estimado Xiao Lang, me atrevo a pensar que tiene que ver con el océano de reporteros que en especial, en estos días; mueren por un saludo del príncipe de China para sus cámaras fotográficas."

El aludido miró a Eriol sarcástico. "No me importan los reporteros, Eriol; tú deberías de saberlo," Aclaró mientras llevaba su espalda al respaldo del asiento del lujoso automóvil. "Pero dar esos discursos, eso es molesto." Continuó mientras se quitaba los guantes blancos de sus manos. "Aunque, quizá tengas algo de razón; los periodistas normalmente son molestos, pero en festividades, ellos simplemente son intratables."

Eriol sabía que irrefutablemente, el príncipe de China tenía razón. Por supuesto que Xiao Lang sabía que era toda una personalidad conocida mundialmente y en la cumbre de la sociedad de aristocracia, el _Jet set_, reuniones de interés en la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, cuestiones de estado, y que incluso era conocido en otros lugares los cuales no tenía idea de que existieran. Su apuesto rostro, era comúnmente visto en los medios de comunicación masivos; la prensa mundial y la televisión.

Su traidor y atractivo físico, delataba en totalidad que Xiao Lang; es una persona de exagerada posición económica. Su alteza es gallardo, distinguido, con mucha clase; a la par, tiene un halo de tentadora y seductora rebeldía, la cual incluso incita ardor. Y él tiene un aspecto exquisitamente masculino. Era muy común verlo en cualquier reunión o evento deportivo que la alta sociedad organizara. Tales como la equitación, partidos importantes de soccer, y frecuentemente carreras de autos de velocidad, incluso, en ocasiones había participado en alguno de ellos.

"Hablando de 'molestos intratables';" Mencionó Eriol, con malicia en su agradable voz masculina. "¿De qué va la maravillosa hermana menor del príncipe?."

Xiao Lang rompió a reír y Xiang Lei; tuvo que levantar la mirada para contemplar al príncipe cuando simplemente había estallado en aquella estruendosa risa.

"¿Qué hay con ella?." Inquirió el príncipe tomando un poco de aire.

"Noté que ésta vez no te ha acompañado; ella y tú, son casi inseparables, Xiao Lang. No puedo dejar de pensar, que la ausencia de ésta mujer se debe a mi presencia."

"Entonces no dejes de creerlo." Aclaró Xiao Lang. "Ella está evitando la presencia de cierto sujeto inglés, quien junto con ella; se dejó llevar por la lujuria una tarde de verano."

Eriol sonrió mientras Xiao Lang apenas pudo terminar aquel comentario porque una nueva risa preciosa, salió casi arrebatada de sus labios. Xiang Lei, volvió a levantar la mirada inusitadamente, pero ésta vez él, exageradamente atónito; vislumbró el semblante del hombre de ojos azules.

"No puedes imaginar cómo desee que estuviera ahí cuando le dije lo que habías hecho. Ése acuerdo tuyo con el reportero japonés que citaste en el palacio." Argumentó Xiao Lang. "Lo mataré, decía ella."

"Ella es tan egoísta; los periodistas sólo hacen trabajo, no todos nacen en la opulencia como la realeza; otros debemos trabajar para mantenernos." Eriol rió. "Respecto al 'reportero japonés', te repito lo que tú ya deberías de saber porque te lo he dicho ¿Cuánto¿Unas diez veces?; la entrevista en el palacio corre a cargo de una exitosa reportera que, sin rastro de duda es mujer."

"'Sin rastro de duda'." Dijo Xiao Lang, repitiendo lo que el inglés había dicho mientras levantaba una ceja.

Entonces el hombre asintió con la cabeza. "Una extranjera preciosa." Rió. Xiao Lang, sólo negó con la cabeza, mientras esa linda risa suya; aún estaba en sus labios.

"El_ 'Turquoise Hotel_'¿Listo para tu entrevista con Uzumaki, Xiao Lang?." Dijo Xiang Lei mientras contemplaba el rostro del aludido y su sonrisa desvanecerse mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Xiang Lei, te agradecería que planearas un viaje para las próximas festividades." Murmuró el príncipe mirando el opulento hotel sin que en absoluto, aquella grandeza y elegancia le intimidara.

* * *

Para las dos de la tarde, como un nuevo repaso; Sakura envió una mirada hacia la ciudad que hasta ahora era desconocida para ella. La reportera arribó aquella misma mañana en Hong Kong y ya estaba segura de que es un lugar donde vivir es bastante difícil. Era exageradamente transitada y ruidosa, tan o más agitada que la capital en donde ella vivía; Tokio. Por supuesto, ella se había percatado de que sin admiración pero sí con curiosidad, la gente la miraba en ocasiones. Ella entendía la razón de aquellas miradas que en ocasiones topaban con la suya; la gente divisaba que era una turista en la ciudad y que quizá era la primera vez que ésa bonita extranjera visitaba Hong Kong, puesto que en su semblante marcado de preocupación; podía leerse que quizá estaba perdida.

Y Sakura sabía que en efecto, sin lugar a dudas; ella lo estaba. Junto con Tomoyo, ambas habían recorrido una pequeña parte de la ciudad. Entraron a varias librerías, tomaron el desayuno y precisamente ahora la camarógrafa, Tomoyo; parecía haber sido secuestrada porque sencillamente, Sakura no podía hallarla. Si para ella, aquella situación parecía no poder empeorar; ahora que miraba la hora se le hacía tarde. La conferencia de periodismo a la que ya había confirmado su asistencia, comenzaría en un máximo de media hora, exactamente; a las tres de la tarde.

_«Maldita sea, Tomoyo¿Dónde demonios te has metido?» _Pensó observando a la gente que caminaba en todas direcciones, sintiéndose preocupada y crispada al mismo tiempo. Tomoyo sabía que ella no era muy paciente; la joven japonesa de mirada verde, apenas y sabía que algo como la 'paciencia', existía.

Sakura suspiró inquietada mientras se dirigía de nuevo al ostentoso _'Turquoise Hotel'_ donde al llegar a la ciudad; habían dejado el equipaje. Aquel hotel, que también resultaba ser la cede de la conferencia a la que tan apurada, ella debía asistir. La mujer estaba pensando que lo mejor sería esperarla ahí, quizá Tomoyo encontraría el camino de vuelta sola, siempre había sido buena recordando direcciones y números de teléfono. _«En dado caso, la desaparecida es Tomoyo y también es ella quien está perdida. Y de cualquier manera; ella sabe donde encontrarme. Muy diferentemente a mí, cuando no tengo la mínima idea de dónde se ha metido.» _Caviló molesta, compadeciéndose a sí misma; mientras escondía su preocupación y observaba ya la puerta del hotel. Sakura caminó en silencio unos minutos más y finalmente se detuvo junto al ascensor, esperándolo.

La mujer ingresó al ascensor en cuanto las puertas de éste se abrieron, deslizándose de par en par, e inmediatamente; ella presionó los botones para la 12va planta del hotel, haciendo que las puertas doradas del elevador, se cerraran enseguida.

Sakura le dio la espalda a las puertas contemplando su rostro en el reflejo que los espejos que forraban en su totalidad el ascensor, le devolvían. Y suspiró mirándose. _«¿Dónde puede estar?»_ Se preguntó mentalmente.

Aquella mujer, ensimismada con la preocupación que sentía y la prisa que tenía por llegar al salón de conferencias asignado; no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando las puertas del ascensor, se abrieron nuevamente en el tercer piso del hotel. Sin puertas que sostuvieran su peso; ella se vio traicionada por su delgado y atractivo cuerpo, el cual la envió hacia atrás.

Sakura cerró los ojos mientras daba un grito, casi sintiendo la caída de espaldas. Y cuando ella sintió no caer más; subió la cabeza, mirando a través del espejo y encontrándose como resultado de aquella mirada; con un par de ojos curiosos que la contemplaban de igual manera en el espejo, y con una sonrisa divertida.

Los ojos verdes, se encontraron con aquel rostro que repentinamente resultaba familiar. Súbitamente, el nombre de un personaje casi ficticio para ella; llegó a sus pensamientos. Eso hizo que fortuitamente, el deseable cuerpo femenino; de espaldas al otro cuerpo detrás de ella, sintiera la exagerada cercanía que había entre ambos. Puesto que la espalda de la mujer y el resto de su cuerpo tocaban el torso y pecho del personaje detrás de ella; Sakura ni siquiera supo como reaccionar. Quizá por eso fue incapaz de moverse de los brazos que la cogían por la cintura.

Y, provocando aún más aturdimiento en ella; aquella personalidad acercó su rostro hacia sus orejas, donde por lo bajo, y en una voz tremendamente seductora; él le habló. "¿Qué hubiera sucedido, si en éste momento yo no hubiera estado aquí para cogerla?."

Sakura enrojeció, aquella voz hizo que reaccionara con rapidez y ella se alejó inmediatamente de la persona que ya había sobre reconocido.

Él ingresó al elevador. "¿A dónde se dirige?." Preguntó caballerescamente, antes de oprimir botón alguno.

Sakura aún no sabía como reaccionar porque estaba conciente, de que frente a ella; se encontraba aquel hombre que a veces le provocaba descargar fotografías en la red para guardarlas en una carpeta, dentro de su ordenador. De que frente a ella, se encontraba aquel ídolo masculino suyo tan mencionado y tan desconocido a la vez. Y, sin que jamás lo hubiera visto personalmente y si sólo por fotografías, aquel apuesto hombre le causaba dar quizá uno que otro suspiro, ahora, que vivamente podía verlo frente a ella, no tenía idea de que manera debería reaccionar.

Él sonrió nuevamente. "¿Cuál es su piso, señorita?."

_«¿Se… sesenta y nueve?»_ Especuló después de que escuchó la pregunta del hombre por segunda ocasión, mientras aquel rostro suyo adquiría un tono aún más rosado a causa de sus pensamientos. Aquel hombre alzó sus cejas mientras movía la cabeza esperando por una respuesta. "Seis nueve." Dijo ella, siendo traicionada por sus pensamientos. Y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente contemplando la sonrisa derretidora de aquel hombre y después de que ella misma repasó lo que había dicho, sintiéndose enormemente apenada. "¡Doce!."

Y las puertas se cerraron después de que él pulsó el botón número siete del tablero en la pared. Pero él aún no quitaba aquella sonrisa tan encantadora de sus labios cuando eso sucedió.

La mujer resopló discreta mientras trataba de pensar que ciertamente, estaba en el ascensor con aquel hombre tan conocido para ella. Escondió su rostro entre una de sus manos esperando pasar desapercibida. Y Sakura suspiró aliviada, pensando en que aquel personaje parecía no haber escuchado lo que ella dijo antes puesto que no había hecho ningún comentario.

"¿Piso siete?." Pregunto él, a lo que Sakura asintió. "¿Conferencia de periodismo anual?." Sakura volvió a mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa. "Entonces, debo agradecerle." Dijo él y ella lo miró confundida, él notó eso. "Debo agradecerle porque hasta ahora, usted no ha intentado tomarme ninguna de esas acosadoras fotografías." Explicó pensando en que quizá ella era ligeramente despistada.

Y Sakura se sintió culpable. _«Debo agradecerle porque hasta ahora, usted no ha intentado tomarme ninguna de esas acosadoras fotografías.»_ Repitió mentalmente. _«¡Hombre, si tan sólo supieras!» _"No, al contrario; gracias a usted." Dijo ella tímidamente y él escuchó interesado la linda voz de la reportera. "Definitivamente, si no hubiera estado aquí para ayudarme… caer de espaldas mientras las puertas del elevador se abren en frente de una multitud; sería un espectáculo bastante vergonzoso." Explicó ella. _«Aunque ser acogida por los brazos de un desconocido mientras caes, puede serlo también.»_ Agregó reflexiva, como resultado, ella escuchó la risa adorable de aquel hombre.

Ella tuvo que virar a verlo. Y sus preciosos ojos verdes, se encontraron con el par de ojos castaños de su antagonista. Él contempló a aquella desconocida reportera con un poco más de atención esta vez. Él miró los ojos verdes inmensamente claros de ella. También miró la delgadez de su femenino cuerpo el cual, ahora que lo notaba con detenimiento; parecía atraerle bastante, él pensaba que se veía como el cuerpo de una adolescente que apenas cambiaba de infanta a mujer y, que sin embargo al notar aquel femenino rostro, aquella preciosa faz de mujer, le provocaba contradecir que esa mujer era una cría. De la misma manera; notó el cabello entre dorado y castaño de ella, que resultaba llamativo observando que era rizado y brilloso de igual forma.

Sakura lo miró también. Su cabello estaba un tanto revuelto y era del mismo color de sus llamativos ojos castaños y excesivamente juguetones. Provocaba tocarlo, por que lucía exquisito. Ella sabía que la sonrisa de aquel sujeto era totalmente seductiva y no admitía que el rostro masculino del hombre era exageradamente atractivo.

Él sonrió nuevamente cuando notó que ella tenía que alzar un poco la cabeza para estar a la altura de sus ojos, debido a que él era más alto que ella. Y esa sonrisa, se vio seguida de la de ella, quien aún estaba pensativa. O aquel hombre se veía exageradamente sensual con ese uniforme, o ahora descubría cuanto le gustaban los hombres uniformados. _«Qué decir»_ Pensó mientras cavilaba acerca de lo molesto que ese nerviosismo era. Ella ya había entrevistado a varias personalidades famosas con calma y ahora éste hombre; le estaba provocando una tremenda perturbación.

El brillo de aquellas miradas, jugaba a ser soplón. Aunque el comportamiento de su fisiología era erguido y demostraba respeto, él era incapaz de no dejar de demostrar la rareza y curiosidad, que sentía al darse cuenta de que aquella graciosa mujer; le había fascinado en aquel momento sin siquiera saber algo relevante acerca de ella.

"¿Estaba escapando de algo?." Dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio.

Él tuvo que parpadear momentáneamente, la pregunta de aquella mujer había sido bastante repentina. "¿Debería decirle algo así a un periodista?."

"Reportera." Corrigió ella.

"¿Qué le ha hecho pensar que yo me escapaba de algo?."

"La forma agitada en la que de pronto ingresó al elevador."

Él tuvo que reír. "Estaba huyendo de un reportero en especial." Explicó. "No hubiera importado que los demás estuvieran ahí, ellos hacen su trabajo y en ocasiones incluso se puede llegar a un acuerdo con ellos. Pero él es diferente, hay una palabra para definir a la gente así…" Dijo mientras trataba de hacer memoria.

"Intratable." Interrumpió Sakura y el hombre asintió de acuerdo.

"¡Bingo!." Dijo él y Sakura comenzó a reír. El hombre alzó las cejas, escuchando la risa de la reportera. "¿Qué ha sido?"

"No lo imaginaba diciendo algo como '¡Bingo!'." Aseguró mientras él rió un poco. "La única persona a la que he escuchado hablar así es a mi sobrino de seis años."

Él rió un poco después. "No es del todo común que yo; a una señorita, le termine recordando a 'su sobrino de seis años'." Admitió él con la inesperada confesión que la mujer le había hecho.

"¡Oh, disculpe señor; yo…" Sakura se apresuró a disculparse pensando que quizá habría hablado demasiado familiarmente con aquel hombre sin notarlo. Pero la sonrisa adorable de aquella personalidad, le hizo sellar sus labios.

"No se disculpe. Hasta ahora, éste ha sido un encuentro bastante interesante." Repuso él. Sakura tuvo que pensar en el significado de lo que él había dicho. "No es frecuente encontrarme con un reportero que no haya intentado hacerme ya una entrevista o que ni siquiera haya tomado una fotografía." Explicó, mientras las puertas del ascensor; se abrían en la 12va planta del hotel.

"Sí, bien. Estoy de acuerdo con usted; éste ha sido un encuentro interesante." Confesó ella saliendo ya del ascensor. Sakura iba a despedirse apropiadamente del hombre una vez fuera del elevador; aparentemente él, jamás supuso que ella estuviera pensando en eso al verla salir. Porque él la tomó de la muñeca sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo mientras se dejaba llevar por un impulso, impidiendo que ella saliera del ascensor.

"Sería todavía más interesante si supiera el nombre de una linda reportera, quien no quiso tomar una sola imagen mía." Le dijo, mirándola a los ojos; mientras Sakura apenas podía creer en lo que aquel hombre le decía y que la hubiera tocado tan arrebatadamente. "Y siéndole sincero; no sé si sentirme aliviado por eso o por lo contrario, sentirme ofendido." Reveló seductivo.

"Yo, podría tomarle una ahora mismo." Dijo ella.

"No lo hagas porque yo te lo pido." Negó. "Sin embargo, si te pido tu nombre."

"Sakura Kinomoto." Contestó ella suavemente. Y él la libreró.

"Japonesa ¿eh," Dijo él, quien supuso con seguridad que era extranjera; la prensa local lo acosaba en cualquier momento, sin embargo el perfecto dialecto chino que ella conservaba durante la plática era tan exacto, que le había hecho dudar. "En nuestro próximo encuentro, puede llamarme Syaoran." El hombre, con una nueva sonrisa sugerente; extendió su mano y ella le aceptó el saludo exageradamente conmovida.

Sakura salió del ascensor, soltando la mano que aquel hombre tenía guardada en su guante blanco y notando cómo movía él la cabeza, despidiéndose de ella; quien extendió la mano despidiéndose por igual. Y las puertas del elevador se cerraron sin que ella escuchara una voz conocida a su lado.

"¡Sakura Kinomoto!." Gritó. Sakura tuvo que mover la cabeza después de que había escuchado aquel estruendoso grito cerca de ella.

"Tomoyo." Dijo ella, una vez que miró hacia su costado y reconociendo a la mujer junto a ella. "¡Pero Tomoyo¿Dónde te has metido, he estado buscándote..." Le reclamó una vez que terminó de avivarse.

Tomoyo parpadeó dejando ver una luz de emoción en sus ojos azules. "Si escucharas lo que tengo que decirte antes de juzgarme, no tendrías necesidad de ese reclamo." Aseguró encogiéndose de hombros. "¡No tienes idea de la suerte que he tenido!. ¿Podrías adivinar a quien me he encontrado?." Dijo ella.

"¡Tomoyo," Dijo Sakura. "¿Tú también lo has visto!."

"El ganador de la copa mundial durante tres años seguidos: Eriol Hiraguizawa, el jugador estrella y capitán de _Black moon_." Explicó Tomoyo sin haber sido capaz de escuchar a Sakura.

"¿Hiraguizawa¿Nuestro entrevistado?." Preguntó la reportera.

"Él me ha confirmado que efectivamente, mañana; puedes asistir al palacio chino, donde estará residiendo por ahora; para darle un chequeo al cuestionario. Y Sakura, éste hombre es tan deprimentemente millonaria que podrías pasarte la vida imaginando su _'modus vivendi'_." Dijo la mujer de ojos azules y cabello oscuro haciendo ademanes.

Sakura rió. "Jamás te ha agradado la gente millonaria y menos si se trata de gobernantes o la nobleza."

Tomoyo asintió. "Nada personal."

Sakura sonreía cuando ambas comenzaron su camino para dirigirse al salón de conferencias de la doceava planta del hotel; mientras estaban hablando.

"Tendrás que comentarme cómo se han encontrado."

Tomoyo asintió. "Pero antes, tendrás que decirme quién iba en ese elevador que tan distraída te he encontrado."

Sakura resopló. "Tal y como él lo ha dicho, ese ha sido un encuentro interesante."

"¿Él?." Inquirió Tomoyo alzando una ceja.

"Tomoyo, en ese elevador; iba Xiao Lang Li." Explicó Sakura mientras notaba que aún le era difícil creer que aquel encuentro había sido real.

La aludida se sorprendió un poco, mirando cómo Sakura ingresaba al salón, y entrando ella después; dio un pestañeo.

* * *

Sakura estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre el suave lecho del hotel. Lejos de tener idea de la hora, en aquel momento; carecía de conocimiento y emoción alguna. Su respiración era pasiva, ella tenía la cabeza recargada sobre la almohada blanca y con una sábana del mismo color; tenía el cuerpo cubierto bajo los brazos, la cintura y las piernas. Los labios entre abiertos de su boca, marcaban la tranquilidad del sueño; y las pestañas gruesas de la mujer, cubrían los párpados cerrados de la misma. El delicado compás de su respiración se vio interrumpido al escuchar el ruido del despertador que terminó despertándole inesperadamente.

La mujer abrió los ojos bruscamente y suspiró después de un jadeo y de mirar al techo. Sin moverse de su lugar, estiró la mano en búsqueda del despertador tanteando la pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto a la cama y apagó el despertador observando que eran las seis de la mañana. La recamara estaba totalmente oscura, pero eso no impidió que volteara la cabeza y enviara una mirada a Tomoyo, que continuaba durmiendo después de un movimiento para cubrirse con las sábanas.

Sakura finalmente se sentó al borde de la cama, y sin tomar demasiado tiempo; se puso de pie e incluso caminó al baño de la recamara dispuesta a tomar una ducha para disipar el sueño que sentía. Ella sintió el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo y bañó el mismo rápidamente. Posteriormente se cepilló los dientes y salió del cuarto de baño; vestida elegantemente.

Cuando salió del hotel, un hombre uniformado se encontraba de pie frente a una refinada limosina y ella le mostró su gafete de reportera, lo cual le sirvió como una identificación. El hombre, le dio una sonrisa, y el chofer, igualmente uniformado; que se encontraba junto al hombre que le había sonreído, abrió cortés la puerta del automóvil, y ella ingresó a éste; seguida del otro personaje y mirando al chofer cerrar la puerta de la limosina una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro.

El hombre uniformado, contempló el brincoteo que Sakura hacía con una de sus piernas. "Luce nerviosa señorita Kinomoto. No se preocupe, el señor Hiraguizawa le hará saber que el palacio; es su casa." Comentó con respeto y ella sonrió agradecida. "Si necesita de algún servicio, pregunte por mí; Xiang Lei."

"Gracias, ha sido amable." Dijo ella. _«Sin embargo, Hiraguizawa no es precisamente la razón de mi nerviosismo.»_ Agregó mentalmente.

Sakura, quien había estado hablando divertidamente con el asesor de actividades del príncipe chino; descendió del auto cunado Xiang Lei, educadamente; le había tendido la mano para ayudarla. Sakura ya había admirado la terraza enorme antes de ingresar a la entrada del palacio, parte del jardín y de las personas que lo mantenían impecable. Ella ahora estaba en la entrada del palacio, mirando detalladamente el lugar, y deduciendo que era afortunada al poder observar el interior de semejante tipo de estructura exageradamente grande, elegante e imponentemente hermosa.

"Es magnífico." Murmuró y Xiang Lei le tendió el brazo gentilmente para escoltarla mientras sonreía.

Así que la reportera, caminó al lado del hombre escoltada después de que había cogido su brazo con una de sus manos, mientras observaba el frente del palacio cuando ingresaban a éste.

Maravillada, observó el salón recibidor dentro del palacio; el cual era incluso más grande que la suite del costoso hotel donde se alojaba. Ahí habían dos escaleras que a la segunda planta terminaban uniéndose para ingresar a una puerta enorme y en la planta baja; justo frente a donde Sakura estaba parada en compañía de Xiang Lei, había otra puerta exactamente igual para asistir a los salones del castillo. Sin embargo, el hombre la jaló delicadamente del brazo llevándola hacia un salón al lado derecho de las escaleras donde corrió parte de una enorme puerta de cristal abriéndola de par en par.

"Señor Hiraguizawa, la señorita Kinomoto está aquí." Anunció el hombre.

"¡Por supuesto, Hágala pasar." Repuso el hombre dentro del salón poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa extrañamente entusiasmada. Y Sakura ingresó a la habitación mientras saludaba educadamente.

Ella sonrió mientras se preguntaba qué habría en cada una de las puertas justo tras estas. "Sakura Kinomoto; señor Hiraguizawa, seguramente la señorita Daidouji le habrá hablado de mí ayer, en su encuentro accidental."

"Por supuesto," Aseguró el hombre tomando lugar nuevamente después de ofrecerle asiento a la mujer en aquel salón de menor tamaño que el recibidor pero completamente bello y repleto de ventanas."Olvide la formalidad, recuerde que aquí yo no soy más que un huésped como usted." Dijo él con una cálida sonrisa. "Puede llamarme Eriol."

"Entonces usted llámeme Sakura." Y ella lo miró con interés. Era un hombre muy apuesto, tal y como se le veía en la televisión o en las revistas. "La propuesta de la entrevista ha sido dada por mi camarógrafa, la señorita Daidouji y quería pedirle su acceso a únicamente diez preguntas obviando cualquier tipo de relación personal y refiriéndome únicamente a su carrera como deportista."

Eriol asintió. "¿Tiene el cuestionario?." Dijo él viendo que la reportera le entregaba el borrador en sus manos. Sakura lo miró leerlo y fue cuando desvió su vista admirando el salón donde se encontraban. Una hora más tarde, el hombre estaba convencido y Sakura, junto con el conocido deportista inglés, salían del palacio.

"Entonces, le estaré esperando el lunes a las diez de la mañana. Lamento que no sea antes, mi agenda está completamente llena, y supuestamente; yo venía de visitas."

"Pierda cuidado, por supuesto, no sabe cuanto le agradezco."

Sakura miró a una lujosa y bastante amplia limosina blanca detenerse frente de ellos, en el momento exacto en el que ambos habían salido del palacio. El chofer del automóvil, descendió de éste, exclusivamente para abrir la puerta derecha de la limosina.

Y la reportera, divisó sumamente sorprendida a una persona conocida para ella salir del palacio, vistiendo ésta vez; de una manera un tanto casual a diferencia de ayer, cuando lo había visto vistiendo un precioso uniforme de corte militar.

"¿Tienes un minuto, Eriol?." Preguntó el hombre que había salido del palacio; mientras acomodaba el cuello tipo polo de su camisa azul oscuro. "Escucha esto, en lo personal aún no me convence. Piden mi opinión ante la perspectiva de la pobreza en la calidad de educación mundial y la falta de motivación que las organizaciones agregan a los menores. Sé que tienes tiempo de sobra, así que te leeré la conclusión de mi discurso. Como resultado de la falta de poderío económico; el nivel educacional ha sufrido cambios, haciéndole obtener una calidad mediocre de créditos. Probablemente, la razón más notoria del bajo rendimiento de los alumnos sería causa de la poca experiencia de los profesores. Semejantes individuos, se encuentran poco presionados a prestar una mejor educación y servicio a sus alumnos pues el bajo salario es una gran falta de motivación; por lo que una opción segura, para motivar a los profesores a dar una mejor enseñanza, podrían ser salarios bien remunerados y gratificaciones. En cuanto a la motivación infantil..." El hombre hizo una mueca, demostrando su inconformidad con lo que había dicho y entregando el documento que antes traía en sus manos, a un hombre uniformado que iba tras él. "¿Qué piensas, Aún no encuentro como terminarlo y debo estar en el congreso en media hora."

Eriol rió. "Aún la realeza puede padecer de mala educación; quizá esa podría ser su próxima reseña señorita." La mujer sonrió nerviosa sin escuchar en absoluto la frase del inglés.

Sakura se sintió repentinamente interesada por el nuevo tema que había quedado suspendido en el aire y dio un paso adelante, acercándose ligeramente hacia el hombre de camisa azul. "Quizá no sea de mi incumbencia," Comentó. "Pero, no hace mucho; hice un reportaje acerca del tema que presenta y he llegado a la conclusión de que la falta de motivación estudiantil por parte de los menores, se debe en parte; como usted ha mencionado, a la falta de buenos profesores. Sin embargo, otra causa y una muy importante; es el hecho de las instalaciones educativas. Si las instalaciones escolares contaran con una excelente imagen y una asesoria especial junto con todos los servicios como sanidad, área apropiada de recesos, cafeterías variadas y eficaces enfermerías, así como aulas espaciadas para impartir o tomar las clases; entonces el estudiante encontraría en sí mismo que la escuela no es solamente un lugar para aprender; si no al mismo tiempo, un lugar seguro y motivante para convivir."

El hombre atractivo, miró a la mujer sorprendido y alegrándose un poco al verla de nuevo. "¡Señorita Kinomoto!" 

"Buenos días, Señor Li." El saludo totalmente informal de la mujer, no pasó desapercibido para el jugador de fútbol más importante de Inglaterra.

"¿Has apuntado eso, Xiang Lei?."

"Xiao Lang, la frase de la señorita Kinomoto ha cerrado exitosamente su discurso; pero debe darse prisa o llegará tarde." Aseguró Xiang Lei con una leve reverencia hacia la mujer que visitaba el palacio.

"Por supuesto," Dijo el aludido sin que le importara mucho la advertencia de su asesor. "Sólo espera un segundo..." Al comentario, el guardaespaldas del hombre ingresó a la limosina. Y él, por lo contrario; se aproximó un poco más a la agradable mujer. "¿Cuál sería su respuesta, señorita Sakura; si le dijera que puedo darle un paseo por la ciudad¿Si le dijera, que realmente sería confortante para mí su compañía un momento más?." Repuso el hombre sonriente, contemplando los ojos verdes de Sakura.

Ella miró al hombre y después a la limosina, ésta era diferente y un tanto más grande que aquella que la había recogido en el hotel y que la había llevado hasta el palacio. "¿En eso, señor Li?." Preguntó Sakura, señalando el automóvil y notando que el hombre asentía como si se tratara de algo tremendamente común, montar aquel automóvil; el cual, parecía tener un efecto diferente en Sakura. "Yo creo que sería imposible que alguien se negara a eso."

"Tal vez necesite su asistencia en el congreso para encontrar algo apropiado sobre lo cual hablar; ¿Aceptaría acompañarme?." Preguntó él viendo que la mujer lo pensaba detenidamente y que finalmente su respuesta fue afirmativa, lo que causó satisfacción en el hombre.

Sakura ingresó al automóvil cuando el príncipe le dio una señal de que podía hacerlo. Eso no fue hasta después de que se despidiera de Eriol, sin notar; que éste último estaba bastante entretenido mirando el comportamiento tan familiar que ella tenía con Xiao Lang. Incluso el guardaespaldas del hombre; parecía contener una sonrisa, percatándose que ese comportamiento informal parecía agradarle grandemente a Xiao Lang. Sakura sostenía una plática bastante trivial con 'Syaoran' mientras miraba, parte de los jardines que rodeaban el palacio antes de salir del territorio de éste.

"Así que, tiene una reunión importante el día de hoy; señor Li." Dijo ella, teniendo la impresión; de que el resoplido del hombre, después de escucharla, fue parcialmente de fastidio.

"No hay nada que deteste más que dar discursos. Desafortunadamente; esta vez no he podido aplazarlo. Si le soy sincero, ésta vez Xiang Lei ha terminado obligándome a cumplir con ésta obligación. Hoy es la inauguración de un nuevo colegio, el gobernador actual; me pidió el favor de dar un discurso para la apertura del centro escolar."

Sakura se encogió de hombros convencida de que en efecto; al príncipe parecía molestarle cumplir con ésta obligación.

El hombre sonrió y miró inquisitivo y bastante intrigado a Sakura. Sabía que estaba fascinado y totalmente absorto con la idea de que ésta reportera, aún no hubiera rogado por ninguna entrevista suya. Toda su vida había, él había estado rodeado de periodistas y reporteros que llegaban a ser exageradamente fastidiosos y que siempre, sin excepción alguna hasta ayer; terminaban molestándolo. Y ella, Sakura Kinomoto; no era para nada molesta pese a tratarse de una reportera.

"Así que era usted la reportera que iba entrevistar a Eriol."

Sakura asintió con una bonita sonrisa, como demostrando el gusto que le había dado conocer al hombre que el príncipe había mencionado. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Xiao Lang.

"Si. Yo he venido a Hong Kong, únicamente para entrevistar a su huésped." Contestó ella con una naturalidad exagerada.

Y eso fue el colmo para él. Que ella no demostrara interés en cualquier aspecto referente a él; era extraño, pero que hubiera hecho incluso ya una entrevista al inglés sin que se le pegara la gana de hacerle el menor cuestionamiento a él; una figura tan o más conocida que el capitán de Black Moon, un príncipe, una personalidad de su talla; era increíble. Además, no se le escapaba el hecho de la tremenda indiferencia con la que ella, como reportera y sobretodo como mujer; se comportaba ante él. Ordinariamente, miles de mujeres aclamarían por él, sin importarle demasiado, pero sin ser totalmente indiferente, sabía que tenía admiradoras que ni él mismo sabía que existían y aquella mujer le tenía enfrente y únicamente hablaba de cosas sin importancia con él como si se tratara de cualquier otro hombre en el mundo. Si fuera otra, ella ya se hubiera derretido a sonrisas e incluso hubiera intentado brincarle encima, por lo contrario; ella se mantenía con un poco de distancia.

Él alzó una ceja, _«¿De qué va ese 'únicamente'?»_ Pensó. "Entonces, usted se llama Sakura Kinomoto, viene de Japón y es reportera" Repasó él. "¿Puedo preguntar su edad?."

Xiang Lei, que había estado escuchando la plática que la reportera y Xiao Lang tenían; sonrió cuando escuchó la pregunta inesperada que el príncipe le había hecho a la mujer.

Sakura miró al príncipe mientras trataba de no reír. "¿Acaso está investigándome?."

"Podría ser, todavía no puedo creer que un reportero enfrente de mí se comporte como si yo fuera el empleado de un almacén."

La reportera se sorprendió un poco, sin embargo; ella terminó riendo a los pocos segundos. "Yo podría hacerle una entrevista ahora mismo si usted lo desea."

Y el príncipe; pasó su mano sobre sus cabellos exageradamente estupefacto por la contestación de la mujer, mientras la risa de Xiang Lei; se escuchaba.

"¿Usted viene sola en su viaje?." Preguntó él tratando de no recordar las palabras ofensivas de aquella mujer.

"No. Una amiga me acompaña, a decir verdad; es ella mi camarógrafa. Quizá sea por eso que yo no he tomado ni una fotografía de Su alteza." Le dijo ella, enfatizando lo último que dijo. "Es un viaje corto y de negocios." Explicó. "Contestando a su pregunta; yo tengo 26 años."

"Supuse que era muy joven." Aseguró él. "Le agradezco mucho su ayuda, sin sus frases, mi discurso aun estaría incompleto."

"No ha sido nada." La mujer se volteó a mirarlo con un tanto más de atención.

Desde el día anterior; él estaba complacido con ella. Ya estaba seguro de que Sakura era una mujer totalmente hermosa, bastante astuta en su forma de evadirlo y con una gran inteligencia. Además, ella era aún bastante joven y no demasiado menor que él.

Sakura guardó silencio unos minutos. Todavía intentaba creer que estuviera tan cerca de aquel hombre; su _amor platónico_ de la adolescencia y quien aún hoy, le atraía tanto físicamente. Era una enorme sorpresa haberse encontrado con él y más aún, notar que aquel hombre ponía cierto interés extraño en ella. Todavía así; pese a lo bien parecido, inimaginablemente millonario y muy importante que él era, para aquella mujer; el príncipe de China no lograba jactarla lo suficiente como para sentir un respeto exagerado por él. _«¿Acaso eso está mal?»_ Se preguntó.

"Podría apostar lo que tú quisieras, a que sabes mucho más sobre mí de lo que yo, en tu estadía en Hong Kong; podría llegar a averiguar de ti." Dijo él, mirándola.

"Pruébeme." Enfatizó ella segura de eso.

Él rió a consecuencia de la respuesta de ella. "Me encantaría conocer la clase de cosas que sabes sobre mí y dónde las has escuchado. ¿Prensa, televisión¿Algún conocido te ha dicho?."

Sakura asintió. "Tiene razón. Podría ser que todo lo que yo sé, sean mentiras." Explicó. "Por eso prefiero pecar de ignorancia; antes de parecer crédula."

"Señorita Sakura. Su salario en Japón; ¿Es lo ideal para usted?."

Sakura brincó levemente, extrañada por la pregunta de él. "¿Cómo dice!." Cuestionó incrédula, notando la seriedad del hombre.

"Si," Continuó él. "Yo podría quizá ofrecerle algo más."

Sakura lo miró a los ojos fijamente mientras sentía un ligero estremecimiento. "¿Qué?"

"Mei Ling y Xiang Lei han estado buscando a una persona eficiente que pueda trabajar para mí. Hay un puesto vacante en el palacio que quizá usted bien podría ocupar, señorita Sakura."

Xiang Lei, espantado; miró al hombre que hablaba, tratando de entender aquel acto tan tremendamente impulsivo del príncipe.

"No me creo lo que dice." Confesó ella, confundida. "Usted no ha terminado de conocerme¿Para qué podría serle útil?." Preguntó.

"Usted y yo podríamos tener una entrevista luego respecto a su currículo, no creo que haya demasiado que aclarar. Estaría bien escuchar sus opiniones y de vez en cuando su voz como consejera en el palacio. El puesto está libre, justamente esperaba por alguien como usted para ocuparlo." Dijo con la mayor sencillez y naturalidad.

Sakura lo miró sin entender, parpadeando repetidas veces y tratando de encontrar cualquier tipo de lógica en la tremendamente repentina proposición de aquel desconocido. "Errr... Lo siento señor Li," Titubeó un poco. "Pero me veré obligada a rechazar su propuesta, la compañía a la que trabajo..."

"Le triplicaré el sueldo..."

Sakura llevó su mano a su cabello. Éste hombre le estaba ofreciendo una oferta irrechazable para ella, o para cualquier persona en la Tierra. Comenzaba a pensar en que aquel sujeto conocía el único punto débil que ella tenía; era enormemente ambiciosa. "¡Li, pero!..."

"Sabrá que con el solo hecho de trabajar para mí obtendrá un título intachable¿Qué me dice?"

"Yo..." Estaba buscando una frase cabal para hacer congruente su negación, sin embargo, ella misma se percataba de que era inútil que encontrara alguna. "¿A qué título se refiere?." Preguntó,_ «¿Qué clase de sujeto es este!» _Se preguntó mentalmente tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

"Xiao Lang," Interrumpió Xiang Lei finalmente. "Quizá sea precipitado." Argumentó. «¡Esto es un capricho suyo?» Pensó él, mirando al príncipe para el que trabajaba y de reojo a la mujer. "No me cabe la menor duda de que la señorita Kinomoto, es una mujer exageradamente agradable e inteligente; pero, si el concejo se entera…"

"Tienes razón." Aseguró él, interrumpiendo. "Por eso, tú te encargaras de entrevistar a la señorita Sakura."

El asesor se sorprendió y Sakura resopló, aún pensando en la cantidad total que adquiriría anualmente como salario; al trabajar para éste personaje.

"Y, no se preocupe; señorita Sakura. Le proporcionaré un lugar cómodo dónde vivir al igual que obtendrá gratificaciones y bonos extras por su trabajo en días festivos."

Sakura suspiró mirando sus manos, sobre sus rodillas, aquel era el gesto que la caracterizaba cuando estaba nerviosa o intimidada. Tomoyo solía decirle, que esa es la clase de actitud que tomaba cuando estaba totalmente sorprendida e intentaba esquivar la realidad con un comportamiento digno de un infante. _«Trabajar, trabajar para Xiao Lang Li.» _Argumentó ensimismada."¡Oh, por Dios!. Yo he venido ha Hong Kong por una entrevista y resulta que usted, el príncipe de China; me propone un empleo."Replicó ella, sintiéndose pasmada. Y el hombre, tratando de contener la risa, no pudo mirar al ser tan indefinible.

"¿Qué me dice entonces?."

Xiao Lang la miró con una sonrisa traviesa. El hombre sonaba tan categórico, que Sakura sólo se limitó a mirarlo mientras una idea indiscutiblemente sugestiva, comenzaba a tener cuenta sobre su mente. "Syaoran..."

* * *

¿Quieres que actualice pronto, entonces sabes que hacer:

¡Reviews! ;)


	3. Capítulo 2

**-Línea Enemiga-**

**Capítulo 2**

Notando que el aula era exageradamente grande; también tenía que haberse cerciorado de que ésta era redonda. Estaba observando las gradas que terminaban con la vista frente a un auditorio que era no tan exageradamente grande como los que ya había visto en sus otros viajes y que sin embargo; era de uso exclusivo para todos los hombres y pocas mujeres que se encontraban ahí y que según deducía, de alguna u otra forma; estaban relacionados en vínculos políticos con el príncipe de China.

Las gradas estaban divididas en dos partes y situadas entre un pasillo por el cual, atravesando la puerta se salía del aula o se ingresaba si fuera el caso. Sakura estaba contemplando con detenimiento que el lugar era completamente hecho de madera oscura y lustrosa, a comparación del piso que era brilloso también pero de mármol, como el suelo y las columnas que lo adornaban; tal y como el palacio antes visitado. Sentada en una de las largas gradas, aquella que quedaba exactamente adelante y donde la gente más relevante en el aula estaba sentada a excepción de Syaoran; observaba con detenimiento a este último estar sentado frente al salón circular, dentro de un cubículo; desde donde escuchaba lo que la gente importante discutía.

Fuera del cubículo un hombre amable, escuchaba con atención a cada una de las personas; objetando o aceptando determinadamente con o sin consentimiento de la realeza presente las leyes o normas a discutir. Sakura había llegado a la conclusión de que el parlamento chino parecía una corte judicial con jurados y testigos. Y ella, no podía evitar sentirse como la enjuiciada del salón; cuando acaparaba de una manera irrefutable, las miradas de toda la gente que ahí había. Ahora estaba pensando que jamás debió aceptar acompañar al hombre aquella mañana a aquel lugar.

Uno de los hombres presentes, muchos bastante mayores que el príncipe y unos pocos de su edad; se levantó defendiendo su posición acerca del tema actual a ser debatido. La asunción del príncipe a posible rey de China.

Sakura notaba extrañada el gesto de Syaoran cuando lo mencionaban con futuro rey; él reiteraba una y otra vez que si era su decisión tomaría el cargo y jamás se opondría ante la obligación, que desde su nacimiento; había traído consigo. Sin embargo, por el brillo de sus ojos y aquel semblante inexpresivo que él ponía cada vez que decía eso; Sakura interpretaba que no era precisamente agradable para él, hablar de ese tema.

"Nadie mejor que el hijo directo de la realeza China para el reinado." Agregó el hombre que se había puesto de pie.

"La ley lo ampara; Su alteza Xiao Lang, es heredero indiscutiblemente directo de la corona China." Agregó el hombre junto a Syaoran de acuerdo y bastante orgulloso. "El heredero universal del cargo."

"No obstante, el príncipe Xiao Lang; legítimo sucesor de la familia Li; es aún demasiado joven, señores. El señor Xiao Lang cuenta con la juventud e inexperiencia de un reinado." Objetó otro de ellos, un hombre mayor; mientras se ponía de pie. "Y, sin tratar de levantar falsos o de crear un agravio; él demuestra insensatez, falta de criterio e inmadurez al traer a su invitada al parlamento sin consentimiento previo. Ser el sucesor de la corona; no le otorga el derecho total de llevar a cabo cualquier disparate que se le antoje."

"¡Dirigirse de esa manera ante la realeza y, hablar de esa forma de uno de sus miembros; es sancionado, Xang Liu!." Gritó el hombre junto al príncipe, presa de los insultos en contra de él y de su reinado. Syaoran suspiró preparado para escuchar las próximas insolencias del hombre en desacuerdo.

Sakura no se inmutó al escuchar el comentario de Xang Liu y en silencio, observó al hombre junto a Syaoran levantar la voz al mismo tiempo que otros reclamaban el atrevimiento y osadía del hombre al hablar así del príncipe y otros, menos; daban crédito a la frase del mismo. Al mismo tiempo, el guardaespaldas del hombre de ojos castaños decía algo a este en voz baja.

"Cualquier clase de violencia, humillación o deshonra en ésta asamblea; frente a algún miembro de la realeza; es sancionado. Se le podría deportar de China incluso por cometer alguna falta tal vez más grave contra el príncipe Xiao Lang, o cualquiera de los miembros reales de su familia " Aseguró el hombre junto a Syaoran que según Sakura, era el que aparentaba tener la última palabra en esa sala.

"Sin mencionar lo mal visto que es que un hombre de su edad y de su clase, se comporte de esa forma en contra de la realeza de su patria y frente a su propia gente; únicamente porque no puede soportar que un hombre más joven, tenga mucho mas poder de lo que usted tiene." Dijo una voz fuerte y femenina, que provocó que la mayoría de los ocupantes de la sala, incluyendo a Sakura; voltearan a mirar a la poseedora de aquella voz.

Junto a la puerta de entrada, una bella y joven mujer caminó hasta las gradas principales; las que estaban al principio, exactamente donde la reportera estaba sentada, para tomar asiento junto a ella.

El hombre junto al príncipe, le dio una sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a la desconocida mujer junto a la recién ingresada; aquella joven misteriosa, que Xiao Lang había llevado a la asamblea. El príncipe también sonrió, cuando sus castaños ojos se encontraron con la mirada rojiza de su hermana, la mujer que acaba de entrar.

"Obviando lo que la señorita Mei Ling acaba de decir; Yo no podría estar en mayor acuerdo con Xang Liu." Comunicó Ling Fa, un joven hombre de cabello oscuro; sin moverse ni un poco de su posición. Él provocó que con ese comentario suyo; que parte de los presentes lo miraran con atención. Sakura no lo hizo, estaba ocupada contemplado a la bella mujer junto a ella hasta que ésta, le dio una sonrisa a la que correspondió; haciendo lo mismo. "Su decisión de traer a ésta mujer al estrado, es reprobatoria. Ésta mujer, no sólo podría infiltrar información al exterior; ella podría ocasionar problemas en el estado si le comunicara a la prensa, por una cantidad de dinero una idea equivocada de la situación que nos rodea." Explicó.

"La mujer es una invitada del príncipe Xiao Lang; Xang Liu. Tiene todo el derecho de estar en éste auditorio si el príncipe considera que es de confianza." Recalcó el asesor del príncipe. Mei Ling, tuvo que mirar de nuevo a la bonita desconocida.

"¡Es extranjera!." Dijo Xang Liu, observando a la joven mujer. "Si el príncipe comienza a traer a cada 'amiga' que se le antoje ante ésta asamblea y la prensa se llegara a enterar; no sólo él y su reinado harían el ridículo, dejaría en vergüenza al parlamento." Reclamó.

"La señorita Sakura, pronto será parte del personal que labora para Xiao Lang." Explicó Xiang Lei, el asesor del príncipe chino.

Aquella aclaración, obligó a todas las personas que estaban dentro del recinto a mirar a Sakura, quien se sintió nerviosa; al notar aquellas miradas sobre ella. Buscó los ojos castaños del hombre que la había llevado ahí, casi pidiéndole que la sacara de esa situación incómoda.

"¡Maravilloso!." Dijo Ling Fa, aplaudiendo desde su lugar. "Una desconocida extranjera, que se infiltrará en el sistema gubernamental de una patria, que no es la suya." Continuó cruzando los brazos y dirigiendo su mirada hacia los ojos del príncipe. "Gracias a la prensa y los medios de comunicación masivos; la gente mal entiende tu función. Pon en claro lo que eres, Su alteza; un príncipe, que es millonario y sumamente influyente en todo el mundo. "

"¡Y gallardo!." Agregó bromista, el hombre junto al cubículo de Syaoran haciendo que éste último sonriera.

"No pudiste tomar una mejor decisión¿No Xiao Lang?." Continuó Ling Fa, sarcástico. "Llevas a tu dominio, a una bella mujer, tan o más joven que tú; para laborar en un medio que, sin rastro de duda, no es el suyo. ¿Qué es esto¿Un capricho tuyo?. No intento ofender a ésta mujer, pero dime; Xiao Lang¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te des cuenta de que como otras jóvenes; ésta muchacha no es más que una mujer que busca tener alguna relación con el príncipe de China, Te ha sucedido¿Recuerdas?; aquella mujer no era necesariamente de clase baja y, aún así aquel suceso ha dejado en ridículo a toda esta asamblea antes."

Sakura se sintió ofendida, _«¡Aquél hombre te ha llamado mujerzuela!»_ Pensó enfadada, arrugando su ceño.

"¿Qué sucederá cuando los medios se enteren que ahora dejas entrar a una mujer sin experiencia al palacio; como una de tus empleadas?. ¿Imaginas las charlatanerías que los periodistas y reporteros de todo el mundo hablarán?." Dijo Xang Liu, impacientado.

"La señorita Sakura es reportera, Xang Liu." Aclaró Syaoran y el hombre aludido y los que estaban de acuerdo con él, miraron a la mujer horrorizados.

Sakura sintió vergüenza e incomodidad nuevamente. _«¡Te miran todos como si observaran a un extraterrestre, por Dios!» _Pensó ella aparentando indiferencia y calma.

"La señorita Sakura, de origen Japonés; es invitada del palacio y una mujer que está demostrando ser sensata al no inmiscuirse de manera absoluta en éste asunto; aún cuando se dirigen a ella de semejante manera tan falta de respeto." Aclaró Syaoran. "En éste momento y frente a ésta asamblea, ella está sola y sin ninguna clase de documento que acredite que le importe hacer un reportaje de escándalo sobre este senado; donde es imposible la tolerancia y el respeto." Continuó. "Y reconozco, ante todos ustedes que yo; en su lugar, lo haría. Yo ya habría salido de éste recinto con el fin de demostrar a todo el mundo que case de personas hay detrás del gobierno de este país y ejemplificar la clase de gobierno que también puede existir en otros. Yo escribiría acerca de éste incidente sin lugar a dudas. No obstante, ésta mujer no tiene el mismo idealismo que tengo yo; por eso, puedo asegurar que ella, pese a la humillación que pueden hacerle sentir y a la negligencia que ustedes presentan ante ella; no lo hará. Ella se quedará callada como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. La señorita Kinomoto, está siendo totalmente tolerante con ustedes, una virtud que es inexistente aquí. Para mi, basta observar el comportamiento de ésta extranjera dentro de éste lugar, para saber que por completo; yo daría toda mi confianza en ella."

"Y es bella, Xiao Lang." El hombre junto a Syaoran rió después de hacer ese comentario, el cual hizo sonreír al príncipe gallardo. "En mi opinión, la razón por la cual hoy esta asamblea se ha convocado se nos ha escapado de las manos y en reemplazo; el tema ha tratar ha sido la presencia de ésta mujer en el estrado." Dijo el hombre, alzando la voz. "El tema concerniente a la Señorita Kinomoto se cierra; ella se queda."

Sakura observó a Syaoran sonreír complacido y ella sintió un poco de gratitud hacia el hombre por haberla defendido de semejante manera tan intensa.

"Si el señor Xiao Lang, demuestra tener tanta pasión en sus palabras; las cuales son el reflejo de nuestros ideales y acciones, es claro que es él un excelente candidato para el reinado de China. Señores, Xiao Lang, es aún el heredero directo del reinado y por lo tanto el tema no se abrirá nuevamente hasta el día de su ascensión como rey."

Sakura escuchó la frase del hombre, seguida por la aclamación de aceptación de algunas personas y el silencio de la gente en desacuerdo. Ya había visto su reloj y éste decía que habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que ella ingresó a ese espacio de uso exclusivo para Syaoran y el parlamento. Y ya había pasado un rato desde que varios hombres dentro se despidieron cortésmente del príncipe que hablaba con el hombre bromista de antes durante el juicio.

Sakura observó que ambos, seguidos por sus guardaespaldas; caminaban hacia ella que sonreía disfrazando la negación de su acercamiento porque estaba segura de que no tenía nada que decir.

"Le presento a la señorita Kinomoto Sakura, Kai. Puedo asegurarle que la forma de conocernos ha sido 'casi accidental'." Dijo Syaoran tratando de no reír y Sakura tuvo que resistir tremendamente su mirada asesina hacia el príncipe tras ese comentario.

"¡Señorita Kinomoto, es un placer conocerla, Xiao Lang ha hablado demasiado de usted."

"¡Ah!." Dijo ella, confundida y recordando que apenas acababa de conocer a Xiao Lang; como para que éste le hubiera hablado demasiado acerca de ella, al recién conocido.

Syaoran rió. "No se espante, señorita Sakura; Kai gusta de bromear demasiado. Es una amistad de años. Le presento al gobernador de Hong Kong y presidente de China."

La reportera trató de reír mientras estaba consiente de que aquellos hombres comenzaban a asustarla. "Es un gusto conocerlo." Dijo tomando la mano del gobernador que sonrió.

"Totalmente bella, Xiao Lang. Si aún la tienes disponible para cuando mi divorcio termine, recuerda presentármela de nuevo."

Sakura titubeó, confundida. No sabía si sentirse alagada o apenada.

"Él ciertamente no va a divorciarse, señorita Sakura. Es un cortejador compulsivo." Expuso Syaoran, rápidamente; antes de que Sakura lo tomara en cuenta. Ella suspiró.

"Encantador..." Dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa y observando a Syaoran.

"Espero verla nuevamente pronto, ha sido un gusto conocerla." Aseguró el gobernador, con su característica sonrisa.

El hombre salió finalmente del aula después de despedirse de la pareja que se quedó sola con el guardaespaldas del príncipe chino. Él asió su brazo con una sonrisa, evitando preguntar si deseaba que la escoltara; Sakura tomó el brazo del hombre sin gesto alguno.

"No parecía demasiado feliz al escuchar acerca de su sucesión, Syaoran."

El hombre acercó su rostro a la oreja de ella y justo ahí, cuando sintió el perfume agradable de los cabellos de Sakura; Syaoran sonrió. "Si. Bien, sabía que tenía que ser observadora, señorita Sakura. No lo estoy."

Sakura observó que el hombre se alejaba de su oreja y volvía con la mirada al frente, ella escuchó al guardaespaldas que les seguía comunicarse por un _walkietalkie_ con otra persona y nuevamente observó al hombre joven confundida. _«¡Vamos, Syaoran¿Quién no quiere ser un príncipe o un rey más aún?» _Pensó mientras volteaba a ver hacia atrás, recibiendo una sonrisa de Xiang Lei y notando que el guardaespaldas aún hablaba por el radio.

"¿Ha pensado en lo que le propuse el otro día?."

Sakura sonrió. "Totalmente. Sólo debo discutirlo con una persona muy importante, que seguro estará encantada con la idea." Aseguró ella.

* * *

Tomoyo pisó el freno del automóvil fuertemente, ocasionando el estruendo de los neumáticos y que varios autos tras ella, se detuvieran de la misma manera. Los conductores reclamaron por la imprudencia de esa mujer, la cual respiró profundamente; escuchando la voz de Sakura en el teléfono móvil por el cual sostenía su conversación. La mujer escuchó la frase de Sakura varias veces en su interior antes de que diera un estridente grito que provocó las miradas de varias personas que pasaban caminando frente al automóvil deportivo que había rentado.

_"¿Estás loca, Sakura¡Ni siquiera conoces al tipo,"_

En el aula donde estaba parada, Sakura hizo un gesto de fastidio mientras alejaba el teléfono móvil de sus oídos, ante la fuerte voz de su colega.

_"¡Y yo que estaba preocupada porque ya es noche y aún no escuchaba noticia de ti¡Y cuando tomas un pequeño momento de tu ocupada agenda y tu tan valioso tiempo!..." _Dijo Tomoyo, sarcástica. _"¡tienes la sorpresa de decirme que has salido con un hombre que a la primera proposición aceptas,"_ Reclamó con voz enérgica. _"¡Estás hablando de hacer a un lado por completo tu carrera¿Dejarás tu trabajo por trabajar para ese hombre¡¿Qué hay de mí¡¿Qué hay de tu padre y tu hermano!."_

"A Touya le llevará un tiempo comprenderlo y, en cuanto a mi padre; ha estado de acuerdo siempre y cuando yo esté segura. ¡Tomoyo, ese sujeto me triplicará el salario! Y, no es un simple 'hombre'¡Se trata del príncipe de China¿Qué puede ser más seguro que eso?. ¡Se trata de ganar millones anualmente!"

_"¿Anualmente," _Respondió Tomoyo, asustada_. "¿Cuánto tiempo piensas trabajar para él?."_

"Lo necesario..."

Dentro del auto, Tomoyo recargó la cabeza sobre su brazo apoyándolo en el manubrio del automóvil y sintió su cabello caer, cubriéndole el rostro. "Jamás creí que pudieras ser tan ambiciosa."

_"Pues es que no me conoces bien," _Ella escuchó la seguridad de Sakura y una corta risa suya que fue totalmente irritante._ "¿Qué me dices?"_

_"¿Qué más puedo decirte, Estás decidida y eres una mujer imposible de tratar cuando alguna idea entra en tu cabeza."_ Sakura escuchó la contestación resignada de Tomoyo.

"Perfecto, entonces, firmaré el contrato de tu parte." Dijo Sakura, satisfecha.

_"¿Qué!" _Sakura escuchó el alboroto de Tomoyo, el cual provocó que alejaranuevamente el teléfono de sus oídos_. "¡Oh, no; Eso sí que no,_" Aseguró Tomoyo."_¡Trabajarás para él; tú sola¡No me metas en esto!."_

"¡Oh, vamos Tomoyo¡¿Acaso crees que me quedaré sola en una ciudad por demás desconocida!."

_"¡Debiste pensar en eso antes de aceptar trabajar para ese sujeto!. ¡Y es lo menos que te mereces por ser tan impulsiva, tan ambiciosa y tan... insoportable!."_

"¡No puedes hacerme eso, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga¡Necesito tu compañía!."

_"¡Pero Sakura, sabes de sobra como detesto a ese tipo de personas!."_

"Vamos Tomoyo, hazlo por mí..."

_"¡Oh, no otra vez eso!."_ Pidió Tomoyo, escuchando la voz melosa y mimosa de Sakura.

"Por favor..." Sakura sabía que era capaz de manejar a las personas como fuera necesario y Tomoyo siempre había estado a su lado, la conocía perfectamente; jamás la dejaría sola. Así que la mujer de ojos verdes; finalmente escuchó a Tomoyo suspirar. _"¡Cómo sea¡Has lo que tú creas¡Pero jamás vuelvas a pedirme un favor, porque te enviaré directo al diablo!.."_

Sakura escuchó a Tomoyo apagar su teléfono y pese a eso, ella sonrió complacida. Entonces ingresó al enorme salón que había dejado minutos antes para hablar con Tomoyo.

"¿Terminó?." Preguntó Syaoran, observando a la mujer sonreír.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Syaoran, quien la esperaba en el salón, una especie de oficina; ofreció asiento a la mujer mientras él tomaba lugar frente a ella.

"Entonces..."

"¿Dónde tengo que firmar?." Preguntó Sakura, observando al hombre y estirando los nudillos.

El hombre sonrió complacido y dio varias formas a la mujer quien las llenó lentamente leyendo cada letra de los documentos y cuidando muy bien cada detalle. Estaba satisfecha y animada al notar la suma que ganaría de ahora en adelante. Sakura había dejado solo al hombre; para dar una vuelta por el palacio cuando Eriol, el capitán del equipo de fútbol inglés, fue por ella al salón.

"Así que será usted la nueva trabajadora de Xiao Lang." Dijo el inglés, que asía el brazo de la joven mujer con cuidado.

"En efecto." Dijo Sakura, en forma de respuesta.

"¿Y qué le ha parecido su propuesta?."

"Supongo que el trabajo será arduo. Por lo visto requería de una total disponibilidad de horario, trabajaré para el de lunes a sábado y tendré el domingo como día de descanso."

"¿Ese ha sido su acuerdo?." Preguntó el inglés, levantando una ceja.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a su acompañante porque esa pregunta, le había parecido curiosa. "Puedo preguntar... ¿Qué lo ha traído aquí?." Inquirió ella, con curiosidad.

"¡Oh, Sólo una visita, aunque lo más probable será que resida aquí por tiempo indefinido." Rió el hombre que al parecer de ella, se notó pensativo y nervioso ante el comentario que hizo y Sakura lo miró extrañada, nuevamente.

_«¿Qué puede estar escondiendo éste sujeto?. Es un hombre millonario con propiedades múltiples en todas partes del mundo y dice que 'residirá' en el palacio por tiempo definido» _Se preguntó pensativa y prefirió evadir el tema. "Es entonces una suerte que usted resida también en el palacio. Obviando la admiración que por su trabajo le tengo; espero que logremos llevarnos bien." Diciendo eso, Sakura sonrió mientras caminaba a su lado recorriendo cada rincón de los bellos jardines del palacio. "Además, así habrá quien me enseñe éste lugar tan enorme; sin necesidad de que me pierda en él."

Eriol se rió, como resultado de lo que ella dijo. "Ya ha recorrido parte de él, aunque no la mayoría; será mejor que lo conozca bien, después de todo, esta será su nueva aula de trabajo."

"El palacio es bellísimo, Eriol. Jamás había ingresado a uno, incluso en Japón jamás lo hice."

"Es una de las cualidades de Xiao Lang, señorita Sakura. Él tiene gustos excelentes, ha mantenido éste palacio espectacularmente." Aseguró él, sin que Sakura advirtiera que la estaba mirando sonriente al hacer aquella observación. "Y, él esculca por el rincón más invisible y recóndito; para encontrar lo que quiere hasta que lo obtiene."

Sakura cabeceó indiferente, observando desde aquel vestíbulo; lo magnánimo y espléndido que el palacio es notando la decoración china, y preguntándose el tremendo significado de cada una de las paredes, columnas y estatuillas cuyos objetos; seguramente contaban con un incontable origen e incluso una fascinante e interminable historia propia. Estaba pensando que le agradaban los colores amarillos y blancos y tonalidades verdes y canela que predominaban e iluminaban el palacio haciéndolo relucir elegante, imponente y también bello. Creía que el exagerado orden dentro y fuera llegaba ha ser tanto; que incluso resultaba intimidante, aunque pensaba que era así como debía ser el hogar de la realeza china. Entre largas cortinas blancas y ligeramente verdosas dependiendo del cuarto o sección que se tratase, las cuales ahora se encontraban amarradas y corridas por listones especiales al tratarse de plena mañana. Eriol le había explicado la estructura del palacio, revelando que este estaba dotado de millones de habitaciones, una enorme y totalmente llamativa escalera principal, caballerizas, espaciosos jardines, cuatro cocheras, más de ciento trece habitaciones. Arquerías, aulas deportivas como el campo de fútbol, el área de baloncesto, el jardín para el tenis y el té; los bares, los salones de baile, salones para reuniones especiales, variadas estancias, corredores, más de cuatro distintas piscinas en distintos tamaños y colores; algunas techadas, otras a la intemperie.

Y Xiang Lei, le había dicho que al servicio de la realeza china; se encontraban más de trescientas personas que ingresaban al palacio a distintas horas y contando la escolta, o al mantenimiento del palacio. Tales como jardineros, cocineros, doncellas, mucamas, administradores, consejeros, acomodadores, cocheros, coordinadores, personal de seguridad, entre otros. "Ya lo veo," Dijo ingenua y prefirió detener sus momentáneos pensamientos.

"Le tengo una pregunta, como lo he visto más que nadie aquí; usted me inspira confianza."

"Entonces dime¿Cuál es tu pregunta?." Preguntó él con familiaridad incitando a la mujer a dirigirse a él de la misma forma.

"Verás, estamos en el siglo XXI, no entiendo la funcionalidad de la realeza en estos tiempos, cuando hay un presidente en el mismo país."

Tras una larga risa por parte de Eriol, ante el atrevimiento de la pregunta de la reportera de la cual cada vez se aseguraba más de que ésta lo fuera; él respondió. "Protocolo, Sakura. La situación de Xiao Lang es esa, más que nada publicidad, si, lo reconozco; él es una persona muy significativa para el país, pero para mí, en lo personal; no deja de ser más que una persona relacionada con la publicidad. Por supuesto, para su país y para el resto del mundo; Xiao Lang es un futuro e importantísimo gobernador de China. Él va ha tener una mayor responsabilidad, más tarde o más temprano. Aún más grande de la que tiene ahora."

"Me dirás que únicamente te une a él su puesto y fortuna..."

"¡Oh, no, Conozco al hombre desde que éramos un par de críos, es en realidad un gran y estimado amigo para mí, al igual que Mei Ling. Por supuesto, ella jamás va a admitir eso."

"Es increíble lo que hacemos por ambición." Aseguró Sakura. "Acabo de discutir con mi mejor amiga, tras tomar el empleo del señor Li. Incluso he dejado atrás a mi familia. Pero, sinceramente me era imposible rechazar la oferta aquella¡Así aquí estoy!."

"Si no me equivoco, has dicho que eres japonesa, tienes familia ahí..." Dijo él sin preguntar.

"Mi padre y mi hermano. Les comenté de la propuesta y ambos accedieron a que lo que yo decidiera sería lo mejor. Más mi padre que mi hermano," Dijo más para ella misma. "No soy una cría que tenga todavía el deber de pedir permisos a sus padres. Además, ellos confían en mi como yo en ellos."

"Pues que interesante porque si me permites el comentario; usted no aparenta tener esa edad, no al menos con ese precioso rostro inocente." Le dijo mientras sonreía.

"No creo que trabajar aquí sea un cambio tan personal como lo será laboralmente, Eriol."

"Cuidado con lo que dice Sakura, una sola actitud, así como únicamente una persona; puede cambiar nuestra vida completamente."

"Por eso Tomoyo permanecerá a mi lado."

Eriol sonrió ante el comportamiento sagaz de la mujer, seguro se llevaría muy bien con ella.

"Señorita Kinomoto," Interrumpió una voz masculina, provocando que la pareja volteara para mirar al dueño de aquella voz. "Xiao Lang la busca, se encuentra en la habitación principal, sígame; yo la llevaré."

"No te preocupes, Xiang Lei. Me encargaré de llevarla" Repuso el deportista inglés, mirando que tras una reverencia; Xiang Lei siguió su camino mientras él y Sakura se dirigían al salón, donde al llegar; la puerta corrediza de cristal transparente del salón principal del palacio, se encontraba abierta.

Sakura saludó con una simple sonrisa al hombre que le esperaba.

"Supe por Mei Ling que aún estaba en el palacio, ha sido una fortuna." Aseguró Syaoran, tomando el casco de montar sobre la brillante mesa.

La mujer lo vio extrañada y algo asustada cuando vislumbró que el hombre frente a sus ojos; llevaba un llamativo uniforme de equitación.

"Espero que sepa montar," Dijo el hombre chino. "porque precisamente hoy, iré a revisar la caballeriza y sería un honor que me acompañara."

Eriol miró al hombre y luego también a la mujer, que parecía nerviosa al escuchar la petición del príncipe. Ella intentó dar varios pretextos acerca de su inexperiencia como jinete y la ignorancia total de la equitación, pero hubo un cierto dejo en su voz; que hizo al hombre chino creer que aquella mujer escondía algo. Por lo que casi tuvo que verse obligado a llevar a su nueva empleada como acompañante.

Él poseía una caballeriza propia en el mismo palacio, sin embargo; decidió salir hacia un lugar más especializado. Un lugar, donde incluso solía dejar a sus costosos caballos; pagando una cantidad exorbitante de dinero.

En el cortijo, donde Sakura la había citado; Tomoyo suspiró._ «¿Cómo has llegado a este extremo, Sakura, al menos ahora escarmentarás por tomar esta decisión tan intolerable» _Pensó Tomoyo, a sabiendas del miedo que Sakura sentía por los caballos.

"No entiendo. No encuentro a Sakura muy animada." Dijo Eriol, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la japonesa.

"Podrás entender posteriormente." Le respondió Tomoyo, recordando cuando había conocido al inglés en el hotel y recargándose sobre la barda que dividía el área de montar con la cafetería gigante donde se encontraban. "¿Por qué no has ido con ellos al establo?." Le preguntó ella, con interés. Y ella, aunque estaba verdaderamente irritable; miraba desde una considerable distancia, lo maravillosamente bien que Sakura lucía con aquel uniforme de equitación.

"Detesto los caballos, son totalmente impredecibles." Dijo él a modo de respuesta.

"Así que caíste de uno¿eh?" Concluyó Tomoyo escuchando la frase del deportista.

Eriol sonrió ante la perspicacia de Tomoyo, dando la vuelta oponiendo su espalda sobre la barda y parte de sus brazos; al recargarlos encima de ésta. "Tiene mucho tiempo, pero no soy de las personas que tropiezan con la misma piedra una y otra vez." Le explicó y luego sonrió. " ¿Qué tal si pedimos algo de beber¿Qué te parece un poco de té?."

"Prefiero el café, si no es molestia."

"En absoluto."

La pareja caminó hacia la cafetería del enorme terreno que sin rastro de duda alguna, era un cobertizo especializado a los caballos que contaba con todo el equipo necesario para la equitación y un terreno amplio y bastante útil para ello. Tomoyo, tomó asiento en la cafetería sin que ambos ingresaran a ella; porque preferían admirar el jardín. La mujer puso la gorra nuevamente sobre su cabeza, admirando a los adolescentes a lo lejos; que jugaban divertidos al _softball_ y quizá anotaban el jonrón ganador. Varias personas preferían ingresar a la cafetería que, al parecer de Tomoyo; parecía una enorme cabaña montañesa que era bastante agradable. La gente, personas de elevado nivel económico todas; tomaban el té y desayunaban sosegadas, admirando en ocasiones al hombre inglés y reconociendo que era el importante jugador de fútbol que aparecía mucho en la televisión.

Incluso, varias personas habían rogado ya por un autógrafo suyo y muchas otras; le habían robado varias fotografías cuando él estaba desprevenido.

Lejos del terreno perteneciente a la cafetería; Syaoran interrogaba a la asustadiza reportera. "¿Es la mujer que se quedará con usted?."

"Si, Tomoyo Daidouji, de quien le hablé." Sakura lo miró atentamente mientras el hombre echaba un vistazo al horizonte. Syaoran es un hombre lo suficientemente atractivo como para atraer incluso la mirada de Sakura, quien; sin que aquel sujeto se percatara, observaba aquellos ojos castaños, en un brillo y una tonalidad indefinible y aquella sonrisa suya; que era hechicera. Ahora, él tenía un aspecto bastante gracioso para ella. Él vestía el uniforme de equitación y dado a ello, él llevaba pantalones de color café, las largas botas de montar, la camisa especial en color negro y un interesante casco sobre su cabello.

La mujer vestía de la misma forma, con la diferencia de que aquellas tonalidades negruscas en el traje de él; en ella eran suplantadas por colores rojizos. Mei Ling se reintegró a donde el hombre y Sakura se encontraban, montada en un bello caballo blanco. "¿Se quedarán toda la mañana aquí?." Preguntó ella, quien había simpatizado con la reportera.

"No tengo muchas ganas de montar ahora, quizás más tarde." Respondió Sakura con los brazos recargados sobre el barandal, que separaba el territorio de los caballos; con el paso peatonal donde ella y Syaoran se encontraban.

"Pero tendrá que hacerlo ahora, por que por eso hemos venido. Venga conmigo, le ayudaré a montar el caballo." Aclaró Syaoran.

"¡Oh, no, Digo; si usted quiere montar, yo esperaré aquí." Sakura se apartó unos pasos del hombre.

Syaoran miró a la mujer intrigado y decidido; él la tomó de la mano llevándola casi arrastrada tras él, hacia donde los caballos esperaban.

"¿Pero qué hace, Le he dicho que no quiero motar."

"No querrás quedar mal con tu propio jefe¿O acaso eso desea, señorita Sakura?."

"No quiero, pero..."

"Sólo por hoy, le prometo jamás traerla de nuevo." Interrumpió. "Con esa actitud me ha provocado hacerle una pregunta¿No le agradan los caballos?."

"¡Oh, no; los caballos son preciosos y animales muy inteligentes." Reparó ella, mirando al animal.

"¿Ya lo ve, Incluso a usted le agradan. Puede motar conmigo si lo desea, en caso de que no sepa hacerlo, por supuesto." La mujer miró al hombre subir al animal y escuchó la frase del mismo ofendida.

"Insisto, prefiero esperar." Insistió ella.

"Insisto, acompáñeme." Contradijo él mirando a Sakura suspirar y tratar de montar el caballo sin agrado alguno y con bastante dificultad. Él observó cada movimiento de la mujer desde la altura donde él estaba montado; y ya se había percatado de la inexperiencia de la mujer. "¡Fíjese bien si no quiere!..." Advirtió él rápidamente al notar el tonto movimiento de Sakura al montar el caballo, sin que le diera tiempo de terminar.

Ella dio un pequeño grito cayendo al suelo sentada; cuando el caballo había corrido bruscamente, como resultado de un movimiento mal hecho por parte de Sakura. Ella abrió los ojos ya en el piso, y luego se quejó de dolor. Syaoran descendió del caballo donde minutos antes había esperado a la mujer; para ayudarlq a ponerse de pie.

Por su parte, Mei Ling trataba de contener la risa desde la distancia.

"Eso ha sido patético, señorita Sakura. Aunque interesante de hecho." Repuso cuando le tendía su mano a la mujer, quien la cogió para poder levantarse del suelo.

"¿Ahora está satisfecho?." Se quejó ella incorporándose de nuevo, gracias a la ayuda del hombre.

"No." Negó él. "Suba de nuevo."

"¿Está loco!." Alardeó asustada.

"Te ayudare esta vez."

"Pero..."

"Confíe en mí, no le dejaré caer."

Ante la mirada seria del hombre, Sakura accedió. Esta vez, subió exitosamente al corcel gracias a la ayuda del joven hombre que tratando de no sonreír, la miraba por encima de su hombro, montando el caballo que compartía con ella. Sakura rodeó con fuerza en sus brazos, al hombre que sintió sus manos sobre su pecho.

"¿Por qué está tan nerviosa, Así solo asustará al caballo." Le preguntó él, mirándola aún por encima de su hombro.

"Por que no quiero caer de nuevo." Aseguró Sakura inclinando la cabeza y dejando caer su frente sobre la espala del hombre a la altura de sus hombros.

"Debe guiarlo, no asustarlo." Dijo él, en medio de una risa varonil.

"Lo tomaré en cuenta, ahora; me gustaría regresar."

"Será después."

"¿Acaso quiere que caigamos?; ¡Moriremos los dos, y sino, me llevarán a la cárcel por tratar de asesinar a un príncipe¿Ha escuchado en las noticias lo que le ha sucedido a _Superman, Christopher Reevs_, Ha caído de un caballo y quedado paralítico de por vida."

Syaoran rió sin poder evitarlo y la mujer miró al joven hombre tirar el arnés del caballo, que comenzó a cabalgar suavemente y ella oprimió aún más su cuerpo contra el hombre quien sintió el fuerte tirón de ella y que sin siquiera notarlo, jaló irreflexivamente el arnés, de una manera tan fuerte, que el caballo comenzó a correr con rapidez sin que fuera el deseo de ambos.

Sakura sintió la rapidez del caballo enseguida y observó a Syaoran. "¡No hagas que corra¡Has que se detenga," Ella observó al hombre mirarla y negar con la cabeza. "¿Cómo que no puede!." Grito ella aterrorizada.

"Si no baja el tono de su voz, el caballo seguirá corriendo asustado y no podré controlarlo."

Y Sakura escuchó el sonido del animal y ambos sintieron al mismo aumentar la prisa y avecinarse a una cerca. "¡Syaoran, has que se detenga!."

El hombre la miró por encima del hombro, sintiendo nuevamente cómo ella se aferraba a él cada vez más, esta última vez; haciéndolo tan fuerte que él dio un quejido siendo incapaz de tomar con fuerza el arnés del caballo cuando brincó la cerca; lo que provocó que ambos cayeran al piso. Sakura dio un grito adolorida al caer y observando al hombre caer también mientras en caballo continuaba con la carrera lejos de la pareja. Ella gateó con rapidez a donde el hombre se encontraba, no habiendo caído lejos de ella. "¡Oh, por Dios, Syaoran¡¿Estás bien!." Preguntó desesperada al observar al hombre tirar el resto de su cuerpo al piso. Y Sakura lo miró horrorizada, mientras levantaba el casco que había resbalado sobre el rostro del hombre que únicamente; pudo reír al observar a la mujer encima de él. Sakura escuchó su risa totalmente irritada.

"¡Vete al diablo!." Gritó ella y arrojó el casco sobre el cuerpo del hombre. Estaba tan preocupada que incluso estuvo a punto de llorar al observar al hombre caer de esa forma. Syaoran, quien también rió al escuchar la maldición de ella, se sentó junto a la mujer observando que ella no estaba tan ilesa como él. Que el pantalón que ella vestía, había terminado rasgándose y que ahora, tenía la rodilla raspada.

Mei Ling se aproximó a ellos aún sobre el caballo blanco, y miró al hombre ponerse en pie y arrodillarse ante la reportera para mirar la herida.

"De hecho, todo hubiera salido bien si no hubieras pegado semejante grito." Le reclamó él, sin ser hiriente.

"¿Qué dices?." Preguntó Sakura, aún sentada sobre el piso.

"Que has asustado al caballo y por eso se ha movido de esa forma. La próxima vez; debe aprender a contener esa boca suya." Comentó con respeto aunque en un tono tan sátiro, que fue imposible que pasara desapercibido para ella.

Sakura lo miró despectivamente. _«¡Vaya sujeto grosero!»_

"Te ayudaré a ponerte de pie, vamos, no más caballos por hoy."

"Puedo sola... gracias." Dijo Sakura en un tono orgulloso y grosero, aún enojada con aquel sujeto insoportable. Ella intentó incorporarse sin éxito, aunque intentó ponerse de pie; cayó de nuevo. La herida que tenía no era muy grande, pero debido al lugar donde se ubicaba, no permitía una total movilidad y no iba a admitir que le dolía bastante.

Syaoran rió observando el fracaso de la mujer. "¿Usted lo cree, Me parece que no, ahora vamos, se nos hace tarde."

Sakura sintió que el hombre la tomaba por sorpresa y la levantaba del suelo, en sus brazos cargándola hasta donde se reuniría con Tomoyo. Sakura observó la mirada del hombre en sus ojos y desvió la suya, cuando movió la cabeza al otro extremo mientras el hombre sonreía ante la actitud de la mujer cuyo orgullo parecía destrozado. Él ya podía notar, lo orgullosa que era ella.

"¿Y los caballos¿Se quedarán afuera del establo?" Preguntó en los brazos del hombre mientras miraba a Mei Ling contestar la llamada de su teléfono móvil.

"Yo creo que están bien así, su cuidador vendrá por ellos más tarde; también ellos necesitan distraerse¡Pero tiene usted razón, con el espectáculo que has dado!..." Se mofó.

"¡Ahora es usted quien debe contener su boca!." Le reclamó

"Xiao Lang," Interrumpió Mei Ling. "Eriol y Daidouji esperan en la cafetería."

"¿Te han llamado únicamente por eso?."

"No, la verdad es; que el grito de la señorita Kinomoto ha sido escuchado hasta por ahí, supongo que Daidouji se habrá preocupado y Eriol ha llamado preguntando por su seguridad."

Syaoran no pudo contener la risa y Sakura lo miró ofendida.

"¡Cierre la boca!." Gritó ella.

* * *

"¿Está mejor?." Preguntó Eriol, sentado frente a Tomoyo en un amplio sofá en una de los salones del palacio y mirando a Mei Ling acercarse a él e ingresar a la enorme sala principal del palacio.

"Realmente creo que no hubo más daño que el que sufrió su orgullo." Respondió Mei Ling.

"Sabía que iba a arrepentirse." Repuso Eriol.

"¿Te dijo que no sabía montar?." Preguntó Mei Ling, curiosa y tomando asiento entre Tomoyo y Eriol.

"No, pero pude observarlo por su nerviosismo; el tono de su voz cambió a la mención de la invitación de Xiao Lang," Recordó Eriol, y continuó. "¿Qué te ha parecido?."

Mei Ling, ya se había puesto de pie y ahora observaba desde la ventana y con tranquilidad, la gente que trabajaba en el jardín. "Es una mujer muy agradable, dudo mucho que tenga la paciencia suficiente para aguantar las exigencias de Xiao Lang; pero al final agradable."

"Y Xiao Lang está fascinado." Agregó Eriol.

"Totalmente." Aseguró Mei Ling estando en total acuerdo con el inglés.

"Jamás ha aprendido a montar," Interrumpió Tomoyo. "Puede ser buena en cualquier otro deporte, pero es muy mala para cabalgar.."

Sakura estaba totalmente adolorida, ajena a los pensamientos que indagaban de boca en boca conocida, los cuales iban refiriéndose a ella. Se sintió agradecida cuando finalmente, Syaoran se inclinaba para recostarla sobre un elegante y alargado taburete meridiano sumamente suave y de estilo modernista, con colores oscuros. Cuando el hombre se había dirigido hacia otra parte del interminable recinto, Sakura pensó que seguramente esa sería parte de su recamara. Obtuvo esa conclusión, por que después de que habían ingresado al castillo por una puerta diferente que le llevó a un área donde había, entre otras cosas; una llamativa escalera y no dos, como en la entrada principal; en la segunda planta, que se atrevía a pensar que era igual de gigante que la primera, ella notaba que junto a dos largos y redondeados escalones, donde había una elegante y grande puerta; habían guardias esperando, antes de que ellos llegaran ahí, después de que él había caminado un largo e interesante vestíbulo sobre la alfombra que rodeaba todos los pasillos de aquella planta. Los guardias uniformados, se habían mostrado bastante sorprendidos al observar la risa incontrolable del hombre y también que cargaba a su empleada. El personal que les había visto en el resto del palacio, también lo había hecho.

Prefirió desviar sus pensamientos sintiéndose avergonzada y observando que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones más increíbles del palacio. La habitación del príncipe chino que sin consentimiento alguno y sin que tuviera la necesidad de pedir permiso o autorización, la llevó hacia su innombrable recamara. Sakura observaba la decoración totalmente perfecta de aquella parte de la extensa recámara. Estaba repasando brevemente que ahí habían algunos muebles grandes, un revistero, algunos libros y ese lugar parecía ser simplemente la estancia de la habitación.

_«¿Cómo puede ser el resto de su recamara?» _Se preguntó pensativa, recordando que faltaría ver en la misma habitación el dormitorio, el armario y el baño. Ella pensaba que en aquella recamara incluso tendría que haber una sala de entretenimiento.

Curiosa, como ella misma se mostraba al ingresar a cada cuarto dentro del palacio por primera vez; ella movió un poco su cuerpo sobre el mueble donde estaba recostada y observó que al otro lado de la pared quizá estaría el dormitorio del hombre. No escudriñó más, sintiendo dolor en las caderas.

_«No puedo creerlo»_ Pensó Sakura sintiéndose humillada y mirando al hombre ante sí, que había regresado y preferido atender la herida de la mujer personalmente; negando la ayuda del personal del palacio.

"Tendrás que empezar a acostumbrarte de una buena vez a los caballos. Tu primera clase de equitación comienza el lunes próximo a las siete de la mañana," Aclaró él con una infinita calma mientras vendaba la rodilla de la muchacha. "Hubiera comenzado mañana mismo, pero hay que darle tiempo a la herida."

"¿Qué!" Alborotó Sakura, provocando que el hombre cerrara los ojos en un simple reflejo.

"¡Vaya voz!." Se quejó él, arrancando el tramo que sobraba en las vendas que ahora rodeaban la herida de ella.

"¿Cómo que el lunes¡Explícate!." Demandó.

"¿Creíste acaso que iba a dejarte así?." Dijo él mirándole a los ojos.

"Pero..."

"¡Vamos, mujer," Dijo Syaoran, poniéndose de pie mientras Sakura lo miraba aún recostada. "Si te portas bien, te regalaré un caballo en tu cumpleaños."

"¡Debió preguntarme si quería las clases¿Qué tal un auto?."

El hombre se sentó junto a ella en el taburete, acomodando los almohadones debajo de la cabeza de ella y mirando que los cabellos rizados y castaños caían sobre aquellos. "El caballo será mejor." Aseguró.

Sakura suspiró dando un repaso al tipo enfrente, segura de que no lo conocía lo suficiente. Bien, los medios no habían cometido tantos desaciertos como ella pensó en un determinado momento. Syaoran; era bastante excéntrico. Indudablemente el era muy atractivo, pero también un tanto irritante. Ella Miró al hombre alejarse hacia el escritorio, abrir un cajón y extraer de ahí una carpeta con varias hojas dentro.

"Mira," Dijo él cuando había tomado asiento junto a ella reiteradamente. "Éste es el boceto de mi nuevo discurso, quiero que lo leas y me digas mañana que te parece. Si hay alguna corrección que hacer, hazla."

"¿Ahora de qué se trata?" Preguntó ella, sin curiosidad y tomando la carpeta.

"El mismo instituto del que te hablé. Comenzará a laborar a partir de la próxima semana." El sonido de la lluvia atrajo la atención de ambos, mientras ella permaneció en su lugar; el hombre caminó hacia la ventana, corriendo un poco la cortina y observando que la lluvia ya había arreciado fuertemente.

"¿Por qué ahora?." Se quejó ella, poniendo atención al ruido que la lluvia hacía.

"¿Algún problema?." Preguntó él observando a la mujer desde donde estaba.

"Debería llegar al departamento y hacer una llamada."

"Puedes hacerla mientras estás aquí."

"No. Sin ofender, pero me gusta hacer mis asuntos personales; sola."

"Entonces, supongo que no está saliendo con nadie." Le dijo el príncipe, sentándose junto a ella nuevamente.

Y Sakura lo miró con algo de extrañeza. "¿Eso que tiene que ver?."

"Usted asegura que prefiere hacer las cosas sola; pero, yo puedo entender eso. ¿Quién querría compartir su vida con una mujer tan fácilmente irritable como usted, 'Sin ofender'" Le dijo, citando las palabras de aquella mujer. "Pero creo que padece delirios de grandeza."

"¿Cuál es su problema!." Alborotó Sakura mientras podía admirarse en sus ojos un poco de ira.

"¿Acaso me equivoco?." Preguntó él, con una sonrisa un tanto seductora.

"¡Para su información, sí!."

"¿Sí?." Preguntó él, incrédulo.

"Salgo con alguien. E incluso una vez estuve apunto de casarme." Sakura contestó repentinamente, sin notar lo que había dicho.

Syaoran alzó una ceja bastante interesado. "¿Entonces, con quién sale?."

"Pues, él..." La reportera trató de recordar cualquier otro nombre. Ella sabía que ya habían pasado varios años desde su última relación, la cual prefería olvidar.

"¿Ya lo ve, Ha estado tan ocupada creyéndose el centro del mundo; que ni siquiera es capaz de recordar los nombres de las personas que usted misma ha llegado a querer."

"¿Qué me dice de usted," Dijo ella, alterada. "No va a decirme que tiene territorios por todo el mundo, vive en un castillo tan grande como Japón, que posee tremendo título, y que aún así; no padece ningún delirio de grandeza."

"La verdad es que no. He nacido en la opulencia y este estilo de vida pude ser bastante aburrido." Reparó él sin gesto alguno. "No hay nada mejor que ganarse las cosas con su propio esfuerzo."

"¿Ser el dueño del mundo es aburrido¿Acaso ha vivido toda su vida encerrado en libros, estudiando, procurando todo para obtener un futuro¿Acaso sabe lo que es tener que salir del instituto y obligarse a sí mismo a asistir ocho horas diarias al trabajo¿Sabe lo que es tener que salir del trabajo y tener que verse obligado a compartir transporte público con personas insoportables¿Lo que es tener que hacer filas entre millones de personas para cobrar un sueldo, lo que es..."

Sakura no continuó, el hombre interpuso uno de sus dedos sobre los finos labios de ella y eso terminó por callarla y aturdirla.

"Señorita Sakura, usted no tiene idea de lo que un título como el mío quiere decir. No tiene idea del rol que debo desempeñar. No tiene idea de que yo, ciertamente sé lo que es vivir toda mi vida encerrado en estudiando; dominar nueve lenguas distintas no es algo que se nazca sabiendo, política, economía mundial, administración; ¿Usted cree que las personas tenemos esos conocimientos desde el nacimiento?. ¿Tiene idea de lo que es estar rodeado de camarógrafos, reporteros, periodistas que lo único que desean es obtener información tuya y publicarla al mundo entero, sin importar que sea o no verdad?. ¿Puede saber lo que se siente cuando uno intenta todo con tal de conseguir una vida propia, cuando uno quiere estar solo, cuando quieres tener únicamente un grado de intimidad, y darse cuenta de que no importa cuanto lo intente; eso jamás será suyo?."

La voz suave y ronca de Syaoran, ocasionó algo de sorpresa en ella, pero más fue aquel acto y comentario suyo por lo cual ella; no pudo evitar controlar el rubor que ahora llevaba sobre sus mejillas.

"¿Qué sentiría si le dijera, que su vida no le pertenece, que su propia vida no es suya, sino por lo contrario; pertenece por completo al inmenso mundo que la rodea, señorita Sakura?." Preguntó él, suavemente. La reportera, un poco asombrada; contempló la sonrisa seductora en los labios del irresistible príncipe. "No imagine que usted pudiera verse todavía más bella cuando está enojada, Sakura. No rompa el encanto con quejidos interminables que no solucionarán nada y, sobretodo; no emita un juicio sin estar segura de que lo que dice es completamente correcto. Si se comporta de esa forma, únicamente ahuyentará a todo hombre que desee acercársele. Controla tu temperamento, y algo más; no hagas tantos gestos al hablar, no me gustaría ver aquella belleza tuya entre arrugas. No tan pronto." Le pidió él, acariciándole el rostro.

Y Sakura tomó uno de los cojines en el mueble, sintiéndose incómoda por la mirada escueta del hombre y dio un suave golpe con éste sobre el rostro de él.

Syaoran se rió un poco y después señaló; "Mañana tengo un partido de tenis. De modo que como ya trabaja para mí, su primera labor será acompañarme al juego. Espero realmente que sea mejor en los deportes que en la equitación en la cual ha demostrado ser por demás patética." Dijo él de una manera pretenciosa. Como resultado, Sakura arrugó su ceño dejando ver su inconformidad y su enojo.

"¿Por qué no guarda silencio¡Por supuesto que soy buena en los deportes!." Advirtió.

"¿Me está retando?." Averiguó él, interesado.

"¡Podría!.." Riñó ella con seguridad en su mirada y en sus palabras.

"Perfecto, me parece interesante." Repuso él con una sonrisa divertida y con algo de picardía. "Hagamos una apuesta para hacerlo más interesante, Sakura."

"¿De qué tipo?." Preguntó ella curiosa.

"Si yo gano, tendrás que pasar la noche... en mi habitación. Aquí." Dijo el hombre con su sonrisa, extendiendo su mano para mostrar su dominio.

Sakura lo miró desconfiadamente, "Y si yo gano, fuera la clase de equitación."

"Entonces que sea un trato, contaré con el sello de tu honor."

Sakura tomó la mano del hombre mientras podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella. Demasiado investigadora."¿Qué es lo que miras?." Preguntó ella intimidada.

"Te miro a ti." Respondió Syaoran, sin gesto alguno. "Es usted una mujer muy intrigante." Ante la sonrisa del joven hombre, ella guardó silencio.

Sakura lo miró sin entender, en ese momento pudo sentir que lo más sensato era salir de la oficina del hombre y era conciente de que le era imposible; porque no se le pegaba la gana de hacerlo. Más bien, la reportera sabía que no quería hacerlo.

Dogmáticamente, sentía la mirada de él sobre sus ojos, recorriendo su cuerpo, y casi desnudándola con la sola mirada. No podía moverse y le costaba un gran esfuerzo articular palabra alguna. Jamás observó una mirada así, jamás miró tales ojos. Él era un hombre de intimidante. Ella lo miró ponerse de pie mientras rompía todo pensamiento suyo y ese exagerado acercamiento cuando él, había clavado su mirada en sus ojos verdes y ella comenzaba a perderse en los de él.

* * *

El árbol enorme, fuera del área de tenis; cubría con su fresca sombra a un hombre espectador que estaba entretenido y completamente sosegado, mirando su alrededor aunque en ocasiones, sentía la risa invadirlo. El hombre inglés, sonrió nuevamente al admirar el rostro fascinado de un hombre dentro de la pista de tenis, y el semblante fastidiado de la mujer con la que aquel sujeto estaba jugando.

La partida estaba demasiado reñida para su gusto. Cuando Eriol le dijo del buen jugador que Xiao Lang era, no la intimido en lo absoluto. Ahora ella estaba ahí, sin miedo, con coraje y dando todo su esfuerzo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el partido era difícil. Podía observar la raqueta de tenis moverse con rapidez al mismo compás que la de su oponente. Admirar a ambos moverse rápidamente, con la mirada retadora y llena de satisfacción; era tremendamente divertido.

"¿Porqué no dijo que iba a ser una competencia de uno a uno?. Nos habríamos ahorrado la molestia de traer el equipo y quizá hubiéramos hecho una interesante apuesta; no hay quien detenga a ese par, Hiraguizawa. Éste partido no puede acabar pronto, al menos no antes del anochecer." Se quejó un atractivo hombre de unos treinta años, poniéndose la gorra entre sus manos nuevamente sobre sus cabellos negros; al mismo tiempo que miraba al príncipe Xiao Lang que tenía la virtud de crispar frecuentemente a la reportera japonesa.

"Fue demasiado inesperado, ya sabes como actúa Xiao Lang; es siempre impredecible." Respondió Eriol, mirando el partido. Y él aún estaba sentado al otro lado de la pista de tenis bajo la sombra del árbol. La reportera había tenido, según Eriol; la brillante idea de un almuerzo a la intemperie, tal y como otras personas en ese momento hacían lo propio. A su jefe, el príncipe chino; aquella idea de la mujer le pareció 'demasiado ordinario, pero interesante' y fue la causa que determinó que en lugar de la cafetería, se encontraran bajo la sombra del monumental árbol sobre una manta que cubría el verde pasto que se expandía sobre una gran explanada.

"¿Quién es la mujer, Al parecer se lleva de maravilla con Li." Dijo con sarcasmo, el hombre de cabello negro.

"Sakura Kinomoto. Es la nueva empleada de Xiao Lang." Respondió Eriol, observando al hombre sentarse junto a él y beber agua de una botella.

"¿Qué pasó con la anterior?."

"Renunció." Dijo Eriol riéndose.

"Era de esperarse, hay que ser verdaderamente paciente y tener la virtud de la tolerancia muy desarrollada para estar con éste hombre."

Eriol asintió.

Sakura era ajena a la conversación de los hombres al otro lado de la pista. "¡Es usted imposible!." Se quejó.

"La agilidad forma parte de mí, sin alardear, Señorita Sakura. Le dije que era bueno para los deportes." Después de esa frase, Syaoran escuchó el gruñido y él guardo silencio espectando a la mujer, el partido terminaría en menos de cinco minutos y el marcador era un empate, ella no permitiría perder, jamás lo hacia y ahora más que nada su deseo era obtener victoria. Era una mujer en verdad ágil, desafortunadamente no tanto como para vencerlo. Él sabía que únicamente tenía que hacer un movimiento decisivo y ágil que marcaría la diferencia al anotar un sólo punto de más y ganaría la partida. Así que tiró la pelota de tenis al aire, que fue directamente hacia la mujer.

Ella esperaba detener el camino de la esfera y regresarla a la raqueta del hombre, pero aquel lanzamiento había sido demasiado alto. La mujer brincó lo más alto que pudo pero sorprendida, abanicó justamente cuando el tiempo del partido terminó. Sakura jadeó agitada y con ira. "¡Es usted un tramposo de lo peor!" Reclamó con voz enérgica.

"Y usted una muy mala perdedora." Dijo el hombre aproximándose a ella.

"¡Exijo otra partida, usted ha tirado la bola muy alto y ha sido intencional!." Alborotó.

"¿Quiere calmarse, Ha sido un buen juego." Syaoran la guió hacia la salida de la explanada cercada, mientras atravesaba uno de sus brazos entre los hombros de Sakura. "Reitero, señorita Sakura; Pienso, que ha sido un buen juego, es realmente una buena jugadora."

"¡Pienso que ha sido un tramposo!." Le reclamó ella, enfrentándolo._ «¡Tonta Sakura, ahora tendrás que pasar el resto de la noche en la habitación de este sujeto». _Pensó preocupada.

"Le espera trabajo." Dijo el hombre con la mayor naturalidad y completamente distante a los pensamientos de Sakura.

Sakura lo miró sin entender. "¿Qué está diciendo?"

"Pasará la noche en mi oficina trabajando, te encargarás de preparar mi papeleo oficial para la carrera de autos la próxima semana."

Sakura suspiró escuchando lo que el hombre le decía. "¿Sólo era eso?"

"¿Sólo," Preguntó él, confundido. "¿Qué creías, Te lo he dicho ya, usted es una mujer por demás imposible¿Acaso cree que tenía otra intención?"

"¡Cierre la boca!." Reclamó Sakura.

Syaoran rompió a reír, estaba convencido de que su compañía era totalmente entretenida, una mujer inmadura, irritable y bastante mal humorada.

* * *

Sakura pensaba, antes de regresar al hotel con Tomoyo y quedarse dormida al término de aquel día; que la noche estaba bastante tranquila y le agradaba completamente. Las manecillas firmes y fieles del reloj; marcaban que el alba estaba reciente. En el cielo nublado, no había rastro de estrellas que adornaran la noche y que iluminaran la ciudad más que las luces de los faroles en cada calle de Hong Kong. En la recamara, el silencio estaba presente y el único sonido que momentáneamente se escuchaba, era el segundero del reloj sobre la mesa de la cama, que Sakura estaba ocupando dormida. Sus párpados cerrados junto con las pestañas espesas, largas y rizadas; cubrían sus verdes ojos. Su delgada figura, descansaba apacible sobre la cama y los cabellos castaños y rizados; tocaban las almohadas suaves, dispersamente. Las mantas caían del lecho y rozaban ligeramente el frío piso.

Cuando el reloj marcó exactamente las cuatro de la mañana; el sonido del segundero, tuvo compañía. El ruido del teléfono móvil de la reportera, era persistente y ella finalmente abrió los ojos aunque había intentado no escucharlo. Tratando de controlar su mal humor, ella tanteó la mesa junto a la cama con una de sus manos, tratando de apagar el teléfono, pero éste persistía en su intento de marcar y Sakura comenzó a preocuparse, hasta que la preocupación de sus pensamientos se vio turbia cuando recordó las llamadas nocturnas de un conocido suyo. Sakura cogió el teléfono en sus manos y sin mirar la pantalla; contestó el mismo mecánicamente.

"¡_Kero_, si ésta llamada no es un asunto de emergencia, voy a matarte!." Aclaró ella, cuando por fin contestó la llamada.

_"¿Es esa la suerte que tengo, No es una emergencia, simplemente no puedo conciliar el sueño¿Qué sucedería si hubiera sido un asunto importante, Sakura?; ¿Hubiera tenido la misma respuesta?."_

"¿Tú," Gritó Sakura espantada, escuchando el quejido de Tomoyo ante su grito ruidoso. "¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar a esta hora!." Interrogó bajando la voz aunque siempre con el dejo de rabia que comenzaba a caracterizarle. "¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?"

"_Me lo has dado tu misma¿No lo recuerdas?._"Sakura escuchó aquella respuesta.

"¡No puedo creer que me hayas llamado a ésta hora sólo por que no puedes dormirte¡Toma un libro, ojéalo y léelo hasta que quedes dormido!. ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado, Recuerda que hay personas normales que por la noche duermen y ninguna de ellas, esperaría por la llamada infantil de su jefe a las cuatro de la mañana, Syaoran."

_"¿De verdad te has asustado, Sakura, Creo que con tu emotivo saludo, aquella persona habría sufrido un susto mayor que el tuyo."_

"Syaoran¿no tienes nadie más a quien llamar?." Preguntó ella, con un suspiro y llevando su mano sobre su frente.

_"Sí, solo es cuestión de tomar el directorio telefónico. Podría llamar a cualquier persona en el mundo y puedo asegurarte, que cualquiera de ellas; tendría un recibimiento para mí, mejor que el que tú tienes conmigo. "_

"¡Entonces lee el directorio hasta que te duermas!." Respondió ella enojada. Ya estaba sentada a mitad de la cama, con las piernas cubiertas por la sábana hasta su cintura y había inclinado la cabeza sintiendo su cabello rizado caer sobre su cara y hombros. La irritada mujer cortó la llamada mientras miraba a Tomoyo.

"¿Kero de nuevo?." Preguntó ella adormilada.

"¿Kero¡Kero era menos molesto!." Se quejó Sakura.

Sin moverse, observó a Tomoyo acomodarse y quedarse dormida de nuevo. Sakura estaba pensando. _«No jugaban cuando pidieron Tolerancia y Paciencia como requisito en el palacio. Es increíble pensar que Syaoran sea un príncipe. Definitivamente, él no es la persona que aparenta ser en las fotografías del Internet, en las revistas o en la televisión. Yo realmente estaba equivocaba respecto a él. ¡Su comportamiento parece el de un adolescente, y ¿Cuántos años tiene¿veintiocho, treinta?. Yo juraría que se trata de un crío, lo uno que lo diferencia es su...» _Ella dudó en seguir con aquel pensamiento porque estaba tremendamente enojada, continuaba sentada en la misma forma pero ahora tenía los pies sobre la cama y las piernas flexionadas y estaba recargando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas mientras apoyaba su frente entre sus manos, que se escondían entre su cabello._ «Rostro y, lo bien parecido que es y... su mirada, y también, el cuerpo, y...» _Ella negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y dispersando aquellos pensamientos cuando escuchó el teléfono móvil nuevamente. "¡Pero es un engreído, insoportable e inmaduro!." Murmuró con frenesí, cogiendo el teléfono nuevamente. "¿Cuál es tu problema ahora?."

_"Terminé de pensarlo, Sakura. Quiero que vengas al palacio."_

"¿Ahora!" Alborotó escuchando el nuevo quejido de Tomoyo dormida en la cama de al lado. "¡Syaoran, son las cuatro de la mañana!."

"_¿Eso es un pretexto¿Dónde está tu disponibilidad de horario?." _Preguntó el príncipe.

"¡Pero no a las cuatro de la mañana!." Replicó Sakura.

_"Voy a pagarte por el servicio."_

Sakura suspiró cambiando de idea a merced del último comentario del hombre. "Estaré ahí pronto." Ella cerró el teléfono mientras trataba de incorporarse. Tomoyo la miró darse un baño rápido, y vestirse.

"¿Está loca¡No puedes ir ahora, Sakura; son las cuatro de la mañana!"

"Míralo así, podré invitarte a cenar mañana, al fin que va a pagarme. Supongo que debe ser algo importante para haberme llamado a ésta hora." Dijo esperanzada.

Sakura no tardó en llegar al palacio, donde le recibieron cordialmente las escasas personas que estaban aún laborando. Ella había admirado la grandeza de aquel lugar nuevamente.

Syaoran le había sonreído al verla, ella prefirió obviar su sonrisa y el hombre le había tomado de la mano para llevarla hacia su recamara una vez más. Estaba en desacuerdo con estar ahí a esa hora de la noche y con ese hombre insoportable, aunque incluso con el desacuerdo; a Sakura le agradaba estar ahí sin entender sus propias razones, de las cuales; ella consideraba que carecía. Todavía se preguntaba acerca del dormitorio del hombre el cual aún desconocía, al haber visto la gran menoría de la recamara de aquel sujeto que era colosalmente enorme y que no dejaba de sorprenderle la decoración, el ambiente y la seriedad atrayente la cual resultaba extrañamente sugestiva.

Sakura se burlaba del príncipe mentalmente, pensando que seguramente su dormitorio parecería una juguetería. Ella había escuchado el argumento del príncipe completamente crispada.

"No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo¡no," Se quejó con la voz leve llevando sus manos sobre sus ojos. "¡No es verdad, Voy a abrir los ojos, estaré de nuevo en el hotel dormida, y esto sólo habrá sido un mal sueño."

Sakura retiró las manos de su rostro mientras dejaba de dar vueltas en círculo y lentamente abría los ojos.

"¿Terminaste de hablar sola?." Preguntó Syaoran, sentado sobre un amplio mueble negro en su recamara y mirando a la mujer.

"¿Has hecho esto preconcebidamente!."

"¿Hacerlo intencionalmente, Estoy en una crisis, Sakura." Repuso él, mirando por la ventana de su habitación.

"¡Syaoran, faltan cuatro días para la carrera y me has llamado a las cuatro de la mañana mientras dormía¡Pudiste comentarme de esto mañana, o en un dado caso esperar a que saliera hoy el sol¿No tienes nada más importante que hacer?."

"En estos momentos, sólo disfrutar de tu compañía," Dijo Syaoran sonriendo, mientras la miraba. "Tengo hambre, bajemos por algo de comer."

Sakura suspiró tomada de la mano del hombre que la llevó al bar de su habitación. Para llegar a aquel, ellos tuvieron que salir de la sala donde estaban. Fue en el camino, que ella se percató de que la habitación completa del hombre, contaba con dos pisos. Seguramente en la planta de arriba; estaría el dormitorio del príncipe. Cuando Sakura tomó asiento en una de las sillas altas del bar; intentaba ver cualquier distractor para alejar su mirada de aquel hombre.

"En caso de que no ganara la carrera..." Dijo él.

"No vas a perder." Aseguró ella, escuchando al hombre abrir aquel tema por segunda ocasión esa noche.

"Entonces, mi imagen va a mancharse." Continuó Syaoran.

"Pero no vas a perder." Dijo fastidiada, demostrándolo en su voz.

"Y comenzaran a..."

"¡Syaoran," Clamó Sakura, azotando su mano sobre la barra con fuerza. "¿Has perdido alguna vez," Después de preguntar, ella miró al hombre negar con la cabeza. "Entonces; ¡Si jamás has perdido, no vas a hacerlo ahora!." Reclamó impacientada.

Syaoran sonrió de nuevo. " Voy a agradecerte tu opinión y..."

"Guarda silencio ya. " Dijo Sakura, como una advertencia y luego suspiró tras un rato demasiado efímero, escuchando el silencio agradable en el bar hasta que él habló nuevamente y ella rodó los ojos.

"Eres verdaderamente una mujer con mal carácter¿eh?."

"Eres un tipo sin sentido de respeto y sin conciencia." Sakura llevó un panecillo a su boca mientras suspiraba, pensaba que tendría que controlarse, ese hombre pese a parecer todo lo contrario; era un príncipe. Estaba pensando que tendría que tratarlo con respeto aunque fuera imposible. "¡Oh Syaoran!; yo creo que no tienes nada más interesante que hacer, que torturar a tus pobres empleados de la manera que se te antoje."

"¿Acaso crees que me comporto de la misma forma con todas las personas, Sakura, Te torturo porque para ello te he contratado, es el trabajo que desempeñarás en éste palacio."

"Soy tu segunda asesora y tu consejera. No un bufón, Syaoran. ¿No te hubiera parecido mejor contratar a un psiquiatra, aparentemente tienes un enorme problema de conciencia."

"Contigo es suficiente."

"¿Por qué yo?." Cuestionó ella, descontenta.

"Sólo sí."

"¿Sólo?..." El hombre interpuso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella, antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta.

"No hagas tantas preguntas." Dijo él.

Sakura resopló tomando uno de los vasos sobre la barra del bar, mientras vertía un poco de leche dentro de él. _«Syaoran eres en verdad una persona extraña¿Qué otra sorpresa puedes tener?» _Recordó que aún no le conocía lo suficiente.

Syaoran miró los ojos verdes de la joven mujer que en ocasiones también miraban hacia los suyos castaños. "Así que eres vegetariana, eso es interesante; ¿Porqué has tomado esa decisión?."

"Detesto dos cosas; a ti y la gente que come carne," Ante el comentario, el joven hombre en la alta banqueta junto a ella, arqueó una ceja. "¿Cómo pueden tener una conducta semejante, Es decir¡Están matando a un animal indefenso!."

"Mira el claro ejemplo de un roedor y una serpiente, la serpiente devora a la rata, si no lo hace, esta no puede vivir, luego viene el tercer individuo... un halcón, el halcón caza a la serpiente para devorarla, si no lo hace; éste no puede vivir. Ha eso se le llama 'Cadena alimenticia'. ¿Ahora que opinas?."

"Primero; es un ejemplo asqueroso y segundo, yo odio a las serpientes." Dijo Sakura y después hubo un tiempo de silencio por parte de los dos. Hasta que después de un rato, Sakura suspiró trayendo al presente, un recuerdo. "La mañana en el campo hípico, creí que algo te había ocurrido al caer del caballo de aquella manera, Syaoran."

"No contaste con esa suerte, Sakura." Dijo Syaoran, guardando silencio y extrañado al escuchar el recuerdo de la mujer. "Y, la broma que te jugué después, antes de que 'me mandaras al diablo', ha sido de mal gusto." Agregó él con la voz ligeramente ronca y con una sutil sonrisa, que Sakura notó; al recordar la frase que ella dijo aquel día.

Sakura puso uno de sus brazos sobre la barra y luego recargó la cabeza sobre su mano. "¿Es eso acaso una disculpa?." Sakura sonrió diciendo eso.

"Casi." Dijo él, a modo de respuesta.

Sakura rió un poco, lo que Syaoran sonriera fascinado porque ya dudaba que su empleada supiera reír. Por eso volteó la cabeza y miró que ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa dando el perfil al hombre y mirando la barra donde posaba sus brazos y sujetaba su frente entre sus pequeños puños. "Ya estaba pensando en escapar de China si lograba levantarme, o la excusa que daría en mi juicio para que no me encerraran de por vida por un intento fallido de asesinato al príncipe de China." Sakura miró al hombre diciendo eso, mientras dejaba una de sus manos sobre la barra de madera oscura.

Syaoran rió levemente. Él fue incapaz de notar que después de revolver el cabello rizado de Sakura, había cogido una de las manos femeninas, entre la suya. Incluso Sakura; no notó el tacto del hombre y fue incapaz de retirar su mano, más pequeña y delgada que la de él. Así que Syaoran, sostuvo la mano de la mujer durante un rato sin que en todo ese tiempo, se percatara de que ella apretaba la suya también, con fuerza.

"Hubieras pagado por que fuera así." Dijo él.

Sakura asintió. "Hubiera pagado por que fuera así." Ella rió finalmente después de un rato causando una sonrisa del hombre, reiteradamente. Syaoran pensó que de verdad, sin duda alguna, Sakura era una joven increíble.

* * *

¿Quieres que actualice pronto, entonces sabes que hacer:

¡Reviews! ;)


	4. Capítulo 3

**-Línea Enemiga-**

**Capítulo 3**

La calidez de la sabana que le cubría el cuerpo era agradable y estaba segura de que ya estaría completamente dormida cualquier otra noche distinta a ésta; en la cual era imposible que conciliara el sueño e intentara dormir, ya que estaba dando vueltas sobre su cama reiteradamente. Sakura observó el techo de la recamara completamente despierta y consiente de que tenía insomnio. Ella sabía, que únicamente sufría de insomnio cuando tenía mucho en que pensar o cuando estaba totalmente preocupada. _«¿Por qué ha creído que puede manipularme a su antojo?... Por que lo he permitido, incluso hoy. ¿Qué acaso piensa que soy propiedad suya, Sin duda alguna. ¿Por qué tengo que cumplir cada capricho suyo?. Por que soy bastante estúpida» _Suspiró. Los pensamientos de la mujer eran profundos, pero no eran el impedimento que separaban su vista opacada de la figura mental del hombre que era su jefe._ «¿Por qué tiene que tener ese rostro?... quizá si no fuera tan... 'llamativo' podría negarme un poco más¿Por qué tiene que ser un príncipe!. Un príncipe pero al fin bien parecido». _Sakura dio vueltas sobre la cama varios minutos_ «El teléfono no ha llamado¿Le habrá sucedido algo?. Él no me dijo a donde iría después de que me trajo al hotel¿Debería llamarlo?»_ Aspiró _«No. Yo_ _debería dormir y aprovechar la ausencia de su llamada» _Trató de no pensar más, eran un poco más de las cuatro de la mañana y consideraba que debería dormir. Sakura se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos.

Y ella terminó sentándose a mitad de la cama repentinamente. _«¡No puedo creerlo!»_

Tomoyo miró a la mujer sentada cuando se había despertado para cubrirse con las sábanas."¿Sucede algo?"

"¡No ha llamado, Tomoyo, No me ha dicho donde estaría, son las cuatro de la mañana y yo no puedo dormir, no dejo de pensar en que algo le haya ocurrido y en que terminarán culpándome por eso." Repuso Sakura mientras hacia ademanes en el aire. "... digo¿estará bien¿Y si le ha pasado algo?. Ya sabes como es él, bastante extraño, misterioso, y un hombre insoportable. ¡Pero es la primera vez en días que no llama, Tomoyo!."

Sakura ya tenía un rato de haber saltado de la cama y terminado de vestirse para dirigirse al palacio. Y cuando escuchó al teléfono llamar, ella suspiró fuertemente.

"¿Ahora estás más tranquila?; No comprendo como puedes preocuparte por un sujeto tan imposible como ese." Dijo Tomoyo con escepticismo y observó a Sakura contestar el teléfono, salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la sala de la suite.

"Dime." Dijo ella tratando de aparentar fastidio una vez que salió del dormitorio.

_"¿Estás bien?; Se te escucha extraña."_

"Preocupada de hecho."

_"¿A qué se debe eso?."_

"¡Syaoran, has llamado los últimos días puntualmente a las cuatro de la mañana e incluso antes de que lo hagas, sueño que me llamas!." Repuso ella mientras buscaba algo en el frigorífico.

_"¿Te preocupa el hecho de que no te haya llamado?." _Él no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa saliera de sus labios. _"Entonces, eso despeja mi duda. Puedo ver que en verdad sientes."_

"¿Quieres dejar de burlarte de mí!. Ya sé, ya sé que soy una persona con un carácter frío, no en balde me he ganado el título ese que me has puesto."

_"¡Claro, la señorita del hielo¿Cómo lo has recordado?."_

"Quizá por que está comprobado que las mujeres somos más sensibles que él hombre en general y solemos recordar detalles¿Cuál será la polémica de hoy?."

_"¿Polémica?."_ Preguntó el hombre interesado.

"Es la metodología de nuestras sesiones a mitad de la noche. Tu hablas, yo contradigo, tu insistes y luego yo termino enojada y completamente convencida de que cada vez te detesto más. Luego tú me pides disculpas y..."

_"Yo termino disculpándome en todas las ocasiones, Sakura" _Interrumpió él con voz tranquila que aparentaba advertencia. "Nuestra 'relación' mejora cada día. El próximo paso es decir que..."

_"¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a referirte de nuestro estricto trato de negocios como una 'relación'!. ¡Todo es indiscutiblemente profesional!."_ Syaoran escuchó sentado sobre el mueble negro en su recamara la rapidez de Sakura al decir aquello antes de que él continuara. Él rió tremendamente arrojándose sobre el mueble y subiendo los pies con los calcetines puestos, una playera ajustada de color negro y un pantalón ancho deportivo, como solía vestir para dormir y como únicamente ella le había visto en varias ocasiones cuando obligada, tenía que asistir a sus visitas nocturnas al palacio.

"No voy a hablarte de nada en concreto, te tengo una pregunta¿Por qué no vienes al palacio?" Dijo mirando el precioso techo del castillo en su recamara.

_"¿Ahora¡Está lloviendo, Syaoran!." _Escuchó a Sakura quejarse.

"¡Por supuesto que no ahora, mujer¿Crees que permitiría que salieras para enfermarte¿Con quien jugaría después?."

_"¡Hay cada payaso!." _Contestó la voz femenina.

"Obvia el sarcasmo, Sakura. Me refiero a que dejes el hotel y vengas al palacio."

_"¡Qué flojera¿Vas a abrir ese tema de nuevo¿No te has aburrido de escuchar mi respuesta, Syaoran¡No, no, no y no!." _Syaoran rió escuchando a la mujer comer algo mientras se quejaba. _"¿Que viva ahí, No lo creo, ya sabes lo que pienso, no podría estar un minuto más junto a ti. Eres insoportable cerca, lejos y muy lejos también, lo eres a cualquier hora del día, Syaoran. ¿Qué sería de mí si pasara todo el día entero junto a ti?."_

"Todo el personal que trabaja para mí esta en el palacio, o la gran mayoría permanece en él. Incluso las otras personas que han tenido tu puesto lo han hecho."

_"Yo no soy parte de esa 'gran mayoría' y no me importa que las otras mujeres que hayan estado contigo; hayan permanecido en el palacio por ti."_

Syaoran escuchó tan interesante la respuesta de Sakura que terminó sentándose nuevamente. "No estoy hablando de mujeres únicamente, Sakura; tampoco dije que lo hayan hecho por mí."

"¡Vamos, Syaoran, Mei Ling me ha dicho que las personas que han tenido mi cargo han sido mujeres de menor o igual edad que la tuya y que son mayores que yo. ¿Acaso piensas que tenían otra razón para permanecer en el palacio más que tú, Es lógico al verte que..." Sakura cerró la puerta del frigorífico que había abierto nuevamente con un poco de color en sus mejillas y callando asustada al notar que había dicho algo totalmente fuera de su consentimiento.

Syaoran sonrió._"¿Qué es lógico, Sakura?."_

Ella escuchó la pregunta del hombre, segura de que estaba sonriendo complacido al escucharla. "Que no iré al palacio para quedarme y sí únicamente para hacer mi trabajo."

_"Me atrevería a apostar a que puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión. Antes de que la semana termine, ya estarás en el palacio."_

"¡Xiao Lang¿Cuál es tu problema!" Se quejó Sakura dando vueltas por la sala.

_"¿Tienes miedo de perder?."_ Rió burlón.

"Por supuesto que no, Syaoran. Acepto tu apuesta."

"Podrías perder." Dijo él, previniendo.

_"De ninguna manera, Syaoran. Todavía no entiendo que estoy haciendo al trabajar para ti, eres el peor jefe que he tenido. ¡Mi contrato no decía nada de llamadas a más de media noche, clases de equitación, un jefe insoportable!..."_

Syaoran se puso de pie ingresando a su extenso dormitorio. "Comienza a acostumbrarte, Sakura." 

El príncipe continuó riendo ante los quejidos de esa mujer. Aún tenía el teléfono en la mano cuando subió los dos escalones donde se encontraba su cama. Y mirando sin ninguna admiración y si sintiendo costumbre cada objeto de valía incalculable dentro del dormitorio varonil y exquisitamente decorado modernamente a pesar de encontrarse dentro del palacio de China. Finalmente, se despidió de la reportera que le deseó la peor de las noches en su vida y sonrió recostándose sobre la cama.

_«Será imposible que alguien logre fijarse en ti si continuas con ese carácter, Sakura. No importa cuan bella o cuan deseable seas, un hombre no podría tener intenciones serias contigo. Sería interesante verte sumisa y afectiva... incluso apasionada» _Pensó él mientras cerraba los ojos._ «Eso es como querer pretender, que nos llevamos bien, e incluso, que no me agradas»_

Syaoran miró serio el teléfono móvil que había dejado sobre la mesa pequeña al lado derecho de su cama.

* * *

A esta hora, mañana; la prensa ya habrá vendido millones de tirajes de su diario local. Los noticieros de la televisión, ya habrán aumentado su _raiting_ y, en todos los medios de publicidad y comunicación; habrá una misma noticia circulando. En el mundo, la noticia que habla sobre el _sex-symbol_ del momento; será conocida mañana, a primera hora del día.

Los medios de comunicación masivos, notificarán que; Su alteza Xiao Lang Li, príncipe y sucesor legitimo de la corona China, ha sido visto paseando por las tiendas comerciales más costosas; tomado de la mano de una nueva amiga y que ésta vez; aquella joven desconocida, ha dejado fascinado al soltero más deseado del presente siglo.

Los reporteros estaban extasiados, esta vez; el príncipe no se molestaba en tratar de esconderse de sus cámaras fotográficas y de video. Estaba permitiendo que lo acosaran tomándole millares de fotografías, en compañía de la bonita y joven mujer que lo acompañaba. Él estaba con aquella mujer, actuando naturalmente; aunque sabía que millones de periodistas, paparazos y reporteros; lo atosigaban. Incluso, ésta vez el no llevaba guardaespaldas cerca; así que casi se podía deducir, que él había escapado del palacio, para salir con la desconocida. Las cámaras, ya lo habían capturado tanto a él como a su nueva amiga. Las fotografías, contenían la figura de aquel hombre quien vestía casualmente, preparado para un día ajetreado y caluroso; tal y como la gente común lo hacía. Porque vestía _Jeans _de mezclilla y una playera ajustada de color café; junto con sus lentes solares. La mujer que lo acompañaba, vestía de la misma manera informal que él; con pantalones resbalados hasta la cadera, un _strapless_ blanco y un pequeño bolso.

Se podría decir, que el príncipe no quería esconderse ésta vez, sino todo lo contrario. Él paseaba por la cuidad, tomado de la mano de aquella bellísima mujer; presumiéndola. Mostrando al mundo, que estaba orgulloso de su nueva amiga.

Y en cada una de las centenas de tiendas visitadas, él había pagado exorbitantes sumas de dinero con el único objeto que él llevaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón; una tarjeta de crédito. Otro dato que circularía en la prensa y cualquier medio, era que quizá era el cumpleaños de su amiga; él únicamente estaba comprando cosas para la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Fuera del conocimiento de los reporteros; Sakura arrastraba de la mano al príncipe que solía reírse de la actitud que Sakura, la mujer más ambiciosa; tenía cada vez que encontraba algo que le agradaba. A ella le había fascinado conocer el lado elitista de Hong Kong. Al menos, ser torturada día y noche por su jefe, traía como consecuencia algo bueno. Ella había ganado una apuesta la noche anterior, razón por la cual; él tendría ahora que gastar millones en cada capricho de aquella mujer.

Hong Kong era una ciudad de elevado nivel económico. Era una ciudad preciosa, distinguida y tan moderna como Japón lo era, pero mucho más grande que la ciudad de donde ella venía. La parte que ambos, estaban visitando en éste momento; parecía una de esas calles millonarias que había en Inglaterra, Paris, Beverly hills, Hollywood y todos los lugares cosmopolitas, que ella había visitado de vacaciones. Por supuesto, todas esas ciudades y ésta; son completamente distintas.

El presente, era un lugar al cual únicamente ingresaba gente millonaria, al igual que los establecimientos cercanos a ese cuadrante; los restaurantes, tiendas departamentales y tiendas de accesorios y moda. Estaba conciente de que Syaoran, estaba entre la gente que comúnmente visitaba esa clase de lugares.

Aquella tienda, donde ahora se encontraban; tenía una entrada para el paso de los automóviles y un estacionamiento de uso exclusivo para la gente que ingresara al almacén. La pareja ni siquiera había salido esta vez en la limosina, la cual comúnmente utilizaban como si se tratara de un auto común y corriente. A Syaoran se le pegó la gana de llevar a la reportera por sí mismo en uno de sus tan costosos automóviles personales, y pasearla por la ciudad, sin compañía. Cuando llegaron ésta tienda, Syaoran le entregó las llaves de su lujoso auto al _valet_ del gigante edificio.

Sakura contempló el lugar unos segundos. Ellos habían visitado varios sitios costosos pero éste, en especial; se veía exageradamente lujoso. Así que prefirió tomar el brazo de Syaoran que ni siquiera parecía inmutarse al mirar el lugar. El portero recibió a ambos con una reverencia, al reconocer al hombre de mirada castaña que venía en compañía de una mujer sugestivamente bella.

Sakura, después de ingresar en compañía del príncipe; sonrió un tanto hipócrita al personal que se les había acercado enseguida. Esas personas eran mujeres, ellas la revisaron de pies a cabeza y también había un hombre. Escuchó que Syaoran la presentaba y que les hablaba acerca de la reservación que había hecho en el lugar, para que cerraran todo el establecimiento por que él se encontraba de compras. Sakura miró al gerente asentir completamente de acuerdo y recordar a los guardias que a partir de aquel momento, nadie ingresaba a la tienda más que las personas que se encontraban dentro, hasta que Su alteza; terminara sus compras con su preciosa amiga.

El hombre habló un momento con el príncipe y asignó a su mejor empleada como acompañante de la pareja que los visitaba.

"Syaoran, no tienes que ordenar que cierren absolutamente todo el establecimiento por que estás aquí." Dijo en voz baja, al hombre.

"Podrás sentirte cómoda sin que la gente te mire o los reporteros se enteren de que estás aquí, conmigo." Él tomaba la mano de la mujer que caminaba junto a él para dirigirse a una sección en especial de la tienda por lo que había escuchado en la plática entre él y los vendedores y por que una mujer les guiaba. "Ya has dado un espectáculo en todos los demás lugares a donde hemos ido; es mi turno de estar a solas contigo, aunque sea un minuto."

"¿Los periodistas te han molestado, podríamos decirles la verdad; Que apostaste con tu empleada a que la convencerías a mudarse al palacio antes de que la semana terminara, y que has terminado perdiendo."

Syaoran rió de tal forma, que la mujer a la que seguían, sonrió; tratando de no reír por que aquel hombre se ve totalmente hipnotizante cuando sonríe. "¿Y hacer el ridículo después de que he demostrado mi exquisito gusto por toda la ciudad?." Él notó que ella le veía confundida, pero no se le pegó la gana de darle explicaciones. "No lo creo." Continuó. "Me encantaría ver la prensa de mañana, dando por sentado que somos amantes."

Sakura se rió, pensando en eso. La gente que se encontraba en diferentes secciones de la tienda; volteaba a veces para mirar a la pareja mientras algunas personas reían cuando él, queriendo pasar desapercibido; cubría su rostro mirando a la mujer, que era completamente desconocida. Ella miró que la mujer adelante, abría un salón de decoración bastante femenina a donde ambos ingresaron; siguiendo a la misma mujer.

Y por un corredor, ella abrió la puerta de un cuarto con el piso de madera, donde había una mesa; sillas y muchos espejos. Ahí también, había otra puerta que era la del probador. En aquel cuarto, de mediano tamaño; la decoración era elegante y bonita. Había una música agradable y también varias prendas de ropa, colgadas en los altos percheros.

Sakura observó los vestidos que estaban colgados en las perchas, encantada.

"Éstos son los vestidos que el señor Li, eligió ayer; señorita." Interrumpió la mujer que los había acompañado hasta aquel cuarto. Sakura alzó una ceja, mirando a aquel hombre. _«¿Cómo los vestidos que escogió ayer?»_ Pensó mirando que el hombre se sentaba en una de los cómodos asientos y tomaba un libro, de los que el personal, como cada vez que él visitaba la tienda; dejaba para él. "En total son diecisiete."

Sakura se sorprendió un poco. "Y¿Tú quieres que yo me pruebe cada uno de ellos?." Preguntó ella, mirando que el hombre le sonreía contestando a su pregunta.

"¿Le gustaría que le ayudara con ellos?." Preguntó la mujer, amable. "Podría explicarle en qué consiste cada uno y si debemos hacerle algunos ajustes…" La reportera asintió, interrumpiendo a la mujer a la cual siguió al probador que estaba en el cuarto, mirando como cogía en seis vestidos entre sus manos.

El vestidor, era una habitación un tanto más grande que la sala apartada de la tienda; donde antes estaban. El cuarto estaba rodeado de espejos y habían sillones a largados.

"El príncipe Li, ha dicho que su color favorito es el rosa, señorita Kinomoto." Aquella mujer, era bastante amable y Sakura podía sentirse cómoda. Ella se había presentado cordialmente y Sakura ya sabía que estaría ahí un tiempo hasta que escogiera lo que le gustara y quizá algo más, por que ella podía observar que le agradaban varias prendas.

A ella le provocó recordar cuando hacía dos días, Syaoran había despedido a su asesora de modas; por que adjudicaba que Sakura tenía mejor gusto y que le agradaba lo que ella le asignaba para vestir.

Escuchando a la mujer alegre y recordando algunos detalles de la nueva vida que ahora tenía, Sakura terminó de ponerse uno de los vestidos después de un rato y la mujer le ayudaba a cerrarlo, conciente de que no era difícil dada la delgadez de la reportera. Sakura estaba parada sobre una escalinata de moderado tamaño y se miraba en el espejo mientras la mujer le tomaba algunas medidas con el elegante vestido puesto.

Ella miró su reflejo, recogiendo entre sus manos su cabello rizado y dejando ver su delgado pero sugestivo cuello "¿No debería mostrarle el vestido?."

Sakura observó que la mujer asentía, suponiendo que hablaba del príncipe; y descendió de la escalinata estando descalza cuando la mujer abrió la puerta.

Syaoran subió la mirada lentamente, despegándola de su libro y sonrió curioso, observando la figura delgada de la reportera salir del cuarto hacia el aula de los espejos donde él se encontraba cómodamente sentado y entretenido con su libro.

"¿Qué le parece este?." Preguntó la mujer detrás de Sakura, al notar que el príncipe la miraba. Él miró el rostro de Sakura, estaba encantada con el vestido que tenía puesto; a él también le agradó como éste, vestía bellamente el cuerpo de su empleada. Pero a ella le había gustado demasiado, así que él negó con la cabeza, manteniendo su sonrisa traviesa y Sakura rodó los ojos, ante la negación de él. Entonces regresó al departamento con la mujer. Ellas tenían pláticas triviales y mayormente se referían hacia el hombre importante que consideraba que esta vez, ellas comenzaban a tardar un poco más en salir.

El cuerpo de la bella mujer de ojos verdes, se veía reflejado en el espejo sin que ella lo notara. Se había recogido el cabello que antes llevaba suelto. La cola de caballo que ahora traía, caía un tanto larga y el cabello estaba preciosamente rizado en ella. Su cuello puede verse, largo y delgado, su piel es blanca y ella es bastante esbelta, pero se encuentra proporcionada y su anatomía resulta bastante sugestiva y atrayente, no tiene idea de la cantidad, pero Tomoyo le ha dicho en varias ocasiones que incluso hay mujeres que envidian no sólo la belleza de su rostro femenino, sino la seducción y completa atracción de su fisiología. Ella tiene un aire sensible de erotismo que es sugestivo para el sexo masculino, ella es interesante físicamente, por que su cuerpo es tan bello como su rostro.

Ahora mismo, ella ya había escogido un nuevo vestido. Mientras Sakura estaba mirando el nuevo vestido después de probarse tres anteriores y que igual que el primero era blanco; ella vestía únicamente ropa interior. Ella escuchó el sonido de la puerta y estaba segura de que alguien tocaba. Contestó con simpleza pidiendo que ingresara a la habitación, convencida de que sería la mujer de los vestidos.

"Puedo asegurar, que Syaoran notó que el primer vestido me agradaba y por eso lo negó. Sin embargo, voy a decirte que no dejaré que me niegue este. Es demasiado caprichoso y cree tener un poder total de convención" Ella guardó silencio por un momento. "Bien, tal vez sí lo tiene un poco. Pero yo puedo ser obstinada también." Corrigió Sakura ya volteando en sus pasos para mostrar el vestido colgado y para mirar a la mujer que estaba ingresando.

Pero Sakura jadeó asustada, contemplando por un rato la figura del hombre que mencionaba a unos pasos de ella cuando éste había cerrado la puerta después de ingresar. "¡Usted¿Qué hace aquí!." Alborotó completamente consiente de que no vestía más que la lencería femenina y observó a Syaoran reír.

Él estaba sintiéndose incapaz de callar una nueva broma que irritaría totalmente a la mujer. Se limitó a salir de la habitación con rapidez, apoyándose en la puerta por un rato mientras estaba pensando en aquella mujer y conteniendo la risa al recordar su rostro sorprendido.

_«Eso ha sido un adelanto» _Pensó sarcástico y sin que pudiera sacar de sus recuerdos lo que en aquella mujer casi desnuda había visto. Esta no era la primera vez que veía a una mujer de esa manera, incluso las había visto con menos ropa que eso. Aunque Sakura había llamado bastante su atención, e incluso en el recuerdo momentáneo aún lo hacía. También se estaba percatando de que no tenía idea de cuándo comenzaron a hablarse como dos antiguos conocidos recordando el «Usted» que la mujer acababa de decirle.

Sakura abrió la puerta y dio un quejido asustada, tratando de sostener al hombre que casi caía cuando ella había abierto la puerta desde adentro, sin saber que fuera; él se recargaba en la puerta "¡Tonto!." Gritó ella roncamente y él levantó una de sus cejas, aún con los brazos de la mujer en su cuerpo. "¡No dejaría que cayeras y te hicieras daño; disfrutaría más siendo yo misma quien te hiciera pagar por indiscreto, Xiao Lang!."

El hombre rió observando el gesto de la ofendida mujer. Ya estaba seguro que ella empleaba su nombre chino, cuando estaba irritada. Prefirió observar el vestido que ella traía puesto en lugar de desmentir a la reportera.

Syaoran la miró con atención. Esta mujer, era hermosa y a él; le encantaba físicamente. "Sin duda alguna, vestida te ves mejor." Bromeó él.

Y Sakura gruñó, dispuesta a contestar a aquel insoportable hombre, hasta que la mujer de antes; ingresó al aula sonriente al ver complacida aquel vestido en el cuerpo de Sakura. "Señorita Kinomoto, se ve hermosa."

Sakura agradeció a la mujer amable y luego miró enojada a su jefe, preguntándose porqué él no podía ser lindo jamás.

"Todos son 'perfectos'." Dijo ella. "De hecho, no sé cual escoger de los diecisiete vestidos que me he probado."

Syaoran jaló la cola de caballo de Sakura y ella rodó los ojos, fastidiada del comportamiento infantil de su jefe. "Por favor, cárguelos todos a mi cuenta." Dijo él, con naturalidad al observar al gerente ingresar al departamento. Y Sakura se estremeció, escuchando lo que él había pedido.

Sakura miró el rostro del hombre, después de que el gerente había pedido que le acompañaran a otro departamento. "Descontarás eso de mi salario¿Cierto?." Preguntó mordaz.

Syaoran rió de nuevo, como resultado del sarcasmo de Sakura. "Tómalo como una disculpa." Sakura rió un poco, lo que llamó la atención del hombre.

"Bien, si ese es el trato, " Dijo ella después de una rato de silencio. "Quizá pueda dejar que me veas más seguido." Bromeó ella y él alzó las cejas observándola de reojo. "¿Qué te parecería para la próxima un automóvil?."

"Buen intento." Dijo él, sonriéndole. "El caballo es lo correcto. Yo decidiré cuando será tiempo para el auto."

Sakura no dijo nada esta vez, estaba agradecida con el hombre y sólo por eso, guardaría silencio esta única ocasión. "¿Qué tendría que decirte para convencerte?."

"Hmmm..." Aquel ruido de forma masculina, fue su única respuesta por un instante, antes de que él bajara un poco la cabeza para murmurar algo en el oído de ella. "Tal vez, tendría que mirarte más de cerca."

Sakura, entendiendo a la perfección el inconfundible doble sentido en las palabras del hombre, sonrió seductora sin percatarse de que lo hacía después de escuchar la contestación tentadora del hombre y su voz ronca que sin evitarse, resultaba ser bastante pasional. "¿No acabas de decir, que yo me veo mejor vestida?."

"Podríamos comprobarlo, juntos."

La mujer sonrió, tomando la mano del príncipe, quien apretó la suya, mientras sin notarlo; acariciaba los dedos de ella, con los suyos. "No lo creo." Le dijo ella, recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro del príncipe.

Pero Syaoran sonrió complacido, cuando la vio sonreír mientras decía eso.

* * *

Los pies de ella, que calzaban las altas zapatillas blancas; se asomaron por la limosina cuando ayudada por un gentil hombre, salió del automóvil finalmente.

El destello de las cámaras fotográficas, no la mareó ni un poco. Incluso cuando él, la tomó de la cintura; pidiéndole que se dejara tomar una fotografía junto a él, no quiso negarse.

"Si esas fotografías, se imprimen mañana y un amigo mío las ve; le va a dar algo." Le dijo ella al oído, aún asida de la cintura con el brazo de él. El hombre junto a ella, comenzó a caminar hacia delante, empujándola suavemente para que ella avanzara junto a él.

"Le dará algo." Dijo él, repitiendo sin entender completamente lo que ella había dicho.

"Sí, a él; le fascina el fútbol y es admirador tuyo." Le explico.

El atractivo hombre a su lado, sonrió. "Y, yo podría decir lo mismo." Comentó él y la mujer lo miró sin entender. "Conozco a dos mujeres, que tendrán una reacción predecible cuando miren esas imágenes impresas." Explicó, confundiendo más a la mujer

"Es la primera vez que vengo a ésta clase de eventos." Aseguró ella, admirando el enorme lugar.

"¿No te agradan?." Preguntó él, mirándola.

"Ni un poco." Confesó. "Si me permites el comentario, Xiao Lang está loco. Arriesgar tu vida en una carrera de automóviles; es estúpido." Ella escuchó la risa del hombre a su lado. "Pero conozco a alguien todavía más perturbada que él. Sakura está demente por permitir que éste hombre la obligue a asistir a algo que detesta tremendamente."

El hombre rompió a reír. "Bien, señorita Tomoyo; supongo que hay cosas que el interés no obliga a hacer."

Tomoyo acomodó su sombrero blanco mientras escuchaba al hombre. "Sí. Ella me dijo que Xiao Lang le iba a pagar por asistir a la carrera. Ese es un gran problema suyo, es terriblemente ambiciosa y el príncipe puede comprarla con demasiada facilidad." Declaró. "A veces, Eriol; ella me preocupa."

"Amor fraternal." Aclaró él.

Y Tomoyo asintió mientras él intentaba cambiar el tema de conversación.

El lugar estaba exageradamente lleno y, como cada lugar que había visitado en compañía del príncipe de China; éste estaba invadido de gente aristocrática que parecía conocerse entre todos juntos. Todas estas personas tenía una manera especial de comportarse y de vestir. La gente estaba vestida entre dos estilos; informal y formal. Por supuesto, la persona que más informal vestía, llevaba un vestido de cóctel o un traje elegante si fuera mujer u hombre, respectivamente.

"Sólo una vuelta, señorita Sakura."

"Ni una sola, Syaoran." Dijo la voz femenina cuando ella tomaba el casco protector entre sus manos y hacía ingresar uno de sus pies calzados en zapatillas altas. Finalmente se sentó impacientada dentro del automóvil, en el asiento del copiloto.

A su lado, dispuesto a conducir el auto que tanto terror causaba en la reportera japonesa, Syaoran se montó en el asiento del piloto. Ella aún mantenía la puerta abierta dentro del muy costoso y llamativo automóvil de carreras, como advirtiendo al hombre, que estaba dispuesta a salir de éste en cualquier momento si se atrevía a ponerlo en marcha. La mujer bamboleaba una de sus piernas, sintiéndose nerviosa dentro del automóvil e incrustaba sus largas uñas femeninas en el duro casco protector que tenía sobre sus piernas. Ella observaba al frente tratando de evitar la sonrisa irritable del sujeto que la estaba viendo.

_«Temporada de carreras de autos. En una ocasión, hice una entrevista a uno de los pilotos, les he temido siempre y más ahora» _Pensó Sakura concluyendo con ironía que se encontraba dentro de uno de los autos de carrera y al lado de uno de los temerarios conductores de ellos. "Una diferencia más que compartimos, detesto las carreras de autos; y el sujeto insufrible para el que trabajo es nada más que el competidor estrella de China en esas carreras." Murmuró ella quejumbrosa entre dientes.

Syaoran sacó los guantes protectores de la guantera del auto de carreras, observando de reojo el rostro de la mujer, con su característica sonrisa en los labios. "¿Asustada, preciosa señorita?."

"Aterrorizada, de hecho." Aclaró ella seriamente después de escuchar la pregunta del hombre al que observaba ponerse sin éxito los guantes. Así que ella tomó los mismos arrebatándolos de las manos masculinas y también una de las manos del hombre. "No debería dejar a un príncipe, participar en un evento así." Continuó mientras le colocaba los guantes, paciente. "¡No deberían dejar participar a ningún ser humano en un evento así!." Corrigió, escuchando la risa de su jefe. "Estoy segura de que disfrutas saber que detesto las carreras de autos y que sinceramente, me ponen demasiado nerviosa, Syaoran." Advirtió. "incluso disfrutas de mirar que con sólo subirme a éste condenado auto; casi me da un ataque."

"Trato de tranquilizarme, generalmente antes de la carrera estoy un poco tenso." Dijo él, observando sus manos y a la mujer que las vestía; tratando de no aceptar el comentario de ella.

"¿Y tienes que desahogar tu nerviosismo en mí?." Preguntó ella, irritada y levantando la cabeza para observar los ojos del príncipe.

"Quizás, al final ese es tu trabajo."

Sakura rodó los ojos mientras miraba al hombre y soltaba sus manos ya vestidas también. "Es barbárico que se atreva a competir en éste tipo de carreras de velocidad, son peligrosas y al final sólo traen accidentes."

"Le dije que algún día la traería ¿recuerda?."

"Ha dicho muchas cosas, Syaoran; no lo recuerdo. Le advierto que cuando termine de matarse en esta carrera, viviré odiándolo aún más de ser posible, cuando me encierren por haber dejado que participe en la carrera."

Syaoran rió, tomando el casco que la mujer le daba el cual antes mantenía en sus piernas. "¿Por qué siempre crees que te acusarían de culpable?."

"¡Por que soy la empleada que consiente a su jefe en demasía; por eso, y por que soy yo la encargada de cuidar de ti o de acertar en tus decisiones, Syaoran!." Dijo rápidamente la reportera, tratando de no perder la compostura.

"¿Le gustaría competir en mi lugar, Sakura?."

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados mostrando su inseguridad. "No me importas tanto." Dijo apática.

Syaoran rió nuevamente, pensando en que Sakura estaba muerta de miedo por su seguridad y en lo obvio que eso era. Sakura lo miró cuando estaba saliendo del automóvil, al mismo tiempo que él. Ella ya había pensado antes en lo bien que él lucía con ese tipo de ropa, aquel traje especializado que se utiliza para las carreras de autos de velocidad. Lo hacía ver varonil, apuesto y más atractivo si era posible; resopló y continuó hablando. "Más vale que termines la carrera con bien, ya sabrás de lo que realmente soy capaz si te encuentro en el hospital." Comentó con suavidad.

Syaoran sonrió, tomando a la mujer por los brazos y haciéndola quedar de espaldas al automóvil y frente a él; cuando ella terminó recargando su espalda sobre la puerta ya cerrada de éste. El hombre tomó con ambas manos la cintura de la mujer que lo observó indiferente, sintiendo la mirada penetrante y fija del hombre en sus ojos verdes. "Tiene una forma muy especial de desearme suerte, Sakura." Dijo él con su característica sonrisa seductora y su voz masculina que en ocasiones; hacía pensar a Sakura acerca de lo irresistible que eso lo hacía. "Podría tratar de animarme y de quitarme el nerviosismo." Pidió él disfrazando el verdadero significado de su frase la cual era desenmascarada, cuando acercaba su rostro apuesto al de ella.

"¡Claro, Syaoran, ve y corre hacia la muerte!." Comentó ella sarcástica, lo que hizo al hombre reír, alejando finalmente su rostro del bello semblante de la reportera y que lo obligó a abandonar su actuación seductiva. Aparentando ingenuidad y sintiéndose acalorada, Sakura suspiró agradecida por haber pensado en algo que decir antes de que el hombre continuara con su fogoso juego de palabras. "Sólo, procura regresar con bien." Pidió ella, con sinceridad reflejada incluso en sus ojos.

Syaoran sonrió una vez más. "Eso es mejor. Puedes ser dulce cuando te lo propones."

"De seguir flirteando conmigo, Syaoran; perderá la carrera antes de competir en ella." Dijo ella sarcástica, dando una palmada a la mejilla derecha del hombre. "Date prisa o se te hará tarde."

El hombre rió ante la astucia de la delgada y deseable mujer, que no escatimó su comentario. Así que él; terminó por soltarla de la cintura y por dejarla ir. Antes de que la mujer se despegara del auto y de que saliera del encierro entre él y el automóvil, sonrió al hombre que la vio interesado alejarse hacia la salida de los competidores, antes de que ellos ingresaran a la pista.

"¡Syaoran," Gritó ella con una distancia visible entre ambos. Pero la voz de aquella mujer, hizo que él volteara a mirarla inmediatamente de una manera casi instintiva. Syaoran le sonrió desde esa distancia. "Cuando ganes la carrera, tú y yo tenemos festejar tu victoria." Le dijo ella, intentando motivarlo a ganar la carrera.

El apuesto príncipe sonrió un poco más. "Te lo prometo." Dijo él, mirándola.

Y ella se rió, caminando tres pasos de espaldas y luego se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

Sakura prefirió dirigirse hacia los sanitarios del lugar, no lejos de las gradas donde vería la carrera que ya estaba siendo anunciada por el vocero en la cabina en alguna parte del amplio terreno. La mujer apoyó sus manos en el tocador y después de mirarse al espejo; bajó la cabeza, sintiendo sus cabellos castaños aunque más claros que los de su jefe, esconder su bello rostro. La mujer resopló un poco.

Estaba pensando en el trato tan descarado que aquel hombre tenía con ella. Llevaba aproximadamente tres semanas trabajando para él. Tres semanas que parecían años, porque él provocaba que los días, se sintieran como meses y las horas; como días. Su jefe, era tremendamente deseable, ella casi no podía dejar de soñar con él. Pensaba en la situación entre ambos, más de las veces que pudiera imaginar. El príncipe, empeorando las cosas; tenía ese comportamiento sensual con ella, que demostraba lo vehemente y apasionado que él era. Eso hacía imposible, que ella no lo deseara. Quizá el problema principal, era que una complicidad, seguida de una nueva y fuerte confianza; había crecido entre la empleada y su jefe.

"Jefe insoportable, imposible y endiabladamente apuesto¿De qué manera un hombre tan insufrible y molesto es imposible de odiar; cuando físicamente es el sinónimo de perfección?." Comentó en voz baja, mientras tocaba con una de sus manos delgadas; uno de los costados de su estrecha cintura justo donde Syaoran, la había tocado antes. "Y por si fuera poco, causar tanta fogosidad y ardor en..."

La mujer detuvo su comentario, escuchando que la puerta estaba siendo abierta y observando por el espejo; la figura de una mujer desconocida. La mujer le sonrió mirándola por el espejo y Sakura acomodó su cabello, después de haberse quitado el sobrero y pensando en lo hermosa que esa mujer desconocida es.

"Las carreras de autos me ponen nerviosa, pero John insiste en competir." Dijo la mujer que había ingresado al baño público y que se retocaba el maquillaje. Y Sakura sonrió amable, observando el ondulado y perfecto cabello rubio de la mujer de brillantes ojos castaños y notando que lo llevaba largo, desparramándose sobre su espalda. "¿Ha venido por afición?."

Sakura trató de no reír. "Esta totalmente lejos de ser afición." Dijo respondiendo en inglés, la misma lengua en que la mujer de cabello dorado hablaba. "Más bien son cuestiones laborales."

La mujer, que a impresión de la reportera es inglesa; asintió con naturalidad y Sakura prefirió salir del aula, despidiéndose con educación. La reportera se dirigió a sus asientos especiales, el cual había sido reservado por el príncipe, pensando en que aquella mujer le había causado la una extraña sensación que no fue en un ámbito de estima pese a ser que era bastante bella, cuando Sakura sabía, por sí misma, que ella también lo era bastante. Un hombre elegantemente vestido, se puso de pie dejando a la mujer de mirada verde sentarse junto a una persona conocida que hasta el momento le había esperado bastante paciente, ella agradeció al guardaespaldas el haberle cedido su lugar, sin recordar que principalmente le pertenecía a ella.

Sakura sonrió a Tomoyo, que observaba al detestable príncipe ingresar a su automóvil de carreras confiado y completamente seguro. "Siempre presuntuoso." Aclaró Sakura, mientras sonreía y se colocaba el sobrero.

Tomoyo sonrió de acuerdo, mientras escuchaba al futbolista inglés reír en el teléfono. "¿Crees que gane?."

"No." Mintió Sakura, escuchando la risa de Tomoyo ante su comentario fingidamente seguro. Ella observó curiosa al hombre ingles delante de ella reír en su charla en el teléfono móvil. "¿Habla con Mei Ling?."

Tomoyo asintió. "Ella tiene la misma opinión acerca de Eriol que tú tienes por tu jefe."

"Que es insoportable." Dijo Sakura sin preguntar.

"Totalmente." Aclaró Tomoyo. "Mei Ling y Eriol, se llevan terriblemente mal."

Sakura observó después de que la carrera comenzara, la impresionante rapidez con la que los autos corrían en la autopista. Ahora estaba segura de cuanto le agradaban los retos al hombre, la gente estaba eufórica, les miraba sonreír, hablar, los miraba complacidos. _«Aborrezco las carreras de 'fórmula uno'... ¿Por qué insiste en competir en algo así!»_ Sakura frunció la nariz mientras sus pensamientos eran cada vez más profundos. _«¿Y si algo le sucede?. Seguro me llevarían a prisión por permitirle asistir a esta carrera»_ La mujer miró al primer conductor ceder en un accidente directo ocasionado al desviarse tomando distancia por una de las curvas del circuito de autos. El auditorio y su público aumentaron el volumen de su voz ante el horror de la perspectiva.

Sakura apretó los ojos casi sintiendo empatía por el hombre y Tomoyo observó el volante en sus manos. "Pobre hombre," Dijo ella."¿Tú supiste que ese tipo de autos están diseñados para correr hasta 350 kilómetros por hora?." Comentó Tomoyo, sorprendida al leer el dato en el volante, sin saber que Sakura sentía entrar en una nueva crisis nerviosa.

Eriol sonrió, volteando a mirar a la reportera cuando precisamente después del accidente, Syaoran aumentó la velocidad de su automóvil de una forma bastante considerable.

"¿Qué está haciendo?." Dijo Sakura, cogiendo al hombre ingles de los hombros. "¿Qué cree que está haciendo!."

"Xiao Lang razona sin lógica al igual que los demás competidores cuando los accidentes comienzan a darse, la adrenalina de los competidores los hace excitarse; provocando la emoción en la carrera."

Sakura contempló al hombre pensando en el raciocinio que para ella sonaba desastrosamente absurdo.

Syaoran se encontraba dentro del auto con el casco puesto y las manos cubiertas por los guantes; fijas sobre volante, cuando sintió algo golpear su automóvil. Miró por el espejo retrovisor, que era el auto trasero. Él sonrió reconociendo al conductor; aquel conductor europeo al que había vencido el año pasado. El hombre interpretó que lo retaba nuevamente y ese era su 'saludo oficial'. Así que con excitación, Syaoran sintió la emoción recorrer nuevamente su cuerpo, la adrenalina fluir y mezclarse en su sangre, el latir animado de su corazón. Estaba pensando en lo perfecto que era, pero advirtió peligro al mirar lo que se aproximaba y fue cuando aquella emoción se convirtió en precaución y un tanto de temor. Observó que venía una curva, la del lado izquierdo, una de las más pronunciadas y prolongadas de la pista, quizá la más pronunciada. Él interpretó que ahora tenía problemas. Primero, aquel conductor molesto y segundo, la autopista. No lo pensó ni una sola vez, quizás era arriesgado, pero el impulso de su orgullo era más fuerte que su temor y pisó el acelerador del auto, y este aumentó la velocidad hacia la última que el vehículo ofrecía, corriendo así a 350 kilómetros por hora.

El sonido que el auto hacia al desafiar de esa forma la suerte del conductor dentro de sí era completamente indescriptible, pero aquello solo aumentaba su emoción. Sakura y el jugador de soccer inglés, admiraron el auto del hombre con una expresión indefinible que en la reportera se asemejaba más a ser coraje. El público clamaba la carrera entre el circuito de los automóviles y los comentaristas dirigían la competencia con una total emoción, patrocinadores y los pertenecientes a los equipos de los corredores miraban maravillados la autopista.

El hombre chino miró al conductor tratar de rebasarle, y Syaoran sonrió nuevamente cuando contempló que el hombre europeo no pretendió rebasarle, sino sacarle de la autopista; cuando con el auto, empujó al príncipe hacia el costado derecho de la pista para sacarlo de ella. Entró sin dar marcha atrás a la estrecha curva. Planeó que una opción sería aumentar aun más la velocidad; pero el auto daba su totalidad desde hacía varios minutos, de modo que sería imposible desviarse o aumentar la velocidad.

Así que arriesgándose, él giró el volante del automóvil hacia el lado izquierdo, el lado contrario de la dirección de la parábola; e intentó cerrar el paso del auto junto al suyo.

Y Sakura lo miró con incredulidad, preguntándose si acaso ése hombre estaba consiente de lo que estaba haciendo. No esperó a que el hombre muriera antes de que ella saltara de su lugar y llegara hacia la meta donde comentaristas, y el mismo Xiang Lei se encontraba. "Xiang Lei, Syaoran finalmente se ha vuelto loco." Dijo ella con furia, preocupación y al mismo tiempo con curiosidad, al hombre que volteó a verla y que la tomó del hombro sonriente, al escuchar su cometario.

El príncipe chino cerró los ojos oprimiéndolos y preparándose para sentir el fuerte impacto de los autos tras él. Pronto y por alguna razón los abrió y miró hacia su costado por la ventana del auto contemplando satírico que la meta estaba ahí y riendo ante la ironía. Obligó al auto con toda su velocidad a dar una vuelta en círculo y cuando por fin estuvo en línea; dio una rápida reversa al auto antes de que los cercanos corredores se acercaran siquiera a tocar al flamante automóvil, ganando la carrera.

Los comentaristas anunciaron al ganador del presente año y fue cuando éste salió del automóvil de carreras, con una sonrisa complacida. Se despojó del casco protector, y dejó a sus cabellos brillantes y castaños moverse levemente con el soplido del viento que mostraba en su brisa cada vez más fresca, que el invierno se aproximaba más y más. El hombre dejó ver su eufórico rostro, y el auditorio lo reconoció complacido.

Probablemente la victoria había sido inesperada incluso para él mismo; sin embargo el discurso de victoria que salía de sus labios no lo mostró así. Observó el semblante de Sakura, que estaba junto a Xiang Lei y estaba pensando en que si no murió por su imprudencia; seguramente moriría en manos de esa mujer.

Él rió cuando estuvo frente a ella y escuchó su silencio; el cual rompió cuando hizo un gesto de incredulidad. "Pudo haber sido peor." Dijo ella finalmente.

Él sonrió, contagiando a la joven de aquella sonrisa. Aunque Sakura no lo iba a admitir, pues su orgullo marcaba y sellaba sus labios, ella se sentía y estaba orgullosa y bastante complacida ante la victoria del hombre.

"De alguna forma, la suerte está de su lado, Syaoran. Por supuesto que sabía que tenía la victoria asegurada, como Eriol suele decir; usted siempre obtiene lo que desea."

Syaoran sonrió de una manera traviesa. "Eso espero, señorita Sakura. Sin duda alguna, espero que sea así."

* * *

Ella aún tenía puesto el bello vestido que llevó a la cena hace unas horas, cuando ambos habían salido nuevamente solos; para festejar la victoria del hombre. Ellos habían salido improvisadamente. Lo único que Sakura sabía es que irían a algún lugar lujoso y en efecto, fue así. Él la había llevado uno de los restaurantes más costosos y elegantes de la ciudad.

Él estaba mirando nuevamente el vestido color crema que, de los diecisiete vestidos que él le compró la mañana del día anterior; ella finalmente había decidido ponerse. Sakura tenía los brazos vestidos en sus guantes y los hombros desnudos en el vestido que comenzaba distinguidamente a la altura de su pecho en distancia de unos centímetros de su cuello y su clavícula. Él ya había notado los tenues brotes en tonalidad dorada sobre la costosa tela, cuyo brilloso corte, acentuaba perfectamente la delgada y femenina figura; ajustándose a su cuerpo desde el comienzo de la pieza hasta llegar a la cintura, donde una larga falda comenzaba terminando hasta rozar el lustroso y pulido piso del lugar. Un vestido con leves toques de luz dorados, como la diana de oro brillante que levantaba sus ondulados cabellos castaños y como la gargantilla dorada que rodeaba su cuello.

La mujer se había quitado los zapatos y la diana brillante en su cabeza, así que su cabello rizado caía sobre sus hombros. Los guantes largos, también se los había terminado quitando y él, quien antes vestía su elegante traje, ahora sólo llevaba puesta la camisa blanca de largas mangas, arremangadas hasta los codos, y el chaleco abotonado. Cuando el joven hombre recargó sus brazos sobre las piernas de su empleada, ella sonrió sin notarlo.

Él se acomodó de esa manera, cuando ella se había sentado sobre la barra del _bar_, en la habitación del príncipe; donde se encontraban ambos y, cuando él, estaba sentado en el alto banquillo frente a ella. La estruendosa risa femenina, hacía reír al joven dueño del castillo porque sabía que difícilmente podría escucharla reír así; de no ser por que la mujer había bebido de más y que continuaba haciéndolo. Ella había pedido al hombre que intimara más con ella sin notarlo al hacerle preguntas demasiado personales cuyas respuestas; resultaban ser bastante interesantes para ella.

"Sabrás que cada vez que se me antoje vomitar, lo haré sobre ti." Dijo Sakura colocando sus brazos en los hombros del hombre.

Syaoran sonrió, mirándola. "Para ser mujer, y una mujer tan bella, Sakura; en ocasiones no eres nada femenina." Se mofó. "Me encantaría saber quién era el hombre en todas tus relaciones anteriores."

Sakura rodó los ojos. "Bien, Syaoran, por lo visto nuestro próximo temas es vida 'amorosa' y, tengo que aclararte algo acerca de ese último comentario tuyo. Eso es algo que no me importa en lo absoluto, no es algo que me haya impedido salir con alguien."

El hombre de ojos castaños, la miró interesado. "¿Por cuánto tiempo más, Sakura? Por que con ese carácter, dudo acerca de la durabilidad de tus relaciones; eres irritable, gritona, liberal, rebelde, mandona." Y él sonrió sarcástico.

"¡Oh, no lo soy!." Dijo ella alzando la voz de manera considerable, lo que provocó que él riera sabiendo que acertaba cada vez más en la descripción de esa mujer.

"Por supuesto que sí," Aseguro él, acariciando el rostro de la mujer sin evitarlo y sin que ella se negara a esa caricia. "Estoy esperando por tu respuesta."

"No tengo por que responderte eso." Aclaró ella.

"Vas a hacerlo tarde o temprano y, Sakura, si no lo sé por ti hoy; lo sabré por alguien más quizá mañana."

"¿Qué demonios eres¿Detective, espía?."

Syaoran trató de no reír. "Responde la pregunta."

Ella suspiró segura de que él no iba a retractarse de la pregunta aún el tiempo se llevara sus vidas de esa forma. "No ha tardado más de seis meses." Comentó ella, escuchando el silencio del hombre.

"¿Qué era el tipo¿Psiquiatra?." Syaoran rió mirándola cuando ella había puesto una mueca ofendida.

"De hecho, él lo era." Dijo ella sin mirar al hombre que sonreía, aún observando los ojos verdes.

"¿Qué le has hecho, Sakura?."

Sakura cerró la boca del hombre cubriéndola con su mano pequeña, para que éste no riera y Syaoran tomó la mano de la bella mujer, quitándola de sus labios y contemplándola a los ojos, serio. "Ha sido él de hecho, estaba casado." Ante el comentario, el hombre sonrió y Sakura no continuó agradecida de que el príncipe no continuara con sus preguntas.

Ella observó al hombre alzar las cejas y sonreír después. Sakura desvió la mirada mientras contemplaba sus manos. Luego no pudo evitar reír un poco.

"No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso, Syaoran." Le dijo agachando la cabeza y con una sonrisa de incredulidad en sus labios femeninos. Sakura observó la sonrisa caballeresca del hombre después de que él, le había levantado el rostro al tomarla de uno de sus costados.

Syaoran no podía evitar verla. Cómo le fascinaba esa preciosa cara. Parecía que mirar aquellos ojos verdes lo hipnotizaba, por que adoraba verlos por mucho tiempo. El hombre sonrió, escuchándola reír mientras le decía algo. La idea de que quizá también él ya había bebido mucho, le cruzó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que de pronto miraba los labios de aquella mujer, fijamente.

Pero no le interesaba dejar de mirarla. Acercó su rostro apuesto, un poco más al de ella, tentado a besarla. Porque en sus labios, repentinamente sintió un deseo por hacerlo. Le encantaría conocer; el sabor de aquella mujer. Cuando él se acercó todavía más a ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control.

Y comenzó a reírse, confundiendo a la mujer. Empezó a recordar el escaso tiempo que ésta mujer tenía en su vida. Y a darse cuenta repentinamente de que la buscaba demasiado.

Percatarse de eso, le hizo soltar el rostro de ella, y alejarse bastante también.

"Syaoran, tú eres un hombre por el que todas las mujeres derrapan. Tú debes saber más que yo de relaciones." Syaoran negó con la cabeza. "No trates de negarlo, Syaoran. He investigado sobre ti en la red. ¿Tienes idea de cuantos sitios te nombran a la vez!." Syaoran levantó las cejas y rió un poco guardando silencio. "Así que, el príncipe chino es el 'Sex-symbol' del momento. He leído que eres la cúspide de la galantería en las listas mundiales, Syaoran. Ellos dicen que eres un magnífico partido; que eres apuesto, deseable y que, además de todo, es tangible que al ser un príncipe eres millonario."

"¿Eso es lo que has investigado, No es algo que no pudieras notar." Dijo él con una sonrisa irónica.

Sakura sonrió y alzó las cejas sin sorpresa. "Modesto. ¿Sabes qué más dicen?" Syaoran suspiró, observando los verdes ojos de la reportera. "Que lo haces demasiado bien." Y la mujer escuchó la risa de la personalidad china y ella rió un poco también. "Es imposible que te diga todo esto de no estar ebria, voy a arrepentirme tremendamente en la mañana."

"Entonces, sería interesante hacerte hablar más ahora que puedo hacerlo; incluso podría despojarte de más que simples palabras."

Sakura sonrió de una manera sensual al escuchar la voz tentadora del hombre, que terminó por colocar una pierna en donde estaba sentado y la otra de pie en el piso. "Tú también estás ebrio, Syaoran¿No dijiste que nadie se fijaría en mí, Cuando me hablas de esa manera, me atrevería a decir que te agrado más de lo que tú a mí."

"Has empleado 'Más de lo que tú a mí' en lugar de 'a diferencia de mí'; eso es un avance, Sakura." La mujer rió sintiendo el rostro nuevamente cercano del hombre y observando los ojos castaños. Cuando él colocó su frente sobre la suya y cerró un poco los ojos, Sakura lo miró sin moverse. Esa cercanía suya le provocaba que el cuerpo le temblara y que se sintiera repentinamente inducida. Juraba que podría admirar los ojos del hombre durante toda la noche sin pensar en nada que no fuera lo extraordinarios que aquellos eran. Trató de no reír al estar consiente de lo que estaba pensando, pero en cambio no estuvo en su poder el evitar una sonrisa.

"Y sí eres un poco deseable." Le reveló ella.

Y Syaoran simplemente la observó serio, mientras deseaba tremendamente que ella cerrara la boca y dejara de provocarlo, ingenuamente.

"También leí que eras bastante apasionado, Syaoran." Continuó. "Y yo sé," le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. "por tu forma de mirarme, que sí lo eres."

Suficiente. Al hombre le importó poco lo que su conciencia le indicaba. Se levantó de una vez y Sakura sintió al hombre empujarla lentamente sobre la alta barra mientras él, se colocaba casi sobre ella. Entonces él también sonrió, demasiado próximo al rostro de la mujer.

_«Esta vez realmente he bebido de más» _pensó ella al sentir que en su cuerpo, al concebir la cercanía exagerada de él; comenzaba a aumentar en calor.

"Cuidado, señorita Sakura, podría prestarme para que lo descubriera." Le advirtió, mirándola seductoramente. La mujer rió y atrajo al hombre del cuello.

"El trato de jefe a empleada lo hace más excitante, como si se tratara de algo que no debe ser, cuando en realidad, ambos sabemos que es así. Que yo te detesto y que tú eres un príncipe que espera por una princesa." Él se sorprendió por lo que ella dijo. Ella estaba enterada de su compromiso y aún así, ella lo buscaba.

Ella obviaba el título del hombre sin que él lo notara, ella sabía que en sí misma, no lo consideraba importante en absoluto.

El hombre negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa seductora, y acercando su rostro al de la joven mujer de mirada entrecerrada color verde. "No. Lo excitante es saber, que eres tú." Y Sakura escuchó la voz sinuosa del príncipe, sintiendo que este acercaba sus labios a los suyos.

"¿Qué diría China si observaran a 'su alteza' ebrio y entre las piernas de una de sus empleadas?."

El hombre dejó escapar una tenue risa masculina. "Señorita Sakura, usted no es tan inexperta como lo parece."

La mujer lo miro, seriamente. "Pruébeme."

Y él enloqueció. La mujer sonrió buscando los labios del hombre que le siguió el juego. Y ambos sintieron el leve roce que fue imposible que llegara a más, cuando después de que él se había recostado sobre ella y de que ella lo sujetara del rostro, quedaran dormidos como adolescentes; con el alcohol recorriendo las venas de cada uno y una sensación agradable al mismo tiempo que acariciaba, sin que lo distinguieran; la sensibilidad de ambos.

La manecilla del reloj en la muñeca del hombre, cuya mano descansaba sobre el redondo y suave pecho derecho de la mujer de una manera íntima; marcó las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana, mientras la reportera; mantenía una de sus manos sobre el cabello castaño del príncipe y la otra sobre su espalda sin sentir, que la cabeza de él, estaba recargada bajo su clavícula.

Los ojos castaños, terminaron de abrirse con demasiada lentitud; cuando el costoso reloj de él, marcó las siete de la mañana cuando el sol calentaba tan tenuemente y brillaba con demasiada debilidad ante el día nublado, que era imposible que la luz ingresara por las cortinas.

Sarcástico, Syaoran sintió la calidez de la mujer que aún dormía a su lado, y evitó una sonrisa irónica sintiendo parte del deseable cuerpo de la mujer entre su mano, así que prefirió ponerse de pie hasta sentir el mareo en su cabeza y prefirió sentarse sobre la barra donde estaba. Estiró un poco sus brazos, hasta alcanzar el saco de su uniforme del cual, en uno de sus bolsillos extrajo una cajetilla de cigarros, que; entre sus labios terminó de encender uno de ellos.

Sakura llevó una de sus manos a su rostro sintiendo dolor en la cabeza. Y ella hizo un movimiento que le permitió sentir que el hombre apuesto estaba a un lado de ella, cuando asustada ante no recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior; intentó ponerse de pie, e imposibilitada ante el mareo, ella terminó sentándose sobre la barra de la misma. El hombre, simplemente la miró.

"¡Joder!." Reclamó ella llevando una de sus manos a su frente experimentando las desagradables nauseas provocadas por el alcohol. Y preocupada, trató de no mirar al hombre para conseguir información cuando en absoluto, ella no recordaba nada.

"Usted y yo no..."

El hombre sonrió de manera maliciosa mientras en el cenicero a unos centímetros de él, colocaba el cigarro. "¿Nosotros, no lo creo, señorita Sakura." El suspiro aliviado de la empleada no pasó desapercibido para el hombre. "Pero, horas antes te he terminado tocándote."

Y Sakura terminó tocándose el cuerpo, lo que hizo que el hombre riera divertido disfrutando aún con las nauseas, el haber dejado dudas en la bella reportera.

* * *

¿Quieres que actualice pronto, entonces sabes que hacer:

¡Reviews! ;)


	5. Capítulo 4

Finalmente me he conseguido un poco de tiempo y he logrado actualizar. Probablemente comience a hacerlo seguido ahora que, gracias a una caída grave que me he pegado, he terminado con un esguince en mi tobillo izquierdo. Así que me la pasaré en la cama durante un largo tiempo; porque no puedo dar ni un paso por cuatro largas semanas; lo que quiere decir: no gimnasio, no salidas, no clases de dibujo y, sobretodo ¡No escuela!.

Pasando al fic, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo. Éste es completamente nuevo y es culpa de la música extraña que he estado escuchando últimamente XP.

¡Ah, y como disculpa por mi tardanza les dejo ésta vez con dos capítulos, 4 y 5. Espero sus comentarios acerca de éstos y de la forma en la que he mejorado o empeorado varios aspectos de la historia.

Saludos, Cloe

* * *

**-Línea Enemiga-**

**Capítulo 4**

"Tiene que haber una manera de solucionar esto." Dijo Mai Yu, tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer iracunda junto a la que estaba parada; en el jardín norte del palacio.

A Mai Yu, le dio un ataque de risa después de contemplar el coraje que Sakura estaba haciendo. De pie frente a la fuente, Sakura suspiró después de poner su mano sobre su rostro y de quejarse ahogadamente.

"Es absolutamente increíble lo incompetente que pueden ser algunas personas." Masculló Sakura, tratando de contener la paciencia al mismo tiempo que quitaba las manos sobre su rostro. Ella contempló el jardín que estaba escondido tras una manta de color rojo oscuro. "No importa cuantas veces haya tenido que especificarles que el color tiene que ser blanco. Ellos terminaron haciendo lo que se les vino en gana." Continuó. "El jardín parece un campo de manzanas. Jamás estará listo para esta noche."

Mai Yu hizo un gesto, mirando la fauna roja en los arreglos florales que adornaban los alrededores del palacio, los carísimos manteles rojos que cubrían las mesas, las elegantes y rojas pancartas que colgaban desde lo alto de las columnas del palacio y el alfombrado rojizo de la escalera. En el centro de las mesas, estaban colocados otros arreglos florales de colores rojos. Junto a las flores de las mesas; habían varios candelabros de oro, cuyas velas eran rojas. "Quizá si hacemos unas llamadas rápidas." Dijo ella, mirando a Sakura mientras hablaba por el _walkie talkie_.

Sakura escuchaba hablar por el radio a la china. "Mei Ling va a matarme." Murmuró, echándole un vistazo a los alrededores del palacio. "No es que el palacio se vea mal así, pero ella detesta el color rojo." Continuó, mirando que la mujer a su lado, asentía.

"Y si la fiesta es nacional, lo peor que puede suceder es que la realeza esté inconforme con el evento que se desarrolla en su propio hogar." Agregó Mai Yu.

"Y luego, Su alteza no va a darnos vida por organizar mal un evento."

Mai Yu asintió nuevamente, sintiéndose completamente de acuerdo. "Los hermanitos Li, pueden ser obstinados." Aseguró.

Y Sakura suspiró. "¿Qué es lo que te dijeron los decoradores?."

"Que ellos bajarán toda la decoración enseguida y que sin importar cómo, nosotras veremos el palacio vestido de blanco; para la celebración de ésta noche."

Sakura suspiró, sin intenciones de contestar la pregunta de la asistenta del príncipe. "Por favor, que compongan todo esto antes de que Mei Ling y Syaoran regresen." Suplicó Sakura, mirando de reojo el palacio y a los hombres y mujeres que quitaban la decoración.

"'Syaoran'" Repitió Mai Yu, escuchando con una sonrisa en los labios, el ligero acento de la reportera japonesa. "¿Te refieres al príncipe Xiao Lang?." Preguntó, haciéndole gracia la manera en que ella se había referido a Su alteza.

Sakura suspiró, sin intenciones de contestar la pregunta de la asistenta del príncipe.

"No te preocupes, Sakura. Cuando el padre de _Ying Hua_ hace alguna celebración para su hija menor; por lo general son festividades interminables. Por ejemplo, el desayuno de hoy por el cumpleaños número veintiocho de su hija, podría extenderse hasta la noche." Le explicó Mai Yu a Sakura. "Eso nos dejará suficiente tiempo como para terminar de dirigir la decoración del palacio. Para cuando los hermanitos Li regresen, tu y yo ya estaremos vestidas y preparadas para la larga noche que nos espera; vigilando que todo el evento salga adelante."

"Ying Hua¿No es la hija del gobernador?." Preguntó Sakura, teniendo un recuerdo que en absoluto le estaba agradando. Y Mai Yu, movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Ying Hua, ha estado tras el rastro de Xiao Lang desde que ella tenía quince y él cuatro años más." Dijo la mujer, recordando. "Por supuesto ella, Mei Ling y Xiao Lang mantienen una amistad desde temprana edad. Pero el príncipe no ha decidido llevar esa amistad a un lugar más alto hasta ahora." Comentó ella. "Al menos no que nosotros sepamos." Sakura levantó una ceja como resultado de las palabras de ella. "Pero eso es imposible, porque de estar interesado en ella; Xiao Lang no le daría vida y por el contrario, quizá porque él y el gobernador, el señor Kai; son muy amigos, él evita seguidamente a Ying Hua."

Sakura puso una cara seria, después de oír el comentario de Mai. En efecto, ella recordaba perfectamente a Ying Hua. Recordaba la belleza de esa mujer y cómo se le insinuaba al príncipe con la desfachatez más descarada. Sakura prefirió seguir con su trabajo y cambiar el tema.

* * *

En el palacio del gobernador, Mei Ling se estaba riendo mientras contemplaba el rostro apuesto de un hombre de refinados modales a su lado. "Estas metido en un horrible problema." Dijo ella, mirando cómo el ceño del hombre se mostraba pasivo. "Y lo tienes merecido." Continuó ella. "Eres tú, el peor mujeriego en todo el palacio del gobernador."

El inglés, contempló con sus espectaculares ojos azules; el rostro dubitativo de Mei Ling.

"No, no." Corrigió. "Mi hermanito también puede estar a tu altura." Eriol rodó los ojos, arto de escuchar las acusaciones de la bella mujer. "La verdad incomoda¿O qué?." Preguntó ella, escuchando un suspiro de él.

"Créeme, princesa. Si tú no tuvieras un título en abogacía tan preponderante e influyente en el jurado de ésta comunidad; serías la última persona a la que yo recurriría."

Mei Ling frunció el ceño. "Acabas de convencerme." Le dijo sarcástica, conteniendo las ganas de dar un fuerte empujón al hombre que estaba a su lado y de tirarlo al suelo. "Si tanto dependes de mí, tú deberías cuidar lo que dices." Le advirtió.

Él la miró a los ojos, casi calando con su decidida mirada la fuerza que había en las palabras de ella. "Debería ser suficiente tener que humillarme contigo, Mei Ling." Le dijo suavemente. "Definitivamente no eres la persona adecuada para atender mi caso." El entrecejo de ella se arrugó un poco más. "

"Entonces no deberías haberme pedido que lo hiciera desde un principio." Aseguró ella. "¡Quédate con tus problemas, Eriol!. Regresa a Inglaterra, reconcíliate con tu esposa, ten dos hijos más con ella y luego velos crecer." Continuó, contemplando con recelo al hombre. "Yo no puedo trabajar en tu caso, Eriol. No es conveniente."

El hombre sonrió, de una manera seductiva. "Por supuesto que no lo es." Mei Ling asintió. "Lo último que hacemos cuando estamos juntos es trabajar, como tú dices; en mi caso."

Ella se mordió el labio inferior de su boca. Ella no podía dejar de ver los acusadores ojos azules de ese hombre, que era endiabladamente atractivo. "Las cosas son así."

"En efecto. Porque yo no puedo dejar de pensar en poner mis manos de ti, y porque tú no puedes dejar de mirarme."

La mujer hizo una cara espantada. "Eres un hombre horriblemente mujeriego." Aseguró, furiosa.

"Y tú una maldita provocadora." Le dijo él.

Mei Ling se levantó de su asiento. "Ojala que tu esposa gane la custodia de tu hijo y que gane también la demanda que ha puesto sobre ti, la cual por cierto tienes bien merecida. Ojala que quedes arruinado, sin dinero y en la calle." Señaló ella, con un dejo de intenso coraje en su voz femenina y de aguda pasión en sus ojos.

El inglés de mirada azul, se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento; mirando como aquella mujer lo amenazaba con irse a cada paso próximo que daba hacia la puerta del cuarto. Por eso la cogió rápidamente del brazo, atrayéndola hacia él y mirándola.

"¿Qué estás haciendo!." Preguntó, asustada.

"Sabes que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad, Mei Ling." Le aseguró. "Tú comenzaste a provocarme y yo no estaría en este lío si tú no hubieras iniciado con esto." La mujer palideció, escuchando la acusación de él. "Es por ti que estoy sumergido en éste problema."

Mei Ling respiró profundamente. "Eso ya lo sé."

El hombre sonrió mientras la veía. Mientras contemplaba aquel par de ojos preciosos, pertenecientes a aquella princesa. Mirando el rostro hermoso y fino de la hermana de un amigo, el cabello largo y negro de esa mujer; él sonrió. Por supuesto, él no podía evitar ver el delgado cuerpo de ella. Un cuerpo que se le hacía irresistible cada vez que la recordaba entre sus brazos, seduciéndolo. Un cuerpo que se veía tan tentado a tocar, cuando no quería olvidar el recuerdo de aquella ocasión, cuando entre gemidos; ella lo inducía a poseerla.

"No debiste hacerlo. Y yo no debí ser tan débil como para ceder."

"Había bebido mucho, Eriol." Se excusó ella.

"Llevabas días seduciéndome." Le recordó, y ella suspiró.

"No vas a dejarme¿Cierto?."

Eriol sonrió, incitante. "Debo ser tan insistente como tú, cuando me buscaste."

Mei Ling desvió su mirada, tratando de escapar de los ojos penetrantes de él. "Jamás nadie había hecho que yo me arrepintiera tremendamente de algo."

"Debiste haberlo pensado antes, princesa." Eriol suspiró, tomando la barbilla de ella, con una mano. "Gracias a eso ahora soy yo quien no busca el momento para tratar de seducirte."

"No sé quien es peor; si tú o mi hermano."

Eriol se rió. "¿Tu hermano intenta tocarte?."

"¡Eriol!." Gritó ella, sorprendida por la pregunta tonta de él. "Eres un idiota."

El hombre sonrió complacido al notar que ella sonreía diciendo eso. "Pero un idiota que no puede sacarte de su cabeza."

"Ni siquiera estás enamorado de mí." Aseguró ella, sintiendo no tan indiferente; que él comenzaba a besarla en el cuello.

"No me casé precisamente enamorado." Aclaró él. "De cualquier forma, eso no importa."

La bella mujer suspiró. Claro que no le importaba, aquel hombre tremendamente atractivo y famoso; era un magnífico amante. Pero eso era todo. Él era terrible. "Voy a tomar tu caso, Eriol; bajo una condición." Él levantó una ceja escuchándola. "No me pagues con dinero."

El hombre rió, y ella lo agarró del cuello para atrapar sus labios. "Hay otra persona que te interesa¿Cierto?." Le dijo ella, mientras besaba la boca de él, al mismo tiempo que él le correspondía ardorosamente.

"Hmm..." Fue todo lo que él dijo, escuchando que ella comenzaba a jadear.

"No evadas mi pregunta." Insistió ella, mientras él comenzaba a bajar el cierre tras el vestido de ella. "Una mujer joven de unos; ¿Veintisiete años?."

Eriol sonrió, maldiciendo la perspicacia de ésta mujer. "Quien me interesa ahora; eres tú." Le dijo de una vez, mirándola a los ojos.

"Sí, eso lo sé." Aseguró la mujer, quitándole los pantalones al hombre que ya tenía el pecho desnudo.

Y ella le besó los labios, fascinada después de admirar el cuerpo perfecto de aquel hombre a quien terminó de desnudar con una exagerada rapidez. El vestido de ella cayó al piso y ella suspiró. El hombre jadeó un poco, porque verdaderamente deseaba tener el cuerpo de esa mujer una vez más. Cuando él le quitó el resto de la ropa, ella se sintió empujada hasta el mueble donde ambos estuvieron sentados minutos antes, justo donde él; pensaba arrojarla. Pero ella empujó al hombre hasta que él cayó sobre el mueble, mucho antes de lo que él intentó darle la vuelta y arrojarla a éste. Y él quedó recostado, mientras ella se sentaba encima de sus caderas e introducía el miembro de él, dentro de su cuerpo.

La mujer inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia delante, para encontrarse con la mirada de él. "Prométeme algo." Dijo ella, jadeando y aún sin moverse. Ella estaba mordiendo los labios de él, quien hizo un ruido; demostrándole que la escuchaba. "Ésta vez, no le digas nada a mi hermano."

El hombre intentó no reír, tomando con sus manos las caderas de ella; quien ya había comenzado a moverlas. Y la mujer gimió, sintiendo que él le acariciaba los senos, los cuales estaban casi encima de su rostro. El sentir la fricción que el sexo de él causaba dentro de su cuerpo, raspándole el clítoris; hizo que ella se moviera mucho más rápido sobre él; y que provocada por el regodeo que ese rápido movimiento suyo causaba a ambos, ella gimiera más que antes.

Eriol tuvo que morderle los labios para obligarla a callar, recordando con dificultad que estaban de invitados; en un lugar que ninguno de los dos frecuentaba. No sería agradable que alguien los interrumpiera por escucharlos. Al menos no en ese momento.

* * *

Los bellos ojos añiles, se clavaron en la mirada marrón de él. El hombre sonrió, mirando la cercanía de ella; preguntándose si ella se atrevería a insinuársele todavía más, frente a toda la gente que estaba en el elegante salón del palacio del gobernador. La mujer era preciosa, tenía ojos expresivos, unos labios bien formados y una piel blanca. Su rojizo cabello era ondulado, y caía sobra parte de su espalda.

Pero sus ojos no eran verdes, su cara; no era el rostro hermoso que él tenía grabado en la memoria. Su anatomía era delgada, pero no era la que a él; tanto le apetecía tocar. Y sobretodo, ésta mujer a diferencia de otra demasiado distinta; tenía una personalidad soportable.

Lo único que podría hacer, que él la comparara con la dueña del par de verdes y coquetos ojos que tenía en mente; era el nombre que tenía.

"Y bien, Xiao Lang. ¿Cuál es el regalo de cumpleaños que tú vas a darme?." Le preguntó ella, con la copa de vino blanco en su mano.

Él sonrió, pensando en cuanto le agradaría que la mujer que le estaba haciendo esa pregunta tan insinuante fuera otra. "¿Qué es lo que traes en mente?." Interrogó él, siguiendo el juego de ella sin ningún esfuerzo.

La bonita mujer se rió después de escuchar que él estaba jugando con ella también. "Quizá, Su alteza; tú y yo podríamos pasar una noche juntos."

El hombre rompió a reír. Él rió de una manera preciosa que provocó que ella sonriera.

"¿Estás de acuerdo?." Cuestionó ella.

Él alzó una ceja. "Tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo." Dijo él. "¿Qué tan buena actriz puedes ser?."

"¿Te interesaría un _casting_ privado?." Preguntó ella, seductora. "¿Cuál es el papel que quisieras que interpretara para ti, Xiao Lang?."

Y él notó que la mujer lo escuchaba atenta y con interés. "Debes fingir que eres exageradamente difícil, debes hablar con un gracioso acento extranjero y aunque interpretarás a una mujer, debes comportarte como una cría." Ying Hua arrugó un poco el entrecejo después de que él dijo eso. "Y después deberás fingir que eres una empleada mía, quien es tan ingenua que parece no saber acerca de la seducción desbordante que ella tiene. Y que sin embargo; es obvio que de intimidad, sabe mucho más de lo que dice."

La mujer rompió a reír, olvidando lo que él había dicho al principio; una vez que había establecido lo demás. "Eres travieso, Xiao Lang."

"Ying Hua¿Tu padre tardará demasiado en regresar?." Preguntó Syaoran, dejando boquiabierta a la mujer que estaba junto a él, quien era completamente ajena a los pensamientos que dentro del palacio; la mujer que ocupaba la memoria del príncipe al que trataba de conquistar, estaba teniendo.

Sakura rodó los ojos mirando el reloj. Ella estaba impaciente. El reloj le marcaba las tres de la tarde y la enfurecían dos circunstancias; la decoración del palacio aún no estaba terminada y el otro aspecto de su coraje, era culpa de Su alteza.

"¿Cuánto más puede tardar un desayuno, ellos llevan ahí más de siete horas"Preguntó Sakura, sin percatarse de que su humor había cambiado durante el transcurso de ésta mañana. "Maldito sexo femenino. Son mujeres como la 'adorable' hija del gobernador, las que hacen quedar mal al género femenino."Continuó y Tomoyo, acomodando el vestido sobre la cama; escuchó con una sonrisa divertida los comentarios que Sakura lanzaba al aire. "Claro, yo puedo ser atrevida si se me pega la gana. Pero esta mujer, es el colmo de la desfachatez. Estábamos en el hipódromo y ella abrazaba una y otra vez a Syaoran. Además, ella no le daba vida. Xiao Lang¿Cuál será mi regalo de cumpleaños, Xiao Lang; tú y yo deberíamos salir unos días de la ciudad, Xiao Lang, quizá me opere los senos para parecerte bonita y que finalmente me tires sobre una cama. " Tomoyo rompió a reír, escuchando que Sakura, imitaba la voz de la mujer desconocida; quien era la hija del gobernador. "Por supuesto, yo he inventado lo último pero ella estuvo así de cerca de decirlo." Dijo Sakura, haciendo un ademán con sus manos que indicaba minucia.

"Así que a ella le agrada el príncipe de China."

"Si, ella quiere acostarse con el príncipe de China." Corrigió Sakura.

"Y¿Eso está mal?." Preguntó Tomoyo, mirando los alrededores de la habitación que Sakura tenía preparada dentro del palacio; para cuando a ella se le antojara mudarse a éste.

"Mal o no," Contestó Sakura evadiendo la pregunta. "Su problema ha sido la manera de insinuársele."

"¿Jugar con palabras es una manera incorrecta de seducir a un hombre?." Preguntó Tomoyo, curiosa.

"No estás entendiendo el punto aquí, Tomoyo."

"Y ese es…" Dijo la aludida, esperando a que Sakura le explicara lo que quería decir.

"Que esa mujer, es detestable." Aclaró Sakura y Tomoyo comenzó a reír.

"¿Ella es detestable porque quiere seducir al hombre para el que trabajas?" Sakura amarró su melena rizada, mirándose en el espejo. "Si Li no se le ha negado…"

"Pero él, sí que lo ha hecho." Se apuró a decir la mujer de ojos verdes. "Pero ella sigue insistiendo."

"Eso significa que a causa de esa mujer, tú no tienes el campo completamente libre para ser tú quien seduzca al príncipe."

Sakura puso su mano sobre su pecho, mirando horrorizada el rostro de su amiga. "¿Qué cosa!."

"Vale, Sakura. Siempre has sido una celosa incontrolable." Dijo Tomoyo, riéndose. "Eres una celosa de lo peor."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso!." Preguntó asustada.

"Porque tu personalidad es deducible."

"¡No¡¿Cómo puedes creer que ese sujeto puede interesarme de forma alguna!."

"Xiao Lang Li¿No era tu amor platónico?." Preguntó Tomoyo, recordando las fotos en el ordenador de Sakura.

"Eso fue antes de conocerlo, Tomoyo. No puedes atreverte e ir diciendo el primer disparate que se te ocurra."

"¡Ole, Sakura, Sólo estoy señalando lo obvio." Advirtió Tomoyo, sintiendo la violencia de las palabras de Sakura.

"¡Pues que no vuelva a pasar por tu cabeza una idea así!." Ordenó la mujer con la coleta rizada.

"¡Sakura, estás frenética, con ese comportamiento únicamente estás dando más crédito a lo que yo he dicho."

"Suficiente, Tomoyo. Tengo trabajo que hacer, te veré quizá en la noche, eso si no me he acostado con alguien; porque de ser así no te veré hasta mañana."

La mujer miró incrédula. "¿Me estás echando?."

"Tengo trabajo que hacer." Dijo Sakura, a modo de respuesta.

Tomoyo aporreó su pie derecho en el piso, y luego salió del cuarto, aporreando la puerta al salir. "Tonta Sakura." Murmuró, furiosa.

Y dentro de la habitación, Sakura terminó sentándose sobre la cama; escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. Y luego ella miró su reloj nuevamente, suspirando.

* * *

Eran exactamente las once de la noche cuando Syaoran escuchó que la puerta de su dormitorio se habría, después de que él dio la autorización de que quien fuera la persona que llamaba a la puerta; ésta podía ingresar al recinto que estaba en el segundo piso de su habitación, más exactamente su dormitorio.

Y él, quien se estaba poniendo los guantes; sonrió enseguida, al ver el cuerpo conocido de una mujer ingresar a su dormitorio. "Buenas noches, señorita Sakura. Es la primera vez que la veo el día de hoy." Le dijo él, demostrando en su sonrisa lo confortante que le era verla.

Sakura asintió. "Sí, tú has estado ocupado y yo también." Y Syaoran la miró confundido, porque ella empleó una manera evasiva de dirigirse a él. "Escucha, yo no puedo quedarme ésta noche."

Syaoran arrugó el entrecejo. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?."

"Que no puedo estar aquí hoy, yo debo buscar a dónde ir; un lugar donde quedarme ésta noche."

"¿Qué hay con Daidouji?."

"Ella dijo algo demasiado incierto. Así que me he enojado con ella." Sakura intentó llevar su vista hacia otra parte del dormitorio. Cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el atractivo hombre que, vistiendo ese uniforme de príncipe; lucía irresistible.

"Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí." Aclaró él, sin entender del todo lo que ella decía.

"No, no puedo." Negó ella.

"Lo que no puedes es irte al menos hasta que ésta fiesta termine. No sólo porque es tu trabajo quedarte sino porque yo quiero que estés aquí."

"No lo creo, Syaoran." Ella continuó negándose y eso comenzó a irritar al hombre que se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba parada, junto a la puerta.

"No te quedes porque es tu trabajo, Sakura. Hazlo porque yo te lo pido." El hombre cogió el rostro cabizbajo de ella entre sus manos cuando se quedó de pie frente a ella. Y Sakura intentó desesperadamente mirar cualquier cosa que no fueran los ojos de él. "¿Qué tienes?." Preguntó él, con voz suave. "No te veo en todo el día y lo único que quieres en cuanto me vez es irte. Puedo pagarte porque te quedes, si eso es lo que quieres."

"No Syaoran, no hoy. Yo no estoy de humor."

Y Syaoran la empujó hasta la puerta. "Ha sido un día largo, Sakura."

"Si." Aseguró ella, mirando a su costado derecho. "Estoy segura de eso, no has regresado en todo el día."

A él le molestó el hecho de que ella no lo mirara a los ojos. Por eso cogió con sus manos los costados del rostro de ella, obligándola a mirarlo. Sakura terminó sonrojándose ligeramente, por el contacto de él y por su cercanía. "¿Qué es lo que te impide quedarte?."

Sakura suspiró. "Entre tus invitados de hoy, hay una persona a quien no podría ver."

Y él la miró exageradamente confundido. "No voy a permitir que te vayas, Sakura. Hoy no has estado conmigo en todo el día." Le advirtió. "De ser necesario, pondré guardias en todas las salidas del palacio, para evitar que salgas."

"No puedes hacer eso, no se vería bien." Dijo ella.

El hombre, arto de la insistencia de ella, bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de ella; y de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón que ella estaba vistiendo, arrebató la cartera de la mujer. Sakura se sobresaltó, cuando él le mostraba el objeto en sus manos. "No irás a ningún lado, Sakura. No hoy, cuando no te he visto en todo el día. Me quedaré con esto, hasta la mañana; entonces quizá el coraje que le tienes a Daidouji ahora ya se te habrá pasado." Continuó. "Dormirás aquí hoy y podrás retirarte por la mañana si eso es lo que quieres. No antes."

"Xiao Lang, yo no puedo quedarme aquí." Se quejó ella, maldiciendo la astucia de ese hombre por quitarle la cartera donde estaban sus cheques y todas sus tarjetas bancarias y de crédito.

El príncipe sonrió, abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio y empujando a la mujer hacia fuera. "Espero verte abajo." Murmuró él, cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio.

Sakura se quedó parada en la habitación de él, maldiciendo a su jefe. Eso fue algo que ella no dejó de hacer hasta que; después de casi una hora y media, acompañada de un hombre amable; ella miró las escaleras de la entrada del palacio. "¡Mira esto, Eriol!." Dijo ella en voz baja al hombre que la acompañaba. "El lugar esta repleto de gente."

"¡Sakura, mira, el palacio ha quedado perfecto." Interrumpió Mai Yu, subiendo las escaleras y mirando a la mujer en la cima de éstas. Sakura sonrió, contemplando los alrededores del palacio, completamente complacida con el resultado de un día de intenso trabajo. "Y tú," Continuó ella. "Te ves hermosa."

Sakura sonrió, notando que el hombre a su lado asentía completamente de acuerdo. "Tú no estas para nada mal." Aseguró Sakura, mirando el vestido elegante que la mujer estaba usando. Un vestido que, a diferencia del de Sakura; era azul oscuro.

"Como te dije, nos espera una larga noche, Sakura. Ven conmigo, voy a presentarte a algunas personas que te será necesario tratar." Dijo la mujer, tomando a Sakura del brazo y obligándola a bajar las escaleras. Varios ojos, se perdieron en la belleza de la nueva empleada del palacio, mientras Sakura le enviaba una sonrisa de disculpas al inglés, que sonrió también.

Sakura sonreía, alagada por los cumplidos que mujeres y hombres le habían dado durante un largo rato. "Definitivamente, a Xiao Lang le fascina presumir de su buen gusto." Dijo Kai, el gobernador, admirando a la mujer que unas semanas atrás, tuvo el gusto de conocer. "Y ni hablar del palacio. Está inmejorable; las felicito a ambas." Agregó, mirando a las dos empleadas. "Eficiente, bella; puedo pecar de entrometido pero¿Cuánto es lo que Xiao Lang le paga, señorita Sakura, yo podría duplicarte el sueldo." Bromeó él.

Sakura y otras personas, terminaron riéndose. "Yo, tendré que pensar en su oferta." Dijo Sakura, provocando la risa del gobernador y de la gente presente.

"Vamos a tener que abrir una subasta, Kai. No voy a dejar que te la lleves así de fácil." Interrumpió una voz conocida. Y el gobernador se rió, dada la intervención oportuna del príncipe; quien cogió muy discretamente, la mano de Sakura. Por eso nadie pudo notar, cuando él le acariciaba los dedos, vestidos con los guantes largos; con los suyos propios. Ella contuvo las ganas de suspirar. "Y, con permiso; pero yo debo hablar con ésta mujer de inmediato."

"Por supuesto, Xiao Lang. Estas en tu casa." Bromeó nuevamente el hombre que adulaba a Sakura.

Y el príncipe empujó a la mujer despacio, llevándola consigo; asida de la mano, y sabiendo que a aquella mujer; la seguían más miradas de las que a él le gustaría. Y él se detuvo frente a ella cuando estuvieron junto a un columpio precioso; no tan apartado de la festividad que había en el palacio que estaba sublime.

El hombre la contempló un largo rato. Él se detuvo a mirar, el cabello recogido de ella, la plateada y costosísima diana de diamantes sobre su cabeza. Y los largos zarcillos que ella utilizaba, al igual que la gargantilla ajustada que rodeaba su cuello; eran del mismo material de la diana y del mismo estilo que ésta. El tenía que admirar su rostro perfecto y la manera soberbia en que ese vestido largo; la estaba cubriendo. El vestido que era sujetado en sus hombros, por dos finas ligas de diamantes. Un vestido color blanco que tenía el pecho de ella descubierto y que tenía un escote entre delicado y pronunciado; el cual terminaba un poco más abajo del comienzo de los senos de ella. Era ajustado en el talle y comenzaba a abrirse ligeramente a la altura de su cintura, hasta terminar completamente abierto al final de su cuerpo. Y ella tenía unos guantes largos, del mismo color del vestido; cubriendo sus manos y parte de sus brazos.

Sakura alzó una ceja. "Así que," Dijo ella, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Syaoran se agarró la frente, sonriendo y todavía mirándola. "Sakura, me has dejado sin habla."

Y Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, para no sonreír. Porque la sonrisa que iba a darle; le hubiera demostrado que se había derretido, con lo que le había dicho. "No se ve del todo mal¿Eh?."

Syaoran rompió a reír. "Por supuesto que 'no se ve del todo mal'. Te ves preciosa, Sakura."

"Ah." Fue todo lo que ella dijo, luego bajó la cabeza, colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y miró para el lado derecho, tratando de que él no pudiera notar el enrojecimiento de su hermosa cara.

Y él la tomó de la cintura. Sakura se vio obligada a mirarlo. Obligada a contemplar su perfección masculina, lo apuesto de su rostro, lo deseable de su cuerpo, lo irresistible de su sonrisa seductora y de su mirada castaña. Y lo masculino que se veía en su uniforme.

"Sin duda alguna, no me arrepiento de haberte obligado a quedarte." Afirmó, mirándola a los ojos. "Más que nunca, tienes que quedarte."

"No es que tenga otra parte a donde ir, Syaoran. Tú tienes mis cosas."

"Voy a tener que pensar seriamente si voy a dártelas mañana."

"¡Syaoran!." Dijo ella, sintiendo cómo él la aprisionaba entre sus brazos. Ella era tan delgada que a él se le antojaba rodear aquella cintura suya. "Yo entiendo que te guste cómo luzco pero, tú tienes que darme mis cosas."

"Por supuesto que sí." Aseguró el príncipe.

"Por supuesto que sí¿Qué?."

Cuando Syaoran la miró nuevamente a los ojos, él le sonrió. "Que me gustas." Sakura exhaló. No supo si era un suspiro o un jadeo, porque él la estaba enloqueciendo con su exagerada seducción. "Puedo asegurarte que no hay un solo hombre aquí, que se atreva a pensar diferente."

"Syaoran, hoy…" Dijo ella, suavemente, perdiéndose en los ojos de él. "hiciste falta en el palacio."

Él aproximó un poco más su rostro al de ella, mientras la veía con sus ojos castaños que eran delatores del deseo que él tenía de ella. "¿Hice falta en el palacio, Sakura?."

"Sí. Fue extraño no verte en todo el día."

Todavía sonriente, él puso su frente sobre la de ella; al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. "Me atrevería a decir, que me has echado de menos; Sakura."

Sakura sonrió muy ligeramente. "Yo miraba mi reloj, a cada hora." Confesó ella, provocando que él riera divinamente.

"Cuando dijiste que ibas a irte porque había un invitado a quien no quieres ver en el palacio, pensé en cancelar todo; para que te quedaras." Sakura terminó riéndose, suavemente. Y esa risa suya, tuvo un efecto devastador en el príncipe. Porque a diferencia de lo que muchas mujeres habían hecho para intentar incitarlo; una sola sonrisa de ella, lo sedujo completamente. "Voy a atreverme a confesarte algo que amenaza con arruinar este momento, y que puede hacer que me odies permanentemente." Y Sakura palideció cuando él le dijo eso. Porque ella ya sabía que un día, una tarde y la mitad de una noche; eran demasiado tiempo para un simple desayuno con la mujer más sinuosa y resbalosa. "Me muero por conocer tu sabor." Juró él, en un tono exageradamente seductivo.

Ésta ocasión, Sakura estuvo segura de que la exhalación que salió de ella; fue un jadeo. Porque él, la traía loca en éste momento.

"Me muero por besarte." Continuó él

"Yo no sé que es lo que estás esperando." Explicó Sakura, con el poco aire que le quedaba.

Y Syaoran sonrió, completamente complacido mientras cogía el rostro de ella y acercaba sus labios a la boca de ella. Cuando los labios de él, rozaron la boca de ella; Sakura cerró los ojos.

Y exactamente cuando los párpados de Sakura terminaron de cerrarse, Mei Ling maldijo en voz baja por tener que interrumpir a la pareja de 'colegiales' que estaban junto al columpio. Por lo contrario, ella tuvo que fingir no percatarse de lo que sucedía. "Xiao Lang," Dijo ella, en voz alta.

Y la voz de la mujer, provocó que la bella reportera se apartara del príncipe. El hombre tuvo que contenerse; para no maldecir a su entrometida hermana. Sakura le dio la espalda al hombre, turbada aún.

"La hija de Kai está buscándote." Dijo ella.

Y el príncipe resopló, dándole un último vistazo a Sakura y dejando a ambas mujeres solas. Sakura tuvo que sentarse en el columpio cuando sintió que se mareaba por la falta de aire. Y Mei Ling, se sentó junto a ella.

La japonesa, todavía no podía creerse lo que pudo ocurrir entre ella y ese hombre. "Hace calor¿O qué?." Preguntó ella, cuando por fin miró a la china a los ojos.

Mei Ling sonrió, acomodando un mechón de cabello de la reportera. "Si, hoy; ha sido un día caluroso." Contestó ella, mirando a la japonesa.

"Y¿Quién es esa que dijiste que buscaba a Syaoran?."

"Ying Hua." Murmuró Mei Ling.

Aquella declaración, hizo que Sakura se levantara del columpio inmediatamente. _«Mierda»_ Pensó ella.

* * *

Sakura ingresó a la habitación del príncipe chino, aprovechando que los guardias extrañamente no estaban. Después de que Mei Ling lo había llamado, él simplemente había desaparecido y tenía dos largas horas de no verlo. Ella quería hablar con él. Iba a tener que explicarle que lo más probable era que eso que pudo pasar entre ambos dos horas atrás, era un error.

Por supuesto, ella estaba encantada con él. Pero si no podía soportar la idea de que hubiera una mujer desesperada tras él, no podía imaginar el día que ella contemplara el ofrecimiento desfachatado de las centenas de mujeres; que se morían por él.

Sakura despertó de sus pensamientos, cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido extraño, provenir de la sala en la recamara del heredero de la corona. Así que ella abrió la puerta de la pieza.

Y se congeló.

Se congeló mirando que sobre la alfombra; esa mujer estaba bajo él. Que ella estaba arrancándole la ropa. Él, estaba tocándola como si por el simple hecho de encontrarse casi desnuda en sus aposentos; le perteneciera. Esa mujer, estaba bajo él; no vistiendo más que las bragas y el hombre, comenzaba a ser desvestido por ella. Con fuerza, él la besaba en el cuello y ella suspiraba con arrebato.

Por supuesto, Sakura estaba lejos de saber; que era la belleza de una mujer de hipnotizantes ojos verdes, poseedora de un cuerpo de delirio; la imagen que él tenía grabada en la mente y en sus pensamientos. Porque mientras tocaba frenéticamente a la mujer que estaba en aquel recinto, junto con él; sentía que aquella fascinante empleada, ocupaba su lugar.

Sakura lo había dejado magnetizado. Por su culpa, una pasión casi enfermiza y un ardor tremendamente electrizante; estaban cruzando su sangre. Él no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de la mujer que en un accidente dentro de un ascensor; él conoció.

Y lo que estuvo apunto de pasar dos horas antes, lo traía de cabeza. Él estaba tan atontado, tan sorprendido por el descomunal deseo que sentía por esa empleada; que con esa mujer, que con Ying Hua dándole vueltas a su atormentador juego de lujuria, él había caído como un crío, finalmente.

Sakura cogió, sobre la mesa de la entrada de la pieza; una carísima copa de cristal, la cual arrojó con una fuerza exagerada hacia la pareja. El objeto se estrelló erradamente en contra de la pared del recinto del hombre. El ruido hizo que él reaccionara enseguida, despertando de su 'embeleso' con esa mujer que lo había seducido.

Encontrarse con la mirada castaña de ese desgraciado; provocó que Sakura saliera rápidamente del salón, donde él, sobre esa horrible mujer; yacían tirados sobre la alfombra del piso.

Syaoran, quien aún estaba vestido con su uniforme, a excepción del saco que iba encima de la camisa y de los guantes que debería traer en las manos; soltó a Ying Hua instintiva e inmediatamente. Y se levantó del piso, únicamente para salir detrás de la reportera.

* * *

N/E¡Hola aquí¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?. ¿De qué van Eriol y Mei Ling, Y luego están los otros dos: el principito y la reportera. ¡A un momento todo marcha bien y luego, Syaoran tiene que arruinarlo todo¿Y ahora qué?.

Vamos a tener que esperar al siguiente cap.

HayLey

* * *

¿Quieres que actualice pronto, entonces sabes que hacer:

¡Reviews! ;)


	6. Capítulo 5

¡Waw, cómo me ha fascinado escribir éste capítulo¡Son las tres de la mañana con doce minutos y apenas acabo de terminarlo!. Y me encantaría que así como yo me la he pasado fascinada escribiendo durante toda la noche, a ustedes les guste el resultado XP.

Para que yo sepa eso, déjenme sus reviews con la opinión del capítulo y bien, de la ruta que está siguiendo la historia.

¡Ah, y si te gusta el romance combinado con el humor; dale una leída a mi fic 'Homología' ;)

Cloe

* * *

**-Línea Enemiga-**

**Capítulo 5**

Desde uno de los balcones del palacio, después de mirar todas las fotografías que estaban dispersas en la primera plana y en general, en todas las secciones de la prensa; un hombre de ojos azules, dobló el diario que tenía entre sus manos, negando con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

Definitivamente Xiao Lang la buscaba demasiado. Él siempre quería pasar el tiempo en su compañía. Incluso se atrevía a pensar que el príncipe le estaba pagando a esa mujer únicamente por su compañía.

Probablemente, el hecho de haberla contratado para que trabajara para él; no era más que un pretexto para acercar a aquella mujer al palacio y de esa manera, a él.

La señorita Kinomoto era una mujer hermosa, muy agradable y también bastante responsable. La prensa estaba encantada con la nueva amiga del príncipe y tenía que admitir que incluso a él le agradaba bastante. Pero Xiao Lang, no le daba un respiro a esa pobre mujer.

Y él sabía bien porque.

Xiao Lang es un hombre interesado. Y ésta vez, él estaba tremendamente interesado en esa extranjera. Por supuesto, quizá no de la manera correcta. El príncipe sabía el irrefutable poder que tenía sobre las mujeres; ya estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Una gran cantidad de féminas se le ofrecían de las maneras más descaradas, y en muchas ocasiones; él terminaba con varias de ellas. A ellas; les encantaba estar con él y a él, le gustaba divertirse con ellas. Pasar un buen rato, quizá unos pocos días de pasión y eso era todo.

A él, muy difícilmente se le veía con una pareja estable. Por eso la primera plana de la prensa local, tenía de encabezado: _'Príncipe casanova; fascinado con su nueva amiga'_.

Ésta vez, él había fijado sus ojos en una meta más difícil de alcanzar. Porque su físico atractivo y sus millones; parecían no terminar de seducir a la mujer con la que pasaba día, tarde, y parte de la noche. Él lo conocía demasiado bien, él también llegó a jugar a ese mismo juego junto con el príncipe en varias ocasiones; un juego que tenía poco tiempo de expiración. Así que el inglés estaba seguro de una cosa; Xiao Lang no iba a descansar hasta obtener lo que realmente buscaba en ésta mujer. Y él sabía demasiado bien lo que el millonario quería de su empleada.

Sus ojos, aquellos preciosos ojos marrones; ardían de lujuria cada vez que se fijaban en el bello rostro y en el deseable cuerpo de esa mujer.

Le encantaría que Sakura fuera quien lograra amarrar a aquel travieso hombre. Le encantaría ver al príncipe chino finalmente derrapando por alguna mujer.

Entonces él se burlaría de Su alteza; tal y como Xiao Lang lo hizo el día de su boda. Y él iría corriendo hasta los diarios para proponer el encabezado del tiraje del día siguiente: _'Príncipe casanova; finalmente cautivo'_.

Mientras tenía ese pensamiento, el hombre contemplaba una exquisita vista. Sakura se veía preciosa desde aquella distancia. Estaba sola, así que él aprovechó para mirarla un rato.

La coleta de cabellos rizados, atada con un listón azul; se movió ligeramente con el jugueteo de la brisa fresca y agradable de la noche. Algunos mechones de cabello, más cortos; no se dejaron capturar por el cinto que sujetaba el resto de ellos y por eso se interponían entre el bello rostro de ella, escondiendo ligeramente su entrecejo arrugado. La falda del vestido azul oscuro que estaba vistiendo, se movía deliciosamente; a merced del agitado movimiento de la brisa. Estaba descalza, había dejado sus zapatos junto a la mesa que estaba cerca de ella. Así que sus pies tenían un contacto directo con el pastizal verde y cuidado que rodeaba parte del jardín.

Lejos estaba ella de saber, que un par de ojos azules la contemplaban con fijación desde una considerable altura.

Sakura alzó el arco a la altura de sus hombros, calculando con la flecha el centro del blanco que estaba a lo lejos. Y soltó la flecha, que se clavó después de recorrer una distancia larga; exactamente en el centro del blanco.

Aunque su tiro había sido victorioso; a ella le valió poco. La poca importancia de su éxito fue delatada cuando el semblante de su rostro no varió y sí se mantuvo serio y enojado; tal y como estaba antes de efectuar el tiro.

La mujer resopló. Estaba tan furiosa. Furiosa con su condenada mejor amiga y furiosa con su maldito jefe. Estaba decepcionada de ambos; de la primera por llamarla con un horrible descaro 'la peor celosa', y del segundo por ser un desgraciado hombre más, de los millones de hombres lujuriosos y manipuladores que hay regados en el mundo.

Ella ya no tenía a donde ir. No había un lugar a donde escapar. No podría quedarse con Tomoyo porque el sólo verla le traía un ataque de ira tremendo que no podría olvidar por días. Y no podía escapar a otro hotel; el condenado Xiao Lang le había arrebatado la cartera que contenía todas sus tarjetas de crédito y sus cheques, en un descuido. Él había hecho aquello de forma intencional, impidiendo que se atreviera a largarse cuando se le diera la gana.

Y con la noche de hoy, ella ya tendría dos días consecutivos ocupando la habitación que se le había asignado en el palacio.

Sakura volvió a soltar una flecha mientras gritaba desgarradoramente furiosa; tratando de aliviar el coraje que sentía.

El inglés sonrió escuchando aquel grito furioso y Sakura suspiró profundamente mientras pensaba.

Esa imagen no iba a borrase tan fácil. Aquella mujer casi desnuda; con las piernas arriba de la cintura de ese hombre horrible. Lo único que había logrado ver, fue cuando él arrojó a la mujer que tenía enfrente hacia el piso. Y luego él se tiró sobre ella. Esa mujer ya había comenzado a desabrocharle la camisa mientras el hombre le besaba el cuello y ella suspiraba con arrebato.

Ella reía frecuentemente y él no paraba de comérsela a besos.

_«Celosa»_ Pensó ella, aún irritada; tratando de no continuar con sus recuerdos. Afortunadamente, él no se le había plantado en el camino durante todo el día. Su alteza ya no la había buscado más.

Sakura cogió entre sus manos una nueva flecha y la disparó; dando de nuevo en el blanco. Después ella suspiró y regresó a la mesa redonda junto a la que estaban sus zapatillas. La mujer tomó asiento sin que notara que la estaban observando; dejó el arco en el suelo y luego cogió el cigarro que antes estaba sobre el cenicero, colocándolo entre sus labios.

"Así que Sakura no se da tiempo de disfrutar su victoria, porque está tremendamente confundida."

La joven reportera miró enseguida a la persona a su costado. "¿Confundida?."

"¿Podría ser que él, en contra de todo lo que ha demostrado; realmente me vea como una empleada?; Se preguntó Sakura, mientras intentaba disimular que aquel hombre y todo lo que él hiciera; no le interesaba." Dijo la mujer, mirando con atención el rostro irritado de Sakura.

"¿Qué estás diciendo!." Preguntó Sakura, aterrorizada con todo lo que esa mujer enfrente a sus ojos; había dicho.

"¡Pero Sakura, yo creí que eras más perspicaz." Comentó sarcástica, mientras tomaba asiento junto a la reportera. "Eres astuta pero yo también lo soy." Continuó. "Y yo, a diferencia de mi hermano; puedo notar ese tremendo interés que tienes por él."

El entrecejo de Sakura se arrugó un tanto más. "Estás equivocada, Mei Ling." Aseguró la reportera.

La aludida cruzó sus brazos. "Podría ser, pero; ¿Qué estás haciendo en el palacio cuando tu jornada diaria ya ha concluido y cuando podrías estar en el hotel que mi hermano esta pagando por tu hospedaje?." Preguntó ella, fingiendo ingenuidad.

"Xiao Lang, se ha quedado con mis cheques y mis tarjetas de crédito." Dijo ella, a modo de respuesta. "Y no puedo ir al hotel porque he reñido con Tomoyo."

Y Mei Ling sonrió. "Hubieras cambiado tu lugar por el de esa mujer en aquel momento¿Cierto?. Hubieras querido ser tú quien estuviera entre los brazos de mi hermano¿Me equivoco?."

"Déjate de eso, Mei Ling." Exigió Sakura, frenética.

La mujer terminó riéndose, viendo la cara enojada de Sakura. "Como quieras, pero antes déjame advertirte de una cosa; lo que tú sientes y has sentido desde que descubriste por descuido que a mi hermano lo rodean millones de mujeres, tiene un nombre. Y sabes perfectamente cuál es." Le dijo, mirándola.

La furiosa reportera no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Mei Ling. Esa mujer, se había atrevido a llamarla celosa con un descaro increíble, de igual o peor manera en la que Tomoyo lo había hecho. Sakura no pudo aguantar más la furia que aquella princesa; la hermana del príncipe de China, le había provocado. Así que colérica, se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó para ingresar al palacio nuevamente.

En la distancia Mei Ling volvió a sonreír, lo hacía de una manera idéntica a la de su hermano mayor. Quizá eso había irritado todavía más a la reportera. Mirar a aquella mujer que tenía los mismos ademanes que su hermano, era como mirarlo a él e imaginarse; que era él quien se burlaba de ella. "No te preocupes, Sakura. Yo estoy contigo, me agradas y es completamente visible que mi hermano comparte mi opinión. Sólo hay que mirar entre líneas y percatarse de lo embelesado que él, ha quedado de ti." Murmuró, tirando la flecha al blanco. _«Yo puedo asegurarte que tras este episodio; hay algo que Xiao Lang esconde.» _Agregó pensativa. _«Como la razón que lo ha llevado a 'tirarse' a una de sus tantas amigas; Ying Hua, una mujer que curiosamente tiene tu mismo nombre.»_

Ajena a lo que Mei Ling pensaba, Sakura ingresó a uno de las librerías del palacio; contemplando que Mai Yu, la coordinadora de eventos del príncipe y de su hermana con la que había trabajado por horas para terminar de dirigir la organización de la fiesta de anoche; estaba sentada junto a su escritorio mientras traía un libro entre sus manos.

Mai Yu estaba tan entretenida con su lectura, que no levantó la mirada ni siquiera al escuchar el estruendo que Sakura hizo cuando ingresó al recinto; aporreando fuertemente la puerta. Ella únicamente levantó la mirada cuando la reportera comenzó a buscar en el enorme librero de madera; un objeto. Pronto la mujer prosiguió con su lectura.

"¿Qué es lo que buscas?." Le preguntó Mai Yu, sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

"Necesito hacer una consulta." Dijo Sakura, a modo de respuesta. Ella continuó su búsqueda sin tener éxito. "¿Dónde está el diccionario?." Preguntó, mirando a Mai Yu. Y la mujer, todavía sin quitar la vista de su libro; señaló con su dedo la parte alta del librero.

Sakura suspiró, acercando una silla hasta donde el librero se encontraba y luego se subió en ella para llegar a la parte alta de éste. Mai Yu alzó una ceja cuando miró que Sakura aún estaba parada sobre el mueble con el diccionario entre las manos.

Sólo entonces, la mujer dejó su libro sobre su escritorio. "¿Qué es lo que 'necesitas consultar'?." Cuestionó, mirándola.

"Hay una palabra en el vocabulario chino, que no entiendo." Explicó Sakura, mientras pasaba las páginas del diccionario.

"Y es…" Dijo Mai Yu, esperando que la reportera le contestara.

"'Li'." Cuando Sakura dijo eso, la mujer de ojos negros la miró sin entender. "Debe significar algo como 'Insoportable' o 'Mucho¡Muy molesto!'." Mai Yu comenzó a reír mientras escuchaba la seriedad y la convicción con la que Sakura decía eso. Ella, tal y como los demás trabajadores de Xiao Lang; sabían a la perfección la manera que el príncipe y ésta mujer se llevaban. A veces resultaba divertido verlos. "Quizá sea una especie de enfermedad, los dos hermanos tienen los mismos síntomas; son irritantes, imposibles y…"

"¡Cuidado, Sakura!." Le gritó Mai Yu, levantándose de su asiento al notar la torpeza de la bonita mujer de ojos verdes, en aquel momento.

La reportera se tambaleó sobre el mueble, cayendo hacia atrás y de espaldas al suelo. El diccionario que tenía entre las manos cayó al piso, a diferencia de ella; cuando un hombre conocido la sujetó por detrás, con las manos en la cintura de ella. Mai Yu suspiró contemplando al oportuno hombre que había ingresado al recinto. El rostro de Sakura se puso rojo al sentir aquel contacto tan conocido.

Él la bajó de la silla hasta el piso. "Mei Ling, dijo que me buscabas." Le dijo suavemente al oído; mientras aún estaba tras ella.

Sakura reaccionó inmediatamente, alejándose de aquel hombre y soltándose de sus manos. "Si, yo;" Le dijo ella, caminando hacia el diccionario para recogerlo. "Esperaba que llegaras para ver si podrías devolverme mis cheques y mis tarjetas, Xiao Lang."

El hombre sonrió. Esa mujer todavía estaba furiosa, él podía notarlo por la manera en que ella lo había llamado. "Por supuesto que no." Dijo él, mirando a la reportera colocar el diccionario sobre el librero.

Sakura resopló rabiosa. Cuando él ya estaba junto a la puerta, contempló de nuevo a su empleada. "¿Quieres acompañarme?."

Sakura volteó para mirarlo, incrédula. "Ni loca."

Syaoran rió después de escuchar la horrible respuesta de la mujer. Pero él salió de la oficina sin decir absolutamente nada. Mai Yu, quien ya tenía el libro nuevamente entre sus manos y que ya se había sentado nuevamente en la misma posición que estaba antes; suspiró. "Ustedes dos¿Están peleados?."

Sakura observó a Mai Yu leer nuevamente mientras hacía esa pregunta. "Nunca hemos dejado de estarlo."

"Van a terminar casándose algún día; Sakura. En la mañana que fui a la cocina, me enteré de que las cocineras han comenzado a hacer apuestas."

"Pues ellas van a terminar gastando todo el dinero que tienen." Aseguró, mirando irritada el libro de la mujer que estaba sentada. "¿Qué estás leyendo?."

"Es una novela romántica." Dijo Mai Yu, cerrando su libro para mostrarle la portada a Sakura. "Julia London. 'El seductor seducido'." Y la reportera rodó los ojos.

Cuando Sakura se preparaba para decir algo nuevo, la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Sakura no tuvo que voltear a ver de quien se trataba; cuando la sonrisa divertida de Mai Yu delató la presencia del hombre que nuevamente había ingresado al recinto. Sakura suspiró y en ésta ocasión, él la jaló con fuerza del brazo izquierdo; sacándola del cuarto donde ambas estaban.

Mai Yu rompió a reír, levantándose de su asiento para cerrar la puerta que Su alteza había dejado abierta al salir y al llevarse consigo a aquella mujer.

Él abrió la puerta de su recamara, obligándola a entrar consigo. Ella sólo tuvo que ver la alfombra frente a aquel mueble; para sentir que un nuevo ataque de rabia le estaba sacando de control.

Sakura ingresó a la habitación del príncipe chino un poco preocupada; después de que por un largo rato, ella no había vuelto a verlo. Y tuvo que caminar un poco para admirar que sobre la alfombra; esa mujer estaba bajo él, arrancándole la ropa. El hombre estaba tocándola como si por el simple hecho de encontrarse casi desnuda en sus aposentos; le perteneciera. Una mujer que no vestía más que las bragas y un hombre que comenzaba a ser desvestido por ella. Con fuerza, él le besaba el cuello y ella suspiraba con arrebato.

Por supuesto, Sakura estaba lejos de saber; que era la belleza de una mujer de hipnotizantes ojos verdes y poseedora de un cuerpo de delirio; la imagen que él tenía grabada en la mente y en sus pensamientos. Porque mientras tocaba arrebatadamente a la mujer que estaba en aquel recinto junto con él; sentía que aquella fascinante empleada, ocupaba su lugar.

Cuando Sakura arrojó una carísima copa de cristal hacia la pareja, una que equivocadamente se estrelló en contra de la pared del recinto del hombre; él reaccionó enseguida, despertando de su 'embeleso' con esa mujer que lo había seducido. Encontrarse con la mirada castaña de ese desgraciado; provocó que ella saliera rápidamente del salón donde él, sobre Ying Hua; yacían tirados sobre la alfombra del piso.

Y el hombre había soltado a aquella mujer para salir detrás de la japonesa de verdes y preciosos ojos coquetos. En aquel momento, él se había sorprendido de la violencia de la mujer; cuando tiró el objeto de cristal hacia donde él estaba. El heredero a la corona China; había salido corriendo tras esa mujer para exigirle una explicación. Cuando la aprisionó en una esquina entre la pared y su cuerpo, ella lo veía con una mirada furiosa; colérica.

"Escucha…" Había dicho él, con voz fuerte.

Sakura cerró los ojos, evitando ver el rostro de aquel fiero hombre. Y cuando ella se decidió a enfrentarlo, mirándolo a los ojos; contempló el rostro de él, contempló la camisa entreabierta que vestía y el revoltijo que había en sus cabellos. Sakura lo admiró a los ojos; desbaratada y sin que ella supiera que lo estaba mirando de esa forma. Después de que él la miró a los ojos, disipó la fuerza que tenía con ella mientras la sujetaba fuerte contra la pared. Así que ella pudo escaparse de él, quien desistió de seguirla; sintiendo asustado la manera en que su propio corazón latía tan rápido al mirar a esa mujer salir. Le latía tan fuerte, que incluso se atrevía a pensar que si cerraba los ojos podría escucharlo. Le latía tan fuerte, que le hacía asesar y sentir el brincoteo de su pecho; agitación en su cuerpo.

Y en ese entonces, él maldijo por lo bajo el nombre de aquella mujer que provocaba esa confusa reacción en él.

Rompiendo con sus recuerdos, después de que desesperadamente había intentado hacerlo por unos minutos; Sakura se soltó rápidamente de la mano de aquel hombre que la estaba cogiendo con tanta fuerza. Jaló su brazo mientras empujaba con fuerza el cuerpo del hombre hasta atrás. Ella lo hizo con tanta violencia que él, sin que esperara aquel evento de ella; dio dos pasos hacia atrás como un reflejo al empuje que ella le dio.

Él volvió a cogerla nuevamente, ésta vez la cogió de los dos brazos. Y ella le escupió en la cara.

Syaoran la soltó de inmediato; exageradamente incrédulo, exageradamente atónito. Él se pasó la mano sobre su rostro gallardo, intentando limpiarse la cara. Eso lo había dejado sin habla. Sakura palideció, arrepintiéndose horriblemente de lo que había hecho.

Él estaba convencido que ella había cometiendo un ultraje. Ella era tremendamente grosera, malcriada, habladora y atrevida. A Syaoran le dieron ganas de tirarla al suelo de la rabia que ahora sentía.

Y él estaba increíblemente rabioso porque tenía dos razones para sentirse así. Estaba furioso con esa atrevida mujer y estaba encolerizado con él mismo. Porque aún cuando sabía que lo estaba humillando, cuando él sentía que ese trato descarado y carente de respeto que jamás, bajo circunstancia alguna, había sido para él; se negaba a deshacerse de esa reportera.

Sakura prefirió retroceder en sus pasos y salir del recinto de aquel hombre. Él ya había olvidando la razón por la que la había llevado hasta ahí y quizás por eso, no se molestó en detenerla. Estaba tan indignado con lo que le había hecho, que todavía no podía articular ninguna palabra ni moverse de donde estaba.

El príncipe estaba atónito de su propia actitud. Se estaba negando a aceptar que una mujer le hubiera hecho pasar esa humillación. Se estaba negando a aceptar que su comportamiento, el comportamiento del heredero de la corona; estaba cambiando por culpa de esa detestable mujer. Él no quería aceptar, que ella lo traía de cabeza.

Afortunadamente, no tendría que verla hasta el lunes.

* * *

La melena rizada caía sobre sus hombros y parte de su espalda. No era demasiado larga; pero no estaba corta. Ella tenía puesta una falda color rosa pálido que terminaba al comienzo de sus rodillas, unas zapatillas altas que eran blancas; y una blusa sin mangas que también era blanca. Había dejado el saco rosado, que era el juego de la falda en una percha.

Sakura ya conocía todo el palacio y estaba encantada con él. Éste lugar es tan extenso que le tomó días descubrirlo todo. Incluso tenía salones dentro y fuera de él, que pasaban días sin tener que ser visitados; a excepción de la guardia.

Ella ya conocía cada uno de los salones del palacio; tanto los necesarios como la cocina y los dormitorios, como los imperecederos, como la caballeriza, las piscinas, entre otros; que conformaban las 115 habitaciones distintas en el gigante emporio que bien podría pasar por una ciudad pequeña.

Al servicio de los príncipes de China; príncipes por que el sucesor a la corona tenía una hermana cuatro años menor que él, habían más de trescientas personas. La realeza, tenía millones de conocidos y de amistades; tantos, que Sakura pensaba que quizá jamás terminaría de conocer a todos.

Con fortuna, ella había simpatizado con la mayoría de ellos, cada vez que las visitas venían al palacio para una cena de gala o una comida campestre. Sakura estaba cociente, de que el puesto que ella tenía como asesora del príncipe, como el de la coordinadora de eventos, el guardaespaldas y el consejero del mismo; eran unos de los puestos más relevantes en el palacio. Quizá por eso, ellos estaban presentes en todas y cada una de las actividades que los príncipes hacían.

Ella tenía que pasar más tiempo con el príncipe que con su hermana, ésta mujer; tenía también sus propios empleados quienes, en absoluto; eran los mismos que los de él.

En este momento, Sakura estaba en la habitación del príncipe, la cual; tal y como todos los salones del castillo chino, es interminablemente grande y está llena de toda clase de lujos.

La recámara de él, es tan grande que antes de ingresar a ésta; dos guardias están en la puerta, hasta que Su alteza o algunos integrantes pocos del personal, quienes tienen acceso a la misma; llegan a ésta y autorizan su retiro. Aquella habitación, y los principales salones del castillo, eran de los salones más grandes del palacio. Tan interminables que tal y como la recamara del príncipe, éstos contaban con dos plantas.

La primera vez que la reportera estuvo adentro de aquella habitación; quedó fascinada al ver que al ingresar, hay dos opciones; ir al dormitorio o quedarte en la recámara. Por supuesto, el dormitorio está subiendo las escaleras redondeadas y alfombradas que están a unos metros de la puerta. Es, el dormitorio del príncipe, uno de los variados cuartos que conforman el tercer piso del palacio.

En la habitación del heredero a la corona china, hay un centro de entretenimiento, un _bar_, una mesa de billar, entre otras cosas. Aquel recinto, que bien podía tratarse de una residencia completa para un soltero; cuenta con dos cuartos de baño, equipados con _jacuzzi_, bañeras, muebles, entre otras cosas que conforman lo clásico. Uno de ellos está en la planta baja y el otro en el segundo piso.

La japonesa finalmente había conocido el dormitorio de su jefe. Ella se sorprendió bastante; al notar lo equivocada que estaba. El dormitorio no parecía una juguetería y sí la digna habitación de un adulto joven. Ya sabía que Syaoran tenía buenos gustos, la gente le repetía eso en varias ocasiones y ella pudo confirmarlo observando el modernismo y masculinidad estallar en las paredes de la habitación. Sakura notó los colores oscuros y las tenues luces que generalmente la encendía a comparación del actual momento cuando estas, eran intensas. La cama del hombre se ubicaba exactamente a mitad del dormitorio, era enorme y se accedía a ella al subir dos peldaños que la separaban del piso. Tenía varios accesorios masculinos como muebles, estantes de libros, entre otros y en el dormitorio tenía un aire de tranquilidad. Era elegante y ella prefirió no pensar en el enorme tamaño y valor que el dormitorio, la recamara, el cuarto de baño y el armario; tenían juntos.

Aquel no carece de nada. En éste hay un centro de entretenimiento menor que el de abajo, en su recamara, para que el hombre no tenga la necesidad de descender a esta, si no se le da la gana. Y a un lado, siempre hablando del territorio del dormitorio; está el armario el cual es un cuarto exageradamente grande y se encuentra lleno de pertenencias del príncipe. El armario está conectado tras las puertas, al baño del dormitorio.

Su jefe ya le había ofrecido un cuarto semejante al suyo, si ella accedía a mudarse al palacio; tal y como la mayor parte del personal.

No obstante, la bonita mujer continuaba negándose. Y seguiría haciéndolo, más ahora con la tensa situación que había entre ambos.

Ya no pensaba en eso. Ahora estaba buscando dentro del gigantesco armario la apropiada vestimenta que él llevaría al evento de mañana. _«En cuanto esto termine, lo primero que haré es salir de éste lugar_ » Pensó ella, mientras escuchaba Syaoran memorizar un discurso, en su dormitorio. _«Soy la persona menos indicada para estar aquí adentro»_

"Afirmar y constituir, así como acertar y..." Syaoran suspiró, arrojando sobre su cama las hojas de papel escritas por la magnifica caligrafía y redacción de su empleada. Y después él se dejó caer también, con los pies en las amplias escalinatas.

Sakura suspiró escuchando que él se había quejado y el silencio que hizo después. "Legislar era la palabra." Dijo ella cuando alzó la voz para que éste pudiera escucharla.

"Tendrás que escribirla para que pueda recordarla, dejaré esto por hoy... quizá no duerma tratando de recordarlo."

"No es una palabra difícil, Xiao Lang; significa establecer." Dijo ella, pensando que él estaba dramatizando y mirando que el armario de Syaoran; estaba repleto de las prendas más finas, caras y con las marcas más cotizadas y conocidas aunque podrían ser tan costosas que era imposible que ella se atreviera a comprar alguna de ellas, tenía prendas hechas por diseñadores exclusivamente para él y que ni siquiera eran conocidos por ella.

Sakura estaba en el armario, el cual tenía el piso de madera; mientras recordaba todo lo anterior. Ella cogió una camisa de color negro. Una de las centenas de prendas en ése color; porque él tenía millones de prendas, de cada color existente. A Sakura se le había ocurrido ordenar toda la ropa que el príncipe tenía de acuerdo a los colores. Terminar con todo ese ajetreo, le llevó más de una semana. En el momento que ella estaba recordando eso, escuchó la voz de un conocido hombre, ingresar al armario mientras ella caminaba por uno de los pasillos de éste, buscando algo más.

Los pasos de ella hacían un ruido ligero cada vez que se movía sobre el piso de madera. Los de él, no hacían aquel sonido puesto que únicamente llevaba calcetines cubriendo sus pies y no zapatos. El hombre se quedó de pie frente a los ojos de ella y la mujer se acercó a él, colocándole sobre el cuerpo la camisa que había escogido para comprobar que seguramente le quedaría bien. Syaoran sonrió, mirándola. Ella se veía linda vistiendo aquella combinación de colores blancos y rosados.

Y Sakura volvió a extraer una prenda negra desde uno de los ganchos dorados del armario. Esta vez fue un saco que colgó en una alta percha. Syaoran sonrió notando que ella tenía que pararse de puntillas para llegar al gancho, aunque tenía zapatos altos.

Sakura todavía prefería mantener una distancia notoria con aquel hombre. No quería inmiscuirse con él aún. Todavía estaba bastante enojada con él, se sentía incómoda con su compañía. Sin embargo, el trabajo que él le había pedido aquella mañana de lunes; ameritaba una enorme cercanía.

Aún así, Sakura marcaba una distancia entre ambos; contestándole preguntas con respuestas livianas y hablándole exclusivamente cuando era necesario. Aunque no quisiera, ella tenía que hablar con él. Después de todo, aquel insoportable hombre era su jefe y ella únicamente su empleada. No hablarle cuando él le pedía que lo hiciera; sería poco profesional.

Y ella era muy profesional.

La mujer había quedado petrificada cuando después de lo sucedido dos días antes, él la estaba tratado como siempre lo hacía, actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Afortunadamente; ella había hecho las paces con Tomoyo. De manera que ya tenía con quien desahogar toda la frustración que sentía al terminar el día.

"¿Acaso dijeron que la fiesta se trataba de un funeral?." Le dijo él, cuando notó que toda la ropa que ella sacaba era de color oscuro.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "El negro te queda muy bien." Explicó ella y mientras continuaba hablando, Syaoran se encogió de hombros tomando asiento sobre el mueble que estaba en el pasillo, frente a su empleada. "Y queremos que Su alteza llame la atención todavía más de lo que ya lo hace."

Syaoran levantó una ceja. "Y eso es porque…"

"Porque si el príncipe de China es aclamado por su maravillosa manera de vestir," Le dijo Sakura, sin voltear para verlo. "su empleada es aclamada también." Continuó explicando. "Eso haría que la gente notara más mi trabajo."

Syaoran ya estaba frente a ella cuando sintió el tacto de él sobre su barbilla. Ella se jactó un poco. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Alcanzó a exponer turbada, en el pensamiento de que la cercanía del hombre no mejoraba su situación. No le agradaba que la hubiera tomado así.

No hoy cuando todavía; el coraje que sentía por su culpa, era profundo. No hoy cuando la incomodidad que ella sentía estando tan cerca de él; incluso podía respirarse.

"Tratando de entender porque buscas que te noten aún más."

Sakura contempló los ojos castaños. "Ellos deberían saber que soy tu empleada y no 'una amiga más', Syaoran." Le explicó. "Deben saber que si se te antoja acostarte con la primera mujer que se te pase enfrente; no tienes ninguna razón que te ate a mí como para tener que pedirme permiso." Continuó. "Porque tú y yo no somos más que un jefe y una empleada que cumplen con su trabajo."

Syaoran continuó escuchando a la mujer mientras el entrecejo de su rostro se fruncía levemente, no agradándole nada; lo que ésta mujer estaba diciendo.

"Tal y como lo has hecho la otra noche." Le recordó. "Hiciste bien, querías divertirte y yo no soy más que una empleada tuya a la cual no te une vínculo alguno y, por lo tanto;" La voz de Sakura era seca y sus ojos mostraban un enfado visible para él, mientras ella decía todas esas barbaridades. Syaoran la acercó más hacia él. "Tú no debes pedirme permiso para las idioteces que se te ocurra cometer, de la misma manera en que yo no tengo porqué pedirte que me dejes hacer lo que se me de la gana."

Los ojos de él brillaron rabiosos, escuchando las palabras de esa mujer. Por eso le dio la vuelta sin ninguna dificultad y Sakura sintió de una vez por todas; que él tenía mucha más fuerza de la que ella tenía.

Por eso, cuando él la empujó con fuerza; hasta obligarla a casi a acostarse sobre el mueble que antes él estaba ocupando, ella no pudo hacer nada. "Xiao Lang, tengo trabajo que hacer y tú…"

"¡Deja de hablarme así!." Syaoran la cayó con el brillo furioso de sus ojos. Con la fuerza de sus palabras decididas.

Sakura lo miró sin entender. "Pero¿No es tu nombre?."

"No es la forma en la que siempre me hablas, no cuando eres agradable conmigo."

Sakura intentó levantarse, sintiéndose irritada. Pero él la empujó nuevamente sobre el mueble. Él inclinó un poco el cuerpo para poder mirarla a los ojos, mientras ella estaba recostada obligadamente sobre el mueble.

"Eres una mujer bastante rara, Sakura. Puedes ser insensible y tosca. Eres endiabladamente rebelde. Lo más molesto es que eres tremendamente liberal. Aseguró con un convencimiento tal, que incluso era posible verse en el brillo de sus ojos y en su apuesto semblante masculino. "Si hay algo que detesto que hagas, si hay algo que me irrita más que tu infausto deseo de libertad; más que el hecho de que te resistas a venir conmigo al palacio; es que te comportes con tanta indiferencia cuando estas conmigo." Aseguró él, mirando sus ojos fijamente. "Que te comportes de esa manera tan nefasta y atrevida."

Ella estaba pensando en lo que él había dicho. Estaba segura de que en efecto era todo menos sumisa, pero también estaba tratando de entender la razón que justificaba la irritabilidad de Syaoran al ser ella tal y como él decía; 'tan liberal'. "No concibo haberte tratado con indiferencia y no creo que haya algo nefasto en mi comportamiento." Mintió ella, suavemente.

Syaoran rompió a reír, mirándola aún. "Entonces déjame aclararte algo; es la primera vez, durante toda mi vida que una mujer se atreve a escupirme en la cara."

Sakura palideció mientras escuchaba lo que él decía.

"Y te advierto que no voy a permitir que sigas tratándome como a alguien cualquiera... por que a partir del día en que firmaste ese contrato, fui una persona más en tu vida, una persona importante en ella, que no saldrá de la misma... jamás."

Sakura sintió en sus brazos el tacto rápido del hombre y se sentía cada vez más incrédula de lo que ese sujeto decía. "Supongo que le habrás dicho lo mismo a la mujer que estaba contigo la otra vez."

Syaoran rodó los ojos, ella ya estaba acusándolo nuevamente. "Eso no justifica el comportamiento insoportable que has tenido desde ese día." Le dijo de una manera seria. "No puedes seguir fingiendo desinterés, Sakura. No cuando has estado comportándote de la manera en que lo has hecho desde ese día."

"Si mi comportamiento ha sido un error; ha sido un impulso." Se excusó ella, tratando de escaparse de esa mirada castaña.

"Han sido celos." Le corrigió él, percatándose enseguida de que los ojos de ella reflejaban sorpresa y la rabia. "Así es, señorita Sakura. En contra de lo que usted más desea; yo lo sé." Y el hombre sonrió tan seductoramente, que para ella fue incapaz de dejar de turbarse y de apartar la mirada del derretidor rostro del hombre. Mientras una vez más sonreía, él continuó en una leve voz ronca. "Jamás conocí a alguien como tú, Sakura. Nunca hubo nadie que se atreviera a tratarme con tanta indiferencia, con tanta apatía."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó ella, tratando inútilmente de separarse de él. "Puedes ser un príncipe, Syaoran, y ser millonario y totalmente importante también; pero en realidad eres sólo una persona más, con un título que vale demasiado para ser real y que forma parte de una apariencia lejana a lo que es la vida en sí. Tu título no dice nada, no lo hacen tus riquezas y no lo hace tu fama. Para mí, Su alteza; no eres más que una persona ordinaria sumida en un mundo trivial y distante."

Syaoran miró a Sakura con el rostro enmarcado en un gesto de repruebo, las cejas gruesas fruncidas, los labios masculinos sellados y respiraba agitadamente dada la cantidad explosiva de su rabia; negaba fervientemente a consecuencia de que no quería admitirlo, que aquella mujer le hubiera hablado de semejante manera y que como respuesta, se encontraba absolutamente ofendido y espantado. Esa insolente grosería era tremendamente punzante y le estaba ocasionando una humillación tan vasta que provocaba que aún resonaran las palabras de la mujer en su mente.

Esto se estaba saliendo del contexto, jamás hubo nadie que se atreviera a hablarle y a comportarse de esa manera tan horrible frente a él. Se estaba inquietando de sobremanera y sentía un fuerte impulso por gritar lo insolente que había sido al hablarle con tal falta de respeto. Y se sentía aún más colérico y humillado porque era consiente de que pese a la majadería de esa mujer, él mismo se negaba a despedirla; exactamente como aquella vez en que ella con el peor y más inenarrable descaro, le había escupido en la cara.

Syaoran estaba espantado porque sentía que la franqueza de esa mujer era totalmente nueva para él y porque sentía que necesitaba conocerla ante la inexperiencia en ese mundo racional y ordinario que ella mencionaba; cuando la ignorancia de ese modo de ser, era tan desconocida para sí mismo que estaba obligándolo a arder en un infierno de incandescente coraje ya que ella le estaba haciéndolo probar, tan sólo una pequeña parte de lo que es ser una persona corriente.

"Si te atreves a sentir la más mínima sensación ante lo que te digo, significa que incluso tú; consideras que tengo la razón."

Syaoran tomó en sus manos las delgadas muñecas de la mujer que gimió un poco a causa de la fuerza que él empleó.

"Estás cometiendo un error, Sakura."

La voz que había utilizado el príncipe oriental fue gruesa e imponente y Sakura lo miró sin miedo, retándolo; consiguiendo que el hombre la doblegara con más fuerza. Entonces la mujer de ojos verdes pestañó e hizo un leve gesto de dolor provocado por el arrebatamiento de Syaoran.

Pero esa fuerza venía de otra palabra muy diferente a la crueldad. Ella le estaba haciendo perder el control sin que fuera conocedora de eso. O quizás si lo sabía. Quizás era por eso que ella lo evitaba o quizás era por eso que ella se comportaba provocativa, para luego burlarse de él; quien no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, ni por un rato.

Él ya la había mirado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. No dejaba de desnudarla con los ojos desde ese entonces, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. No dejaba de imaginarse su sabor. Seguramente era tan o más deliciosa de lo que se imaginaba. Y su piel se veía tan suave, tan deseable.

Tenía que ser el hecho de saber cuánto la deseaba lo que hacía que ella se alejara de él. Y sin embargo, ella era tan juguetona; que lo único que hacía era incitarlo. Incitarlo con su rebeldía, su indocilidad.

"No tienes idea de lo que realmente ha pasado durante mi cabeza, en el preciso momento en el que estaba con esa mujer." Le aseguró él, con una voz ronca. "Porque mientras mis manos tocaban el cuerpo de ella; mi mente estaba contigo. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por que hubieras estado en su lugar." Confesó, clavando su mirada castaña en los ojos verdes de ella. Esos ojos verdes que prontamente; lo veían incrédulos. Sakura sintió que aquella confesión la había dejado sin habla.

Ella empleó una voz sutil, fina y delicada para dirigirse a él aunque le amenazaba de esa forma. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Syaoran?." Preguntó por segunda ocasión.

"Te quiero a ti." Dijo él, roncamente; incrustando la mirada en los expresivos ojos verdes que aparentaban una ingenuidad completamente inexistente.

Sakura entreabrió los labios con sorpresa e incluso abrió más los ojos como reflejo a lo que él dijo y luego lo miró con total incredulidad a los ojos mientras él le devolvía la misma clase de mirada expresiva e interminable de leer. "No sabes lo que estás diciendo." Acertó a decir ella con dificultad y demostrando una impotencia tan inmensa que fue visible incluso para el príncipe.

"Jamás me sentí tan seguro tomando una decisión." Negó.

Syaoran la estaba mirando otra vez. Cómo la deseaba. Sin duda alguna; él perdía el control cuando la tenía así, doblegada con la fuerza de su cuerpo. La única manera en la que lograba doblegarla; porque aquella vil mujer era implacable.

Ella tenía un maldito espíritu guerrero que le hacía perder la cabeza. Y aquel deseo suyo, por conocer el sabor de ella; reapareció en sus deseables labios masculinos.

Sakura parpadeó estupefacta y buscando algo apropiado que decir. Syaoran volvió a sonreír, le agradaba ver que él tenía ese efecto en ella. Era como alimentar al demonio del orgullo dentro de su mente y acariciarlo para que se sintiera complacido. Reflejándose en sus ojos castaños, ella recordó lo irritante que ese sujeto era. Estaba segura de haber hablado mal del hombre y ser completamente irrespetuosa. Sakura sabía que esa era su forma de ser, que podía ser franca y demasiado directa y que se expuso demasiado al grado de poder perder su empleo.

Y Sakura miró esos acusadores ojos castaños. Maldito hombre. Maldito príncipe; era tan endiabladamente apuesto. Es tan horriblemente deseable, tan seductor y tan exageradamente irresistible.

La mujer suspiró. Ella sabía bien que le atraía descomunalmente desde antes de conocerlo. Pero conocerlo había sido lo peor que le había sucedido; porque únicamente logró que ese tremendo deseo, ese deseo tan pasional de estar con él, aumentara de forma increíble.

Verlo con esa mujer, la había devastado. Contemplar que él entregaba a aquella mujer, esas caricias que ella tanto deseaba recibir por parte suya; la había dejado con un coraje incontenible.

"Sí." Dijo ella.

Syaoran la miró, tratando de entender el significado de lo que ella dijo.

"Yo estoy celosa; Syaoran." Reveló ella, mirándolo con los ojos entreabiertos. Los oídos de aquel hombre; no dieron crédito a lo que ella decía. "Los celos de verte con esa mujer, me están desgarrando completa."

El entrecejo del irresistible hombre, se relajó enseguida, provocado por la confesión que ella estaba haciendo. Y esa mirada seductora suya; aquella mirada que él siempre tenía cuando estaba con ella, hizo a Sakura estremecerse. "Yo, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar en el lugar de ella; en ese momento." Dijo ella, de una buena vez. "Por ser la mujer que estaba debajo de ti."

"Pruébalo." Con una voz, que fue el espejo de su lujuria y del tremendo deseo que él sentía por ella; él la incitó.

Y Sakura cogió ambos lados del irresistible rostro de él, con sus dos manos; y dio un brusco y rápido jaloneo, atrapando aquellos labios masculinos entre los suyos. Cuando ella, movió por primera vez sus labios sobre la deliciosa boca de aquel hombre; él se volvió loco.

Mientras aún mantenía los labios de ella, entre los suyos; el hombre la atrajo hacia él. Levantándola del mueble, él se sentó y la obligó, con un fuerte tirón, a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Ella estaba encima de él ahora. Las piernas de ella, estaban separadas; situadas a los lados de la cintura de él, y recargadas sobre el asiento del mueble, donde él estaba sentado. Ambos sintieron un contacto bastante íntimo; que hizo que él, con las manos en el cuello de ella; le mordiera los labios.

Sakura dio un leve jadeo, provocado por la acción del hipnotizante hombre que sonreía maliciosamente; mientras no podía dejar de comerse aquella boca de mujer. Sakura respiró agitadamente al sentir el beso al que totalmente pasmada, correspondía. Syaoran había cerrado los ojos casi oprimiéndolos y fruncido el ceño ante el tremendo trastorno que sintió después de que ella, había atrapado sus labios.

En esa posición, Sakura era más alta que él, y tenía que bajar la cabeza para besarlo. Y él; besaba exquisitamente. Sus labios eran salvajes, violentos y apetitosos. Ella terminó sintiendo sobre su delgada cintura; las manos del hombre. Y ella respiraba agitadamente, jadeando. Ella movió ligeramente las caderas, sobre el regazo de aquel hombre tan fatal.

Él, había perdido completamente la cabeza. En efecto. Syaoran, estaba fascinado con esa mujer. Y él sonrió porque, mientras aún no podía separar sus labios de aquella boca suya; se estaba dando cuenta que no estaba equivocado en absoluto. La preciosa y tremendamente deseable Sakura, sabe maravillosamente bien.

Cuando él mordió nuevamente aquellos labios tan ricos; ella dio un gemido que lo dejó sin aliento. Él se separó apenas escasos milímetros, para recobrar el aliento. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía que iba a estallarle; estaba teniendo el mismo efecto en él que siempre.

Ella todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la humedad de sus labios; cuando él, tomó una de sus manos y la puso sobre su pecho, permitiendo que ella sintiera el bamboleo impresionante que su corazón le daba.

"Maldita mujer." Dijo él, con apenas un poco de voz, con esa voz suya; exageradamente seductora. "Esto es lo que siempre me haces. Me vuelves loco." Confesó, de una vez por todas.

Sakura se derritió con las palabras de aquel hombre. Tuvo que buscar sus labios otra vez, para convencerse de que efectivamente; ella estaba deshaciéndose por él. El hombre no pudo hacer otra cosa más que corresponderle enseguida.

* * *

N/E¡Ah¿Qué les pareció, Así que el principito de verdad se está muriendo por Sakurita¿No?. ¡Finalmente las cosas empiezan a tomar color!. ¿Quieres comprobar lo que digo, mira el siguiente avance del próximo capítulo de Línea Enemiga:

_Sakura suspiró, sin entender lo que él quería decirle; casi olvidando que estaba desnuda, de espaldas a él. "¿El qué?." Inquirió completamente incauta._

_Y Syaoran no pudo contenerse más. Buscó la boca de la mujer y mientras la besaba de esa forma tan febril; el hombre bajó la mano que acariciaba el abdomen de ella, de una forma arrebatada. La deslizó veloz y violentamente sobre su piel suave, hasta llegar al sexo de ella; donde la tocó de una manera sumamente lujuriosa. La mujer jadeó y quedó exageradamente sorprendida, como resultado del atrevimiento de ese hombre. Fue por eso, que él casi la hizo gritar; cuando comenzó a mover aquella mano suya de manera frenética._

¡Vale pues, si quieres que actualice pronto, ya sabes que hacer:

¡Reviews!. Recuerden: No + de 6 reviews  No actualización ;)

HayLey.


	7. Capítulo 6

¡Capítulo nuevo, capítulo nuevo!

Voy a aprovechar mis notas para darles uno que otro aviso. En primera, hubo un error en uno de mis capítulos (exactamente en el 3ero) y aparentemente durante la reedición de éste, olvidé corregir un detalle: en ésta versión de la historia, Syaoran no está comprometido con nadie :P. Vale, vale; pido disculpas por eso pero todos tenemos errores.

Y en segundo lugar pero no menos importante, advertí desde el principio que había aumentado la intensidad del fic y eso se va a ir notando poco a poco especialmente a partir de los próximos capítulos. La razón de esto es porque después de algunos años de andar escribiendo, mi forma de redactar ha variado un poco y ahora hago a los personajes junto con sus circunstancias un poco más humanas aunque no por eso vulgares. Así que si se encuentran con alguna sorpresa por ahí¡No me reclamen que ya están advertidos!.

¡Ah¿Tienen idea de la cantidad aproximada de reviews y mails que he recibido ésta vez? Bueno, a mí me ha dejado sorprendida ;) ¡Muchísimas gracias por todas sus felicitaciones, sus opiniones y hasta sus quejas los cuales me han motivado tremendamente a seguir escribiendo XP!. Contestando de manera general, en efecto; Mei Ling y Eriol no estaban juntos en la versión anterior del fic, pero ésta no es la única sorpresa que voy a darles porque hay otros cambios en el desarrollo de la historia. Por otra parte, el hecho de que yo haya modificado algunas cosas en la historia; no quiere decir que todo haya cambiado por lo que varias de las cosas buenas o malas que les suceden y sucederán a los personajes, continúan siendo de la misma manera que antes. Si no fuera así, el fic ya no se llamaría Línea Enemiga XP.

Y yo ya me estoy emocionando con éstas notas así que mejor lo corto aquí. Un saludo a todos y espero sus Reviews ;)

Cloe

* * *

**-Línea Enemiga-**

**Capítulo 6**

Dentro del _'__Glow'_, la suite más costosa del Turquoise Hotel; ella todavía estaba vistiendo la bata de baño blanca, cuando mientras caminaba hacia la puerta; escuchaba el timbre sonar. Así que ella abrió la puerta del recinto para notar que un hombre uniformado y desconocido estaba de pie frente a ella.

A ella le intrigó la visita del hombre que estaba junto a la puerta cuando éste; después de preguntar por la señorita Kinomoto, le entregó un sobre blanco y después de despedirse cortésmente le deseó el mejor de los días.

Sakura estaba cerrando la blanca y grande puerta de la entrada mientras contemplaba el sobre que tenía en una de sus manos. Ella se alegró por un momento. Quizá Kero le habría escrito o tal vez su familia o alguna amistad. Pero ella alzó una ceja, contemplando que el sobre no tenía ningún remitente y que únicamente tenía el nombre del recinto que ella y Tomoyo ocupaban. Así que se quedó de pie a unos pasos de la puerta mientras bastante intrigada, abría el sobre. La mujer bonita desdobló la hoja de papel lustroso y blanco. Sus preciosos ojos verdes, fijaron su vista en las letras escritas con tinta negra sobre el papel.

'_Señorita Reportera: Muero deseando que acceda a concederme una entrevista privada.'_

_Tu ferviente admirador;_

_Xiao Lang._

Sakura cubrió un poco sus labios mientras reía animada después de leer la sugestiva carta. Por supuesto, cuando ella escuchó el timbre de la puerta nuevamente; tenía una preciosa sonrisa en los labios. Y ella abrió la puerta con la adorable carta aún en una de sus manos.

La mujer iba a poner la carta dentro del sobre en el momento en el que abrió la puerta. Ella no pudo hacerlo cuando la carta cayó al brillante piso después de que un hombre joven y gallardo la cogió de la cintura, arrebatadamente. Él alzó las cejas, sonriéndole y fue así que aprisionó la boca de ella con sus labios. Ligeramente sorprendida por la acción del hombre; Sakura se sintió empujada hacia dentro del recinto mientras él, aún sin quitarle sus labios de encima; cerraba la puerta.

Y cuando finalmente soltó la boca de ella, él la rodeó con los brazos; escondiendo su rostro entre los cabellos húmedos de la mujer.

Ella agradecía que no la estuviera mirando a los ojos; porque tenía el rostro tan rojo a causa de la sorpresa que se llevó al sentir el saludo de él, que le hubiera dado vergüenza si la hubiera visto. Él llevaba casi una semana insinuándole cada vez con más descaro, cómo las ganas de ella lo torturaban. Y el comportamiento de él era cada vez más ardiente.

"Yo podría quitarte esa bata ahora mismo, Sakura." Le dijo seductoramente, a los oídos. Sakura sonrió nerviosa; derritiéndose en los fuertes brazos del príncipe mientras él continuaba con ese juego suyo de seducción; que era tan frecuente. "Y luego podría tirarte al suelo o sobre la mesa," Continuó. "para quitarte el resto de la poca ropa que no me deja verte."

"Tú te equivocas en algo," Sakura se acercó más hacia el cuerpo de él mientras decía eso. Ella suspiró al notar la distancia casi ridícula entre ambos. "No estoy vistiendo nada más que la bata que puedes ver."

Aún sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba, escondiendo su perfecto rostro entre los cabellos rizados de ella; el hombre cogió con una de sus manos la cintura de la mujer mientras con la otra desataba el nudo que amarraba aquella bata que estaba separándolo del objeto de su deseo más profundo. Syaoran sonrió seductivo. "Entonces; no sé que estamos esperando." Dijo él, cuando terminó de desatar la cinta que rodeaba la delgada cintura de ella. Sakura dio un ligero suspiro. Uno que hizo que él colocara sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y que deslizara sobre ellos la bata que cayó al piso.

Cuando Sakura se percató de lo que él había hecho, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sin permitir que él pudiera ver su desnudo cuerpo. Luego ella recogió la bata que había caído al piso, la cual mantuvo entre sus manos; cuando quedó inmóvil con la cercanía de ese hombre tras su delgado cuerpo desnudo. Syaoran se rió de lo que la apenada mujer hizo cuando él le quitó la ropa. El hombre se aproximó a ella y aún de espaldas a la mujer; tocó la suave piel que ella tenía sobre el abdomen. Él acarició las caderas de ella, suave y febrilmente.

"No deberías provocarme de esa manera si no piensas formar parte de esto." Le advirtió él. "No cuando no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que me provoca hacerte; incluso cuando estás vestida y lo único que deseo hacer es arrancarte la ropa." Ella sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo después de que él terminó con su advertencia. Syaoran estaba maravillado con la suavidad de la piel de esa mujer. Y Sakura sentía derretirse entre las manos de aquel hombre sobre su desnudo cuerpo y entre esas ligeras caricias suyas completamente ardientes.

"Y ¿Qué es aquello sobre lo que no tengo ni la menor idea?." Preguntó ella, ingenua; tratando de no hacer caso a las manos que estaban sobre su cuerpo.

"No sigas haciendo eso." Volvió a advertir él. Percatándose de que la dulce ingenuidad de ella, lo estaba incitando desmedidamente.

Sakura suspiró, sin entender lo que él quería decirle y casi olvidando que estaba desnuda, de espaldas a él. "¿El qué?." Inquirió completamente incauta.

Y Syaoran no pudo contenerse más. Buscó la boca de la mujer y mientras la besaba de esa forma tan febril; el hombre bajó la mano que acariciaba el abdomen de ella de una forma arrebatada. La deslizó velozmente sobre su piel suave, hasta llegar al sexo de ella; donde la tocó de una manera sumamente lujuriosa. La mujer jadeó y quedó exageradamente sorprendida como resultado del atrevimiento de ese hombre. Por un instinto, ella arqueó un poco su espalda hacia atrás y Syaoran introdujo su mano entre los muslos de ella aún más Así que la mano del hombre acarició aquella parte del cuerpo de la mujer; de manera rápida.

Él mantuvo su otra mano sobre uno de los senos de ella, acariciando éste con ardor y sintiendo la piel de la mujer en su mano de forma placentera. Le estaba agradando sentir el pecho de ella en su mano; porque ambos eran suaves y de un tamaño perfecto. Esa otra mano suya, estaba siendo humedecida por el flujo constante que ella secretaba; delatando una fuerte excitación. Syaoran aumentó la fuerza de sus caricias y la fuerza de su ya notoriamente agitada respiración. La mujer sencillamente volvió a cerrar los ojos y jadeó de una manera natural. Ni siquiera se le ocurría pensar; que el mismo hombre que le era irrefutablemente insoportable, era el mismo que la acariciaba de aquella forma tan deliciosa.

El cuerpo femenino estaba caliente y bastante excitado; él estaba encendido y parecía desear más de ella. La mano de él se movía cada vez más rápido y los jadeos de ella ya eran gemidos.

Gemidos que eran cada vez más abundantes. Porque si él repetía sus roces, ella repetía sus gemidos, de manera en que ella gemía periódicamente. Y escuchar que esos gemidos iban de manera seguida; a él le provocaba una inmensa satisfacción. Él la estaba haciendo casi gritar; moviendo esa mano suya de una manera frenética.

Fue aquel ruido ahogado lo que hizo salir a Tomoyo del cuarto. Cuando la excitada pareja escuchó que una puerta se abría; Sakura se apartó inmediatamente de él. Y él la miró a los ojos, confundido.

El entrecejo de él se mostró extrañado. "¿Quién está ahí?." Se apuró a preguntarle, notando la manera frenética en la que Sakura se colocaba la bata nuevamente sin dejar que él; llegara a ver ni un centímetro de su desnuda piel.

"Tomoyo." Dijo ella, explicando con el gesto que tenía en la cara; que había olvidando que aquella mujer todavía estaba dentro del recinto.

El príncipe suspiró contemplando la imagen de aquella reportera y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Y la mujer que salía de su dormitorio, observó al par que estaba en la sala. "Buenos días, supongo." Dijo ella, sin siquiera tener ganas de preguntar qué estaba haciendo ese hombre en el hotel a esa hora del día.

"¿Adónde vas, Tomoyo?." Preguntó Sakura, mirando que la mujer de ojos azules estaba vestida para salir.

"Al aeropuerto." Respondió ella, con una naturalidad que asustó a Sakura.

"¿Al aeropuerto?." Cuestionó la mujer de ojos verdes, sin entender lo que Tomoyo decía.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Y cuando pasó junto al príncipe; él la vio con una mirada asesina que no dejó de asombrar a Tomoyo. _«Y ahora a éste¿Qué le pasa?»_

"¿Cómo que vas al aeropuerto?." Volvió a preguntar Sakura.

"Voy a buscar a Kero."

Sakura miró sorprendida a la mujer. "¿Tú qué!." La sorpresa que brilló en los ojos de Sakura, no pasó desapercibida para el heredero de la corona China. Así que él alzó una ceja, sin que le agradara tanto el repentino entusiasmo de esa mujer que trabajaba para él.

"Él dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto, que quería que fuera algo así como una 'sorpresa'" Explicó Tomoyo, haciendo ademanes. "Pero ya me aburrí de esconderlo."

"¡Oh, Tomoyo," Sakura puso entre sus labios una sonrisa preciosa. "Tienes que esperarme. Yo, yo tengo que acompañarte." A Syaoran, no le pareció en absoluto la euforia de Sakura.

"Pues vas a tener que apresurarte, porque no puedo esperarte por demasiado tiempo. El vuelo aterrizará en media hora."

"No me tardo ni un poco." Dijo Sakura, ingresando al cuarto de baño del recinto.

Tomoyo alzó una ceja. "¿No ya te habías dado un baño, Sakura?."

Sakura se sintió apenada por la repentina pregunta de Tomoyo. Y luego no pudo evitar ver al príncipe que le enviaba una mirada retadora, preguntándole con ésta; cómo iba a hacer ésa mujer para responder aquella pregunta. "Si, yo…" Dudó en decir. "Hace calor." Y con esa respuesta, Sakura se encerró en el baño. Y ella se apoyó contra la puerta del baño, resoplando profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos. _« ¡Mierda, Syaoran, esto no pasaría sino fueras tan apuesto¡Pero eres un maldito adonis!»_ Pensó ella, todavía sintiendo las manos de ese hombre sobre su cuerpo. La mujer salió de sus pensamientos, escuchando que tocaban la puerta del cuarto de baño donde estaba.

Ella abrió un poco la puerta para encontrarse con el apuesto rostro del príncipe que la tenía pensativa. Y él empujo la puerta para entrar al baño.

Sakura alzó una ceja. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?."

Syaoran sonrió traviesamente. "Me he quedado con las ganas de hacerte el amor y por eso te he seguido hasta aquí; para terminar con lo que empezamos hace un momento." Bromeó él, provocando que ella se sonrojara un poco. Y luego él comenzó a reír mientras abría la llave de agua del lavabo. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior un poco apenada al mirar lo que el hombre hacía, porque le provocaba pensar la razón por la cual él había tenido que lavarse las manos. Cuando Syaoran terminó, movió sus manos mojadas salpicando con el agua el rostro bonito de Sakura; quien lo empujo fuera del baño.

La mujer cerró la puerta suspirando. Claro, a ella le fascinaba aquel príncipe y él frecuentemente le hablaba de lo mucho que ella lo atraía. Sakura se percataba del hecho de que mientras más tiempo pasara a su lado, mientras más insoportable fuera él, mientras más caricias suyas recibiera, mientras pudiera sentir sus besos; cada vez su cuerpo cedía más a él, cada vez lo deseaba más. Así que con ese pensamiento, ella abrió la llave de agua fría y se quitó la bata; ingresando a la ducha.

Tomoyo estaba sentada en el sofá blanco de la suite mientras escribía un mensaje con su teléfono móvil y al escuchar que la puerta del baño se cerraba; miró al príncipe que esa mañana visitaba la suite, sentarse en el mueble que estaba enfrente de ella. Syaoran le levantó las cejas a manera de saludo cuando ella lo miró a los ojos. "Conociendo a Sakura, el pobre Kero va a tener que pasar ésta noche en el aeropuerto." Murmuró Tomoyo, contemplando la mirada del hombre frente a sus ojos. Y ella se extraño un poco porque él rodó los ojos al escuchar que ella pronunciaba el nombre de su amigo.

La mujer de ojos azules terminó sonriendo con una maravillosa idea entre sus pensamientos. "Le he dicho que no viniera, que Sakura no estaba aquí por placer sino por trabajo." Explicó ella, todavía mirando al príncipe. "Pero Kero es terriblemente insistente." Aseguró mientras sonreía.

"Le dijiste a Sakura que él no quería que supiera que venía." Dijo el hombre apuesto, aparentando una naturalidad que irritó a Tomoyo porque ella pensaba que su plan no estaba funcionando.

"Sí." Se apresuró a decir. "Es que Sakura adora tanto a Kero, que cada vez que tiene que verlo se pone eufórica. Y Kero la quiere tanto que iría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de ver a Sakura." Tomoyo sonrió finalmente, sintiéndose victoriosa al notar que el hombre de ojos castaños había alzado una ceja; demostrando que no le agradaba tanto lo que ella estaba diciendo. "Aunque supongo que eso es algo que uno hace cuando se tiene una relación tan cercana con otra persona." Como respuesta a los comentarios que Tomoyo lanzaba; Syaoran recargó su cuerpo contra el respaldo del mueble donde estaba sentado mientras sacaba un objeto del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Y la mujer alzó las cejas _«¿Podría haberse enojado tanto que ahora piensa irse?»_ Se preguntó, después de que miraba que el objeto que el príncipe tenía en una de sus manos era un teléfono móvil.

"¿Qué haces?." Cuestionó una voz, incapaz de contenerse cuando desde unos pasos a lo lejos; contempló que el hombre hacía una llamada. Tomoyo no tuvo que voltear a mirar para saber que detrás de ella estaba Sakura. Pero sí estaba sorprendida por lo rápido que ella había terminado de arreglarse.

"De ninguna manera podría dejar que fueras sola al aeropuerto." Dijo él, con sinceridad.

Y Sakura alzó una ceja mientras se acercaba al hombre que ya se había puesto de pie. "No he dicho que no puedas acompañarnos."

El hombre negó con la cabeza "No es eso." Él estaba apunto de explicarle, hasta que escuchó una voz conocida contestarle la llamada. "Xiang Lei," Cuando Sakura escuchó que el hombre mencionaba aquel nombre conocido, se sorprendió.

"_Xiao Lang¿Dónde estás¿Porqué te fuiste sin avisar!; ¿Estás sólo¡Ni siquiera has llevado a un guardaespaldas y en lo peor, apagas el móvil!." _La voz histérica del hombre con el que Syaoran hablaba, lo hizo reír; y por eso la mirada de la reportera se fijó en los ojos castaños que también la miraban, mientras su dueño aún sostenía su llamada telefónica. "Quiero cinco guardaespaldas y que pongas dos guardias en cada una de las entradas y salidas del aeropuerto principal. Y sólo por precaución; ésta vez voy a aceptar el helicóptero en la pista de aterrizaje, lo quiero lo más cerca que puedas ponerlo del aeroplano que viene desde Tokio."

Sakura miró incrédula al hombre de ojos castaños y luego volteó a ver a Tomoyo, quien movió las manos enérgicamente; explicándole que ella no tenía nada que ver con la repentina llamada del príncipe.

"_Xiao Lang, me parece que no escuché bien; ¿vas a ir al aeropuerto!" _Murmuró de forma asustada, la voz masculina de la persona que escuchaba las órdenes del príncipe a través del teléfono.

"Efectivamente." Dijo Syaoran, tratando de no reír al escuchar la voz frenética de su asesor.

"_¿Es necesario que vayas?."_ Preguntó Xiang Lei, preocupado. Y Sakura ya estaba junto al príncipe, escuchando la voz del hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Syaoran sonrió, contemplando el gesto extrañado en el rostro precioso de Sakura. Por eso él revolvió los cabellos rizados de ella; quien se quejó porque acababa de peinarlos. "Sakura va." Dijo él.

Y si hubiera podido ver a Xiang Lei, hubiera notado el profundo suspiro de resignación que el asesor hizo cuando el príncipe de respondió de tal forma. Porque él sabía que si la señorita Sakura era el motivo que hacía a Xiao Lang moverse; él no podría hacer nada para persuadir al príncipe. _"¿Quién viene?."_

"Ni idea." Dijo él, provocando que a su asesor le comenzara una migraña.

"Es un amigo." Aseguró Sakura, esperando que Xiang Lei la escuchara. Y Syaoran alzó una ceja cuando Sakura habló de una manera alegre al mencionar nuevamente a su amigo.

Por supuesto, el asesor escuchó con un suspiro; la voz de la señorita Kinomoto. _"Xiao Lang¿Te parece si voy por esa persona?."_

Sakura negó con la cabeza y Syaoran estuvo apunto de llevarle la contraria. Pero ésta vez él prefirió hacer lo que ella dijera. "No lo creo." Negó el hombre de ojos castaños y Sakura le sonrió agradecida. "Que no se te ocurra uniformar a nadie del personal que envíes al aeropuerto, Xian Lei. Si los reporteros ven su uniforme…"

"_Si los reporteros ven su uniforme no van a ceder hasta encontrarte." _Interrumpió el hombre_. "¿Vas sólo?"_

"No. Como te dije, Sakura va." Le recordó. "Y su amiga también nos acompaña."

La mente de Xiang Lei, finalmente razonó lo que Syaoran le había dicho. "¡La señorita Sakura va contigo!." Repitió el hombre, azorado.

"Eso es lo que te dicho ya dos veces, Xiang Lei." Aseguró Syaoran.

"_Eso es todavía peor que si fueras solo, Xiao Lang."_ Advirtió Xiang Lei. _"Te sugeriría que uno de los dos se quedara en el hotel. O reconsidera la idea que te dije; puedo enviar a alguien a buscar al visitante, incluso puedo ir yo mismo a recogerlo."_

"Y sí vas a ir al aeropuerto, porque te espero ahí con las instrucciones que te di."

"_Así que te escapas del palacio a primera hora sin siquiera avisarme. No llevas ningún guardaespaldas, y luego se te ocurre que quieres ir al peor lugar que existe para ti. Disculpe mi insensatez, Su alteza; pero te estas volviendo insoportable." _Se quejó el hombre, resignándose.

"Disculpa aceptada." Murmuró el príncipe mientras reía al notar que Sakura asentía de acuerdo; después de que escuchó el comentario de Xiang Lei.

"_Te llevaste el mercedes SLR McLaren, haré un rastreo del camino que lleves; desde el helicóptero. Si llegan antes, ni se les ocurra bajar del automóvil."_ Le advirtió. _"Y por favor, Xiao Lang; ésta vez no apagues el rastreo del auto."_

"No voy a hacerlo." Y Syaoran apagó el celular, introduciéndolo dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, nuevamente.

"¿No deberías dejar eso encendido?." Le preguntó Sakura, un poco preocupada por la manera alarmante en la que Xiang Lei le habló a Syaoran.

"Con el rastreo es suficiente. Si también dejo el móvil encendido; comenzaré a sentirme como un adolescente." Explicó Syaoran, mientras abría la puerta del hotel.

Tomoyo estaba ajustándose la cinta de su cabello mientras contemplaba el rostro del hombre quien cerraba la puerta al salir; después de ella y la reportera. "¿Qué fue todo eso de que 'el aeropuerto es el peor lugar que existe para ti'?."

"Significa que ambas van a tener que regresarme un enorme favor después de que vean el alboroto que ésta 'visita' al aeropuerto va a causar."

Sakura suspiró, sintiendo que aquel hombre la tomaba de la mano. "Tal vez sí sea mejor que le digamos a Xiang Lei que vaya por Kero, Syaoran."

El hombre le sonrió. "¿Hasta ahora se te ocurre comportarte como una asesora, Sakura?."

La mujer de ojos verdes se sintió ofendida. Por eso se soltó de la mano del hombre, provocando que Tomoyo se percatara de que antes iban cogidos de la mano. "Cierra la boca, tonto." Le ordenó ella, ingresando al ascensor. Por supuesto, como cada vez que la reportera se irritaba, Syaoran iba a reírse.

Pero en ésta ocasión él sólo sonrió. Porque tenía una ligera idea de lo que le esperaba en el aeropuerto cuando los periodistas, los reporteros y los paparazos; se enteraran de que él, en compañía de su 'nueva amiga', estaban en el aeropuerto.

* * *

Sakura respiraba profunda y consecutivamente. Se podía decir que ella jadeaba intentando tomar aire. La mujer se estaba agarrando de su asiento con una fuerza exagerada mientras pensaba que le era imposible apartar su vista del tablero de velocidades del auto deportivo del heredero de la corona.

"Kero, Kero, Kero." Murmuró ella de manera rápida, contemplando que el velocímetro del costoso automóvil; marcaba una velocidad de doscientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora.

Syaoran comenzó a reír cuando escuchó que ella mascullaba el nombre del hombre al que recogerían al aeropuerto. "¿Qué estás haciendo?." Le Preguntó, sin apartar su vista del panorama. "Por la forma en que respiras, Sakura; parece que estás apunto de dar a luz." Se burló, todavía con la sonrisa entre sus labios. "Lo que es una ironía, porque con tu personalidad esto es lo más cerca que estarás de…"

"¡Estoy tratando de recordar la razón por la que estoy en éste automóvil contigo!." Aseguró ella interrumpiendo el molesto comentario del príncipe.

"No es la primera vez que salimos y que yo conduzco." Le recordó, todavía sin mirarla.

"Pero es la primera vez que el puntero del velocímetro marca 250 kilómetros por hora." Explicó Sakura, volteando hacia atrás para ver a Tomoyo.

La mujer de mirada azul, le sonrió. "La próxima vez piénsalo antes de montarte en el automóvil de un piloto de carreras de la fórmula uno."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada?." Preguntó Sakura. "Syaoran, aunque seas el príncipe de China; debe ser ilegal que conduzcas a esa velocidad."

El hombre no dijo nada. Con una facilidad tremenda le dio la vuelta al manubrio y eso hizo que el costoso automóvil se dirigiera al lado izquierdo para ingresar al estacionamiento del enorme aeropuerto principal de la ciudad. Y con la velocidad a la que iba, los neumáticos del auto hicieron un chillido fuerte. Mientras el príncipe continuaba manejado el negro y elegante mercedes SLR McLaren, con una tranquilidad visible; Sakura maldecía que ese moderno automóvil, pudiera ir a la rápida velocidad a la que el conductor manejaba. Por eso cuando el conductor detuvo el auto después de estacionarlo; Sakura descendió inmediatamente de éste olvidando completamente la advertencia de Xiang Lei; de que no descendieran del automóvil hasta que el equipo de seguridad llegara al aeropuerto.

Sakura ya estaba a unos metros del automóvil color negro cuando Tomoyo vio que el heredero de la corona, descendía del automóvil también para ir detrás de la reportera. Ella apoyó su cuerpo sobre el respaldo del mueble de piel. Cerró los ojos azules tratando de no pensar en el mal presentimiento que tenía. Sólo por precaución, ella prefirió quedarse en el auto_. «¿Cuánto más podrían tardar en encontrar a Kero y traerlo hasta aquí?»_ Se preguntó ella mentalmente mientras veía la imagen de las dos personas que conocía; alejarse del auto.

"Me fascinaría verte participando en una carrera, Sakura." Le dijo él, entusiasmado y notado que la mujer le llevaba casi tres pasos de diferencia mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del aeropuerto.

"Eres un crío, Xiao Lang." Cuando ella terminó de decir eso, el hombre sonrió.

"Por poco y te engaño hace un rato, Sakura."

La mujer tuvo que detenerse en seco y voltear en sus pasos para ver el rostro del hombre. Y él sonrió contemplando el semblante ligeramente rojo de la japonesa. Sakura iba a decirle algo, hasta que escuchó un ruido molesto aumentar porque parecía acercarse. Así que ella tuvo que levantar la cabeza al mismo tiempo que él; quien ya estaba junto a ella, apretaba los párpados maldiciendo la perspicacia de la gente.

Y Sakura parpadeó sorprendida, admirando los helicópteros que había en el aire; a unos metros de donde ellos estaban. Y también escuchó millones de voces provenir de todas las direcciones. Incluso fuera del estacionamiento del aeropuerto, ya se había producido un embotellamiento. Varias camionetas negras y blancas con el logotipo de diferentes cadenas televisivas o de prensa; ya estaban dentro del estacionamiento, obstruyendo el paso del los automovilistas que habían llegado al aeropuerto para recoger a sus conocidos recién llegados.

Las puertas corredizas de las camionetas; se abrían para dejar salir a millones de reporteros y de periodistas, aumentando la cantidad impresionante de enviados y corresponsales; que ya habían rodeado el lugar. También las personas que estaban lejos de ser periodistas, reporteros o camarógrafos; corrían de un lado a otro en la extensa explanada para lograr ver a la extraordinaria visita que ésta mañana; el aeropuerto había recibido. Incluso los turistas colaboraban con el estruendo y el alboroto que había en el lugar. Los camarógrafos estaban por todas partes, el ruido molesto de sus cámaras fotográficas; no cesaba. Las videocámaras que estaban en la mano de los periodistas que volaban en los helicópteros y también las de los paparazos que se encontraban en tierra; cuadraban con el lente el rostro conocido del hombre que con su inesperada presencia en el aeropuerto, había causado tanto alboroto.

La mujer de cabellos rizados acertaba al pensar que los millones de personas que estaban en el aeropuerto; ni siquiera les habían dejado un espacio para respirar. A Sakura, que escuchaba el nombre del príncipe provenir de todas partes y ser mencionado por centenas de voces a la vez junto con las preguntas que le dirigían sin que él les contestara; sólo se le ocurrió mirar el rostro del hombre que estaba a su lado. Y los preciosos ojos castaños se movían de un lado a otro; observando el terrible panorama con un sentimiento de angustia el cual era exageradamente visible en él. Si el hombre hubiera logrado argumentar alguna palabra, lo primero que hubiera hecho era rogar porque las personas que estaban atosigándolo con sus fotografías y acosándolo de esa manera tan exagerada; se detuvieran. Sakura palideció observando el semblante asustado del hombre. Porque él no sabía ni siquiera a donde mirar; cuando no había un sólo lugar en donde no hubiera una cámara fotográfica, una videocámara, un turista, un reportero; o un periodista.

Así que ella lo cogió de la mano y le dio un fuerte tirón que le exigió que la siguiera a donde quiera que ella intentara escapar. La mujer ni siquiera intentó regresar al automóvil pensando en que si uno de ellos conducía; los periodistas iban a seguirlos por toda la cuidad. Sakura corrió seguida del hombre aún sin soltarlo. Desafortunadamente, su teoría no únicamente era válida en el auto; porque incluso ahora, ella y el príncipe eran perseguidos por un sinnúmero de personas. Cuando ella llegó a la entrada del aeropuerto, un hombre uniformado; quien era uno de los guardias de seguridad del lugar, dejó ingresar a la pareja y luego cerró las puertas de la entrada principal. Por las largas puertas de cristal, aún dentro del aeropuerto, todavía se podía mirar a los camarógrafos que capturaban fotografías del atractivo hombre y de su amiga de ojos verdes.

Sakura se percató de que la huída todavía no concluía, cuando escuchó que el mismo escándalo que había afuera; estaba adentro del aeropuerto. Incluso el mismo teatro con los periodistas y los camarógrafos, estaba montado dentro del lugar. El príncipe agradeció la ayuda del guardia de seguridad cuando éste impidió que las personas que lo rodeaban por todas partes; se le acercaran. Pero en el momento en el que el uniformado hombre le dio un leve empujón para que el heredero de la corona corriera hacia los ascensores, la joven mujer de mirada verde, soltó la mano del hombre para el que trabajaba.

Inmediatamente, varios camarógrafos y reporteros rodearon a la mujer que se encontró sola. Y al mirar los ojos perdidos de la japonesa, Syaoran se rehusó a ingresar al ascensor. Él ya había dado un paso para ir hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero el hombre uniformado lo cogió con rapidez de la manga larga de su camisa.

"Señor Li, puede ser peligroso para usted que…"

Syaoran se soltó rápidamente de la mano del guardia de seguridad. "No voy a dejarla sola." Se apuró a decir él, con una determinación en su voz; que incluso asombró un poco al uniformado. El príncipe aprovechó la turbación del hombre para correr tras la mujer, a quien cogió del brazo; de una manera violenta. "No se te ocurra volver a soltarte." Le ordenó él, mirándola mientras corría nuevamente hacia los elevadores y sin ser conciente que el alboroto del aeropuerto; se hacía mayor.

Nuevamente con la ayuda de otro de los guardias de seguridad, el príncipe y su amiga ingresaron al ascensor. "Cuando lleguen a la tercera planta, entren al primer cuarto que está a la derecha. Le suplico que se encierre ahí. Ahí le esperan Xiang Lei y algunos de sus hombres; nosotros les avisaremos en el momento en el que pueda salir. No antes. Usted tiene el helicóptero esperándolo en la pista que hay encima del edificio; pero será imposible que salgan hasta que logremos despejar el lugar." Les advirtió el guardia, quien después miró que las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

Cuando el ascensor comenzó a subir, el príncipe recargó su espalda sobre una de las paredes. Luego jadeó un poco porque estaba agitado y después escondió la cara entre sus manos. Sakura suspiró esperando que Tomoyo se encontrara bien.

Sin saber los pensamientos de la reportera y la angustia que el príncipe chino sentía, él se pasó la mano sobre la cabeza y de esa forma; su cabellera rubia se despeinó un poco. Sus ojos color miel, se fijaron en la hora de su reloj. El avión ya había aterrizado en la pista desde hace aproximadamente veinte minutos, pero éste estaba exageradamente lleno de pasajeros y él aún no había logrado descender.

Así que como el turista que era; pese a conocer bastante bien la ciudad a la que había llegado, él llevaba una _bag pack_ cruzada en el pecho. Y estaba vistiendo de una forma informal. Porque llevaba una sencilla playera un poco ajustada de color crema, pantalones cafés y unos zapatos del mismo color del pantalón. Aún vestido así; para él no pasaba desapercibido el grupo de jovencitas que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Por supuesto, como Sakura y Tomoyo le decían repetidamente cuando él les presentaba a una nueva novia y ellas siempre le aseguraban que podría tener a su lado a alguna mejor; él era un albino que llamaba bastante la atención. Ese recordatorio lo hizo sonreír porque estaba pensando en que ambas eran muy celosas si se trataba de él.

El hombre suspiró pensando en que todavía tenía que pasar a recoger el resto de su equipaje. Y también estaba pensando que al paso al que iban las cosas; él tardaría aproximadamente cuarenta minutos más en ese aeropuerto. Afortunadamente ya sólo faltaban tres pasajeros delante de él para descender. Pero la aeromoza al principio de la fila, les hizo detenerse cuando un hombre uniformado de blanco, que probablemente era el copiloto del avión; apareció junto a ella. La mujer cabeceó y se mostró asombrada cuando éste le dijo algo por lo bajo, pero luego ella guardó la calma mientras escuchaba, junto con el resto de los pasajeros que quedaban dentro del aeroplano; la voz del piloto a través de las bocinas que están dispersas en el avión.

El rubio resopló ya arto de la espera mientras escuchaba la voz masculina del piloto aviador hablar en varias lenguas; antes de llegar al inglés. "Estimado pasajero. Disculpe las molestias que ésta aerolínea y en general, en todo el aeropuerto; se presentan. Recibimos la inesperada visita de un personaje importante y ante éste suceso han surgido algunas complicaciones que obligan a todos los pasajeros de cualquier vuelo que recién haya aterrizado; a tomar asiento hasta que el personal capacitado del aeropuerto pueda poner en orden ésta situación. Le suplicamos que sea paciente y le prometemos que se hará todo lo posible para no causar largos retrasos. De la manera más atenta le damos las gracias."

Él escuchó el quejido de los pasajeros dentro del avión mientras sonreía y tomaba lugar en el asiento de al lado. Tratando de contener la paciencia, se quitó la mochila y extrajo el libro que había dejado en su mochila un rato atrás, antes de que aterrizaran. Ya ni siquiera se le dio la gana de mirar la hora nuevamente.

A diferencia de Sakura, quien sí miró la hora de su reloj; notando cómo las puertas del ascensor se abrían de par en par. Para ella no pasó desapercibido el suspiro de Syaoran cuando su mirada castaña se encontró con los ojos de su asesor en la última planta del edificio.

El asesor contempló el gesto horrorizado del príncipe. "Piénsatelo dos veces más la próxima vez que decidas que quieres venir de 'visitas' al aeropuerto; Xiao Lang." Dijo Xiang Lei, abriendo la puerta de un cuarto al que el príncipe y su amiga ingresaron.

Sakura tomó asiento en un amplio mueble cuando un hombre fornido; quien era uno de los guardaespaldas del heredero de la corona, le ofreció sentarse junto a él. "¿Qué ha pasado con Tomoyo?." Preguntó ella, mirando que Xiang Lei cerraba la puerta después de ingresar.

"Ellos son eficaces, Sakura." Respondió la voz de la mujer aludida, saliendo de otro cuarto que estaba junto al aula donde la reportera, el príncipe y otras personas se encontraban. Tomoyo sostenía un vaso desechable con café entre sus manos mientras tomaba asiento junto a Sakura. "Xiang Lei fue a buscarme al auto mientras ustedes entraban al aeropuerto. Incluso llegaron antes que nosotros."

"Pero como las autoridades del aeropuerto dijeron, hubiera sido todavía peor si se nos ocurría pasearnos por el lugar mientras esperábamos a que llegaran. Porque entonces los periodistas hubieran estado aquí mucho antes de que ustedes llegaran al aeropuerto." Dijo Xiang Lei, mientras le daba una palmada al hombro del asustado príncipe.

"¿Cómo supieron que Xiao Lang estaría aquí antes de que llegáramos?." Preguntó Tomoyo.

"No lo supieron. El aeropuerto es exageradamente grande y aquí siempre hay reporteros, camarógrafos o periodistas que llegan desde otros lugares. Si son reporteros locales y se enteran de que algún suceso fuera de lo común ocurre cuando están aquí; ellos llaman de inmediato a sus cadenas periodísticas o televisivas. Y con el alboroto de la gente, la voz se corre por toda la ciudad." Explicó el guardaespaldas, mientras se ponía de pie. "Por eso cada vez que Xiao Lang tiene que viajar; él aborda el helicóptero desde la pista que hay cerca del palacio, para venir al aeropuerto y abordar su avión privado."

"¿Qué sucedió con Kero?." Le preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo; en un tono intranquilo y más confidencial.

"El avión aterrizó hace como media hora o algo así." Dijo Tomoyo. "Pero el gerente del aeropuerto prohibió el acceso de más personas al lugar; así que ordenó a los pilotos, las azafatas y a todo el personal capacitado dentro de los aviones; que mantuvieran a los pasajeros recién llegados dentro de los aeroplanos hasta nuevo aviso." Y como respuesta, Sakura suspiró inquietada y el semblante tranquilo de su bonita cara cambió a uno de preocupación.

Syaoran miró a su costado izquierdo, donde Xiang Lei se encontraba. "Ni se te ocurra." Le dijo Xiang Lei, en una voz ligera y contemplando la mirada del par de ojos castaños. "Ibas a pedirme que mande a alguien en busca del amigo de la señorita Sakura¿Me equivoco?." Preguntó el hombre mirando que el príncipe se encogía de hombros como respuesta. "Le pregunté al gerente principal cuál sería su respuesta si le pidiera que buscara entre los pasajeros que todavía están dentro del avión, a uno en especial; y él se negó. Todo el personal del aeropuerto está tratando de sacar a los reporteros que están aquí y de calmar el alboroto para que el área se despeje." Aclaró, todavía contemplando el semblante del príncipe. "Te advertí que sería mejor que uno de los dos permaneciera en el hotel. Estas personas ya no sólo te buscan a ti, Xiao Lang. La señorita Sakura corre el mismo riesgo que tú de ser atentada de alguna manera; vamos a tener que lidiar con la prensa después de este capítulo, por una larga temporada." Le advirtió.

Interrumpiendo a Xiang Lei, un hombre un tanto mayor ingresó al aula con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El asesor del príncipe, reconoció de inmediato al gerente principal y al director del aeropuerto. Syaoran los miró enseguida, ofreciendo una disculpa por el incidente y el gerente y el director; quienes ya conocían desde hace tiempo atrás al príncipe, sencillamente le sonrieron aceptando cortésmente la disculpa del heredero de la corona de China.

"Es imposible estar ahí afuera." Comentó el director en algún momento. "El aeropuerto no va a despejarse hasta el término de varias horas. Señor Xiao Lang, vamos a necesitar su ayuda para evacuar el área. Le sugeriría que fuera a la pista donde su helicóptero lo espera. Por supuesto que para llegar ahí; usted no sólo cuenta con la ayuda de su personal sino también con la de nosotros, de modo que no tiene porque preocuparse por las molestias que podrían ocurrir. Le sugiero esto porque mientras ésta gente continúe con el conocimiento de que usted y la señorita todavía están en el aeropuerto; ellos van a desistir de irse aunque se les dé ordenes estrictas de evacuación."

"Por lo que el aeropuerto continuará repleto de ésta gente." Comentó Sakura, levantándose de su asiento. El director asintió y Xiang Lei le ordenó al guardaespaldas que había permanecido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo; que avisara al personal que esperaba en la pista de aterrizaje del helicóptero de lo que iban a hacer. Por eso el fornido hombre tomó el _walkie talkie_ entre sus manos y comenzó a hablar por medio de éste.

"No tiene idea de cómo le agradezco su ayuda." Dijo el príncipe, mientras Xiang Lei abría la puerta del cuarto para que salieran de éste.

El director del aeropuerto asintió, sin siquiera irritarse por las complicaciones que el millonario príncipe chino había causado. "Y le ayudaremos cada vez que lo necesite." Aseguró el hombre; dándole la mano al asesor y al hombre de mirada castaña.

"Yo no tengo prisa." Interrumpió Tomoyo. "Prefiero esperar a que esto termine y pueda ver a Kero. Él ya debe estar bastante preocupado con todo éste retraso." Continuó, mirando al director del lugar. "No creo que mi presencia ocasione un problema, si no es mucha molestia; preferiría esperar a que los pasajeros desciendan y así pueda encontrarme con el amigo por el que hemos venido hasta aquí. No importa cuanto tenga que esperar."

El director asintió completamente de acuerdo. "Por supuesto, señorita. Si es lo que desea, puede quedarse."

Tomoyo sonrió y a Sakura no le pareció la idea de la mujer en absoluto. Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada cuando Syaoran intervino. "Xiang Lei, deja a dos hombres a cargo de Daidouji."

"No." Dijo él. "Ésta vez yo mismo voy a quedarme."

Sakura se sintió todavía más tranquila, por eso ella salió del cuarto junto con el fornido guardaespaldas y después de Syaoran. "Podría ser que aún en el helicóptero los siguieran, Xiao Lang. Recuerda que los reporteros tienen los suyos también, pero estarás a salvo."

El aludido asintió mirando que el guardaespaldas que los acompañaba cerraba la puerta del recinto.

* * *

El cabello rizado de Sakura, se revolvía un poco a consecuencia del fuerte aire que el helicóptero provocaba en la pista. Cuando ella ingresó al helicóptero color negro, auxiliada por un hombre uniformado que estaba dentro de éste y seguida del príncipe; tomó asiento y luego se acomodó el cabello.

El hombre uniformado saludó con respeto al millonario y después cerró la puerta del helicóptero. Luego él se sentó en el asiento de copiloto del helicóptero y el guardaespaldas, quien también había subido al helicóptero; visitó la cabina un rato.

Cuando el helicóptero despegó de la pista, Syaoran cerró los ojos y luego hizo lo que Sakura ya había notado que él siempre hacia cada vez que estaba impresionado, asustado o que se sentía aliviado. Él escondió su apuesto rostro entre sus manos. Sakura estaba sentada junto a él y notando el acto de él, le revolvió el cabello mientras sonreía.

"Hey," Dijo ella. "'Personaje importante'; la única reportera que te ha seguido hasta aquí soy yo." Continuó, inclinando el cuerpo para ver la cara cubierta tras las manos del hombre. Luego ella tomó las manos de él entre las suyas, descubriendo el extraordinario rostro del hombre. "Y créeme cuando te digo, Syaoran; que yo jamás haría nada que pudiera molestarte." El hombre le dio una media sonrisa y Sakura lo abucheó. "¿Eso es todo¿Ahora resulta que también tú tienes pesadillas como los niños?." Preguntó ella, bromeando un poco. La mujer negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba hablando. "¡Qué mal, Después de que ésta mañana casi terminas convenciéndome de que eres un adulto."

El comentario de aquella mujer hizo que él sonriera. Así que luego ella también sonrió, sintiendo que él colocaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. "Todos le tienen miedo a algo." Comentó él, a su defensa.

Y Sakura terminó riendo. "Sí, como yo a estar junto a ti; porque parece que no puedo estar contigo sin que algo extraño suceda." Aseguró.

"Se convierte en una paranoia. Comienzas a sentir que están mirándote, que probablemente el próximo paso que des, va a ser visto por ellos y que hablaran mentiras acerca de eso todo el tiempo que la noticia dure; hasta que hagas algo nuevo que de que hablar. Con sus cámaras no cuentas con el mínimo espacio para respirar y dejas de tener idea de lo que es privacidad." Comentó él. "Lo que ha ocurrido hace un momento; es sólo la mitad. Ésta noche y durante todo el día de mañana, los noticieros y los millones de ejemplares que la prensa decida imprimir; estarán abarrotados de fotografías y dirán mentiras de esto. Estoy enfermo de que continúen siguiéndome a cualquier parte, arto de sus rumores insoportables."

Sakura continuaba escuchándolo mientras él, aún sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba; jugaba con una de las manos de ella. "Por eso cuando te conocí, no podía creer que fueras reportera. Incluso ahora me es difícil dejar a un lado la idea de que en cualquier momento decidirás que quieres continuar con lo que antes hacías y tomarás una videocámara y un micrófono para hablar acerca de todo lo que te he mostrado desde que estas conmigo."

La mujer sonrió mirando que el hombre la estaba viendo también a los ojos. "Eso no va a pasar." Le aseguró, mientras reía un poco; pensando en lo último que él dijo.

Y el hombre la miró serio, creyendo de una manera ciega en lo que ella decía. "Cuando te digo que me fascinas, no sólo estoy hablando de tu preciosa cara; Sakura."

Sakura tuvo que voltear la cabeza hacia otro costado. Ella sabía que él le estaba hablando enserio cuando sin ninguna clase de vergüenza; la miraba a los ojos mientras le decía esas cosas que la derretían completa. "Syaoran¿Porqué una empleada?." Preguntó ella, perdiendo su vista en el horizonte que se contemplaba desde la ventana del helicóptero. "Tú y tu hermana tienen una educación especial, demasiado distinta a la que la gente sin un título de la nobleza tiene. Gente como tú elige a integrantes de la aristocracia para relacionarse." Continuó, volviendo la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del hombre.

"Y gente como tú vuelve un dios a una persona como yo. ¿Porqué, porque es millonario, tiene un título; es una figura pública?." Preguntó él, sin esperar por una respuesta y manteniendo un semblante inexpresivo. "Es cierto que estoy acostumbrado a recibir un determinado trato de las personas; uno que por cierto es muy distinto al que tú me das." Recalcó él. "Pero los medios masivos deberían pensar que pese a ser una imagen importante; también soy una persona normal que quiere privacidad."

Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del príncipe. "Tal y como todas las personas que están en tu misma posición; eres casi el dueño del mundo, Syaoran." Y ella cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que seguía hablando con esa naturalidad suya. "No hay nada que desees que no puedas tener, incluso las personas que no conoces; bromean hablando acerca de la 'omnipotencia' que tiene la nobleza que hay en el mundo."

"Si contara con la ridícula omnipotencia de la que esas personas hablan; hubiera escogido conocerte hace ya mucho tiempo atrás." Aseguró él, con una sonrisa casi invisible; mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza para colocarla sobre la de ella. "Y yo mismo te hubiera sacado de ésta situación sin la ayuda de mis propios empleados."

Sakura rió por lo bajo. "Nadie hubiera podido sacarnos de ésta situación sin a ayuda de tus empleados." Aclaró. "De cualquier forma algo bueno ha salido de esto. Porque al menos ahora; puedo estar contigo un rato."

"Podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos si te decidieras a cambiarte al palacio."

Sakura suspiró, esperando que él no continuara insistiendo. "Tampoco quiero pasar tanto tiempo junto a ti."

Syaoran terminó riendo después de que ella dijo eso.

* * *

"…En otras noticias no relacionadas; todo el mundo habla acerca del precioso y ya bastante conocido rostro que aparece a diario en el Palacio Real de China con cede en Hong Kong. Los medios se encuentran alborotados y sumamente ansiosos por conocer con lujo de detalles cada una de las preferencias, la personalidad, y hasta la relación que vincula a la 'nueva amiga' del tan famoso hijo mayor de la familia Real; Li, con el aludido y por defecto heredero a la corona de China, Su alteza Xiao Lang Li.

En todos los medios masivos de comunicación del mundo; diarios y periódicos, noticieros, revistas y hasta en la radio; se puede escuchar a diario y a cualquier hora del día, alguna noticia acerca de ésta nueva y aparente 'amistad' entre el _sex-symbol_ del momento y su amiga. Las fuentes nos relatan que ésta bonita joven es una japonesa de escasa edad que se encuentra laborando para el príncipe chino dentro del palacio. Dicen que ella es una mujer especial que congenió con Su alteza de una manera magnífica desde el día de su casual encuentro en el hotel donde hasta hoy en día; la señorita reside.

La prensa y en general cualquier medio que acose al joven príncipe; intenta conseguir información acerca de la nueva empleada del palacio y acerca de la opinión que el heredero tiene acerca de su ahora; también nueva amiga. Ellos han hecho entrevistas a varios empleados del palacio, quienes para infortuna de los reporteros; han permanecido callados, y también han cuestionado a los dependientes de todos y cada uno de los sitios visitados por Su alteza y la señorita que siempre va tomada de su mano. Incluso los azorados periodistas, paparazos y reporteros; han intentado hacer hablar al mismísimo príncipe y a su amiga, cada vez que se les ve.

No obstante, ellos prefieren mantener los labios completamente sellados. Y si en alguna ocasión el príncipe ha decidido dar un comentario; él únicamente destaca que tiene a una empleada y a una magnífica amiga en la mujer que siempre le hace compañía.

Pero nosotros empezamos a especular; al heredero se le ha visto gastando millones en su adorable amiga cada vez que ambos salen a la ciudad, para un día de relajo. Sin rastro de duda, la señorita japonesa debe ser realmente una eficaz empleada o quizá una muy buena amiga del príncipe; porque el último acuse de recibo que llegó a la cuenta de Su alteza; ha sido la suma de 1,3 millones de dólares norteamericanos por la estadía de en la señorita en la suite de un famoso y costosísimo hotel.

Por otra parte, la nueva modelo del palacio; con la que quizá tengamos que comenzar a formalizar más, ha sido un premio para el castillo chino, porque el personal está sencillamente fascinado con la señorita Kinomoto Sakura. Incluso varios miembros del parlamento han testificado con su sonrisa, la aceptación que tienen por la extranjera que parece una muñeca sacada de una caja.

Quizá este capítulo es una moraleja o un ejemplo de los requisitos que una empleada debe presentar la próxima vez que se le ocurra buscar un empleo en un palacio; si usted se parece a la joven Kinomoto, lo alentamos a animarse; porque quizás usted podría ser la próxima nueva amiga del millonario y tan atractivo príncipe de Hong Kong.

No se moleste en cambiar el canal, si usted está impaciente por escuchar más acerca de ésta reciente amistad y de los detalles que tenemos acerca de lo ocurrido ésta mañana en…"

Ella pulsó el botón rojo del control remoto para apagar el televisor. Y luego con una fuerza visible; arrojó el control remoto que terminó estrellándose en el piso, al otro lado de la recamara.

Y él rompió a reír, escuchando el gruñido de la mujer que estaba de pie frente al televisor. "Y eso que han dicho que eres bonita."

"No es eso." Aseguró ella, indignada.

"Por supuesto que no, Sakura." Dijo el hombre todavía con una sonrisa entre los labios y sosteniendo un enorme recipiente de color rojo, repleto de rosetas de maíz. "Es que han confundido 'amiga' con 'amante'."

Sakura volteó el cuerpo para dirigir una mirada rabiosa al hombre que estaba a unos pasos de ella, sobre el sofá. "Dices lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza."

El hombre negó con la cabeza, de una manera enérgica. "No, yo sólo digo lo que veo." Aseguró él mientras Sakura se arrojaba sobre el mueble, recargando su cabeza encima de las piernas de él.

"Nadie ve el trabajo que tengo que desempeñar en ese palacete." Se quejó Sakura al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su frente.

"Xiao Lang lo ve."

"Pero él no cuenta en esto, Kero." Dijo ella, mirando sin cambiar de posición; los ojos del hombre. Kero terminó riendo, provocado por la última aclaración de Sakura. "Es de suponer que los jefes tienen que notar el desempeño de sus empleados desde el inicio, sino no serían buenos dirigentes."

"Como Miyamoto." Aseguró Kero, pensando en su jefe y mirando los ojos verdes de la mujer. Ella alzó una ceja sin entender. "Él todavía pregunta por ti en ocasiones, no cree que vayas a regresar al canal; por supuesto, al menos no ahora que ganas el triple de lo que ganabas cuando estabas en Tokio." Sakura hizo el ruido de una risa mientras pellizcaba la nariz del hombre. Luego él hizo un gesto mientras se tocaba la nariz, un poco adolorido. "¿Qué tienes?."

"Era divertido trabajar en el canal." Aclaró la mujer, con un muy ligero dejo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

"¿Más divertido que trabajar para un príncipe millonario que es el _sex-symbol_ del momento¿Más divertido que ser la adorada amante del amor platónico de la adolescencia¿Más divertido que tener que escapar en un helicóptero de un millón de locos periodistas?."

Sakura volvió a reírse. "No." Confesó, cantando esa negación y el rubio atractivo sonrió. "Nada es más divertido que un jefe terriblemente molesto que tiene el rostro más adorable."

El hombre comenzó a reír, mientras cogía un puñado de palomitas de maíz y las levaba a su boca. "Te has vuelto horrorosamente melosa." Cuando él dijo eso, Sakura negó con la cabeza. "Me encantaría verte diciéndole a Li que 'es un jefe terriblemente molesto con el rostro más adorable'." Continuó él, imitando la voz de la joven mujer.

"Eso no va a pasar." Atestó Sakura.

"Si el número del teléfono móvil privado de tu jefe, que es el príncipe de china y tu amor platónico; está en tu agenda, todo puede pasar."

"Curioso¿No?." Interrumpió Sakura, mirando el techo. "Una no piensa precisamente que un príncipe vaya a fijarse en ti, se supone que solamente es una fantasía de niña." Kero se encogió de hombros, escuchándola. "Ni siquiera sé porqué se fijó en mí. Syaoran y su hermana tienen una formación muy distinta a la que tenemos tú o yo o cualquier persona sin el título que ellos poseen. Exactamente de eso estaba hablando con él esta mañana." Kero bajó un poco la cabeza, tratando de escucharla mejor. "Él y yo no tenemos legalidades y mucho menos conexiones; no hay nada que pueda reunirnos el uno con el otro."

"¿Te estás acobardando?." Preguntó él, mientras mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Claro que no." Negó ella. "Pero la gente de la nobleza; se relaciona con gente de la misma nobleza, o cuanto menos con personas que son exageradamente millonarias. Por lo general, ellos buscan la continuidad de su linaje y de su incontable fortuna."

Y él la miró a los ojos. "Lamento decirte esto, Sakurita; pero después de todo lo que me has comentado, después de todo lo que me has dicho que ha ocurrido entre ustedes; no creo que lo que él quiera de ti sea precisamente dinero." Le aseguró, suavemente.

Y los labios de ella se curvearon; formando una maravillosa sonrisa. Todavía con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de él, la apenada mujer empujó levemente al rubio. "Cierra la boca." Dijo ella, ruborizada y haciendo que él riera un poco.

"Ésta Tomoyo, va a demorarse algo." Comentó él mientras miraba el reloj de la pared, el cual marcaba las once de la noche. "Y yo me muero por ver esa película que fue a rentar."

Sakura escuchó el timbre del recinto sonar, así que ella se levantó del mueble y después de caminar hasta la puerta; abrió ésta.

"¿No has llevado las llaves de la habitación?." Preguntó Sakura, cerrando la puerta después deque una conocida persona ingresó al recinto.

"Las he dejado en alguna parte." Murmuró Tomoyo, sosteniendo una bolsa de compras y un estuche de DVD en la otra.

Sakura alzó una ceja contemplado a la mujer, que daba uno que otro paso torpe. "¿Estás bien, te vez distraída."

"Sí, es que ha marcado a mi móvil accidentalmente y él," Dijo ella, entregándole las cosas a Sakura. "Él es encantador."

La reportera miró a Tomoyo sin entender lo que decía. Así que sin darle importancia, ella introdujo el CD, en el reproductor DVD; al mismo Kero trataba de entender, porqué las mujeres son tan endiabladamente enamoradizas.

* * *

N/E: Este capítulo se ha dedicado más bien a cierto principito y a la popularidad que tiene en los medios de comunicación :P. Pobrecillo, los reporteros sí le han hecho pasar un mal rato… aunque a Saku también ha terminado afectándole la popularidad de su jefe. ¿No, Vale y ¿De dónde ha salido la repentina confianza de Syaoran? Porque yo no sé como reaccionaría si un hombre de su 'calibre' entrara a mi cuarto y actuara de la forma en que él lo hace cuando está con la japonesita XD.

Bien, bien; les dejo el avance del siguiente cap.

"_¿Cómo mierda vamos a salir de aquí!." Preguntó Mei Ling, conciente del aprieto en el que estaban metidos; ambos._

_El hombre sonrió, acariciándole la piel desnuda de su espalda. "Sería interesante verlos." _

"_¿Estás loco¡Yo no puedo ver a mi hermano revolcarse con su empleada!." Le dijo ella, asustada por la clase de respuesta que recibió del inglés. Y la mujer comenzó a sentir un tanto de repulsión, así que ella puso una mueca que hizo reír a Eriol, sin que él pudiera contenerse. _

_Escuchando aquella risa, Sakura empujó al príncipe inmediatamente. Y Mei Ling tembló, observando el semblante extrañado de Sakura; quien ya había rechazado a Syaoran con el empuje que le dio._

Hmmm, eso parecería una situación bastante comprometedora; ¿En qué lío se habrán metido Mei Ling y Eriol, Y ¿Cómo van a salir de ésta?. ¡De que va, habrá que esperar!.

¡Vale pues, si quieres que actualice pronto, ya sabes que hacer:

¡Reviews!. Recuerden: No + de 6 reviews --> No actualización ;)

HayLey.


	8. Capítulo 7

¡Hello everyone! ;) Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, y ¡Watch out! porque a partir de aquí van a haber una que otra escenita un tanto más fuertes; eso es porque desde este capítulo la relación de los protas crece un poco más. Les advierto que a partir de éste y en los próximos capítulos ¡habrá mucho S+S, hasta que el conflicto con el trío amoroso que hasta ahora no se ha formado comience XD.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me encanta saber que el fic les parece divertido e interesante y les agradezco que me hablen de mis propios errores ya que con sus observaciones puedo mejorar ;).

Con cariño, Cloe

* * *

**-Línea Enemiga-**

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando él la empujó hasta dejarla caer sobre el escritorio, la mujer jadeó maldiciendo por no tener más fuerza de voluntad. Porque para ella era imposible tomar la decisión de alejarse de él, quien ya la había obligado a levantar los brazos para quitarle la blusa amarilla que estaba vistiendo. Él le soltó el cabello, el cual se desparramó sobre parte de su espalda, mientras los labios del hombre; besaban el pecho casi desnudo de ella. Y la mujer le quitó la camisa de una manera desesperada. Inmediatamente, ella buscó los labios del hombre que estaba encima de ella, sobre ese escritorio de madera.

"Tienes razón, Eriol." Murmuró la mujer con dificultad. "Lo último que nosotros hacemos cuando estamos juntos es trabajar en tu caso."

"Para cuando el día del juicio llegue, nos encerrarán a ambos en la cárcel." Dijo él.

"No pueden encerrarte porque no hayas logrado divorciarte de tu esposa. No seas ridículo." Continuó la mujer mientras se sentaba al borde del escritorio.

El hombre rió como resultado a lo que ella dijo. "Quiero tener la custodia de mi hijo, Mei Ling. No importa cómo, pero tienes que lograr que la obtenga."

"Te he dicho que voy a ayudarte. Pero siendo sincera, no deberías tenerla. No vas a enseñarle cosas buenas." Aseguró la mujer, mirando que él le desabrochaba los pantalones.

"Podrías ayudarme con él."

"De ninguna manera." Negó Mei Ling. Ella ya tenía los pantalones a medio bajar y él ya la empujaba nuevamente sobre el escritorio.

Pero cuando el ruido de la puerta del recinto, delató que ésta estaba siendo abierta; Mei Ling empujó a Eriol con fuerza y ella se subió los pantalones de manera rápida, para esconderse junto con el hombre detrás del escritorio y encima del piso. De ninguna manera a ambos; les hubiera dado tiempo para terminar de vestirse. Así que lo único que ella pensó que podrían hacer, es guardar silencio y tratar de esconderse; sin recordar que la blusa amarilla que antes vestía, se había quedado tirada en el piso. El inglés maldijo mentalmente esa intervención. La mujer asomó un poco el cuerpo, por detrás del escritorio; sintiéndose incapaz de no mirar al intruso dentro del recinto.

Después de que escuchó que la puerta se cerraba nuevamente; los ojos de la bonita princesa se clavaron en dos figuras conocidas. A ella le extrañó bastante la manera en que su hermano estaba cogiendo la cintura de la mujer que estaba con él. Porque lo hacía con demasiada libertad.

"¡Eres horriblemente cínico!." Grito ella. "Sabes bien que el domingo es mi único día libre y que en el peor de los casos; Kero ha venido ha verme desde Japón y aún así me obligas a venir al palacio porque se te ha pegado la gana de salir." Se quejó, con un tono enojado.

"¿Tenias planes?." Preguntó el hombre, fingiendo inocencia.

"¡Por supuesto que tenía planes!." Reclamo, todavía irritada. "Vuelvo a repetirte: hoy es mi único día libre y mi mejor amigo ha venido a verme desde lejos; lo menos que podría hacer es pasar tiempo con él y eso es algo que no voy a poder hacer sólo porque a mi jefe, a quien veo durante doce horas al día, seis veces por semana; se le ha ocurrido que quiere salir conmigo casualmente en mi día de descanso."

Para cuando la mujer terminó de hablar, él la estaba viendo fijamente a los ojos. "Si realmente no desearas pasar tiempo conmigo hoy, te hubieras negado determinantemente a venir cuando fui a buscarte al Hotel."

"¡Ya, cierra la boca!." Dijo ella, indignada al escuchar el comentario pretencioso de él. La mujer gruñó aumentando el grado de enojo que ya sentía y eso provocó que el hombre de ojos castaños sonriera.

"¿Es eso una sugerencia?." Preguntó el hombre, sin poder apartar su mirada de ella y sin tampoco quitar las manos de la delgada cintura de la mujer.

"Eso es una orden, Xiao Lang."

Para él no pasó desapercibido el tono enojado de ella. De modo que en lugar de soltarla, la empujó con fuerza hasta la pared; donde la aprisionó entre ésta y su propio cuerpo deseable. "Sabes que detesto las ordenes, Sakura." Le recordó, mirándola a los ojos y ella intentó ver hacia cualquier otro lado; hasta que él la cogió de uno de los costados de su bonito rostro. "Quizás se te podría ocurrir una mejor manera de hacerme guardar silencio." Continuó, hablándole de una manera tremendamente seductora.

"Podría darte una golpe en la cara." Aseguró, entrecerrando la mirada para no verlo y obviando el doble sentido en las palabras de él.

Syaoran comenzó a reír, provocando que su hermana; todavía sorprendida por la manera en la que la reportera había contestado al príncipe, sonriera.

"Por alguna razón esa endiablada forma de ser tuya; me vuelve loco." Confesó él, de la misma manera seductiva con la que había hablando antes. Y Sakura perdió la fuerza que ponía para tratar de salir del encierro que entre la pared y el cuerpo de él; la mantenía inquieta. "No sé lo que tienes, Sakura; que te hace tan irresistible." La mujer suspiró, preguntándose si aquel hombre podía leer sus pensamientos. "Porque verte de pie, parada enfrente de mí; sólo me provoca pensar una cosa."

Sus párpados, vestidos de largas pestañas; cerraron los preciosos ojos verdes de ella. Y sus labios se entreabrieron un poco. El pecho le comenzó a subir y bajar con un poco más de rapidez. El hombre se la estaba ganando; porque para ella era imposible resistirse a la exagerada seducción que ese condenado hombre, tan tremendamente apuesto y tan horriblemente deseable; le mostraba. Los ojos castaños de él, la perseguían día y noche con ese inenarrable deseo suyo; y sus palabras la hacían olvidar porqué a veces lo detestaba tanto. Hasta un punto en el que aquella mujer, únicamente deseaba lo mismo que él.

Volverse loca a su lado, arder con el calor de su cuerpo; y revolcarse con ese hombre, con el que tan vehementemente deseaba perderse.

Incitado por esa mujer, él le mordió los labios. Entonces ella capturó la boca de él de una forma todavía más sugerente. Él comenzó a besarla, haciendo que ella respirara con un tanto más de dificultad que antes. De manera inmediata, la mujer se aferró al cuerpo del hombre; rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y él la cogió de la cintura, bajando una de sus manos hasta las caderas de ella. "¿No estabas molesta, Sakura?." Le preguntó por lo bajo y en un tono completamente sinuoso.

"Tienes un efecto devastador en mí, Syaoran." Murmuró ella, a modo de respuesta y con una voz muy ligera. Sintiendo como él le mordía la oreja. "Me encantaría saber qué es eso que tan pasionalmente dices que te provoca hacerme." Y cuando traviesamente él le lamió los labios; la mujer dio un jadeo que aumentó el deseo incontenible que él tenía de ella. "Oh, Syaoran." Suspiró ella con exagerada dificultad, cuando él comenzó a desabrocharle la ropa.

El apuesto príncipe sonrió, todavía sin despegar sus labios de la boca de ella. "Me muero por tocarte." Dijo él, con arrebato mientras la besaba al comienzo del cuello.

"Y yo me muero por sentirte." Confesó la mujer, sabiendo que él ya le había desabotonado la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta.

Mei Ling volvió a esconderse detrás del escritorio. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, tratando desesperadamente de asimilar lo que había visto y lo que estaba escuchando. Eriol estaba tratando con una exagerada dificultad de no reírse de lo que sucedía cerca de ellos y del semblante incrédulo de la princesa china.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esto!." Preguntó la china al hombre que estaba junto a ella. La mujer utilizó una voz casi inexistente para hablarle al inglés. Como respuesta, el hombre de ojos azules se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo mierda vamos a salir de aquí!."

El hombre sonrió. "Sería interesante verlos." Dijo él, utilizando el mismo tono de voz que la mujer.

"¿Estás loco¡Yo no puedo ver a mi hermano revolcarse con su empleada!." Le dijo ella, asustada por la clase de respuesta que recibió del inglés. Y la mujer comenzó a sentir un tanto de repulsión, así que ella puso una mueca que hizo reír a Eriol sin que él pudiera contenerse.

Escuchando aquella risa, Sakura empujó al príncipe inmediatamente. Y Syaoran no supo como reaccionar, así que simplemente sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose aturdido. Mei Ling cubrió la boca del inglés con una de sus manos, maldiciendo la estupidez del sexo masculino. Cuando Sakura estuvo apunto de decir algo, quizá cuando estuvo apunto de preguntar si él había escuchado aquella risa; la puerta del cuarto se abrió nuevamente.

La mujer se dio la vuelta de manera frenética, abotonándose discretamente la ropa. Y Syaoran contuvo las ganas de reír, cuando Mai Yu miraba a la pareja y en general a la habitación.

"¿Vieron salir a Mei Ling?." Preguntó la mujer, todavía echándole un vistazo a la habitación completa mientras Sakura se daba la vuelta con la ropa perfectamente abotonada y con el semblante repentinamente pálido.

"¿Mei Ling?." Cuestionó Sakura, queriendo pensar que había escuchado mal.

Mai Yu asintió, mirando de reojo a su jefe. "Juraría que la he visto entrar, pero jamás la vi salir." Dijo ella. Syaoran desvió la vista efímeramente y alzó las cejas en el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron con una blusa de mujer a un lado del escritorio que estaba a unos pasos de él. Esto hizo que tuviera un presentimiento que provocó que no pudiera contener las ganas de reír. "Incluso cuando ustedes entraron a ésta biblioteca, no la he visto salir." La mujer sonrió divertida, escuchando la risa descontrolada del príncipe. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?." Preguntó curiosa.

"¡Es el colmo contigo, Xiao Lang!" Reclamó Sakura, escuchando furiosa la risa descontrolada del apuesto hombre. "¡No tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que es la vergüenza!."

Mai Yu parpadeó sin entender. "¿Vergüenza?." Dijo ella, recordando que ambos aparentemente estaban solos en ese cuarto. Entonces la mujer se asombró un poco. "¡Oh por Dios¡¿Acaso estoy interrumpiendo algo!."

"¡Por supuesto que no!." Aseguró ella, horrorizada y con una energía que provocó que el príncipe tuviera que sentarse para continuar riendo.

Y Mai Yu continuaba viendo divertida el apuesto rostro de su jefe. "Y bien, Xiao Lang; ¿Me he perdido de algo?." Cuestionó, mirando al hombre levantarse y coger del brazo a la joven mujer de ojos verdes.

Syaoran sonrió, empujando a Sakura hacia la puerta de la habitación. "Puedes preguntarle a Mei Ling." Dijo él, deteniéndose junto a la puerta. "O quizás a Eriol, cualquiera de los dos podría darte una explicación bastante convincente de lo ocurrido." Y después de decir eso, el hombre cerró la puerta de ese cuarto; que era una más de las bibliotecas del palacio.

"Syaoran, eres un tonto." Reclamó Sakura, quien caminaba a la fuerza porque él la tenía cogida de la muñeca mientras salía de ese pasillo.

"Mai Yu va a estar tan entretenida con la sorpresa que Mei Ling y Eriol van a darle; que va a ser imposible que siga especulando acerca de algo de lo que no tiene pruebas." Dijo él, bajando las escaleras y obligando a su empleada a bajar también.

"¿Sabías que tu hermana estaba ahí adentro?." Interrogó ella, preguntándose si acaso éste hombre provocó ese incidente de manera intencional.

"Por supuesto que no." Aclaró el hombre. Y Sakura parpadeó un par de veces recordando lo que él le había dicho antes.

"¡Oh Syaoran, Mei Ling y Eriol…"

"Ellos tienen una historia tan complicada que incluso me da flojera recordarla." Explicó él, interrumpiendo a Sakura y ya saliendo del palacio sin soltar a la mujer. La reportera suspiró pensando acerca de la nueva noticia sobre la que se había enterado.

El radiante _Corvette_ de color rojo que se detuvo en la entrada del palacio, hizo que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos. El conductor, quien era uno de los _valets_ del palacio; descendió del automóvil y sonrió entregándole las llaves al príncipe chino mientras abría la puerta del asiento de copiloto para que Sakura ingresara al auto. Antes de que ella lo hiciera, Xiang Lei salió por la puerta del palacio con prisa y caminó hacia donde el príncipe se encontraba. Ésta no era la entrada principal del castillo.

"¡Xiao Lang!." Demandó el asesor, mirando al príncipe junto al lujoso automóvil.

"No voy a apagar el rastreo del auto, Xiang Lei." Prometió él.

"Cualquier problema que tengan, no dudes en llamarme." Dijo el aludido, un tanto más tranquilo por lo que el príncipe había dicho. "Ésta vez no voy a obligarte a llevar a un guardaespaldas porque no vas a alejarte tanto. Pero no te atrevas a salir del área en la que dijiste que ibas a estar; porque entonces mandaré a siete de tus hombres a buscarte."

Syaoran suspiró fastidiado. "Pareces una niñera, hombre." Y Sakura sonrió al escuchar lo que el hombre apuesto dijo.

"Si a tus treinta años no fueras tan desobediente; no me comportaría de la manera en que lo hago. Eres un adulto pero sigues comportándote como un crío en ocasiones, Xiao Lang." Aseguró Xiang Lei. "Señorita Sakura, oblíguelo a quedarse dentro del área supervisada." Le rogó a la mujer, y ella asintió.

Sakura entró al auto y después el valet cerró la puerta con cuidado. Cuando el príncipe ingresó también al Corvette, Xiang Lei dio un suspiro profundo y prefirió entrar nuevamente al palacio. Y cuando el apuesto hombre de ojos castaños encendió el motor del auto, Sakura le cogió las manos evitando que él tocara el volante.

"Antes de que dejes volar tu imaginación, recuerda que esto no es una pista de carreras." Dijo Sakura, provocando que el hombre sonriera. "Prométeme que vas a ir a la velocidad establecida en la ciudad." Pidió ella, pero el hombre guardó silencio. "No te escucho, así que voy a bajarme del auto." Advirtió.

Syaoran suspiró nuevamente. "Voy a tenerlo presente." Aseguró el hombre, demostrando en la manera de mirarla; que estaba siendo sincero.

Y Sakura sonrió soltando las manos del hombre que inmediatamente; comenzó a conducir para salir del extenso territorio del palacio. Él recargó uno de sus brazos sobre la puerta del lujoso automóvil que tenía los asientos negros y de piel. Y luego se agarró uno de los costados del rostro, mientras con la otra mano movía el manubrio. "Tú, Xiang Lei, Mei Ling y los demás que están en el palacio; verdaderamente me hacen sentir como un crío." Se quejó él.

"Todavía estamos intentando averiguar si realmente eres un adulto, Syaoran."

El hombre rodó los ojos y Sakura sonrió, pensando que él se veía lindo enojado.

Todavía dentro del salón; Mei Ling maldijo el nombre de su astuto hermano, tratando de esconderse tras el escritorio sin obtener éxito; cuando Mai Yu se asomó sobre el mueble de madera, para encontrarse con el semblante asustado de la conocida princesa y del deportista inglés. Mei Ling se mordió los labios, oprimiendo los parpados y recordando que tenía el pecho cubierto únicamente por la ropa interior. Y Eriol comenzó a ponerse la camisa mientras la mirada acusadora de la empleada no se apartaba de ellos ni por un momento.

Mai Yu suspiró, incrédula. "Es increíble que personas de su edad, no conozcan el significado de la discreción." Mei Ling se levantó del piso auxiliada por los brazos del inglés, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las acusaciones de Mai Yu, la mujer divertida que ya estaba saliendo del cuarto. "Termine de vestirse, Su alteza." Continuó la mujer, sarcástica. "La esperan en el congreso a las 12 de la tarde no de la madrugada."

Después de decir eso, la mujer estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta del recinto para salir. Pero Mei Ling la detuvo, cogiéndola con rapidez del brazo. "¡Xiao Lang está teniendo un romance con Sakura!." Acusó la princesa, intentando vengarse de su hermano.

Y Mai Yu fingió incredulidad. "¡No me digas!." Grito ella, haciendo que Mei Ling maldijera, pensando en que tendría que idear otra forma de vengarse de Syaoran. "Acabo de atraparlos juntos, Mei Ling. Al menos Sakura estaba todavía vestida."

"Eso es porque tú no viste lo que…"

"Debería haber un premio para la pareja más descarada e indiscreta." Interrumpió Mai Yu, notando que Mei Ling trataba de esconder el rostro porque estaba exageradamente apenada. "Pero no tengo ni idea de quien lo ganaría porque ustedes; el dueto 'nos odiamos pero somos amantes', esta indescriptiblemente empatado con la pareja 'sólo amigos pero nos acostamos' que tu hermano y Sakura forman."

Y la mujer abrió la puerta, preparada para salir. "Ni se les ocurra continuar con sus juegos en éste momento. Si no te das prisa, Mei Ling; vas a llegar tarde." Y después de decir eso, la mujer salió del lugar cerrando la puerta y dejando a la china y al inglés solos.

Eriol prefirió sentarse en el mueble que estaba junto a él. Y luego sacó una cajetilla de cigarros desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, y con el encendedor que estaba en ese mismo bolsillo suyo, prendió éste. Después de darle varios toques al cigarro, Mei Ling se le acercó y le arrebató éste de la mano, para probarlo. "No te reocupes por Mai Yu. Ya sabes que ésta mujer, como todos los empleados del palacio; es incapaz de hacer algo que vaya en contra de ti y de tu hermano."

"No es eso." Dijo ella, molesta. "Xiao Lang se ha buscado una buena." Eriol rompió a reír, divertido por la crueldad que había en las palabras de la princesa.

* * *

"Xiang Gaang." Dijo ella, con dificultad mientras se fijaba en las letras chinas que estaban escritas en el libro. El hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, negó con la cabeza.

"Xianggang." Corrigió él, despacio.

Ella levantó la mirada del libro y movió un poco la cabeza a su costado izquierdo, para ver los ojos castaños. "Xianggang." Repitió la mujer, al mismo tiempo que recibía otra sonrisa de él; la cual le explicó que ésta vez ella lo había dicho bien. Así que la mujer aplaudió, contenta por su éxito. Y el hombre sonrió un poco más como resultado del comportamiento infantil de ella. "Es así como se pronuncia el nombre chino de Hong Kong." Comentó la mujer, volviendo a mirar el libro que estaba sobre la mesa de cristal. "O también Hsiang Kang."

La primera palabra que le vino a la mente al escuchar que tendría que viajar a Hong Kong por asuntos laborales; fue 'Historia'. Ella sabe bien que China; tal y como otros países, cuenta con una historia interesante que trasciende de varios cientos de años atrás. Por eso se imaginó una ciudad rústica y muy antigua. Ahora, cada nuevo día que ella pasa en la capital; le hace convencerse de lo tremendamente equivocada que estaba.

Pese a la estructura antigua y típica que varios edificios en la ciudad tienen; Hong Kong es muy moderno. La metrópoli está repleta de edificios y rascacielos exageradamente altos con una arquitectura elegante, soberbia y completamente moderna. Los altos edificios y rascacielos, son incluso más vistosos durante la noche que en el día. Sin embargo, tal y como durante la presente mañana; éstos son imposibles de no mirarse porque el diseño de los edificios que la ciudad tiene, es tan especial que incita a ser visto. La tecnología que caracteriza a algunos lugares de la parte oriental del mundo, se deja presumir en cada rincón de la ciudad China.

La llamada _'Victoria'_, es la capital y la ciudad más importante de Hong Kong. Ésta se encuentra separada de la ciudad de _Kowloon_ por el puerto de Victoria. Ambas urbes forman un área denominada _Hong Kong City_, uno de los centros económicos y comerciales más importantes del mundo.

Aunque se localiza en la zona de los trópicos, Hong Kong posee un clima subtropical. El viento del área, es un aire cálido y húmedo que genera una estación lluviosa entre mayo y agosto.

Las calles de la ciudad están siempre llenas de gente. La mayor parte de la capital se encuentra en un estado magnífico y excitante. La vida económica del área es bastante llevadera; la mayoría de las personas que habitan aquí, es gente con un trabajo estable y bien remunerado.

Y hay personas que tienen un estilo de vida económico; que es imposible imaginar. Entre la gente que camina en esas calles, hay personas que nacieron siendo millonarias y otras que simplemente se hicieron. Sin importar la historia detrás de la ganancia o herencia de sus millones; ésta gente puede distinguirse claramente, admirando su forma de vestir, contemplando los gestos que marcan su semblante; escuchando su forma de hablar y su interesante plática, e incluso fijándose en su forma de caminar. A ellos les fascina pasearse y convivir en las calles con la familia, con las amistades, o con la pareja. Les encanta salir de compras y gastar exageradas cantidades de dinero en gustos que únicamente alguien que tiene millones depositados en la tarjeta de crédito o que guarda en efectivo dentro de la cartera; puede costearse.

"Los idiomas oficiales de Xianggang son el chino y el inglés, que es utilizado para todo lo relacionado con las leyes y el gobierno. La variedad cantonesa de la lengua china es el idioma hablado más habitual." Murmuró la mujer, aún leyendo el libro que estaba sobre la mesa. Luego ella volteó a su costado nuevamente, para mirar al hombre que estaba a su lado. "Aquí todos hablan como mínimo dos idiomas, tú que eres el heredero a la corona de China; ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas, Syaoran?."

"Algunos." Dijo él, sin inmutarse ni un poco.

"Y esos son por ejemplo…" Insistió ella.

"Mi lengua natal, Inglés, francés, alemán, japonés, italiano, ruso, español y algo de latín."

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, notando la naturalidad con la que el príncipe le había respondido. "De verdad te la has pasado detrás de miles de libros durante toda tu vida¿Cierto?." El hombre suspiró, asintiendo. "Y hoy en día, si tanta flojera te causa aprenderte un discurso; no puedo imaginar…"

"No podrías imaginar lo horrible que era para mí, cuando tenía que dar clases en la facultad." Interrumpió él. "Era terrible salir de las clases para encerrarme en el dormitorio o la biblioteca del internado durante el resto del día para terminar los deberes y luego planear la clase que tenía que dar al día siguiente." Mientras a él parecía provocarle fastidio el recuerdo de esa parte de su pasado como estudiante, Sakura alzó las dos cejas; bastante sorprendida.

"No sabía que dabas clases mientras eras estudiante." Confesó. "Sabía que fuiste un estudiante ejemplar del _Eton College_, pero no que también fueras un maestro." Syaoran se encogió de hombros, sin hacer ningún comentario a lo que ella decía. "Mientras estabas en el internado¿Era la misma época en la que tuviste que integrarte en el Ejercito de Liberación Popular?." Preguntó la mujer, recordando que antes había tenido una conversación con él, acerca del tiempo que estuvo involucrado en la milicia de su país; como un obligatorio servicio social. El hombre movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa. "Así que, te sabes más de seis idiomas distintos, has comido libros de historia mundial, geografía, artes; eres un buen matemático, un excelente deportista; ¿Hay algo de lo que no se pueda hablar contigo?."

El hombre rió un poco, contemplando los ojos bonitos de la mujer. Y luego se extrañó un poco, mirando que ella cerraba el libro que había comprado un rato atrás y lo ponía a un lado de la mesa. "¿Has terminado aburriéndote?." Preguntó él, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

"De ninguna manera podría aburrirme con una plática como la tuya, Syaoran. No hay algo que no sepas," Aseguró ella. "No tengo necesidad de seguir leyendo ese libro; si tengo a una enciclopedia que habla junto a mí."

Syaoran terminó riendo y estaba apunto de abrazar a la mujer, pero él no pudo hacerlo; cuando la puerta del recinto privado en donde ambos se encontraban, en ese lujoso restaurante; fue abierta por el _maître_. El hombre estuvo un rato dentro del cuarto, sirviendo algo de vino en las copas, conversando con Su alteza y su amiga, mientras recogía algunas de las cosas sobre la mesa que ninguno de los dos estaba utilizando; y dándole un trato amable a ambos. Sakura estaba tan distraída con la plática del amigable maître, quien parecía conocer desde antes al príncipe; que fue incapaz de notar que los sublimes ojos castaños del apuesto hombre, no se apartaron de ella ni por un segundo.

El príncipe contemplaba cada movimiento que ella hacía, la forma en que sonreía mientras hablaba con el hombre que los estaba interrumpiendo. No dejaba de escuchar con detenimiento cada palabra suya e incluso la manera de expresar cada una de sus frases. Ella hacía varios gestos mientras hablaba, dando a conocer todavía más lo que ella pensaba de las cosas interesantes que decía. Seguramente ella se comportaba de una manera adorable, porque no había nada que hiciera; que resultara desagradable para el millonario heredero. A él lo tenía fascinado la forma en la que su cabello rizado, caía sobre sus hombros; el rostro precioso y el cuerpo delgado y deseable de esa mujer. Pero también ya había comenzado a notar, el tremendo agrado que sentía cuando la escuchaba hablar y opinar acerca de todas las cosas que hablaban cuando estaban juntos a solas, o cuando estaban con alguien más.

Cuando el agradable maître salió del recinto, Sakura volteó a ver de inmediato a Syaoran; manteniendo esa sonrisa hermosa suya mientras estaba exageradamente extrañada, del silencio del hombre quien era todo; menos reservado. "¿Qué tanto estás pensando?." Preguntó ella, mirando el apuesto rostro de él.

"En las ganas que tengo de quitarte la ropa." Respondió el hombre, con una sonrisa seductiva.

Sakura bajó un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose apenada. Y como un gesto nervioso, mordió el labio inferior de su boca y luego pasó su mano entre sus cabellos; escondiendo un mechón de éstos detrás de su oreja. "Oh, Syaoran; eres terrible." Afirmó Sakura, todavía con la cabeza baja. Aunque a ella le apenaba en ocasiones escuchar las cosas seductoras que él le decía cuando estaba desprevenida; le encantaba oírlas. A la mujer, le satisfacía pensar que tenía ese efecto sugestivo en él.

"Entonces, Sakura" Se apuró a decir él, tratando de olvidar las ganas que tenía de tirarse sobre ella; de una forma tremendamente difícil. "según me decías, has vivido en Francia un tiempo."

Sakura asintió. "Sí, en _Nanterre_; mientras estudiaba periodismo."

"Cerca de París." Dijo él, mirando cómo ella asentía.

"A diferencia de ti, que no soportas ni siquiera la idea de recordar tu época de estudiante; a mi me fascinaba estar en la _Universidad de París_. Me encantaba tener los fines de semana libres, para ir a París; admirar un rato la ciudad desde la _Torre Eiffel, _pasearme por_ Notre Dame_." Continuó ella, utilizando un acento francés para hablar; mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa ligeramente nostálgica. "¿Recuerdas que te dije que una vez estuve apunto de casarme?." Preguntó, mirando los ojos castaños del hombre quien, con una sonrisa preciosa en los labios; asintió con la cabeza mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre los bordes de la copa de cristal que estaba en la mesa. "Él era francés y me lo propuso una noche, en el _Pont des Arts_, en París."

"Afortunadamente, la propuesta no tuvo ningún resultado y al final terminó quedándose como lo que era; una simple pregunta." Le dijo él de una manera sencilla, provocando que ella riera.

"Sí, yo tal vez fui cruel pero aún no estaba lista para casarme. Era demasiado joven, todavía era estudiante." Aclaró ella, tratando de no reír.

"Todavía eres joven, Sakura."

"Oh, sí." Dijo ella, completamente de acuerdo. "Pero ahora ya he terminado la carrera y aparentemente tengo varias propuestas de trabajo disponibles. Aunque en el actual, mi jefe me remunera tan maravillosamente bien; que con seguridad puedo decir que no pretendo cambiar de empleo por ahora." Continuó, jugando un poco y provocando que el príncipe riera con lo que ella decía. "Por eso, quizá si alguien me lo propusiera; lo pensaría un poco menos y talvez entonces terminaría aceptando." Confesó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El príncipe alzó las cejas. "Voy a tomar eso en cuenta." Bromeó él. Y Sakura rió un poco más. "Así que en el _Pont des Arts_."

La mujer cabeceó afirmativamente. "El puente que cruza…"

"El puente peatonal que cruza el río Sena. El primer puente de hierro que se construyó en París en 1803." Interrumpió él. "¿Conociste el Palacio de Versalles?."

Sakura asentó la copa que tenía en su mano, nuevamente sobre la mesa. "Si, es precioso."

"Por supuesto que lo es." Aseguró él, cambiando el gesto alegre de su apuesto rostro, por uno de fastidio. "Mientras no tengas que ir por obligación, y mientras no tengas que ir cada año para la misma celebración de siempre. Lo menos que podrían hacer es elegir otro lugar para el evento."

Sakura se extraño un poco, contemplando la cara del príncipe. "Te has estado quejando de ese viaje durante toda la semana, Syaoran; ¿De qué se trata?."

Y él suspiró un poco. "Entre las actividades mundiales en las que la aristocracia se ve envuelta desde años atrás, está la firma de un convenio de 'paz' que no es un pretexto más para obligarnos a asistir al banquete que se sirve después, en el Palacio de Versalles." Explicó. "Es una fiesta preciosa. Los encargados en organizar la festividad siempre nos muestran algún espectáculo nuevo, siempre buscan la manera de hacernos pasar un rato agradable y por supuesto que lo logran." Aseguró. "Pero reunirse con esas personas año tras año, se vuelve rutinario y aburrido."

"Supongo. Me parece haber leído algo acerca de esa reunión de la que hablas, en alguna revista o haber escuchado algo en la televisión." La mujer se encogió de hombros. "¿Cuándo deben irse?." Preguntó utilizando un plural, a sabiendas de que su hermana también tenía que asistir a aquel evento.

"Le he rogado a Xiang Lei que nos fuéramos hasta el sábado en la mañana, porque como te expliqué ayer; la celebración es ese mismo día por la noche." Dijo él, recordando la súplica que tuvo que hacerle a su asesor. "Pero éste sujeto es imposible. Se negó diciéndome que por cortesía, debemos de estar en París el viernes. Incluso Mei Ling intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión, porque ella tampoco desea partir éste viernes; pero fue inútil." Continuó, resignado. "Y regresaremos el martes de la próxima semana."

La reportera pestañó un par de veces. "¿El viernes?." Como respuesta, él asintió. "Bueno, éste va a ser un fin y principio de semana un poco largo." Comentó la mujer, más para ella misma.

Y Syaoran la miró a los ojos, después de escuchar lo que ella había dicho. "Y eso es porque…" Le dijo, incitándola a darle una razón que explicara su comentario.

"Porque si la vez pasada que te ausentaste del palacio casi por un día completo, yo tuve que contener las ganas de ir a buscarte para llevarte al palacio de regreso, no puedo imaginar las ideas que se me van a subir a la cabeza; cuando no estés por aquí durante cuatro días enteros." Murmuró ella, por lo bajo; mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Syaoran sonrió complacido, prestando demasiada atención a lo que ella había dicho; con esa voz suya casi imposible de escuchar. "Por supuesto, para mí va a ser sencillo dejar de sacarte a la fuerza del hotel en tus ratos libres, con tal de evitar que pases más tiempo con ese amigo reportero tuyo." Expuso él, irónico.

Provocada por el comentario del millonario heredero, Sakura comenzó a reír; mirando que él estaba sonriendo. "¿Eso es lo que has estado tratando de hacer los últimos días, Syaoran¿Sacarme del hotel para evitar que pase más tiempo con Kero?"

"Eso es lo que estoy haciendo." Aseguró él, fascinando a Sakura con la manera sincera en la que le hablaba.

La mujer sonrió después de analizar la razón por la que aquel príncipe la había llevado de paseo esta mañana de domingo, en su único día libre. "A eso se le llama ser posesivo, Su alteza."

Syaoran negó con la cabeza. "A eso se le llama 'preocuparse por sus prioridades'."

Sakura suspiró y luego tomó un mechón de su cabello, enredándolo en sus dedos; como un ademán de nerviosismo. Ella se mordía una vez más el labio inferior, tratando de controlar el estremecimiento que él le hacía sentir. El gesto que ella hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa, cada vez que estaba incómoda o que deseaba algo; era tremendamente sinuoso. Esa mordida de labio suya, incitaba a probar su boca; por eso él se acercó un poco más a ella hasta que cerró los ojos y le mordió una de sus orejas. Con ese acto suyo, él le arrancó un suspiro más. "Podrás ser un príncipe millonario, un hombre exageradamente atractivo; una persona con una plática sumamente interesante pero, Syaoran…" Comentó ella, contemplando la mirada entrecerrada que él ponía sobre sus labios y casi comiéndosela con esa forma de mirar tan seductora. "Es esa maldita manera de ser tuya, la que vuelve locas a las mujeres por ti."

"Y tú tienes ese mismo efecto en mí." Dijo el príncipe, haciendo que ella sonriera y cogiendo uno de los costados del rostro de la mujer entre sus manos, mirando cómo ella entrecerraba los párpados.

"Es bueno saber eso pero," Esclareció Sakura, contenta al saber que él estaba realmente interesado en ella. Para la mujer, pensar que el príncipe de China demostraba ese tremendo deseo por ella; era casi increíble y quizá no lo creería, de no ser porque él se lo demostraba y se lo decía hasta el cansancio. "No te enamores, Syaoran." Murmuró, juguetona; rozando sus labios sobre los de él. Y el hombre sonrió al escucharla. "Yo sé lo irresistible que puedo ser; pero un príncipe no puede ir y enamorarse de una empleada extranjera." Bromeó, con su tono seductor.

"Tienes ideas demasiado anticuadas sobre lo que es mi vida." Le dijo él, suavemente. "Puedo querer a quien se me venga en gana, Sakura. Mi vida personal no tiene porque inmiscuirse con el rol que tengo con éste enorme país." Continuó, sin inmutarse ni siquiera un poco; después de darle esa explicación. "De cualquier forma, si decido que quiero enamorarme de mi empleada; te prometo que serás la primera en enterarse."

Sakura se rió un poco y él, encantado con la risa de la mujer, le besó los labios. Por supuesto ella le correspondió inmediatamente, hasta que terminó empujándolo con fuerza cuando el maître ingresó reiteradamente al comedor donde el príncipe y su amiga estaban. Syaoran rodó los ojos, maldiciendo mentalmente esas intromisiones casuales; que estaban terminando con su paciencia.

* * *

La sonrisa de sus labios es pragmática y literalmente imborrable. El precioso par que tiene como ojos presume la alegría, el júbilo y el regodeo que siente como resultado del espectacular día que ya está por terminar; cuando a la ciudad, la baña la avanzada y nublada noche. El semblante de él, marcaba un hipnotismo que casi tenía aroma, como resultado de lo palpable que era. Porque en el tono de su risa, la manera en que la tomaba de la mano y la forma en la que le hablaba y se dirigía a ella; demostraban el exagerado embeleso que sentía por su compañía.

El día perfecto y maratónico de ésta mujer, había sido compuesto por varias actividades a lo largo de la mañana, tarde y ahora noche. Sencillamente, él no le había dado vida. Por la mañana la secuestró de su hotel, sin importarle que fuera su día libre y que una visita suya hubiera llegado a la ciudad para verla. Se la llevó al palacio para desayunar con ella; la mujer accedió a su compañía después de una riña por no permitirle pasar su único día libre en compañía de su amigo visitante. Pero al príncipe de China, esa queja ni siquiera le importó. Porque al medio día, se la llevó de paseo por las mejores partes de la ciudad. La invitó a una maravillosa comida en uno de los restaurantes más costosos y reconocidos, le compró varios obsequios y terminó dejando impresionados a los paparazos, con su sonrisa enajenada y su repentina personalidad amable cuando ellos discreta o indiscretamente, capturaban fotografías de todas las actividades que la sosegada pareja hacía.

Como ella se mostraba curiosa por aprender un tanto más acerca del país Chino y de la ciudad donde estaban; él había sido su guía turístico, enseñándole partes importantes de la metrópoli mientras le contaba con detalle la historia de cada uno de los lugares visitados.

La mujer estaba impresionada. Exactamente de la misma manera en que la nobleza existente en el mundo es educada; el príncipe chino era un hombre con una cantidad de conocimientos incontables. No había algo que no supiera, no había algo que no le gustara hacer o sobre lo que no pudiera hablar. Así que ella estaba pasmada, manteniendo el pensamiento de que el hombre con el que había pasado todo el día; era casi perfecto. Porque él, no sólo era atractivo, apasionado; millonario y encantador, sino que también era tremendamente inteligente.

Por capricho de él, la llevó nuevamente al hotel donde ella residía. Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas para que tras un previo aviso, él la recogiera nuevamente; llevándosela en punto de las once de la noche a un costosísimo y elegante club nocturno porque se le había pegado la gana de llevarla consigo para bailar un rato junto a ella. Y para la mujer había sido un espectáculo verlo bailar; porque lo hacía magníficamente. La música que tocaban en el centro nocturno era admirable, movida, y con un sabor tan rico; que incitaba a bailar cada pieza que se escuchaba. Con el movimiento de la música viva, ella había quedado encantada. Por eso se dejaba llevar, bailando con él; como ni siquiera ella sabía que podía moverse. Así que una vez más, el apuesto hombre estaba hechizado por la mujer quien ya sin replicarle ni una sola vez; le hacía compañía.

El príncipe había desarrollado la manía de que al encontrar alguna prenda de mujer que le gustara; tenía que comprarla. Luego, gustoso; él se la regalaba a su preciosa empleada quien vestía para él, modelándole las ropas que le obsequiaba. Por supuesto él tenía magníficos gustos, pero en ella; cualquier prenda que él comprara se veía perfecta. Así que para el príncipe, ésta noche; esa mujer se veía increíble. Ella tenía puesto ese ajustado vestido tornasol, que variaba entre un color azul sumamente oscuro y un dorado, que se notaba cuando el roce de las luces; acariciaba su sugestivo cuerpo. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, tenía la espalda escotada; unos tirantes delgadísimos y el vuelo de la falda de cortes disparejos, la cual no comenzaba sino hasta sus caderas; era fabuloso cuando ella se movía. Los zapatos altos y el pequeño bolso que ella llevaba, eran un juego con el carísimo vestido que ella llevaba puesto.

Durante toda la noche, la mujer no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima al príncipe. Cuando él la recogió en su _Lamborghini_ descapotable de dos asientos y de color negro; había tenido que tomar aire y hasta se vio obligada a cerrar la boca, porque había quedado boquiabierta. Él se veía exageradamente apuesto con esa camisa de color rojo sangría que vestía en compañía de un saco negro de rayas y un pantalón de vestir, que era el juego del divino saco. Incluso, durante el camino del hotel al club; ella había estado pensando en la esplendidez de ese hombre. Y había pensado también en lo injusto que era que las mujeres; quienes se desviven por verse bien, se ven utilizando maquillaje para verse bonitas; mientras el hombre utiliza cuanto mucho tres prendas de vestir encima de su cuerpo, y ya se ve como un perfecto adonis.

No obstante, ella ya sabía que era bonita y que siempre, su apasionante compañero se encontraba adulándola por la belleza y sensualidad que tenía. Al príncipe le había gustado verla bailar, de saber que ella bailaba de esa manera; la hubiera llevado desde el principio con él a aquel espectacular lugar.

Sakura se estaba riendo estruendosamente sin darse cuenta. Pero el sonido de su risa, para él no era nada desagradable y por lo contrario, le arrancaba un mar de sonrisas incontables. La razón de su risa, mientras estaba en los brazos del príncipe chino; era encontrar la cifra exorbitante en el acuse de recibo que Syaoran, sin inmutarse para nada; había recibido cuando finalmente pidió que le llevaran la suma total a pagar, a la mesa donde ambos se encontraban. Sakura no quería ni preguntarse cuanto había gastado él en ella; durante todo el día.

El príncipe había puesto una cara graciosa cuando sorprendido; abrió el forro de piel negro que tenía el recibo por dentro y se encontró con la cantidad total que tenía que pagar. Por supuesto, él es tan millonario que no le molestaba pagar todo el dinero; pero sí se preguntaba una y otra vez qué es lo que habían consumido durante esa noche, que sumado, había dado la considerable cantidad a pagar que estaba impresa en el recibo. A causa del gesto curioso del apuesto hombre, uno que ya había intercambiado por una sonrisa; la risa divertida y un tanto escandalosa de Sakura, parecía imposible de cesar.

Y ella pegó su frente a la de él, todavía riendo. El hombre también se reía de una forma ligera, provocado por ella. Syaoran tenía una mano sobre la espalda baja de ella y con su otra mano, cogía el recibo que estaba causando una ligera confusión en la mente del príncipe.

"Así que eres una ebria, Sakura." Bromeó él, todavía tratando de entender porqué la cantidad que iba a pagar era tan alta.

La mujer se rió un poco más. "Imposible." Aseguró ella. "He tomado lo mismo que tú."

"Entonces los dos vamos a necesitar una terapia para dejar de beber así." Comentó él, riendo y mirando el precioso rostro de ella, que estaba tremendamente cerca del suyo.

"Oh, Syaoran; no hemos bebido tanto."

"Pues eso es terrible."

Sakura alzó una ceja. "¿Lo es?." Preguntó extrañada.

"Por supuesto que sí," Dijo él, escondiendo su rostro entre los cabellos de ella y hablándole al oído. "Ahora convencerte de que eres tú quien quiere pasar la noche en mi cama; va a ser más difícil."

La mujer sonrió. "Eres terriblemente insistente."

El príncipe abrió los labios para decirle algo, muy probablemente para continuar intentando seducirla; pero un hombre quizá de la misma edad del heredero, se acercó a la pareja para saludar a Su alteza y a su hermosísima acompañante. Syaoran había sonreído al ver al hombre y a Sakura; le dio la impresión de que ellos dos se conocían bastante bien. Porque el hombre había saludado al príncipe con una familiaridad que no pasó desapercibida para ella. Cuando Syaoran finalmente le presentó al desconocido, él le explico que se trataba del dueño del lugar. Por eso Sakura le sonrió amablemente y el hombre, afablemente y por alguna razón extraña; terminó pidiéndole al príncipe el acuse de recibo que tenía en su mano.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, cuando Syaoran le entregó el recibo al hombre; éste miró la cantidad a pagar mientras sonreía. Y él terminó rompiendo el papel del recibo en varios fragmentos, asegurando que ésta vez; 'la casa invitaba a Su alteza y a su preciosa amiga'. A diferencia de Sakura, quien sabía que la cuenta que el príncipe iba a pagar era extensa; a Syaoran no le impresionó que el hombre le dijera que no tenía porqué pagar ni un céntimo. Los dueños de los lugares que el príncipe chino comúnmente visitaba, frecuentemente le obsequiaban cosas sin que tuviera que pagar. Eso era casi como devolverle el favor de visitar su negocio; porque sabían que la presencia del príncipe en persona en sus establecimientos, era la mejor publicidad que podían tener. Más aún cuando varios camarógrafos estaban tomando fotografías de cada paso que él y su amiga daban.

Después de una corta plática, lo último que Syaoran hizo fue despedirse de su amigo, agradeciéndole la amabilidad y Sakura le sonrió amistosamente. El príncipe tomó de la mano a la reportera, sosteniendo con su mano libre; el bonito bolero que Sakura no estaba utilizando ahora y su propio saco negro el cual ya se había quitado antes. A la entrada del lugar, un valet se acercó enseguida a la pareja; dispuesto a recoger las llaves del príncipe para llevarle su automóvil hasta la entrada donde ambos estaban parados. Sin embargo, Syaoran explicó que en ése momento; a él no le interesaba que le llevaran el auto. Así que con una ligera reverencia, el valet se alejó.

Y ellos caminaron un rato, hasta llegar a un bonito parque; no muy lejos del club donde el _Lamborghini_ del príncipe estaba estacionado. La reportera y él, hablaban de cosas divertidas que hacían reír a ambos. Ella, quien cogía con su mano el brazo del príncipe para tenerlo junto a él mientras caminaban; terminó soltándolo al mirar el aparador de una tienda que estaba cerca de ellos. Una que para infortuna de la mujer, al ser tan noche; ya estaba cerrada. Y ella miró enternecida los pequeños cuerpecitos de los cachorros que estaban dentro de la tienda, al otro lado del aparador de cristal. Pero el hombre la jaló enseguida, tratando de despegarla del aparador.

"¡Oh, Syaoran, tienes que traerme aquí mañana." Dijo ella, fascinada con la vista de los tres cachorros de pelaje blanco y poniendo resistencia para que él no la jalara más. "¿No son preciosos?." Preguntó, mientras volteaba la cabeza a su costado derecho. Y la mujer miró sorprendida el rostro que enmarcaba una clara negatividad por parte de él. "¿No lo son?." Volvió a preguntar, notando que él negaba con la cabeza de una manera enérgica. Sakura se sorprendió ligeramente. "¡Vamos¡¿A quién no le gusta un cachorro!."

"A mí." Aseguró él, mirando a la mujer.

Sakura alzó una ceja, especulando. "¿Acaso le tienes miedo a los perros, Syaoran?." Como respuesta a la pregunta de ella, el apuesto hombre se encogió de hombros. Y Sakura rompió a reír.

"Los reporteros los utilizan en ocasiones para buscarme." Explicó, tratando de justificarse.

Sakura suspiró, tratando de controlar el ataque de risa que le había dado. "De verdad los reporteros te traen paranoico¿Eh?." Syaoran asintió, sin jactarse. Y Sakura perdió repentinamente el interés por los cachorros; al contemplar el rostro apuesto de él. Ella iba a hablar, pero olvidó lo que iba a decir al sentir una gota de agua caer sobre su bonito rostro. Mientras ella se limpiaba, subió la cabeza para mirar el cielo; que estaba terriblemente nublado. Por supuesto, no tardó ni un minuto más en que una lluvia torrencial comenzara a caer, mojando la ciudad.

La tienda junto a la que ambos estaban parados, tenía un tejado pequeño que evitaba que ellos se mojaran con la lluvia. Pero Syaoran recordó repentinamente el nombre de su asesor; quien seguramente estaría histérico al no encontrarlo a esa hora de la madrugada en el palacio. Porque a él, simplemente no se le pegó la gana de avisarle de su salida con Sakura; aquella noche. Syaoran le echó un vistazo a su reloj, sin notar que Sakura lo miraba cuando había alzado su muñeca.

Al divisar que las manecillas del reloj de él, señalaban las tres cuarenta de la mañana, Sakura volteó la cabeza; para mirar al hombre. "¿Corremos, o prefieres caminar?." Preguntó ella, contemplando los ojos castaños.

Y Syaoran le sonrió. "¿Crees que tenga caso correr?." Cuestionó, mirando la intensa lluvia que caía; empapando la ciudad.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Dijo la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros; pensando en que de cualquier manera, ambos iban a terminar empapados. "Ve tú primero y yo te sigo."

En los labios del hombre se dibujó una nueva sonrisa, pero ésta vez; su sonrisa era traviesa. Aprovechando la distracción de Sakura, en el momento en que ella miraba el nublado cielo; él le dio un suave empujón, que hizo que ella gritara sorprendida. Cuando ella ya estaba afuera mojándose completa con el agua de la recia lluvia; a causa del empuje de él, la mujer se pasó las manos sobre el rostro, tratando inútilmente de secarlo. Y Sakura escuchó la risa del hombre, entonces lo cogió de las muñecas y lo jaló con fuerza hacia donde ella estaba; para hacer que él también saliera del tejado del establecimiento.

Cuando la recia lluvia cayó sobre él, Sakura comenzó a reír escandalosamente. El cabello rizado de ella, que naturalmente tiene un volumen que lo hace ver bonito y con un movimiento agraciado; se alargó un tanto, cuando las espirales del cabello se alaciaron ligeramente al mojarse. La ropa que vestía terminó empapada, al igual que la de él.

"¡Syaoran, tu cabello!." Dijo ella, contemplando divertida; que la mojada y castaña cabellera del apuesto hombre, se peinaba con el peso del agua. Ella comenzó a reír nuevamente, cuando él sacudió la cabeza; para despeinarse, tal y como siempre estaba. "Un príncipe con un aspecto desalineado." Murmuró ella, haciendo que él bajara un poco la cabeza, cuando con una de sus manos le jaló el pelo. "Es la primera vez que te veo sin que tengas el cabello alborotado y despeinado." Aseguró ella, revolviendo la corta melena de Syaoran. Y luego la mujer volvió a subir la cabeza de él, cuando colocó sus manos sobre las sienes del atractivo rostro masculino.

"No es que no lo peine, es que es problemático." Dijo él, pellizcando la nariz de la mujer. Ella sacudió la cabeza, y después se tocó la nariz.

"Como tú." Aseguró ella, sintiendo que el hombre le cogía la mano; para hacerla caminar por la acera del parque, junto a él. "Xiang Lei va matarme si te resfrías a causa de ésta lluvia." Le dijo, cambiando el tema y siguiendo el paso lento de él, quien no la soltaba.

"Ésta va a ser la primera vez que disfrute de un resfriado." Comentó el hombre, notando que ella lo veía sin entender. "Porque va a obligarte a cuidarme." Le explicó, con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Y en caso de que seas tú quien se resfríe, yo en persona me encargaré de calentarte."

Sakura sonrió y le dio un muy ligero empujón, que no fue tan fuerte como para que él la soltara. "No pierdes la oportunidad de flirtear conmigo, Syaoran."

"Por supuesto." Afirmó él, provocando que ella riera.

"Esta vez, voy a olvidar lo terrible que eres; porque la he pasado verdaderamente bien durante todo el día." Aclaró Sakura. Y Syaoran soltó la mano de ella, para rodearle la cintura, con uno de sus brazos; mientras todavía caminaba a su lado. Sintiendo el abrazo del príncipe, Sakura inclinó la cabeza; acomodándose sobre el hombro de él.

Y el príncipe olía tan bien, que ella lo besó en la mejilla; provocando que él la apretara más contra su cuerpo y luego Sakura volvió a acomodar la cabeza de la misma forma en la que estaba antes, sin que ninguno de los dos apurara el paso que llevaban; aunque la lluvia estuviera exageradamente recia. "Desearía no haber traído el auto." Dijo Syaoran. "Podría caminar de esta forma junto a ti hasta llevarte de regreso al hotel; sin importar lo lejos que esté." Y Sakura terminó riéndose.

* * *

¿Quieres que actualice pronto, entonces sabes que hacer:

¡Reviews! ;)


	9. Capítulo 8

**-Línea Enemiga-**

**Capítulo 8**

Ella suspiró pensando en lo curioso que es que pese a ser reportera; hubiera terminado como una asesora del príncipe chino y al mismo tiempo como una coordinadora de imagen suya. Por supuesto, sabía bien que la menoría de las personas que terminaban una carrera; al final ejercían un trabajo relacionado con la profesión que habían estudiado. Sakura continuó pensando en el trabajo que desempeñaba en el palacio. Y terminó sonriendo, pensando en lo encantador que Syaoran es y en el repentino cambio que su relación con él había dado. Porque si bien sabía, no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ella creía ciegamente que aquel hombre era un sujeto insoportable, molesto y en pocas palabras; imposible.

Y exactamente, tras cuatro meses de trabajar para él; ella estaba fascinada con la personalidad de ese hombre, quien le había demostrado que verdaderamente era digno de llamarse 'príncipe'. Sakura suspiró una vez más, Syaoran era adorable en su forma de ser. Era un hombre con una inteligencia innegable. Con ella; éste hombre era exageradamente sincero. Era apuesto y seductor de una forma peligrosa, porque era tremendamente irresistible. Hasta ahora, él todavía no dejaba de sorprenderla con sus ocurrencias, su excitante excentricidad y su manera apasionada de comportarse. Sin embargo, en ocasiones todavía pensaba que era terrible y que si no fuera por su condenado comportamiento descomunalmente seductor; ella seguiría pensando que era un crío.

El día de ayer había sido encantador. Al principio del día, Sakura le había reclamado por obligarla a salir con él en su único día libre; sin embargo, la compañía y la personalidad encantadora de Syaoran la hicieron cambiar de opinión con el paso de las horas. Al final, había pasado todo el día al lado del príncipe sin reclamar ni una sola vez más.

"¿Todavía no has acabado con eso?." Dijo el hombre, admirando que ella aún estaba dentro del armario de su recámara; escogiendo la ropa que él iba a llevar ésta mañana de lunes a su reunión.

Inmediatamente después de escuchar la voz masculina del hombre de sus pensamientos, Sakura dejó de mirar la camisa que tenía entre sus manos y levantó la cabeza para ver al hombre que ya había salido del baño después de ducharse. Y sus preciosos ojos verdes, aquellos que se abrieron enormemente al intentar asimilar la figura que veían; terminaron traicionándola cuando fueron incapaces de quitarle la mirada al príncipe que estaba a unos pasos de ella, a la entrada del armario. Así que tuvo que bajar la mirada, para dejar de ver el torso desnudo del deseable y atractivo hombre que se secaba el cabello con la toalla que tenía sobre los hombros.

De una manera rápida, Sakura movió la cabeza y miró la ropa que estaba en esa sección del closet nuevamente; para seguir escogiendo la camisa del príncipe o quizás para fingir que lo hacía, porque la idea de que el incitante cuerpo de él no estaba del todo vestido; no le dejaba pensar bien en lo que estaba haciendo. "Y justo estabas pensando que éste hombre no ha dejado de sorprenderte." Murmuró para sí misma, en una voz tan débil que fue imposible de escuchar para Syaoran. El ensimismamiento de sus pensamientos, la hizo incapaz de notar que el culpable de su repentino nerviosismo ya estaba a su lado. Quizás ni siquiera lo hubiera notado en un buen rato, porque estaba tremendamente perturbada.

El príncipe, quien hasta ahora no se había percatado del nerviosismo de ella; ya se había fastidiado del silencio de Sakura y de que aparentara ponerle más atención a lo que estaba haciendo que a él. Así que provocando un desconcierto en Sakura y obligándola a romper con sus pensamientos; él cerró una de las puertas de madera del armario, esa junto a la que Sakura estaba de pie. Y la reportera notó la cercanía de él de forma tremendamente repentina.

Así que ella terminó por alejarse de él, retrocediendo unos pasos. "¿Qué es lo que Xiang Lei te ha dicho cuando te vio regresar al palacio con la ropa empapada?."

Syaoran sonrió a resultado de la pregunta de Sakura mientras estaba mirando que ella arreglaba el desorden que había hecho al buscar las prendas adecuadas, que él iba a vestir esa mañana. "Algo como que va a retirarme las llaves de todos mis autos y que va a aumentar el salario de los guardias de seguridad y de mis guardaespaldas con tal de que no me dejen salir del palacio sin supervisión." Comentó, recordando las palabras exactas del asesor. "Y luego comenzó a compararme con Mei Ling." Y después de decir eso, él escuchó la risa de Sakura.

"¿Siempre fuiste el 'diablillo' de la familia, Syaoran?." Preguntó ella.

Sin que la mujer lo mirara, Syaoran sonrió. "Mei Ling siempre ha sido un ángel."

Sakura estaba subiendo unas escalinatas para llegar a la parte alta del armario, donde él tenía dobladas varias prendas. "Estás evadiendo mi pregunta." Dijo la mujer, sin preguntar.

El hombre asintió. "No he dado problemas siempre." Fue todo lo que dijo hasta que detuvo sus pasos junto a Sakura, mirándola sin que ella lo supiera.

"Pero desde que tus padres murieron, frecuentemente se leen o se escuchan las travesuras de Su alteza Li. Así que¿Eres un niño reprimido, Syaoran?." Bromeó, escuchando que él reía un poco. "Según llegué a leer en alguna revista, jamás te llevaste bien con ellos."

"No era agradable escuchar las discusiones constantes de mis padres, Sakura." Explicó él, bajando un poco la cabeza para ver las piernas de ella; quien todavía estaba encima de las escalinatas. Syaoran sonrió todavía viéndola, esa mujer tiene un cuerpo bonito. Sakura tenía puesta una falda plisada y una blusa blanca que le quedaba ajustada, así que él podía darse el lujo de contemplar la delgadez de su deseable cuerpo y aunque su falda terminaba hasta las rodillas, si ella se movía de más y si él tenía suerte; iba a poder mirar un poco más que sus bonitas piernas.

"Hablas como si nunca hubieras logrado llevarte con tus padres."

"Porque nunca lo hice." Aseguró el hombre, sin que se le diera la gana de dejar de comérsela con la mirada. "Incluso el día del accidente automovilístico que terminó matando a ambos, no fue algo que me conmocionara de una forma exagerada." Provocada por lo que él decía, Sakura quiso mirarlo; pero luego ella volteó enseguida hacia el lado contrario donde él estaba, al encontrar que ese hombre todavía tenía el torso desnudo. La rapidez con la que ella actuó, le hizo dar un mal paso provocando que resbalara y que casi cayera, de no ser porque Syaoran la cogió con rapidez.

Mientras él la estaba rodeando con sus fuertes brazos, Sakura sentía calor. Un calor que era producido por el hecho de sentir la desnuda piel de él; tan pegada su cuerpo. Él la miró a los ojos y luego la mirada verde terminó fisgoneando el torso y el abdomen desnudo de Syaoran; sin que fuera capaz de evitarlo. Sus ojos contemplaron esa parte del masculino cuerpo unos segundos, que para ella parecieron horas. La mujer contuvo las ganas de dar un jadeo al mirar el cuerpo ejercitado y la piel blanca del príncipe. Casi tuvo que amarrarse las manos para no tocarlo y había logrado controlarse hasta que él hizo algo que le arrancó los suspiros como si fuera una adolescente embelesada.

Syaoran le sonrió seductivamente en el momento en que ella lo miró a los ojos y aprovechando la turbación repentina de Sakura, él la abrazó más con fuerza y luego colocó su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de ella. "Si se me antojara pedirte que contaras las veces que te he salvado de caer, y luego te dijera que debes devolverme el favor; ¿Qué es lo que me darías a cambio?." Sakura no respondió la pregunta del príncipe. Ella quería corresponder el abrazo de él, pero estaba pensando en dónde ponerle las manos; porque sería peligroso tocarlo con tanta familiaridad. Al menos para ella, porque si tocaba la piel desnuda del deseable cuerpo del hombre; luego no iba a poder quitarle las manos de encima. Así que el lugar más cabal que ella encontró para colocar sus manos, fue sobre las caderas del hombre; porque al menos la parte baja de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por un pantalón deportivo de color gris.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior sin notar que lo hacia. Por supuesto, la sonrisa de él delataba que era conciente del sonrojo que había sobre las mejillas de la preciosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Y el hombre sabía bien que era él quien ocasionaba el repentino pudor de esa mujer. "¿Prefieres que me vista?."

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas aumentó un poco más a consecuencia de la pregunta de Syaoran. "No es que nunca haya visto a un hombre desnudo." Le dijo, nerviosamente y un tanto jactada. _«Sí, bien. Pero Syaoran no es cualquier hombre»_ Justificó en sus pensamientos, mirando de reojo y nuevamente el cuerpo de él.

La forma en la que ella había respondido, le provocó reír un poco al príncipe. "Eso ya lo sé." Le dijo él, de una manera suave. Y Sakura lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida; obteniendo una sonrisa traviesa por parte del hombre que la abrazaba. "Me lo dejaste claro desde aquel día, cuando me besaste por primera vez."

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y Syaoran simplemente le alzó las cejas. Claro, ella no era inexperta; su forma de besar la delataba inminentemente y la manera en que en ocasiones lo seducía e incluso la forma en que a veces lo evadía, no eran propias de una virgen.

"¿Y eso no te molesta?." Preguntó ella, tímidamente.

Y Syaoran rompió a reír. "Te he buscado como loco desde el día en que te conocí y mucho más desde el día en que ésta…" Syaoran se detuvo un momento, intentando buscar una palabra que describiera la relación que llevaban ambos. "'confusa relación' comenzó; ¿Crees que eso me importe?."

Sakura empezó a reír también y Syaoran la miró con una sonrisa, esperando que ella le explicara qué era tan gracioso. "¿Tú y yo tenemos una 'confusa relación', Syaoran?."

A manera de respuesta, el hombre buscó sus labios. A Sakura le temblaron las piernas al sentir el ardoroso beso de él, y Syaoran; todavía sin despegar su boca de la de ella, comenzó a caminar y empujarla lentamente para salir del armario. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que empujada por él, retrocedía en sus pasos. Cuando Syaoran tomó asiento sobre el blanco mueble de piel que estaba en su dormitorio; jaló a la mujer hacia él, provocando que ella cayera sobre sus piernas.

Sakura no podía separarse de los labios de él y a Syaoran le parecía bien porque aunque ella quisiera; no pensaba dejarla ir. La mujer se acomodó sobre el hombre colocando sus piernas exactamente a los costados de las de él. Syaoran la sostenía de la cintura mientras que con desesperación; intentaba acercarla más hacia su cuerpo. Y Sakura le cogía el rostro con ambas manos mientras sentía que la lengua de él la inducía a permanecer a su lado. Las manos de ella se vieron incapaces de no tocar el pecho desnudo del fatal hombre y por eso deslizó su tacto sobre los pectorales de él.

Él tenía una piel liza y firme, tenía los músculos marcados mas no en demasía. La mujer suspiró porque el cuerpo de Syaoran estaba increíble; le fascinó tocarlo. Por si fuera poco, Sakura ya se había aprendido aquel hechicero rostro de memoria y estaba sintiendo el delicioso aroma que él tenía impregnado en la piel. A Syaoran le gustaba la manera en que ella lo tocaba, por eso permitió que la mujer lo acariciara de la manera que quisiera.

En esa posición, sentada sobre el regazo del apuesto hombre; Sakura era unos centímetros más alta que él. Por eso cuando se alejó lentamente de los labios del príncipe, ella tenía que bajar la cabeza para mirarlo y él tenía que levantarla para contemplarla.

"Exactamente a eso me refería cuando te dije que me quedaba claro que no eras precisamente inexperta." Murmuró él y Sakura se rió un poco.

"Sí, he estado con otros hombres antes." Confesó, mientras él la besaba en el cuello.

"Realmente espero que hayas disfrutado estando con ellos, Sakura." Masculló, todavía recorriendo con sus labios el cuello de ella. "Pero lo que vas a sentir estando conmigo; va a provocar que olvides que alguna vez estuviste con otro."

Sakura comenzó a reír de nuevo. "No sé si eres demasiado seguro de ti mismo o si eres un fanfarrón." Y el hombre se encogió de hombros, cogiendo las sienes de ella y atrayéndola hacia él. "Pero sería bueno ver que lo intentaras." Continuó. "Porque todos los encuentros que hemos tenido; me han hecho preguntarme qué tan buen amante es el príncipe de China." Syaoran se rió un poco, escuchándola. "¿Porqué estoy hablando contigo acerca de esto?." Preguntó ella, sintiendo que él le acariciaba las sienes aún.

Syaoran le sonrió. "Porque es algo que quieres hacer." Respondió, tratando de convencerla de que era ella quien había iniciado con esa conversación.

Sakura recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de él. "No. Yo no quiero hablar contigo acerca de la cantidad de hombres con los que he estado y del número de relaciones que he tenido." Aseguró, percatándose de las intenciones del príncipe por intentar convencerla de ser la autora de esa plática, la cual ella no había comenzado.

"Entonces es algo que quiero saber."

La voz ronca y sincera del hombre, provocó que Sakura se separara un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. La mujer sonrió, reconociendo el genuino interés que él tenía por escucharla. Entonces acercó un poco más su rostro al de él, mirando los ojos castaños y brillantes del hombre. "¿Porqué quieres saber eso?."

"Porque me interesas, Sakura." Aclaró él, provocando con eso que Sakura se sintiera complacida al escuchar su respuesta.

La sonrisa de Sakura se volvió seductora y Syaoran miró fascinado la belleza que ella tenía. "No han sido muchos." Respondió finalmente.

Syaoran empleó un poco de fuerza para coger la cadera de la mujer con sus dos manos, acercándola más a su cuerpo. "¿Cuántos?." Dijo, incapaz de contener esa pregunta.

Sakura suspiró, sintiendo el arrebato de aquel hombre que se mostraba exageradamente interesado en ella. "Dos." Respondió en un suspiro, después de que había cerrado los ojos de manera instintiva al sentir la excitación que la cercanía de él le provocaba.

El hombre la miró a la cara, pero ella todavía tenía los ojos cerrados. Syaoran se quedó en silencio por unos pocos segundos. Así que eran dos desconocidos los que ya habían estado con ella, dos hombres que habían logrado vencer la hostilidad de Sakura. Así que ya eran dos sujetos que conocían de manera completa el fascinante y tentador cuerpo de esa mujer. Por supuesto, uno de esos hombres tenía que haber sido el francés que en ocasiones ella mencionaba; pero no podía evitar preguntarse la identidad de la otra persona con quien Sakura había estado.

Al hombre apuesto no le agradaba la inquietante y repentina idea que estaba rondando en sus pensamientos, por eso no pudo contener más las ganas de exponérsela; estaba deseoso de conocer la respuesta que esa mujer tendría que darle. Syaoran empleó un poco más de fuerza para bajar la cabeza de ella y de esa manera, obligarla a abrir los ojos para verlo. "Ese reportero¿ha estado contigo?."

Sakura sólo entreabrió la mirada mientras sonreía, provocada por la pregunta de él. "No puedo creer que sientas celos de Kero." Murmuró.

Y Syaoran se encogió de hombros, nuevamente y oyéndola. "Daidouji dice que él iría hasta el fin del mundo para verte." Le dijo, recordando lo que la mujer de ojos azules le había comentado unos días atrás.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, y yo haría lo mismo por él." A Syaoran no le pareció en absoluto el comentario que esa mujer había hecho. Por eso frunció el entrecejo mientras la cogía de las caderas con más fuerza que antes, y la atrajo hacia él un poco más. Así el espacio que había entre su cuerpo y el de ella; terminó por cerrarse en el momento en que el jaloneo de él la obligó a colocarse sobre su sexo cubierto por la ropa. Sakura suspiró profundamente al sentir el contacto íntimo que tenía sobre ese apuesto hombre. "Él y yo hemos sido amigos desde la adolescencia, no puedo evitar tenerle un gran cariño." Confesó, con una voz suave y bastante aturdida por la cercanía que tenía con el príncipe. "Pero jamás hubo nada entre nosotros y lo más probable es que nunca lleguemos a ser más que amigos; porque yo no siento por él nada más que un afecto amistoso y te puedo asegurar que él piensa igual." La explicación de ella, pareció calmarlo más. Porque disminuyó la fuerza con la que la tenía tomada de las caderas e incluso el gesto de su masculino rostro; terminó por relajarse. "Y quiero que sepas algo," Continuó, en medio de un suspiro. "Soy yo quien debería sentir celos; porque no tengo idea de la cantidad de mujeres con las que el príncipe de China ha estado. Y sin embargo, prefiero obviar los celos al saber que él se ha fijado de mí en una manera diferente."

Syaoran la miró asintiendo. "Claro que sí, Sakura" Aseguró, sin importarle que esa mujer se percatara de lo absorto que estaba con ella; al darle esa respuesta. "Te has metido en mi cabeza de una maldita forma que termina asustándome." La mujer jadeó un poco, sintiendo que él le alzaba la blusa informal que la estaba vistiendo. Ella no puso resistencia y por lo contrario, levantó los brazos; permitiendo que él le desnudara el pecho. Así que Syaoran la miró, ella estaba sentada encima de él con el pecho casi desnudo; puesto que la única prenda que le vestía el torso era la lencería femenina que le cubría los senos.

"Syaoran¿no quieres saber el nombre de la otra persona?." Preguntó ella, suavemente y un tanto sorprendida. El hombre negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba los pechos femeninos; vestidos por el sujetador. Cuando él intento quitarle esa prenda de ropa a la mujer, ella cogió sus manos entre las suyas; evitando que lo hiciera. Syaoran la miró atentamente a los ojos, preguntándose porqué ella hizo eso. "¿No te interesa?."

"Por supuesto que lo hace." Aseguró él, todavía sosteniendo la mirada de Sakura. "pero es mejor que no lo sepa, no puedo vivir celando a un hombre que no conozco."

Sakura sonrió, encantada por la franqueza que él siempre tenía con ella. "Te equivocas en algo." Entonces Syaoran la miró confundido. "No ha sido Kero, pero sí lo conoces."

Y los ojos de él, delataron la enorme sorpresa que la revelación de Sakura le había hecho sentir. "¿Qué has dicho?."

"Que lo conoces." Repitió ella. Syaoran la cogió del rostro para analizarla, mientras intentaba digerir la declaración de ella. Sakura intentó no reír, leyendo los celos que repentinamente se habían estampado en los ojos castaños. La mujer le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y luego coloco su frente sobre la de él. "Mi amor," Dijo ella, de una manera cariñosa. "estás entendiendo mal las cosas." Syaoran frunció el ceño, exageradamente confundido. "O quizás yo me he dado a entender mal." Continuó. "Han habido varios hombres en mi vida, pero sólo he llegado a tener sexo con uno y ese tú ya sabes quien fue." Aclaró.

"Has dicho dos." Le recordó.

Sakura le sonrió seductora y luego bajó la cabeza para hablarle al oído. "Sí, porque espero poder contar contigo."

Syaoran se mordió el labio inferior, completamente seducido. Esa mujer acababa de decirle por sí misma que deseaba hacerlo con él. Por supuesto, ya sabía que ella lo deseaba; le había pedido que la tocara en ocasiones anteriores y además era ella quien varias veces, después de que él comenzaba a seducirla; se le insinuaba.

Pero escucharlo de sus propios labios, terminó por encenderlo ésta mañana.

"Y dime, Syaoran; ¿Quisieras ser el segundo?."

Los ojos castaños se encontraron con los verdes. "No voy a contestarte esa pregunta." Aseguró con un tono tentador, mientras subía sus manos nuevamente sobre la espalda de Sakura. Él relamía la piel de ella a la altura del cuello y así; desabrochó sin ninguna dificultad el sujetador de la mujer.

Sakura sintió que él la despojaba de esa prenda, así que dejó que prosiguiera con lo que estaba haciendo mientras ella deseaba cada vez más que la tocara.

Cuando la prenda femenina cayó sobre el piso después de que él la deslizó sobre los brazos de la mujer; Syaoran sonrió mirándola. Ella tenía la piel blanca, suave y perfumada con un aroma delicioso. Su cuerpo es muy delgado, pero para él esa mujer es exageradamente deseable. Las proporciones de ese cuerpo femenino son satisfactorias; ella tiene la cintura estrecha, las caderas perfectas y ahora que podía verle los senos desnudos; estaba absolutamente encantado con la vista de Sakura. Ella estaba lejos de ser una mujer voluptuosa, sus senos compartían el color blanco y ligeramente sonrosado de toda su piel. Y como resultado de esa piel tan blanca suya; los pezones de sus pechos son de un color rosado pálido. Él todavía la estaba repasando con atención cuando Sakura bajó la cabeza, con la mirada entreabierta; para contemplar lo que él hacia. El hombre la miraba tan fijamente que parecía que deseaba aprenderse de memoria el cuerpo de ella.

El corazón de la mujer latía fuertemente, le agradaba que ese hombre en particular; le prestara tanta atención con la mirada. Cuando Syaoran levantó la cabeza, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes de la mujer que estaba sobre sus piernas. Él le sonrió nuevamente y Sakura suspiró; contemplando el rostro inenarrablemente apuesto del príncipe. "Me gustas muchísimo." Confesó él, y Sakura jadeó sólo de escuchar la manera hipnotizante en la que ese hombre le hablaba. Syaoran le acarició la espalda desnuda, de una manera tan ardiente; que Sakura sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo.

El hombre mordió el labio inferior de ella, Sakura lo besó de manera inmediata y casi instintiva; incitada por lo que él había hecho. Y los besos de él, descendieron hasta su cuello. Cuando las manos de Syaoran, se encontraron con los senos de ella; Sakura jadeó como un reflejo y él sonrió, sabiendo que esa caricia suya le había agradado a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Sakura suspiró sintiendo los roces de él. Sus manos la tocaban de una manera deliciosa, el tacto de él recorría sin decoro su piel y le pellizcaba los pezones suavemente. Pero cuando él introdujo uno de ellos en su boca; Sakura perdió el aliento.

La mujer jadeó un poco más, sintiendo la rica manera en que los labios de él le aprisionaban la piel que le formaba los pezones; y él disfrutaba sentirlos dentro de su boca, jugando con uno y luego con el otro. Syaoran le dio una ligera mordida y Sakura hizo la cabeza para atrás; dispuesta a dar un gemido que intercambió su lugar, por el ruido del teléfono móvil que a unos pasos de ella; estaba dentro de su bolso.

El ruido inquietó a Sakura, diferentemente del hombre; quien intentó mantener el ritmo de lo que estaba haciendo. "Syaoran." Murmuró ella, preocupada por la insistencia del teléfono móvil. Y él hizo un ruido, explicándole que la escuchaba. "Podría ser importante."

Y él subió la cabeza, viendo con sus extraordinarios ojos castaños, la mirada verde de esa mujer. "No lo es, Sakura." Le dijo, intentando convencerla.

"Si no fuera importante, mandarían un mensaje y no harían una llamada." Insistió.

Syaoran suspiró, tratando de controlarse porque por primera vez desde que había conocido a esa mujer; Sakura le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. "Si realmente es importante; te prometo que volverán a llamar."

Sakura no estuvo de acuerdo, no obstante; escuchar el silencio que se formó en la habitación del príncipe después de que el teléfono móvil dejó de timbrar, hizo que ella se calmara y que Syaoran se sintiera aliviado. Cuando la reportera miró de reojo los ojos del príncipe, él le sonrió traviesamente y ella buscó sus labios.

La mujer acercó su cuerpo hacia él, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos una vez más. De esa forma, el torso desnudo del hombre tuvo un roce directo con los senos de ella. Fue sentir ese contacto, lo que hizo que él suspirara un poco y Sakura sonrió escuchándolo mientras aún lo besaba. Syaoran deslizó sus manos sobre las piernas de ella, desde la rodilla hasta llegar hacia donde Sakura tenía arrimada la falda; exactamente al comienzo de sus muslos.

Syaoran es audaz por naturaleza y por eso aventuró una de sus manos bajo las piernas de la mujer. El camino de su mano no se detuvo incluso cuando las bragas de ella le impidieron continuar porque en lugar de detenerse; él la tocó sobre las bragas, ocasionando que Sakura gimiera.

Esa exclamación suya, hizo que la excitación de él fuera más notoria para Sakura. Porque entre sus piernas, ya que estaba sentada exactamente sobre el miembro viril del hombre; sintió el bulto que se había formado. A Sakura le fascinó sentir eso y como resultado la humedad de su cuerpo aumentó. Syaoran pudo sentir eso, porque las bragas que ella estaba vistiendo se humedecían ligeramente.

Por eso él se levantó de su lugar y obligó a la mujer a recostarse sobre el mueble donde estaban desde hace un rato. El hombre se colocó encima de ella, recargando su cuerpo con los codos y las rodillas. Y él ya estaba tan ardiente que no dio un respiro a la mujer cuando justo después de colocarse sobre ella; oprimió uno de sus senos desnudos entre su mano e introdujo el pezón del otro en su boca. Su mano libre se deslizó bajo las bragas para tocar una vez más el sexo de ella. Él sonrió sin apartar su boca de los senos de la mujer, al notar lo húmeda que ella estaba. Como una respuesta a lo que el hombre estaba haciéndole a su cuerpo; Sakura gimió un par de veces más y Syaoran comenzó a tener un problema, porque la ropa que le vestía la parte baja del cuerpo; exactamente la ropa interior, había comenzado a apretarle bastante y eso le producía una sensación incómoda.

Él tuvo que detenerse cuando le fue imposible aguantar por más tiempo la presión que la ropa interior tenía sobre su cuerpo. Cuando el apuesto rostro de él había quedado sobre el de Sakura, ella miró que el hombre se mordía el labio inferior con una mueca que delataba un poco de incomodidad. Y ella sonrió, pensando en una travesura y deslizando su mano hasta encontrarse con la raíz del problema. "Syaoran;" Dijo ella, acariciándole el pecho con una mano y tocándole el miembro aún vestido; con la otra. "me parece que tienes un problema y yo bien puedo ayudarte." Murmuró, notando que él la miraba con atención. Lo próximo que Sakura hizo fue levantarse del mueble, confundiendo al hombre y luego él se sentó; lo que le pareció bien a la mujer porque estaba apunto de pedirle que lo hiciera.

Cuando ella se arrodilló sobre el alfombrado piso, exactamente frente a él mientras con sus manos abría las piernas del hombre; los preciosos ojos castaños del apuesto príncipe se abrieron enormemente. Ella lo miraba a la cara, encantada con el derretidor semblante de Syaoran y deslizó sus manos sobre las piernas vestidas de él hasta llegar a sus caderas, donde comenzaba el pantalón deportivo que estaba usando. "Prometo tener cuidado con los dientes." Bromeó, en un tono seductor que fue terrible para él; porque provocó que la incomodidad que la ropa le estaba causando al oprimirle el sexo, se transformara en dolor porque el grado de su excitación había aumentado.

Syaoran estaba mirándola a los ojos y tratando de creer que realmente esa mujer iba a hacer lo que aparentaba. Por supuesto, al príncipe no le quedó duda alguna; en el momento en el que ella comenzó a besarlo sobre la piel del abdomen. El hombre la miraba hacer eso todavía incrédulo. Ciertamente Sakura era una caja de sorpresas, pero ésta era quizás una de las mayores que le había dado. Y exactamente cuando ella comenzaba a bajarle los pantalones y también cuando Syaoran ya estaba exageradamente impaciente; la melodía del teléfono móvil de esa condenada mujer, comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Sakura subió la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de él. Y Syaoran la miró, deseando con todas sus fuerzas a que esa mujer no se le ocurriera contestar la llamada.

La mujer se levantó, contemplando el semblante enojado de Syaoran; quien no lograba asimilar a la inoportuna llamada telefónica. "Aseguraste que de ser importante, volverían a llamarme." Le recordó, poniéndose el sujetador nuevamente.

"¡Maldita sea, Sakura!." Gritó él, de una forma estridente y furiosa. Ambos estaban escuchando que el móvil insistía.

La intención de Sakura era contestar la llamada, pero Syaoran se levantó mucho antes de que ella terminara de acomodarse el sujetador y por eso cuando ella ya había terminado; su teléfono móvil ya estaba entre las manos del príncipe. Y él caminaba hacia la puerta corrediza de su dormitorio; aquella por la que se tenía acceso al balcón y a la piscina del príncipe, que era otras de las que había en el palacio.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?." Preguntó ella, siguiéndolo y mirando que el hombre abría la puerta.

"Deshaciéndome de la basura." Le dijo, todavía enojado.

Sakura corrió detrás de él cuando miró que ese hombre se detenía junto a la piscina. "¡Syaoran, déjame contestar la llamada; puede ser importante!." Pidió ella, escuchando el timbre insistente de su teléfono.

Y después de escuchar a la reportera, Syaoran observó por un momento la pantalla del teléfono móvil para encontrarse con que el número telefónico que llamaba; pertenecía a un albino reportero muy amigo de Sakura. Encontrarse con el nombre de aquel hombre en la pantalla del móvil; provocó que Syaoran sintiera un coraje tremendo y sin que pudiera controlarse, terminó arrojando el teléfono móvil de Sakura hacia la piscina.

Cuando Sakura miró el objeto caer al agua, contempló impactada el rostro de Syaoran. Pero el ceño de ella que hasta ese momento delataba una sorpresa enorme por lo que él había hecho; cambió a una cara furiosa que expresaba las ganas que tenía de asesinar a ese imposible hombre.

Y Syaoran veía los ojos furiosos de la mujer, intentando creer que él mismo hubiera arrojado el móvil de ella a la piscina. El príncipe todavía estaba tratando de entender que había sufrido un ataque de celos al notar que ese reportero estaba buscando a la mujer sobre la que él tenía puestos sus ojos castaños desde hacía un tiempo atrás.

Sakura es una mujer que además de ser joven, es muy hermosa. Ella tiene un semblante que muy diferentemente a su personalidad; describe a una mujer afable y tranquila. Pero Syaoran la conocía bastante bien o quizá ya estaba empezando a conocerla, porque sabía que las palabras que describían el temperamento de Sakura, no son precisamente 'afable' y 'tranquila'; así como también sabía ya, que la furia que estaba dibujada en esos preciosos ojos verdes; no iba a traerle nada bueno.

"¿Quién era?." Preguntó ella, porque había visto al hombre mirar la pantalla del móvil para saber quien llamaba; antes de arrojar el teléfono al agua.

"El reportero." Murmuró Syaoran, notando que después de haber dicho eso; el entrecejo de Sakura se había arrugado un tanto más. "Te compraré uno nuevo." Dijo el hombre, escuchando el sonido de los zapatos altos de ella; el cual era provocado por sus pasos rápidos, los cuales se dirigían hacia él.

"No quiero uno nuevo." Negó ella, sin cambiar su semblante enojado.

"Te compraré lo que quieras." Prometió el príncipe, tratando de comprender porqué repentinamente había comenzado a sentir un tanto de temor hacia esa mujer.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "No quiero que me compres nada." Aclaró, una vez que se había detenido frente a él. Y luego ella miró los ojos castaños y sin compadecerse ni conmoverse de la preciosa cara que el hombre tenía; lo empujo con una fuerza impresionante, provocando que el sorprendido Syaoran cayera a la piscina. "¡Lo que quiero es que busques el viejo y me lo regreses!." Le gritó encolerizada, escuchando el ruido que hacía el agua; en el preciso momento en el que el hombre había caído a la piscina.

Syaoran nadó hacia una de las orillas de una manera instintiva y sacó medio cuerpo a la superficie. Él tomó aire y lo primero que sus impresionados ojos vieron; fue la cara enojada de Sakura y él jadeó, intentando de digerir la descomunal sorpresa que estaba sintiendo a causa del atrevimiento de esa mujer.

"Por tu bien, Xiao Lang; espero que me lo regreses en buen estado como máximo al término del día. De lo contrario, no quiero que se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra durante el resto de la semana." Le advirtió mientras ingresaba nuevamente al dormitorio del príncipe, dispuesta a ponerse la blusa y a comenzar con su trabajo esa mañana.

El apuesto hombre salió de la preciosa piscina con la piel de su cuerpo mojada y el pantalón deportivo empapado. Él se sacudió el mojado cabello con las dos manos y luego tomo aire, todavía impactado. Sin rastro de duda, aunque Sakura sabía que era un príncipe; ella no le tenía ni un poco de respeto. Syaoran suspiró pensando en el monstruo que esa mujer es.

Y ajena a sus pensamientos, Sakura caminaba por uno de los pasillos del palacio mientras sonreía y pensaba que estaba encantada al saber que el príncipe de China era horriblemente celoso si se trataba de ella.

* * *

Eriol pasó su mano sobre su cabello, revolviéndolo mientras se paseaba por el salón. Él suspiró tratando de contener la paciencia porque esa llamada telefónica lo estaba volviendo loco y también porque la risa de la mujer que estaba sentada sobre un mueble a unos pasos de él, le provocaba pensar en hacer algo que en éste momento no podía darse el lujo de llevar a cabo.

Mei Ling tenía los documentos entre las manos y los revisaba con detenimiento; pero no podía evitar reírse del gesto ofuscado que el apuesto inglés tenía en la cara. Por supuesto que tenía que hacerlo por lo bajo, porque si la persona con la que el deportista estaba sosteniendo esa llamada, escuchaba que ella estaba con Eriol; el inglés iba a tener que soportar esa plática por una hora más.

La princesa suspiró prestándole más atención a los papeles que tenía entre las manos. Llevaba trabajando en el caso del futbolista desde la noche anterior en compañía de un amigo suyo, que era también abogado.

Cuando Eriol finalmente terminó con su plática, tomó asiento frente a Mei Ling; recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble. La mujer anotó algo en uno de los costados del documento que tenía sobre la mesa. "Entonces dime¿El 'mujeriego, desconsiderado y mal esposo' que es Eriol Hiraguizawa; ha permanecido en esa clasificación o ha aumentado de rango?." Preguntó ella, sin mirar al hombre mientras pasaba las páginas de los documentos y recordando las acusaciones que la esposa de Eriol le hacía siempre al inglés.

"Ahora también soy una persona afecta a mi mismo sexo." Murmuró él.

Y Mei Ling levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre mientras sostenía una carcajada. "¿Qué es lo que tu adorable esposa te ha dicho esta vez?." Preguntó divertida y con un tono irónico.

"El amor de mi vida," Dijo Eriol, sarcástico. "Ha dicho algo como que soy un poco hombre que no acepta sus errores y que soy tan mujeriego que incluso cuando termine de revolcarme con todas las mujeres que haya en el mundo; no habré terminado de saciarme, por lo que tendré que comenzar a acostarme con hombres."

Mei Ling, quien contemplaba los ojos azules; se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y luego rompió a reír. El inglés suspiró escuchando la carcajada de la princesa mientras se ponía los lentes de lectura. "Un divorcio no tiene porqué ser algo tan complicado." Dijo ella, una vez que logró controlarse. "Algunas cláusulas, unas cuantas visitas a la corte; un acuerdo con el antagonista y su abogado, y luego todo se termina exitosamente." Continuó, volviendo la mirada a la documentación. "Pero ésta vez, mi cliente está metido en varios problemas. Porque no sólo ha sido él quien ha provocado éste divorcio; sino que también su 'encantadora' esposa lo está queriendo dejar en la calle."

"Sabes bien que no he sido solamente yo quien ha provocado éste divorcio." Dijo Eriol, contemplando los papeles que tenía ahora entre sus manos. "Tú también me has ayudado."

"Y por si fuera poco," Continuó ella, omitiendo el comentario del inglés y fingiendo que no había escuchado éste. "el marido quiere lo mismo que la esposa; la custodia total de su hijo."

Eriol vio que Mei Ling estaba escribiendo algo nuevo en el costado del papel y subrayando algunas frases en éste mismo. "El problema con ella es que no está siendo condescendiente."

"¿Qué es lo que esperas, Eriol?. Le has sido infiel de una manera descarada y dime; ¿Aún así quieres que se comporte amable contigo?." Le preguntó, sin mirarlo.

"No logro entenderla Mei Ling." Dijo él, cambiando el tema de una manera tan drástica; que hizo reír a la mujer. "Me detesta, no quiere saber de mi y no pierde la oportunidad para decirme todas las cosas horribles que ella piensa de mí. Aún así, no deja de buscarme. Ella me llama al móvil a diario y siempre hay uno que otro _e-mail_ suyo en mi ordenador o en el _i-pod_."

"La traes como loca, Eriol." Comentó ella, con una franqueza característica de su familia. "A diferencia de ti, ella se casó enamorada y siempre fue una buena esposa." Como respuesta a lo que Mei Ling decía, el hombre suspiró nuevamente. "El problema fue que yo intervine."

Eriol sonrió, escuchándola. "Talvez. Pero yo cometí el peor error, porque he sido yo mismo quien aceptó estar contigo a sabiendas que estaba casado y que tenía un hijo, Mei Ling."

La mujer resopló, apresurándose a cambiar el tema. "El punto es que ella te detesta ahora, pero no puede dejar de quererte tan rápido."

Eriol se encogió de hombros pensando en lo complicado de la circunstancia. Y luego miró el rostro bonito de Mei Ling, quien tenía la mirada perdida en las líneas que formaban los párrafos escritos en los papeles que estaban entre sus manos. El inglés sonrió mientras se quitaba los lentes de lectura y los asentaba en la mesa. Luego él se levantó de su asiento y terminó sentándose nuevamente, pero sobre el sofá que la princesa estaba ocupando. Así que estaba junto a ella cuando apartó uno de los mechones de cabello de su cuello, para comenzar a besarlo.

Mei Ling levantó una ceja, sintiendo los suaves besos de él sobre su cuello. "¿Qué estás haciendo?."

"Ya has trabajado mucho hoy." Aseguró él, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo. "Y aunque aprecio el esfuerzo que pones para ayudarme, tengo que decirte que no deberías esforzarte tanto durante el día; cuando no has dormido en toda la noche por trabajar en mi caso, princesa." Continuó, hablándole al oído de una manera suave.

"No lo hago por ti." Confesó, dejando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa. "Lo hago porque sé que mientras más pronto termine; más rápido regresarás a Inglaterra y dejaremos de pretender tener una amistad que no tenemos y que aunque lo parezca; nunca hemos tenido."

El hombre sonrió, provocado por lo que ella dijo. "Supongo por eso que dices; que no has pensado en lo que te dije."

Mei Ling lo miró a los ojos. "No tengo nada que pensar. No puedo ofrecerte una relación más de la que tenemos ahora." Aclaró, cerrando los ojos como resultado de los besos que él le daba sobre la piel de su clavícula.

"Y eso es porque…" Dijo él, esperando que ella aclarara sus razones.

"Porque tú ya tienes un hijo pequeño a quien cuidar y porque yo quiero formar mi propia familia, Eriol. Además, sabes bien que no te amo como para mantener una relación." Le recordó. "Y ciertamente de la pura pasión, una pareja no puede subsistir. Tienes un ejemplo claro en lo que es tu terrible matrimonio con tu esposa; creíste que ibas a lograr amarla, pero ahora me buscas para atender tu divorcio."

El apuesto hombre cogió las sienes del rostro de ella entre sus manos. Y la miró a los ojos de una manera fija. "Sabes bien que lo que yo siento por ti no es, como tú dices; pura pasión."

"No estás enamorado de mí." Repuso ella, entrecerrando la mirada.

"Eso tú no puedes saberlo, Mei Ling. Te la pasas diciéndome lo que yo mismo siento o no siento por ti y nunca me dejas decirte lo que verdaderamente pienso de todo esto."

"¿Qué es lo que piensas?." Preguntó, realmente interesada.

Eriol interpretó la mirada de ella como una señal de deseo. Un deseo de saber lo que él tenía que decirle. Así que la acercó un poco más a su rostro. "Que sientes algo por mí, pero es algo tan desconocido; que ni siquiera tú puedes entenderlo." Y la mujer suspiró, escuchando lo que él decía. "Porque no puedes creer que a sabiendas de la mala relación que hubo entre los dos, desde siempre; repentinamente te hayas percatado que desde hace un tiempo atrás, sientes un afecto o un interés por mí."

La bonita princesa parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Porqué estás tan seguro de que siento algo por ti desde hace tiempo?."

El hombre le sonrió. "Porque si no fuera así, princesa; no te hubieras entregado a mí siendo virgen."

Mei Ling abrió los ojos un poco más, sintiendo la caricia de él sobre su rostro. "Estuve con otros hombres antes de estar contigo." Dijo ella, a su defensa.

Y Eriol asintió. "Ya lo sé. Sé que varios hombres te tocaron y que varios te han visto desnuda frente a ellos." Aseguró, acercándose a la oreja izquierda de ella. "Pero jamás te habían hecho el amor." Le susurró al oído. Y Mei Ling suspiró, provocada por el comentario tan certero de él. "Y cuando tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro hace unos años atrás; justo en el momento en que estuve dentro de ti por primera vez y me enteré de esa manera de que aún eras virgen, me volví loco al saber que habías decidido que querías hacerlo conmigo; quien hasta entonces no era más que un completo desconocido para ti."

"No eras un desconocido, Eriol. Te conozco desde que soy una cría." Aclaró, mirando los ojos azules del hombre.

"Claro, pero si habíamos hablado en diez ocasiones durante toda la vida; era demasiado."

Y Mei Ling asintió de acuerdo. "Esa temporada en la que yo y Xiao Lang estuvimos en Inglaterra me hizo conocerte más. Era más joven de lo que soy ahora y verte al lado de tu esposa y al cuidado de tu hijo; provocó que me aferrara a la idea de que quería estar junto a un hombre que supiera entregar su afecto de una manera ciega, que tuviera experiencia con una mujer y que además fuera un buen amante."

El comentario de ella, provocó que el inglés sonriera una vez más. "¿Cómo estuviste tan segura de que yo fuera un buen amante?."

"En una ocasión tu esposa, la ex-novia de Xiao Lang y yo; estuvimos hablando acerca de la satisfacción de la mujer y de la manera en que tú y mi hermano lo hacían con ellas." Recordó. "Por supuesto que enterarme de que mi hermano era un buen amante fue algo nefasto para mí, porque escuchar las explicaciones que su ex-novia daba; fue de lo más asqueroso." Comentó ella, en medio de una risa que hizo que Eriol riera también.

"Habrá que informarle a Sakura acerca de lo buen amante que es Xiao Lang. Eso si no ya lo ha comprobado por sí misma." Bromeó él y Mei Ling asintió mientras reía.

"Tu esposa decía que tú eras bueno en la cama." Continuó ella, de una manera sincera. "Quizás pensé que sería bueno comprobarlo y estuve segura de lo que ella decía ese día; cuando te besé. Porque un beso así, no podía venir de otro que no fuera un hombre experimentado." Confesó. "Pero tengo que decirte que aunque haya perdido la virginidad contigo; he estado con otros hombres después de eso."

Eriol asintió, explicando con ese ademán que no dudaba acerca de lo que la princesa le decía. "No seríamos una mala pareja. Nos han dicho varias veces que nos vemos bien juntos." Le recordó, provocando que Mei Ling suspirara como resultado de su insistencia.

"No sigas." Pidió ella, colocando el dedo índice sobre los labios del hombre.

Y Eriol la miró a los ojos, embelesado. Por eso la atrajo hacia él para besarla, hasta que Mei Ling volteó la cabeza para el lado contrario; en el momento en el que divisó la figura conocida de una mujer ingresar al salón donde ambos estaban.

"Es una pena," Dijo Mai Yu, ingresando al salón. "Tendrá cuanto mucho media hora que salieron de aquí."

Tomoyo hizo una cara, pensativa. "Es demasiado raro que no me haya hablado, o a Kero. Sakura nos dijo que pasáramos por ella a ésta hora porque le iba a pedir el resto del día a Li." Murmuró, volteando a su costado; donde el aludido reportero se encontraba fascinado contemplando su alrededor. "Le hemos hablado al móvil, pero no ha contestado y cuando intentamos llamarla nuevamente; nos dijeron que su número estaba fuera de servicio."

Mei Ling levantó la mirada para observar a Tomoyo y Mai Yu, quienes iban acompañadas de un hombre desconocido para ella. Y Eriol miró con atención el rostro de la princesa, porque ella no podía dejar de prestar atención a la conversación que la empleada del palacio y la japonesa de ojos azules estaban sosteniendo.

"Xiao Lang nos dejó dicho que no tardarían, pero si es urgente podríamos localizar a Xiao Lang y decire que…"

"¡Oh, no," Se apuró a decir Tomoyo, escuchando e interrumpiendo la oferta de Mai Yu. "

Agradezco su amabilidad pero será mejor no molestar a Sakura si se encuentra con Li." Explicó. _«Sería terrible tener que soportar nuevamente su mal temperamento sólo porque la hemos interrumpido con ese sujeto.»_ Agregó mentalmente.

"Podría dejar su mensaje y yo en persona se lo haré llegar en cuanto regrese." Comentó Mai Yu, amable.

"Xiao Lang y Sakura han salido de compras, Daidouji." Aclaró Mei Ling, interviniendo en la plática y mirando que Tomoyo la veía sin entender. La japonesa trató de no reírse, después de escuchar el leve chiflido que Kero había hecho en su oído; al contemplar a la princesa que había hablado.

"¿De compras?." Preguntó Tomoyo, extrañada.

"Sakura estaba enojada con él y Xiao Lang le ofreció llevarla de compras, aparentemente para disculparse con ella por algo que le hizo." Explicó mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Entonces quizás Sakura ha apagado el móvil porque quiere estar a solas con Li." Comentó por lo bajo y para sí misma.

"Y siéndote sincera, no me explico porqué Mai Yu y Xiang Lei continúan creyendo las mentiras de mi hermano." Dijo Mei Ling, quien estaba siendo seguida por Eriol; en un tono enojado para dirigirse a la empleada del palacio. Como resultado de lo que ella decía y de la manera en la que esa princesa se expresaba; Mai Yu sonrió, percatándose de que Mei Ling todavía estaba enojada con ella por haberla llamado 'una princesa descarada y sinvergüenza' la mañana de ayer. "Porque es obvio que Xiao Lang no va a regresar hasta dentro de un buen rato." Continuó.

"Más cuando ha salido acompañado de Sakura." Murmuró Kero, sin saber que la princesa había logrado escucharlo. Así que ella le sonrió, pesando en que le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

"¿Qué es lo que Sakura gritaba mientras Xiao Lang la seguía por todo el palacio?." Preguntó Eriol a Mei Ling; mientras sonreía al recordar el escándalo que la japonesa empleada del príncipe, hacía por todo el salón mientras el hombre de ojos castaños la perseguía discutiendo con ella. "¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo; que no iba a aguantar sus celos irracionales por mucho tiempo más."

Mei Ling asintió, mirando que Tomoyo rodaba los ojos y escuchando la risa del rubio desconocido. Pero el semblante divertido de Kero, cambió por uno de asombro cuando terminó de reconocer al inglés que estaba junto a esa preciosa mujer china. "¡Es Hiraguizawa!." Repuso Kero con euforia, percatándose de que aquel descubrimiento suyo que antes era un pensamiento; se había escapado accidentalmente de sus labios.

Así que Tomoyo y Mei Ling comenzaron a reír, mientras Eriol sonreía divertido y Mai Yu trataba de tranquilarse, porque el grito del rubio apuesto; la había tomado desprevenida y la había asustado un poco.

"Oh, sí; Kero. Excúsame, estaba tan preocupada por Sakura que olvidé por completo presentarte a Mei Ling y a Eriol." Dijo Tomoyo, sosteniendo una sonrisa. "Pero mira, ella es la princesa Mei Ling; hermana de Xiao Lang. Y él, tal y como pareces ya haberlo notado; es Eriol Hiraguizawa."

Y el hombre sonrió, fascinado con la belleza de la hermana del príncipe de China y con el hecho de encontrarse en el mismo lugar que el futbolista estrella de Inglaterra. "Fabuloso." Comentó, maldiciendo interiormente el no haber traído consigo una cámara.

"Bien, Kero; ésta vez seremos sólo tú, yo, y el almuerzo." Dijo Tomoyo, resignada y el hombre asintió sonriendo.

La princesa palmeó el hombro de la mujer de ojos azules. "Nosotros quisiéramos acompañarlos, si no es molestia y claro, si el 'niñero' Xiang Lei lo permite." Y después de que Mei Ling habló por ella misma y por el futbolista inglés; Eriol asintió mostrando que estaba de acuerdo y Mai Yu comenzó a reír, luego de escuchar la manera en la que la princesa se había dirigido al asesor.

"A nosotros nos fascinaría que nos acompañaran." Aseguró Tomoyo y como resultado de eso; Eriol aplaudió dos veces.

"Y ya que las mujeres han hablado y decidido lo que nosotros vamos a hacer; podemos retirarnos a almorzar. Yo sugeriría comida Italiana, a menos de que ustedes también quieran decidir lo que nosotros queremos comer." Dijo Eriol, haciendo que Kero riera un poco. Mei Ling terminó empujando al inglés mientras se quejaba por ser tan inoportunamente bromista y Tomoyo sonrió, escuchando la risa del deportista y de su amigo.

Mai Yu suspiró al mismo tiempo que salía del salón. Ella se detuvo un momento después de salir del aula, al contemplar la figura de Xiang Lei; quien bajaba por las enormes escaleras principales del palacio con un paso rápido.

"Los 'hermanitos Li', dejan el palacio ésta mañana." Comentó ella, saludando al asesor con su sonrisa.

Xiang Lei alzó una ceja, todavía sobre el tercer escalón. "¿Mei Ling va a salir?."

"Si." Afirmó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Mei Ling y Eriol van a salir porque ella ha decidido que él también quiere salir." Y después de que ella dijo eso; Xiang Lei se rió un poco.

* * *

Sakura aplaudió y luego brincó un par de veces, para terminar abrazando el cuello del apuesto príncipe Chino; quien rompió a reír al ser espectador del comportamiento eufórico e infantil de la bonita mujer que ahora lo abrazaba con fuerza.

"¡Oh, Syaoran!." Dijo ella, una vez que había soltado al príncipe y mientras miraba su nuevo teléfono móvil, incrustado de brillosos diamantes; asentado sobre el aparador de la prestigiosa y costosa joyería.

Cuando el príncipe terminó de firmar el cheque sobre el aparador de cristal; tomó a la reportera de la mano al mismo tiempo que le agradecía al amable dependiente de la tienda. Y Sakura sonrió, mirando nuevamente el móvil que Syaoran le había comprado. "Ésta vez, voy a tener que perdonarte." Aseguró Sakura, tras el pleno conocimiento de que su precioso y nuevo teléfono había costado una cantidad ostentosa.

"No te queda otra opción¿No es así?." Bromeó él.

"Podría hacerme a la difícil y exigir que sigas comprándome más cosas."

Y Syaoran alzó las cejas. "Eres una mujer bastante costosa, Sakura."

Por supuesto que Sakura, comenzó a reír luego de escuchar lo que él le había dicho y justo después de que había concluido que el príncipe chino estaba intentando comprar su perdón con un costoso obsequio. Pero estaba satisfecha, porque sabía que él no podía estar bien; si ella no estaba contenta.

* * *

N/E: Estoy segura de que no soy la única que ha querido matar a cloe por haber cortado la primera escena de éste capítulo¡exactamente en la parte más interesante!. Así que, Sakurita se ha vuelto un tanto desinhibida porque lo que ha estado apunto de hacer con el príncipe… bueno, no es algo que a todos les parezca lo más 'normal y sencillo' del mundo XP.

En fin, les dejo con un ligero avance del próximo capítulo (El cual por cierto es quizá uno de los capítulos más largos de la historia :P).

_Sakura lo miró humillada. "Xiao Lang." Murmuró. "Si quieres que siga trabajando para ti, vas a tener que dejar de buscarme." Ante lo que él estaba escuchando, sus ojos castaños la vieron sorprendidos. "Deja de llamarme a las cuatro de la mañana, no me pidas salir contigo y olvida el deseo que sientes por mí."_

"_¿Porqué estás pidiéndome esto?."_

"_Porque soy tu empleada, no la 'nueva amiga del príncipe de China', no una enamorada tuya y mucho menos tu 'dama de compañía'."_

¡Oops¿Qué ha pasado entre esos dos?.

Si quieres saberlo tanto como yo;

Ya sabes que hacer:

¡Reviews! ;)

Hay Ley


	10. Capítulo 9

¡Hola a todos! Aquí llega el capítulo 9 al cual le he metido un poquito de drama con tal de hacer la historia más interesante ;), ojalá les guste y tengo q decir algo:

La escena por la que tanto han querido matarme, ya esta MUY cerca XP; así que ¡paciencia!.

Y ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, prometo darles a cambio una sorpresita en el siguiente capítulo, si quieren saber de que se trata; revisen el avance del siguiente capítulo al final del capítulo ;).

Un saludo a todos,

Cloe.

* * *

**-Línea Enemiga-**

**Capítulo 9**

Xiang Lei tenía entre sus manos la primera plana del periódico de hoy. Él suspiró aliviado después de que sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de la persona a la que había estado buscando desde hace un rato.

El príncipe Xiao Lang, estaba bajando las escaleras una a una con un paso aligerado. Se acomodaba el saco de su uniforme color verde; cuando divisó los ojos negros de su asesor. Así que como un saludo, el príncipe levantó las cejas mientras lo miraba y se detenía en el último escalón en el momento en el notó que Xiang Lei parecía incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Todavía no es la hora de entrada de la señorita Sakura." Dijo Xiang Lei, mostrándole al príncipe el reloj que tenía puesto en la muñeca.

Y él miró confundido a su asesor. "¿Qué hay con eso?."

"Vas por ella¿Cierto?. De otro modo no estarías vestido a ésta hora. Mucho menos hoy que sabes que tenemos que asistir a una reunión con el parlamento." Aclaró el asesor. El hombre de ojos cafés asintió con la cabeza dándole una respuesta afirmativa; sin que se le pegara la gana de mentirle a Xiang Lei. "Voy a tener que negarte el salir del palacio en éste momento." La negativa del asesor; no le pareció en absoluto al millonario heredero. Por eso él rodó los ojos. "Tengo que hablar contigo, Xiao Lang."

"¿Acerca de qué?."

Provocado por la pregunta del hombre, él suspiró; sabiendo que ésta conversación iba a desembocar en un dolor de cabeza. "Acerca de tu relación con la señorita Sakura."

El príncipe sonrió traviesamente, escuchando lo que el hombre le decía. "Aconsejarme en las decisiones personales que tenga; no es tu trabajo, Xiang Lei."

Sorprendido, el aludido negó con la cabeza. "Pero sí es mi deber protegerte de cualquier tontería que hagas." Los ojos castaños del heredero se abrieron grandemente, como un ademán de sorpresa por parte de su dueño. "Tal y como dices, no está en mi lugar entrometerme en tu vida personal." Continuó. "Pero eso es sólo hasta cierto grado, porque si tu privacidad empieza a infiltrarse al exterior y comienza a afectarte de manera peligrosa a ti y al parlamento; entonces tengo el deber indiscutible de meterme en tu vida personal."

"Si estás preocupado porque piensas que no llegaré a tiempo para la junta de hoy, mírame bien; me he vestido ya y si lo que quieres es estar más tranquilo, te prometo que estaré aquí media hora antes de que salgamos para…"

"No, Xiao Lang." Interrumpió el asesor, entregándole al príncipe el periódico que antes tenía en sus manos. El aludido estaba tremendamente extrañado con la actitud que su asesor tenía con él, en ese momento. "Estoy seguro de que estarás de regreso a tiempo para asistir a la reunión. En cuanto a tus deberes siempre has sido responsable. Pero como te dije, no quiero hablarte de esto sino que he de referirme a ti y a la señorita Sakura." Todavía escuchándolo, Xiao Lang contempló espantado el periódico que tenía entre sus manos. Y Xiang Lei interpretó la mirada del príncipe. "Con lo que el periódico revela de ella, el parlamento no la quiere; Su alteza." Confesó el asesor, con respeto.

"¿A qué hora salió esto?." Preguntó el hombre de ojos castaños, al saber que el papel que tenía en sus manos había salido la mañana de hoy, a juzgar por la información en el fechario del periódico.

"Hace unas horas. Los primeros ejemplares comenzaron a venderse a penas el sol salía y por supuesto; al hablar de ti, la señorita Sakura y de la oposición del parlamento ante la exagerada publicidad que has causado junto a ella; el tiraje a aumentado como consecuencia de la frenética venta que el periódico ha tenido ésta mañana."

"¿Has hecho algo por detenerlo?." Inquirió el heredero, frenético.

"Llamé a las editoriales pidiendo que detuvieran las impresiones. Pero pidieron a cambio una cantidad exagerada de dinero." Le explicó. "No fueron razonables."

"Por supuesto que no iban a ser razonables." Aseguró él, leyendo entre líneas los párrafos que formaban la primera plana del diario. "¡Xiang Lei, debiste despertarme en el momento en el que supiste que esto se estaba vendiendo por todo el país!." Reclamó.

"No tiene mucho rato que me enteré. Quizás no lo hubiera hecho hasta que las llamadas por parte del parlamento comenzaran a llegar al palacio."

"¿Cómo te enteraste?." Preguntó el príncipe.

"Porque fue mi marido el que llevó el periódico que tienes entre tus manos a mi casa, Xiao Lang." Interrumpió Mai Yu, descendiendo de las escaleras y provocando que tras el sonido de su voz; el heredero y su asesor la miraran. "Él estaba yendo al hospital donde trabaja cuando vio el diario y regresó a la casa; para llevármelo. Luego vine para acá. Para hablarte de esto junto con Xiang Lei."

El príncipe contempló a su empleada por unos minutos, sabiendo que aún no era la hora de su entrada y que aún así; ella ya estaba en el palacio por él.

"El primero en llamar ha sido Ling Fa." Comentó el asesor.

El hombre de mirada y melena castaña; suspiró tras la mención de ese nombre. Sabía que esa horrible persona lo detestaba, que buscaba apasionadamente la oportunidad para echarle en cara las cosas que pasaban a causa suya, sus errores, y hasta hablaba barbaridades acerca de lo inexperto que era para heredar el título de rey y con ello; la enorme riqueza e influencia política que ese título significaba.

"Con fortuna, contamos con la ventaja de que Kai conoce a Sakura y de que le agrade." Murmuró Mai Yu.

El príncipe se mordió el labio inferior, mirando de reojo y una vez más la primera plana del periódico. "¿Quién escribió esto?."

"Un cronista japonés que reside aquí, en Hong Kong." Respondió Xiang Lei.

"Voy a buscar a Sakura." Dijo el heredero, con una determinación que hizo sonreír internamente a Mai Yu y que por otra parte; provocó sobresalto en el asesor. "Y luego voy a llevarla con nosotros al parlamento para arreglar este ridículo asunto hoy mismo."

"Xiao Lang, te recomendaría que te quedaras en el palacio hasta que…"

"A mí me parece buena idea, Su alteza." Dijo Mai Yu, interrumpiendo intencionalmente el comentario de Xiang Lei. "Pero tienes que saber, que no voy a dejarte salir a menos de que vayas con un guardaespaldas y que permitas que el cochero te lleve en la limosina." Continuó. "Porque con éste incidente recorriendo los labios de toda China; los reporteros van a estar completamente alborotados. Y sería terrible que te encontraran a solas con Sakura."

El príncipe asintió, mirando que Mai Yu le sonreía por haber aceptado obedientemente lo que le decía. Mientras la mujer hablaba por el _walkie-talkie_ que antes traía en la cintura; Xiang Lei palmeó el hombro del millonario. El asesor parecía más tranquilo después de saber que el príncipe saldría del palacio acompañado de un personal capacitado y eficiente.

"Por alguna razón, los periodistas tienen preferencia por uno y no por los dos, si de narrar tonterías se trata." Comentó el asesor, refiriéndose a él y a la hermana menor del príncipe. "Es terrible verte pasar siempre por ésta clase de problemas, pero tengo que agradecer que únicamente seas tú el que está metido en estos líos y no también Mei Ling."

El uniformado deslizó una de sus manos sobre su cabello castaño, revolviéndolo sin querer. "Son horribles, Xiang Lei." Aseguró él, hablando de los reporteros.

Y el asesor suspiró nuevamente. "Tienes una muy buena empleada en la señorita Sakura. Y por lo visto, a una buena amiga." Le dijo, conciente del tiempo que el príncipe pasaba al lado de su empleada. "A diferencia de lo que la prensa piense, todos aquí nos sentimos confortados por el trabajo que ella desempeña. El problema es que los medios no pueden estar en el palacio para verla laborar, y tú; llevándola de un lado a otro, has dado de qué hablar."

"Te esperan afuera, Xiao Lang." Dijo Mai Yu, interviniendo.

Y el hombre uniformado se puso el gorro; que hasta ahora tenía sujetado en una de sus manos junto con la sección principal del periódico.

"Así que el apuesto príncipe salió a toda prisa de su enorme palacio, para ir tras la hermosa plebeya que sin que él fuera lo suficientemente conciente como para darse cuenta; le provocaba bajar las estrellas mientras su corazón palpitaba desesperado por ella." Murmuró Mai Yu, por lo bajo y mirando al uniformado salir rápidamente del salón principal, en el cual había permanecido durante todo ese tiempo.

"Si mi hijo adolescente te escuchara, diría que eres la persona más cursi que ha conocido." Le dijo Xiang Lei, quien era el único que había escuchado a Mai Yu.

"¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo?."

"Doce años."

Mai Yu le sonrió, porque Xiang Lei empleaba una sonrisa al hablar de su hijo; muy parecida a la que ponía cuando mencionaba al príncipe para el que trabajaba. "¿Qué es lo que tú dirías?." Preguntó ella, interesada.

"Que eres mujer y que tienes una visión muy diferente a la que yo tengo del romance."

"¿Acaso no piensas que Xiao Lang se ve radiante a causa de Sakura?."

Dirigiéndose a la cocina del palacio y seguido por la mujer; el asesor se rió un poco. "Lo que pienso es que Xiao Lang está obsesionado con la señorita Sakura."

Mai Yu rompió a reír. "Eso no es peor que lo que yo pienso."

"¿Ah, sí?." Preguntó el hombre. "¿Qué piensas tú?."

"Que el principito va a caer enamorado en cualquier momento y por primera vez; a los treinta años." Comentó la mujer, con una seguridad exagerada. "Y siéndote sincera, pienso que ya era tiempo. Porque a su edad él ya debería tranquilizarse y comprometerse con algo serio."

El asesor no pudo contener las ganas de estallar en una carcajada. "Me estás haciendo reír, Mai Yu." Le advirtió. "Y no debería de reírme, más tarde voy a enfrentarme a una enorme discusión y a un terrible problema con los miembros del parlamento a causa de este incidente."

"Es bueno verte reír, Xiang Lei. Si me permites el comentario, para tu edad lo haces muy poco."

"Y tú te comportas como una adolescente enamorada cuando Xiao Lang y Mei Ling se relacionan con alguien."

"Eso es porque aunque no soy una adolescente, sí estoy enamorada." Aseguró, hablándole de su esposo. "Y no somos tan grandes, hombre. Tú tienes quince años más que Xiao Lang y yo tengo su misma edad."

El asesor puso una cara sarcástica. "Tienes cinco años más, Mai Yu."

Y la aludida tapó la boca del hombre con una de sus manos, en el momento en que ambos ingresaban a la cocina.

* * *

La mujer salió de su cuarto, vistiendo pantalones negros y una camisa de color blanco con las mangas cortas y el cuello alto. Se veía elegante e informal al mismo tiempo, y sus botas negras con los tacones delgados y altos; le aumentaban un poco la estatura. Ella estaba encendiendo su teléfono móvil, después de que la noche de ayer había tenido que apagarlo. Porque Syaoran no paraba de mandarle mensajes pasionales, a los que para ella; era imposible no contestar.

Con uno de sus dedos, oprimió la tecla que la llevó directamente a la bandeja de entrada de sus mensajes. Y miró el primero de los catorce mensajes que él le había enviado exactamente a las dos de la mañana.

'_Tengo planeada una travesura para el día de mañana en la cual me encantaría que fueras la protagonista. Si aceptas, no te vistas; la ropa va a estorbarnos.'_

Sakura sonrió después de leer el mensaje y mientras se dirigía a la cocina dispuesta a comer algo; porque el agradable olor a café que había en el lugar, le había despertado el apetito.

"¡Ah, Sakura!." Dijo Kero, efusivamente y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios; en el momento en que sus ojos contemplaron la delgada figura de la mujer de cabello rizado. "Buenos días."

Ella parpadeó, escuchando el saludo y mirando que el rubio se encontraba sentado junto a la mesa; al lado de Eriol, quien le sonrió saludándola cuando ella entró a la cocina de la suite del hotel. Por supuesto que para Sakura, fue una enorme sorpresa mirar que Eriol se encontraba a esa hora de la mañana en el hotel, así que estuvo apunto de preguntarle la razón de su visita; hasta que dos personas más ingresaron a la cocina apenas unos segundos después de que ella lo había hecho.

Tomoyo sonrió, mirando a Sakura y el semblante confundido que se dibujó en su bonita cara; cuando la vio entrar junto con Mei Ling a la cocina. "¿Van a algún lado?." Preguntó Sakura, dejando su brillante teléfono móvil sobre la barra de la cocina.

"Iremos a desayunar." Dijo Kero, dándole un bocado a las crepas cubiertas de miel que tenía sobre el plato. Y Eriol asintió, comiendo una gruesa rebanada de la tarta de manzana que estaba encima de la mesa.

"Debo suponer que lo que están comiendo ahora es un simple entremés." Comentó Sakura, cogiendo la cafetera de cristal y vertiendo un poco de café dentro de su taza blanca.

"Eriol come siete veces al día." Murmuró Mei Ling, explicando que para ella no era novedad ver que el inglés comía antes del desayuno.

Tomoyo le arrebató la taza a Sakura, para tomar un sorbo de café. "Kero come nueve veces al día." Dijo ella, viendo que la princesa se reía.

Y Sakura suspiró, cuando repentinamente la cocina permaneció en silencio; al mismo tiempo que las miradas de las otras cuatro personas se dirigían a ella. La reportera alzó las cejas, fingiendo que no entendía el significado de todas esas miradas.

"Aquí falta un nombre por mencionar." Comentó Mei Ling, viendo a Sakura de una manera traviesa.

La mujer de ojos verdes se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose incómoda al percatarse de que todos la miraban a excepción de Kero quien estaba demasiado entretenido con las crepas que comía como para prestarle atención a su animada plática. Así que Sakura suspiró nuevamente, un poco apenada. "No sé cuantas veces al día come Syaoran." Mintió, fingiendo que no conocía demasiado bien a su jefe.

"Pero él, sí que sabe cuantas veces al día exhalas para respirar." Interrumpió Eriol, haciendo que Mei Ling riera y que el rubio mirara de manera mecánica a la preciosa princesa; escuchando su encantadora risa.

A Tomoyo no le hizo gracia alguna lo que el apuesto inglés había dicho, y Sakura se sentía tan repentinamente apenada que sin percatarse, se estaba mordiendo una de sus uñas. "Acompáñanos a desayunar." Le pidió la mujer de ojos azules a Sakura.

La aludida negó con la cabeza, resignada. "Tengo trabajo, Tomoyo. Syaoran y Mei Ling se van de viaje mañana y por eso Xiang Lei y Mai Yu necesitan mi ayuda hoy; para dejar todo en orden en el palacio tras la salida de los 'hermanitos Li'."

Tomoyo sonrió divertida, escuchando la manera en que Sakura se había dirigido a Mei Ling y su hermano sin que supiera que esa era la forma en que todo el personal de los príncipes, se dirigía hacia los hermanos cuando tenían que mencionar a ambos. "Cuando Xiao Lang y Mei Ling se vayan¿Tendrás días libres?." Preguntó, ingenua.

Sakura movió la cabeza de forma negativa una vez más. "En contra de lo que parece, Syaoran no me paga por hacerle compañía. Cuando él y su hermana partan a París, tengo que ir a trabajar al palacio como normalmente lo hago." La mujer de ojos azules hizo una mueca de resignación al saber que le sería imposible pasar tiempo con su amiga. "Ni siquiera he podido estar con Kero un rato. Se supone que venido a Hong Kong por mí y hasta hoy; Syaoran no me ha dado tiempo para estar ni con él, ni contigo." Continuó Sakura, mirando a Kero; quien estaba conversando animadamente con Eriol y Mei Ling.

"Ya habrá tiempo." Dijo Tomoyo, alentando a la reportera.

Sakura le sonrió, amarrándose el cabello con un listón negro; al mismo tiempo que miraba la hora en el reloj de la cocina. Éste le decía que eran ya las ocho y cuarto; lo que le hizo saber que ya llevaba quince minutos de retraso para ingresar al trabajo. En el momento en el que ella estuvo a punto de despedirse de sus conocidos; su teléfono móvil, el cual estaba encima de la mesa; hizo un ruido que demostró que tenía un mensaje nuevo en la bandeja de entrada. La sonrisa de Sakura aumentó un poco más su intensidad, porque cuando ese timbre en específico sonaba; significaba que era un millonario heredero el que le enviaba el mensaje.

Por eso cogió el teléfono móvil y después de despedirse de las personas que estaban en la cocina, ella salió de ésta; dispuesta a asistir a su trabajo.

Cuando sus ojos se fijaron el la pantalla a color del sofisticado teléfono, comenzó a leer el mensaje que estaba en éste mientras caminaba hacia el elevador que la llevaría a la planta baja del hotel.

La manera repentina en la que Syaoran le había dicho, por medio de su mensaje; que la estaba esperando en la entrada principal del hotel, le hizo pensar que seguramente él querría salir de nuevo. Pero esa opinión suya, cambió en el momento en que se encontró con uno de los guardaespaldas del príncipe; a un lado de la enorme puerta por la que se tenía acceso y salida del hotel. Claro que para Sakura no pasó desapercibido el resplandor de las cámaras fotográficas y la alharaca que las centenas de periodistas y paparazos comenzaron a hacer; en el momento en el que salió del edificio.

El guardaespaldas que la estaba esperando en la puerta, la cogió del antebrazo respetuosamente y la llevó consigo; haciéndose paso entre los fotógrafos que habían invadido la entrada del hotel y a los cuales no se les permitía ingresar a éste.

La mujer jadeó adolorida a consecuencia del jaloneo que una camarógrafa le había dado para obligarla a hablar con ella. "Señorita Sakura, ahora que sabe que el parlamento no la acepta¿Qué tiene pensado hacer para ganarse a los miembros de éste?." Preguntó la reportera, y Sakura arrugó el entrecejo sin entender de lo que la mujer hablaba.

"Señorita Kinomoto." Interrumpió un hombre, después de tomarle varias fotografías a la asediada empleada del príncipe chino. "¿Qué opinión tiene acerca de la crónica que se publicó acerca de usted, ésta mañana, Después de éste incidente; ¿Continuará laborando para el Palacio Real de China?."

Y un tercer reportero, saltó frente a la japonesa para entrevistarla mientras el ruido de cámaras fotográficas y el estruendo de las voces; no terminaba. "Sakura¿Cuál es la verdadera relación que mantiene con Su alteza Xiao Lang?." Interrogó el hombre, descaradamente. "¿Qué es lo que ha motivado al príncipe para relacionarse con una reportera?."

"¿Cómo me han encontrado aquí?." Preguntó Sakura, interrumpiendo al reportero. Y ella tenía un gesto asustado en su rostro porque todavía no lograba entender lo que había desembocado la visita de los medios masivos al lugar donde residía.

Y el guardaespaldas terminó por interponerse entre ella y los periodistas que le gritaban sus preguntas, sin que la mujer les contestara. "No hable con ellos, señorita." Pidió el fornido hombre que la protegía.

"Cómo saben que estoy aquí?." Le interrogó la mujer de ojos verdes. "Se supone que ellos no sabían que he estado residiendo aquí."

"Xiao Lang le explicará adentro." Le dijo el guardaespaldas, quien era ya conocido por Sakura.

El hombre la trató amablemente, incluso cuando ella ingresó a la limosina donde se encontró con la figura atractiva de su jefe; quien veía el periódico sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. El guardaespaldas había dado la vuelta al lujoso y negro automóvil, para entrar a éste en el asiento del copiloto.

Y el entrecejo de ella, se arrugó un poco más al ver el semblante preocupado que el príncipe uniformado tenía. El automóvil había comenzado a avanzar cuando Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose confundida. La mujer puso su mano sobre una de las piernas del hombre, bajando un poco la cabeza para poder ver los ojos castaños de él. "Syaoran…" Dijo ella, apunto de continuar hablando hasta que él no se lo permitió. Porque le había plantado un beso en los labios tan lleno de violencia; que terminó por confundirla todavía más.

Él le cogía las sienes, comiéndose los labios de Sakura; sabiendo el horrible disgusto que ella iba a pasar cuando le enseñara la noticia que formaba la cabeza del periódico. "¿Porqué escogiste ser reportera, Sakura?." Le preguntó él, con una voz ronca mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda y la miraba a los ojos. "Son las personas más horribles que hay. No les importa destrozar con sus asquerosas palabras a la gente que tiene la infortuna de ser su blanco, no les importa decir mentiras acerca de la gente a la que enjuician y…"

La mujer puso una de sus manos sobre los labios del príncipe. "¿Qué está pasando?."

Syaoran suspiró, entregándole el periódico a la japonesa; quien lo cogió sin entender. Cuando los ojos verdes de la preciosa mujer chocaron con las fotografías suyas que estaban impresas en el papel y leyeron el encabezado de la noticia; el entrecejo de ella se arrugó por completo.

**"Introducción a la verdad que entrelaza al 'príncipe casanova'; con su 'dama de compañía'" **

**La preciosa empleada del heredero a la corona de China, ha salido en la primera plana de varios periódicos tanto locales como nacionales y hasta mundiales como una nueva imagen de la moda juvenil; desde que comenzó a verse junto al símbolo sexual del momento, el cual compite de cerca con Su alteza; el príncipe de Inglaterra. China parece contenta con la llevadera amistad que une la señorita Sakura Kinomoto con el millonario príncipe chino; Su alteza Xiao Lang. **

**Por supuesto, se sabe que la empleada de Su alteza trabajaba como reportera en un noticiero local de Tokio, Japón. Así mismo, se sabe que ella desempeña un cargo importante en el Palacio Real de China, con cede en Hong Kong; y que ha sido aceptada por la aristocracia y la alta sociedad, por sus modales y su manera alegre de comportarse.**

**Yo mismo pienso que es encantadora. Ésta mujer parece una modelo y el príncipe chino parece haberse percatado de eso demasiado bien. Porque no puede separarse de ella ni por un minuto. Día a día se escribe una nueva noticia que hable sobre ésta 'gran amistad'. A diario se hace una nueva grabación donde la pareja salga recorriendo las calles más decorosas de la ciudad, pasando un rato en un lujoso restaurante o caminando juntos en el parque central. **

**Me parece curioso que la adorable empleada de Xiao Lang, tenga casi su misma edad y que además se trate de una ex-reportera; cuando los periodistas, sabemos la fobia que Su alteza siente hacia la mayor parte de nosotros.**

**Es tras notar todo esto; que no puedo dejar de preguntarme cuál es el verdadero trabajo que la señorita Sakura desempeña en el palacio. Tengo varias dudas, pero como cronista; estoy encantado de compartirlas con ustedes en este pequeño espacio.**

**Mi primera pregunta, es quizás algo que todos los seguidores de éste par, sea por trabajo o por fanatismo; nos hemos cuestionado alguna vez. ¿Qué es lo que hace el millonario heredero en compañía de una reportera?. Me atrevo a decir que es una disculpa del príncipe hacia los medios masivos. Es casi como explicarnos que no nos detesta tanto como lo pensábamos, que tiene de amante a uno de nosotros; para hacernos entender que él sabe que somos de su misma especie. **

**Está claro que muy diferentemente a lo que Su alteza piensa de su empleada, el parlamento del país; no quiere a la ex-reportera. O talvez es que no le tiene suficiente aceptación. Porque en el momento en el que tuve que recopilar información para narrar ésta crónica; el licenciado chino Ling Fa, mostró una indiferencia total a la mención de la señorita mientras hablaba de la irresponsabilidad que ella, en compañía del personal del palacio de China; tienen al permitir la enorme cantidad de publicidad que habla de ambos y que circula el país entero, diariamente.**

**Otra duda mía es; ¿Ésta bonita mujer, es empleada del palacio o su 'dama de compañía'?. Se les puede ver juntos en el café, en el restaurante, en el club nocturno; de compras por la ciudad y hasta en los mismos eventos sociales. De ser una empleada suya¿En qué momento desempeña su trabajo cuando se la pasa todo el día cogida de la mano de Su alteza, divirtiéndose?.**

**Por confiables fuentes, todos sabemos que las relaciones del millonario no tardan demasiado. Quiero suponer que la empleada está enterada de esto, porque con esa cara inocente que tiene; sería terrible verla tras lágrimas en el momento en que el 'príncipe-casanova' decida que quiere a una nueva y refinada 'dama de compañía'.**

**De todo corazón, sólo en caso de que a los aludidos se les ocurra leer mi humilde artículo; tengo que pedirles de la manera más atenta, que no me vean como su enemigo.**

**Porque ciertamente, no lo soy.**

**Más información en la página 8.**

Sakura dejó que el papel cayera al suelo alfombrado de la lujosa limosina. "En Japón, y también en Francia, donde con dedicación estudié mi carrera durante varios años; la frase 'dama de compañía', se refiere a una mujer que es remunerada por un hombre a cambio de ser su marioneta y de acostarse con él. En esos países, 'dama de compañía' es una manera amable de degradar a una mujer que pese a que tiene clase y belleza; ha preferido ganarse la vida vendiendo su cuerpo." Continuó, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos. "Syaoran." Dijo ella. Y el hombre la miró, escuchando el tono serio de su voz mientras el cuerpo se le tensaba. "En éste país¿También se le considera a una 'dama de compañía'; como una prostituta?."

"Sí." Aseguró él, después de guardar silencio por un rato.

A la japonesa se le enfrió la piel después de escuchar la respuesta del hombre. "Y ésta nota dice que ni siquiera siendo tu prostituta soy buena. Porque las horribles personas que están tras los estrados del parlamento de éste país; piensan que es irresponsabilidad mía que los medios exploten ésta clase de… 'información'." Murmuró, humillada. "¿Qué hora es?."

"Nueve de la mañana."

Sakura se cubrió el rostro un poco más, lo que permitió al príncipe advertir que ella estaba escondiéndole la cara. "Para ésta hora, millones de personas habrán leído este artículo que yo misma ni siquiera he terminado de leer." Comentó. "¿Adónde vamos?." La voz quebrada que Sakura empleó para hacer esa pregunta, estremeció al apuesto hombre de ojos castaños. Por eso él intentó coger la mano de Sakura, con la que estaba cubriéndose el rostro; hasta que ella se movió sin permitirle que le descubriera la cara. "¿Adónde estamos yendo?."

"Al mismo edificio al que te llevé el día en que te pedí que trabajaras para mí."

"Donde se reúne el parlamento." Supuso ella.

"Sí, pero;"

"No quiero ir ahí." Interrumpió la mujer.

"Perdóname, Sakura. Pero tengo que llevarte."

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, escuchando la negativa del príncipe. "Supongo que más adelante, ésta cosa dice el nombre del hotel en donde me he quedado; porque los periodistas me han encontrado con facilidad."

"Incluso dice la cantidad exacta que he pagado por ti desde el primer día en que te hospedaste ahí." Confesó.

"¿Porqué tienes que llevarme a un lugar en donde piensan que estás pagándome por acostarme contigo?." Le preguntó.

"Porque quiero ayudarte a terminar con este horrible incidente, antes de que tenga que abordar un avión hacia París; mañana."

La respuesta del millonario hizo que la mujer se sintiera peor. Porque recordar que él tenía que irse mañana, aunque no fuera por demasiado tiempo; provocaba que ella tuviera que superar sola esa denigrante y vergonzosa situación. Así que la mujer cerró sus ojos verdes, oprimiendo los párpados. Eso provocó que unas lágrimas se le cayeran de los ojos; mojando el pantalón negro que traía puesto.

Por supuesto, Syaoran vio con demasiada atención que algunas lagrimas de ella; caían sobre su ropa. Y sin embargo, el hombre no hizo nada. Él se quedo quieto, fingiendo que no la estaba viendo llorar; tal y como ella parecía querer dar a entender porque era incapaz de quitarse las manos del rostro.

Para cuando la limosina se detuvo en el edificio que el príncipe le había mencionado, Sakura había dejado de llorar. Afortunadamente, según ella pensaba; había logrado contenerse. Darse la tarea de tranquilizarse había sido difícil para ella porque la humillación que estaba sintiendo, era tanta que incluso le estaba calando la sangre.

En el momento en el que el príncipe le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar del automóvil; la mujer no la aceptó. Ella bajó del auto sola. Exactamente y de la misma manera cruel, en la que había tenido que tranquilizarse durante el camino. Porque Sakura tenía el presentimiento de que Syaoran era conciente del llanto que sostuvo por unos minutos dentro del auto y que sin embargo él; no había hecho o dicho nada para intentar alentarla.

Así que cuando Sakura se encontró con la figura de Mai Yu junto a la entrada del edificio; ella corrió a abrazarla, desconsolada.

La mujer de ojos verdes no lloraba mientras la abrazaba y tampoco lo hizo cuando sintió que Mai Yu le rodeaba el cuerpo con sus brazos; cariñosa y comprensivamente. "Sé lo que sientes, Sakura. Todos los empleados del palacio hemos tenido que pasar por algo similar en algún momento." Le dijo, sosteniendo su abrazo y viendo que la mirada castaña de su jefe se mantenía lejos de ambas. "No importa la manera en que cruelmente nos juzguen, siempre es igual de humillante." Aseguró. "Pero depende de uno mismo darse cuenta de que las palabras que diga la gente que no nos conoce; no tienen más valor sobre nosotros mismos del que les queramos dar."

Sakura le sonrió. Sintiéndose confortada por las alentadoras frases de la mujer; aunque no completamente.

Xiang Lei salió del edificio con un paso apresurado y mirando aliviado que el príncipe y Sakura ya habían llegado. "Nos esperan adentro." Dijo él, sonriéndole a la mujer de ojos verdes y siendo alcanzado de manera inmediata por Syaoran.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?." Preguntó Sakura, por lo bajo y queriendo ser escuchada únicamente por Mai Yu.

"Originalmente, Xiao Lang tenía que asistir a una junta con ésta gente el día de hoy." Explicó ella. "Pero lo que ha pasado hoy, ha pospuesto la junta de Xiao Lang para otro día y por lo tanto; vamos a tener que hablar con ellos acerca de lo ocurrido." Continuó. "Esto es porque cuando un miembro de la nobleza es agraviado de alguna manera; la humillación y degradación que le hacen pasar al noble también repercute en el poder del parlamento ya que políticamente, el aristocrático está vinculado de manera completa con éstas personas." Sakura asintió, entendiendo lo que ella le decía. "La tremenda cantidad de ejemplares que se han impreso hoy con las notas que a interpretar por tu semblante serio, ya leíste; no sólo te agravian a ti sino también a Xiao Lang y a todos los que estamos aunados a él."

"No tengo ni idea de que voy a decirles." Masculló la mujer de ojos verdes.

"Puedo asegurarte que tampoco Xiao Lang. Y él ya ha pasado por esto mismo millones de veces." Le dijo. "No sé si lo has notado, pero él le tiene una fobia exagerada a los reporteros, a los paparazos, y a los periodistas. Y una de las razones que los hace detestarlos es exactamente ésta." Explicó, notando que Sakura se jactaba ligeramente en el momento en el que estaban ingresando al mismo salón circular y rodeado de gradas; al que había entrado la primera vez que su jefe le ofreció empleo. "Podrías pensar que la vida de un príncipe o un heredero a rey; es fascinante. Que está llena de momentos divinos y que carece de problemas. Bien, Sakura; si eres de los que piensan así, date cuenta de una buena vez de que la vida de Xiao Lang y de su hermana no es para nada de la manera en que la imaginaste." Le advirtió. "Lo que tú estas sintiendo en éste preciso momento; es lo mismo que él ha sentido en centenas de ocasiones anteriores y que seguirá sintiendo durante toda su vida."

Los ojos verdes de Sakura, chocaron repentina y momentáneamente con la mirada castaña del apuesto príncipe. La mujer suspiró aliviada cuando el heredero volteó a ver hacia otra parte; queriendo fingir que no notaba las miradas de todas las personas dentro del aula. Sakura también se percató de eso. Ella también sintió los ojos de toda esa gente importante clavados en ella y en Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura colgó la llamada que antes sostenía con Kero desde su teléfono móvil. Él y Tomoyo la habían llamado al móvil en cuanto supieron las destructivas noticias que circulaban aún en toda la ciudad y en general; en China. Ambos estuvieron preocupados por ella hasta que les explicó que ya estaba más tranquila.

Y en efecto, aunque no totalmente; Sakura había logrado calmarse mucho más, después de salir del edificio donde estuvo encerrada por largas horas.

Las opiniones que varias personas confesaron acerca de ella; no habían sido agradables. Mucha gente en ese medio, no iba a aceptarla tan fácilmente. Afortunada y sorpresivamente; otras personas compartieron opiniones agradables en materia a sí misma.

La larga plática que mantuvo con la gente que estaba en esa aula; le había traído buenas y malas noticias. Porque ahora, Sakura ya sabía quienes la aceptaban y quienes eran los que la reprobaban. Así como también le había hecho saber que durante el tiempo que estuviera cerca del príncipe; comentarios como el que no había terminado de leer por falta de valor, seguirían existiendo.

Eran las seis de la tarde del día más largo de toda su vida. El trabajo en el palacio se le había amontonado a consecuencia de las salidas que había tenido con Syaoran y también porque los príncipes salían de viaje mañana. Normalmente, ella salía del trabajo a las ocho de la noche. Pero con la cantidad de trabajo que tenía, probablemente no terminaría de laborar sino hasta muy tarde.

Sakura suspiró preocupada. Ahora que el lugar en donde residía fue revelado, tendría que buscar un nuevo sitio en donde quedarse. Por lo pronto, ésta noche permanecería en el palacio porque tal y como Xiang Lei le había dicho; seguramente el hotel estaría rodeado de camarógrafos durante un largo tiempo. Por supuesto, ella le había pedido a un empleado del palacio que pasara por sus cosas al hotel. Porque Tomoyo le había hecho una maleta con algunas prendas de ropa para que ella tuviera que ponerse mientras se quedaba en el palacio.

La mujer dejó el bolígrafo a un lado de la mesa y luego llevó sus manos sobre su rostro. Estaba pensando en el cargo que los empleados más cercanos al príncipe tenían.

Xiang Lei tenía aparentemente el cargo más importante. Él tenía que llevar de manera perfecta, la cuenta de las finanzas de Syaoran y estudiaba cada una de las transacciones monetarias del príncipe; de una forma detallada. Además era su deber aconsejarlo en las decisiones que tomara y obligar al príncipe a que cumpliera con sus deberes de manera correcta. Era su responsabilidad cuidar del heredero y en ocasiones; también se encargaba de Mei Ling, quien tenía sus propios empleados. Como asesor del príncipe, Xiang Lei tenía toda la autoridad de negarle o de permitirle a éste; llevar a cabo sus salidas del palacio, sus viajes, e incluso de aprobar o reprobar las amistades que Syaoran tenía.

Mai Yu era su coordinadora de eventos y representante. Así que ella se encargaba de organizar y de dirigir cada una de las actividades que Syaoran tenía. Era su deber revisar la ajetreada agenda del príncipe y de informarle de las cosas que tenía que hacer; así como de hacerle saber a Xiang Lei de las reuniones, asambleas y eventos sociales o parlamentarios; a los que el príncipe debía asistir obligatoriamente.

En cuestión de Sakura, ella tenía tres papeles trascendentales en el palacio. Claramente; uno de ellos le estaba trayendo serios problemas. El primer rol que desempeñaba, era ser la suplente directa de Xiang Lei. De modo que también era la tutora de un importante hombre que era mayor que ella; algo que en muchas ocasiones era imposible de creer. Eso se debía a que Sakura era bastante más seria que el príncipe para el que trabajaba.

A Syaoran le gustaba salir, le encantaba divertirse y le fascinaban las mujeres y el sexo. Le gustaba tanto el desenfreno y el relajo; que a veces tenía que obligársele a cumplir con sus deberes como si fuera un niño. Era un hombre juguetón y también bastante travieso.

Pese a llevarse las cosas tranquilamente, Syaoran era responsable de sus actividades y de las obligaciones que tenía que cumplir una vez que se le hablaba de lo que tenía que hacer.

Sakura no era así. A ella también le gustaba divertirse y pasarla bien, pero era más dedicada a sus obligaciones de lo que el príncipe lo era. Por eso no sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado durante los últimos días. Había aceptado todo lo que Syaoran le pedía sin pensar en sus deberes y en su verdadero trabajo. Pensaba que muy probable esa situación no hubiera cambiado por un tiempo, de no ser por los terribles comentarios que había leído acerca de sí misma; durante la mañana.

Cogió el bolígrafo que había dejado sobre la mesa mientras seguía pensativa. Como segundo cargo, ella era la asistenta de Mai Yu. Así que tenía que concordar con ella para preparar los eventos que se hicieran en el palacio y de planear cada actividad suya, detalladamente. Y en tercera; Sakura era la encargada de la vestimenta del príncipe. Parecía fácil, pero antes de asignarle un determinado vestuario al hombre; ella tenía que pensar también la manera en la que las personas que acudieran a los eventos a los que él asistía, irían vestidas. Tenía la obligación de ver que el hombre castaño estuviera complacido con los gustos de ella y que se sintiera cómodo con la ropa que le asignara.

Incluso había salido de compras en su nombre en varias ocasiones. Y había visitado a los magníficos diseñadores del heredero y a los de Mei Ling, para explicarles los gustos del príncipe y la clase de evento a la que él tenía que asistir; a modo de que acertaran en las confecciones de los trajes de Syaoran.

Ese último cargo suyo, que comparado con los dos anteriores era irrelevante, la había hecho conocer mejor al multimillonario.

Estar sola durante todo ese rato, le había hecho recordar la crónica que había leído en la mañana. Sakura resopló. Así que finalmente, China la miraba como la prostituta de su príncipe.

No podría haber nada que la hiciera sentir más humillada que el hecho de que un país entero la tachara como la marioneta de un hombre al que supuestamente le era útil sólo para hacerle sentir placer.

Ella no estaba segura, pero la humillación que sentía parecía verse influenciada por el hecho de que Syaoran la había visto por un poco más; completamente desnuda. Saber que casi se había acostado con él, la hacía sentir un pudor tan grande; que le provocaba estar avergonzada.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, maldiciendo internamente que esos comentarios por parte de los medios masivos hubieran salido. Estaba segura de que hasta éste día; ella no había sentido ni el mínimo grado de vergüenza al estar entre los brazos de ese hombre. Que estar junto a él, y que seguirle el juego pasional que muchas veces él comenzaba; no le había producido ningún remordimiento hasta hoy.

Porque ahora ya no estaba segura de querer estar a su lado de una manera más intima de la que ya habían estado los dos. No estaba segura de si iba a permitir que él volviera a tocarla de la forma en la que antes lo había hecho.

La mujer cerró los ojos y luego escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, apoyándose en el escritorio frente al que estaba sentada. Ahora que estaba tratando de olvidar las formas en las que Syaoran la había acariciado anteriormente; recordó el momento en el que había llorado dentro del automóvil. Y también recordó que él se había mantenido quieto y callado; sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra que la ayudara a calmarse. No estaba segura de que el hombre la hubiera visto llorar, pero tenía el presentimiento de que sí. De que él se había percatado de eso durante el camino.

Y si él la había visto de esa forma, Sakura se preguntaba la razón por la cual aquel príncipe no había intentado persuadirla de la asquerosa humillación que había sentido en ese momento.

Afortunadamente para ella; no lo había visto desde la mañana y ya estaba anocheciendo. No quería verlo, porque no sabía si en el momento en que tuviera que enfrentarse a sus ojos; iba a romper en llanto por el tremendo pudor que repentinamente él le hacía sentir, si iba a derretirse enfrente de él por haberla defendido ciegamente durante el tiempo que estuvieron en aquella junta de la mañana; o si iba a romper en rabia, en el momento en que él le dijera que en efecto; la había visto llorar sin que hiciera nada al respecto.

Con un presentimiento de la persona de la que se trataba; Sakura apretó los párpados en el momento en que alguien tocó la puerta cerrada del recinto en donde estaba encerrada desde la mañana. Ella levantó la cabeza al escuchar que la persona había ingresado al cuarto y luego suspiró aliviada al contemplar a Mei Ling.

La princesa le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del escritorio, para sentarse sobre éste; exactamente junto a Sakura. Los ojos verdes sostuvieron la mirada de la mujer por unos segundos, hasta que la voz de la recién ingresada rompió el silencio. "El año pasado; la cabecilla del periódico, es decir; la noticia principal del diario nacional y más importante de la ciudad, decía: 'Las dos caras de la princesa china; hermosa y terriblemente libertina'." Le dijo y a consecuencia de su comentario, Sakura alzó las cejas. "Por supuesto, ese título traía de regalo nueve artículos exageradamente largos; que se dedicaron a describir las supuestas dos personalidades que tengo. Lo que es curioso, porque hasta ese día; ni yo misma sabía que tenía problemas de actitud y que era por eso que había desarrollado una segunda personalidad." Continuó, bromeando un poco con lo último que había dicho. Y Sakura sonrió, porque era absurdo pensar que Mei Ling, tan segura de sí misma como su hermano lo era; tuviera una doble personalidad.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?."

"Encerrarme en mi cuarto y llorar toda la tarde a causa de lo que había leído en el periódico." Confesó mientras se reía. "Y luego hice lo peor que se me pudo haber ocurrido. Fui a la editorial a pedir que se retractaran públicamente de lo que habían escrito acerca de mí."

Sakura suspiró. "Con eso les aseguraste lo que habían dicho."

La princesa asintió. "Por eso fue que volvieron a reiterar lo que habían dicho, en el tiraje del día siguiente." Recordó, sin remordimiento. "Con fortuna, la gente que realmente me conoce; jamás mencionó nada acerca de la crítica destructiva que varios periodistas habían hecho de mí. Y de una manera curiosa, unos meses después; el mismo periódico que me había humillado y galardonado con el adjetivo 'libertina', publicó en su primera plana un encabezado que decía: 'La princesa china que tiene todo; una buena actitud, una personalidad encantadora y el poder de cautivarnos a todos'." La japonesa se rió un poco, después de que Mei Ling terminó de hablar. "Así que después de analizar detalladamente tu caso, te diría que les des cuanto mucho tres meses." Aseguró, guiñándole un ojo.

"Espero que sea así, porque 'prostituta' no es realmente algo que me gustaría ser."

Y Mei Ling se rió unos segundos. "Ya se les olvidará, Sakura." Le dijo, levantándose del escritorio. "¡Ah!." Gritó, efusivamente y provocando que Sakura saltara un poco, asustada por el repentino grito de la princesa. "Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que pedirte un favor." Continuó la princesa, inclinando un poco el cuerpo.

"Tú dirás…"

"Como sabes, mañana tengo que irme de viaje con Xiao Lang; en punto de las nueve de la mañana." Como respuesta, Sakura asintió. "Lo que iba a pedirte es que distraigas a Eriol; por favor, no lo dejes pensar en mí." Después de que ella dijo eso, la mujer de ojos verdes se asombró un poco. "Prometo explicarte después. Me gustaría que le presentaras mejor a Daidouji, a Eriol le agrada y ella es muy bonita. Serían una linda pareja."

"¿Estás preocupada por Eriol?." Preguntó Sakura, mirando los brillantes ojos de la princesa; quien asintió con sinceridad. Notando la franqueza de Mei Ling, la japonesa se jactó un poco. Porque era esa sinceridad, la misma característica que hacía de su hermano un hombre irresistible. "¿Estás segura de que quieres que Eriol y Tomoyo se conozcan mejor?."

"Eriol me encanta, Sakura." Reveló. "Me ha pedido ser la madre adoptiva de su hijo pequeño más veces de las que puedo contar."

Sakura se levantó de su asiento, impresionada. "¿Han terminado con su divorcio?." Interrogó, a sabiendas de que la princesa estaba trabajando en el caso del inglés.

Como respuesta, Mei Ling negó con la cabeza. "No, pero él es muy terco y continúa insistiéndome. No importa cuántas veces le haya dicho que no, él continúa buscándome y aunque me fascina; jamás he podido amarlo."

La mujer de ojos verdes pestañó un par de veces. "Parece que tú y yo vamos a tener que hablar en cuanto regreses de ese viaje."

Mei Ling asintió, con una sonrisa preciosa que dejó sin habla a Sakura y que le provocó un repentino estremecimiento. _«¡Joder!»_ Pensó ella, contemplando esa sonrisa y lo bella que Mei Ling era. _«Parece que estoy viendo la personificación femenina de Syaoran»_

La princesa no se percató del efecto que había tenido en la mujer de mirada verde, de modo que se extrañó al escuchar su silencio. "Te dejo sola por el momento, Sakura. Debo ir a ver cómo va _Yumi_ con mi equipaje." Le dijo, refiriéndose a su asesora de modas personal; que también era japonesa.

Y cuando Mei Ling cerró la puerta después de que salió del cuarto, Sakura volvió a esconder la cabeza entre sus brazos. "Equipaje." Murmuró, como un quejido mientras recordaba que todavía tenía que administrar las cosas que su jefe llevaría a su viaje.

Así que cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaron las nueve de la noche; Sakura salió del recinto, encaminándose a su asignada recámara. Se daría un tercer baño el día de hoy, con el propósito de deshacerse del estrés que le había dejado el día y luego se encargaría de ver el equipaje de Syaoran; el cual esperaba terminar antes de que él volviera al palacio. Ella, quien no podía evitar pensar en la localización desconocida del príncipe durante todo el día; lo había planeado así para evitar verlo.

De manera que realmente deseaba haber salido del armario del heredero; antes de que él ingresara a su cuarto.

* * *

Los ojos castaños estaban completamente fijos en la bonita figura de Sakura, de la cual parecían incapaces de separarse. Absorto con la vista que ella le ofrecía; él la estaba mirando vestir ese pijama de seda, a sabiendas de que la mujer se quedaría en el palacio ésta noche. Así que ella estaba vistiendo las dos prendas fascinantes que componían su pijama de color rojo. La mujer tenía puestos unos sedosos y bastante cortos _shorts_, y una camisola con encajes que tenía los tirantes delgadísimos y un escote picado que terminaba al comienzo de sus pechos.

Sakura cerró una de las puertas de madera; saliendo así de una de las variadas secciones que formaban el armario de su jefe. Ella tarareaba la letra de una canción mientras escogía la ropa que pondría en la maleta del príncipe. Y le parecía curioso que ya era mitad del invierno y en Hong Kong el aire estuviera fresco y agradable, muy diferentemente de Tokio; donde seguramente habría un frío terrible.

Cuando avanzó dos pasos hacia delante, con varias prendas masculinas entre sus brazos y con el propósito de salir del armario e ir hacia el dormitorio del hombre para el que trabajaba; ella no pudo contener un jadeo en el momento en que sus ojos verdes contemplaron el rostro apuesto del uniformado príncipe. Mecánicamente, Sakura retrocedió los dos pasos que había dado antes. "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?." Le preguntó, reuniendo un poco de aire después de que se había quedado sin aliento al verlo.

"Lo suficiente para escucharte cantar por completo _'She'_, de _Elvis Costello_." Dijo él, mirando hacia cualquier lado; donde esa mujer no estuviera.

"Ah." Fue todo lo que Sakura dijo, apenada al saber que Syaoran la había escuchado cantar. "'_Nothing Hill'_ es una de mis películas favoritas." Comentó, después de unos segundos y rompiendo el molesto silencio que repentinamente se había formado.

Y Syaoran suspiró, sarcástico. "Mei Ling se pone como loca cada vez que la ve, pero; ¿No es esa película en donde los periodistas, después de destrozar a la protagonista con los artículos y las fotografías que publicaron de ella en el periódico; casi acaban con la relación que estaba comenzando entre ella y el vendedor de libros?."

Sakura apretó los párpados, maldiciendo mentalmente por haber dicho que ésa era una de sus películas favoritas. "Sí, bien; esa es una sinopsis muy buena de la película." Aseguró, saliendo del armario y caminando hacia la cama de Syaoran; donde ella había dejado la maleta. "¿Dónde estuviste todo el día, ni siquiera has regresado para cambiarte."

"Voy a atreverme a contestarte esa pregunta, con dos respuestas que pueden hacer que termines odiándome." Y provocada por el comentario de Syaoran, ella volteó a mirarlo para encontrarse con que estaba a unos pasos de ella; vistiendo su uniforme completo en compañía de su gorro. Ella tuvo que contener un suspiro, porque él se veía increíble con su uniforme puesto. "Pasé el día en compañía de un hombre que resultó conocerte mucho más de lo que yo lo hago." Y la mujer miró al castaño, sin lograr entenderlo. "Estuve con _Asahara_."

Por supuesto que al escuchar la confesión exageradamente sorpresiva del príncipe; Sakura tuvo que sentarse sobre la cama, para analizar lo que él le había dicho. "Ese 'Asahara' del que tú me hablas¿Es el mismo al que conozco?." Contestando a su pregunta, él asintió con la cabeza. "Syaoran¿Qué estabas haciendo con Kero Asahara?."

"Necesitaba que me acompañara a ver a otra persona."

"¿Debía ser específicamente Kero?." Inquirió, a sabiendas de que a Syaoran no simpatizaba con su rubio amigo.

El príncipe asintió, nuevamente. "Tenía que ser reportero."

Sakura suspiró, todavía asombrada al saber que Syaoran había estado con Kero durante el día. "Hablé con él hace unas horas y no me dijo que…"

"Porque cuando estabas hablando con él, todavía estaba conmigo. Y le pedí que no te dijera nada." Interrumpió el millonario. "Que sería yo mismo quien te dijera acerca de todo esto."

La mujer parpadeó, confundida. "Todavía no logro entenderte."

"Porque no he terminado de hablar." Aseguró. "Necesitaba que fuera un reportero porque había hecho una cita con un hombre que tiene casi sus mismos estudios." Le dijo, sentándose sobre la cama, exactamente frente a Sakura. "Cuando salimos de la junta y tú regresaste con Mai Yu al palacio; Xiang Lei me dijo que ya había localizado a la persona que le exigí que buscara. Así que tuve que hacer una llamada al hotel donde antes te quedabas, para hablar con Asahara." Continuó, mirando los ojos verdes. "Me cité con él en el restaurante del hotel _In Palace_ y le pedí que he me hiciera dos favores; el primero fue que trabajara para mí."

"¿Le ofreciste empleo a Kero!." Alborotó Sakura, incrédula.

"Por hoy."

"¿Qué es lo que le pediste que hiciera?."

"Que desempeñara su trabajo de la misma forma en que lo hace a diario, pero con la diferencia de que hoy yo sería su jefe." Le explico. "La segunda cosa que le pedí, fue que me acompañara hasta la editorial donde trabaja el periodista que fue el responsable de elaborar la primera plana del periódico de hoy."

Sakura se levantó precipitadamente, arrugando el entrecejo y demasiado impresionada como para hablar. Pero el silencio que Syaoran había hecho, por temor a lo que ella estuviera pensando; la obligó a hablar. "¿Porqué fuiste a ver a ese hombre?."

"Para que Asahara pudiera hacerle una entrevista que saldrá mañana a primera hora del día en la plana principal de la prensa de Japón y de China."

"Eso no puede pasar, Syaoran. Kero no puede publicar artículos en la prensa porque es reportero, no periodista. Además, en caso de que lograran publicar el artículo que me estás diciendo; ¿Porqué en Japón?."

El hombre apuesto, negó con la cabeza. "Puede pasar. No voy a alardear acerca de la influencia que mi título y mi futura herencia me da, Sakura; porque no me interesa. Pero para alguien como yo, para una persona que tiene el dinero, el poder, y la importancia política que tengo yo; todo puede ser. Una persona de mi posición, es capaz de comprar un cohete e ir a la Luna en él." La mujer se mordió el labio inferior de la boca, casi temblando al escuchar lo que él le decía y al recapacitar en que si ese hombre de por sí ya era inenarrablemente millonario; lo sería todavía más al ascender de título y al recibir de ésa manera la herencia universal que sus padres le habían dejado. "Asahara me dijo cómo podía localizar al señor Miyamoto, tu anterior jefe. Y cuando hablé con él; quien bien sabes que es el dueño de una casa editorial que también imprime millones de ejemplares de periódicos, le dije que necesitaba un favor."

"¿Cuánto le ofreciste porque publicara el reportaje que hizo Kero en la prensa de mañana?." Preguntó, suponiendo correctamente que eso era lo que Syaoran le había pedido de favor al millonario empresario.

"Noventa y siete millones de dólares." Confesó él.

Y los ojos de Sakura se abrieron enormemente, después de que escuchó la cantidad que el príncipe había pagado por publicar su artículo; únicamente en Japón. Pensar en eso, le hizo recordar la pregunta que le había hecho antes al hombre. "¿Porqué quieres publicar el artículo de Kero en Japón?." Lo interrogó, levantándose y continuando con lo que antes estaba haciendo; acomodando la ropa del hombre dentro de su maleta.

"Porque el reportero es de Osaka, Japón." Dijo el hombre, todavía sentado sobre la cama; exactamente a un lado de la maleta donde Sakura estaba colocando sus cosas.

"¿Cuánto vas a pagar por publicarlo aquí en China?."

Él sonrió, juzgando que por el tono de voz que ella había usado para hacer su pregunta; no le había gustado nada su respuesta. "Mucho más que la cantidad que tuve que pagar porque lo publicaran en Japón, ya que China es más grande."

La mujer que tenía la cabeza baja, metiendo la ropa de Syaoran en la maleta; entrecerró la mirada. Sin querer sacar la cuenta horrorosa que él había tenido que pagar por ella. "Debiste haberme dicho acerca de esto antes de pagar todo ese dinero por algo que no te pedí que hicieras."

"Esa fue la razón por la que no te dije absolutamente nada." Confesó. "Ibas a decirme que no lo hiciera."

"¡Claro que iba a decirte que no lo hicieras, cuando Xiang Lei se entere de la espantosa cantidad que pagaste por mí…"

"Sakura," Dijo él, levantando la cabeza para ver los ojos verdes e interrumpiéndola. "De los noventa y siete millones que le ofrecí a Miyamoto por publicar el artículo de Asahara; no aceptó ni un solo dólar." La mujer se despegó de la maleta, escuchando asombrada lo que él le decía. "Y aquí en China voy a pagar la misma cantidad que en Japón. Nada; tampoco aceptaron mi dinero."

"¿Qué?." Preguntó, incrédula.

"Miyamoto y el dueño de la editorial más importante de China, me dijeron que saber que el artículo iba a ser patrocinado por mí; era suficiente, que no les importaba el dinero porque la publicidad que mi nombre va a darle a sus periódicos mañana; es todo lo que querían de mí."

La mujer cogió un mechón de su cabello, enredándolo en sus dedos como un ademán de nerviosismo. "Aunque agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, Syaoran; cometiste un error. Si le pediste al reportero que retractara lo que escribió; él pronto volverá a publicar un artículo todavía peor. Me extraña que Kero no te haya dicho nada acerca de esto, que él no te haya detenido."

"Estás subestimándome." Y Syaoran volvió a sonreír ligeramente, pero ésta vez; ella sí había notado su sonrisa. "No soy reportero, o periodista y tampoco camarógrafo. Pero sí soy un egresado en filosofía y relaciones públicas. Si no lo recuerdas, también un príncipe; por eso sé la manera en la que la prensa funciona, estoy demasiado familiarizado con ella como para no saberlo. Sé que hubiera sido incorrecto pedirle a ese periodista que se retractara."

Sakura asintió, aceptando lo que él decía. "¿De qué trata el artículo de Kero?."

"Asahara le hizo una entrevista al periodista, con el fin de que supiéramos de dónde había extraído la información que supuestamente ha investigado para hacer su crónica." Explicó. "Y claro está, que ha la sacado de su propia imaginación. A excepción de la opinión que Ling Fa tiene hacia ti y generalmente con todo lo que se relacione conmigo; la editorial permitió que su artículo se publicara en la primera plana porque el simple encabezado que éste hombre utilizó para nombrar a su crónica, llama la atención de la gente. Y si las personas compran; hay ganancias para la empresa. Asahara hizo un magnífico trabajo, Sakura. Iba a pagarle, pero él sabía que trabajando para mí; estaba ayudándote. Cuando le pregunté la cantidad que iba a cobrarme, se negó diciéndome que si me pedía dinero por lo que había hecho; era como cobrarte a ti."

"¿Planeaste todo esto mientras estábamos en el estrado, frente a los miembros del parlamento?."

El hombre negó con la cabeza. "Planeé todo esto mientras te veía llorar ésta mañana."

La mujer desvió la mirada de una forma inmediata, escapando de los ojos castaños; después de que él había dicho. "Entonces, sí te diste cuenta." Murmuró, por lo bajo.

"Claro que sí, Sakura."

"¿Porqué no hiciste o porqué no me dijiste nada para alentarme?."

En el momento en que la mujer se quedó parada exactamente frente al príncipe; él la cogió de la cintura con ambas manos. Y Sakura estuvo apunto de retroceder algunos pasos, para que él la soltara; porque la manera en que Syaoran la había cogido entre sus manos, le había resultado inoportuna. "Porque no tenía idea de qué decirte."

"Siempre tienes algo que decir, Syaoran."

"No hoy." Confesó, recargando la cabeza sobre el abdomen de ella, mientras miraba hacia su costado derecho. Y los ojos verdes de Sakura delataron que repentinamente no le estaba agradando la exagerada cercanía de él. No porque estuviera molesta o decepcionada de lo que le estaba diciendo. La mujer era conciente de que tenía que estar loca si después de todo lo que ese hombre había hecho por ella, estuviera enojada. Pero lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy, la había hecho sentir tan humillada que prefería mantener una cierta distancia con él. "Ser conciente de lo que estabas sintiendo sólo me provocó pensar en buscar una solución."

Cuando el apuesto príncipe levantó ligeramente la blusa del pijama de Sakura, besó suavemente la piel del firme abdomen de la mujer. Eso hizo que ella no pudiera soportarlo más y se separó inmediatamente de él, provocando que Syaoran la mirara a los ojos; con el semblante inexpresivo.

Como el uniformado no había interpretado que la acción que ella había hecho, era un rechazo hacia él; se levantó de la cama para abrazarla, escondiendo su rostro ente los cabellos de la preciosa mujer que ahora estaba entre sus brazos.

"Es tarde." Le dijo ella, conciente de que eran las once de la noche y buscando un pretexto que la hiciera alejarse del príncipe. "Ya he terminado de empacar tus cosas. Deberías tratar de dormir un poco, mañana te espera un día largo." Sakura comenzó a soltarse lentamente, pero él la cogió un tanto más fuerte; impidiendo que se fuera. "Voy a mi cuarto para que descanses."

"No, Sakura." Dijo él, mirándola a los ojos de una manera seria. Ella se sorprendió bastante por la manera en que él la estaba viendo. "No he tenido oportunidad de estar junto a ti el día de hoy. Prefiero desvelarme para estar contigo, que saber que tengo que irme mañana sin haber pasado el día anterior de mi partida a tu lado." Masculló, suavemente.

"No tengo una razón para permanecer aquí." Se excusó, maldiciendo mentalmente la tonta evasiva que le había dado.

Y Syaoran sonrió, deslizando con lentitud una de sus manos sobre la cintura de ella. "Podría darte una." Le dijo al oído, zalameramente y empezando con su fascinante juego de seducción. Como resultado de lo que él hacía, Sakura se separó de su cuerpo enseguida y con una rapidez que hizo que el príncipe entendiera que lo estaba evadiendo. "¿Porqué no estas feliz de verme?."

"Lo estoy." Aseguró, sin mirarlo. "Pero también estoy cansada."

El irresistible hombre trató de no reírse. "El día de hoy me dieron la noticia de que alguien importante para mí había sido agredida al igual que yo. Al enterarme, salí corriendo a buscarte. Estuve medio día encerrado en una sala con miles de personas que estaban furiosas por lo que había pasado, mismas a las que tuve que darles centenas de explicaciones que no deberían de interesarles; con tal de que entendieran que lo que estaba sucediendo era un mal entendido. Después fui tras un reportero, enfrente del que tuve que rebajar y hasta sobajar mi orgullo; para decirle que lo necesitaba. En su compañía, acudí con el autor de éste incidente; conteniendo las ganas de no tirarme sobre él porque me había arruinado el día de hoy, en el que tenia planeado hacer algo importante con la persona a la que agredieron." Continuó, sin explicar qué era lo que en verdad tenía planeado hacer junto a ella el día de hoy. "Y luego tuve que llamar a varias personas, con tal de que accedieran a publicar el artículo de un reportero con el que no podía creer que hubiera pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche." Continuó, refiriéndose a la rivalidad inconciente que sentía hacia Kero. "No sé si eso sea suficiente, pero también me siento cansado."

"Syaoran…" Dijo ella.

"¡Ah!." Interrumpió él. "Se me olvidaba decir que también he tenido que escapar del millar de periodistas y camarógrafos que se entrometían en mi camino a cada exhalación que daba."

"Syaoran," Insistió Sakura. "Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí el día de hoy. Realmente me has dejado sin palabras y me es casi imposible de creer que estuvieras apunto de pagar millones de dólares por mí." Certificó. "No es que no quiera estar contigo. Pero quiero ir a mi cuarto."

El príncipe la miró sin entender porqué ella quería hacer eso. "Quédate aquí." Le pidió, casi suplicándole; en el momento en que la cogió por las sienes de su hermoso rostro. "Te deseo demasiado." Susurró el hombre. "Compláceme hoy, por favor. Permíteme obtener lo que quiero de ti."

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, alarmada por lo que él le había dicho. Y el entrecejo de su rostro, terminó por arrugarse ligeramente. "¿Qué estas queriendo decirme?."

"Que después de haber estado sin ti todo el día, después de desear tocarte sin poder obtenerlo; dejarte salir de ésta habitación no es algo que se me de la gana de hacer."

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "No es eso a lo que me refiero." Y ella miró que él levantaba una ceja, exponiéndole que no entendía lo que decía. "'Permíteme obtener lo que quiero de ti'." Le explicó, citando lo que él había dicho antes.

Syaoran sonrió. "Sabes lo que quiero decir." Aseguró él, dejando a la reportera exageradamente sorprendida. Como una respuesta al comentario del hombre, uno que a ella le pareció exageradamente pretencioso; Sakura le dio un violento y fuerte empujón, haciendo que él la soltara.

El hombre la cogió con fuerza del brazo, impidiendo que ella saliera cuando ya estaba junto a la puerta de su dormitorio. "¿Qué estás haciendo?." Le preguntó, confundido por su conducta.

"Me voy a mi cuarto."

Y el gesto del hombre cambió un poco. "No." Insistió.

"No voy a pedirte permiso, Xiao Lang."

"¿Qué pasa contigo?." Preguntó él, incapaz de entender el comportamiento explosivo de la mujer.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo," Dijo Sakura, incrédula y repitiendo lo que él le decía. "No puedo creer que me estés exigiendo que me acueste contigo después de lo que ha pasado hoy, Xiao Lang; es eso lo que me pasa."

Syaoran terminó frunciendo el ceño, ofendido por el rechazo de ella. "No estoy exigiéndote que..."

"Escucha bien," Interrumpió Sakura. "Puedo haber permitido que me tocaras ya varias veces y pasar horas junto a ti, mas no te confundas porque trabajo para ti, pero no como una 'dama de compañía'." Le explicó, levantando la voz como resultado del repentino pudor que estaba sintiendo. "Si estuvimos apunto de hacerlo, ha sido porque he decidido que quería; no porque me pagaras por eso."

"Sakura, nunca he pensado que estuviera pagándote para que te acostaras conmigo." Aseguró él, impresionado por la manera frenética en la que la mujer estaba comportándose.

"No es eso lo que parece."

"Pero es así." Dijo el príncipe, enojado y ofendido por lo que esa mujer parecía creer que él pensaba de ella. "Si lo que quisiera es acostarme con una mujer¿Porqué iba a pagar doscientos mil millones por ti?; podría llamar a alguna de las que conozco y que seguramente aceptarían, o contratar alguien; ¡Porque ciertamente una prostituta sería menos costosa que tú!."

Syaoran había levantado la voz en su última exclamación; arrepintiéndose tremendamente y hasta maldiciendo por haber dicho eso último.

La mujer lo miró humillada. "Xiao Lang." Murmuró. "Si quieres que siga trabajando para ti, vas a tener que dejar de buscarme." Ante lo que él estaba escuchando, sus ojos castaños la vieron sorprendidos. "Deja de llamarme a las cuatro de la mañana, no me pidas salir contigo y olvida el deseo que sientes por mí."

"¿Porqué estás pidiéndome esto?."

"Porque soy tu empleada, no la 'nueva amiga del príncipe de China', no una enamorada tuya y mucho menos tu 'dama de compañía'."

"Estás comportándote como una niña, Sakura. Y también estás mal entendiéndome, nunca te he visto como…"

"Entonces prométeme que vas a aceptar lo que te estoy pidiendo." Interrumpió.

"No voy a hacerlo." Le dijo, seguro.

"Entonces no voy a seguir siendo una empleada tuya."

"No puedes hacer eso, firmaste un contrato el día en que aceptaste trabajar para mí."

"Pues deshazlo. Tal y como dijiste antes, eres poderoso; puedes deshacer el contrato."

"Absolutamente no." El príncipe no podía separar su mirada castaña de los ojos verdes de ella. "Ve a tu cuarto, Sakura." Dijo él, con un tono de voz indefinible. Y Sakura lo miró, ahora incrédula. Ella parecía no moverse y por eso él aporreó las manos en una de las paredes de su dormitorio. "¿Qué esperas!." Le preguntó, impacientado porque esa mujer saliera de su vista.

Sakura dio unos pasos torpes hacia atrás, hasta que sacudió la cabeza y prefirió largarse de ese lugar. Después de escuchar el estruendo que Sakura hizo al cerrar la puerta al salir, Syaoran maldijo mentalmente; golpeando con fuerza la pared junto a la que estaba de pie. Ella salió de la habitación del príncipe con un paso rápido, a diferencia de la velocidad que utilizó para dirigirse hacia su recamara. Porque para llegar hasta ahí, ella caminó lentamente. Y fue dentro del enorme recinto, donde cerró la puerta y sin fuerza para caminar un paso más; se sentó sobre el piso. La bonita y atónita mujer, colocó una de sus manos sobre su rostro. Cuando ella bajó un la cabeza, hasta recargarla sobre una de sus rodillas, la de la pierna que tenía flexionada; los rizos de su cabellera castaña cayeron sobre su rostro, escondiendo el semblante aturdido que tenía.

* * *

N/E¡Ah, la prensa les ha causado un problema grave a esos dos :(

Vale, pero las cosas se arreglaran bien más adelante o al menos eso es lo que el siguiente avance que me ha pasado cloe:

_Y se sentó de golpe sobre la cama mientras abría los ojos por completo. "¡No!" Se dijo a sí misma, estremecida. No como una negación, sino como una expresión de exagerada incredulidad. Y ella miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose completamente sorprendida. En efecto, ella todavía estaba en el dormitorio de Syaoran. En el recinto de aquel hombre, con el que había hecho el amor de una manera salvaje y adictiva hasta que ambos terminaron tan agotados que cayeron sobre la cama, rendidos. Y lo que acababa de ver, era al mismísimo Xiao Lang Li salir de su habitación para asistir a un viaje del cual no regresaría sino hasta el viernes. «No, no, no» pensó todavía incrédula, mientras llevaba una de sus manos sobre su precioso rostro. «¡Oh por Dios, Sakura!; Te has acostado con un príncipe» Pensó, cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con las finas y suaves sábanas de la cama; las cuales tenían impregnado el delicioso aroma del millonario príncipe._

Le rogué a Cloe que si ya había terminado ese capítulo que me lo pasara para que lo subiera de una vez, pero prefiere torturarnos esperando a la siguiente actualización TT. Así que, si quieren una actualización rápida tanto como yo, esperamos sus reviews; ya que mientras más manden y mientras más pronto lo hagan, más rápido actualizaremos ;).

HayLey.


	11. Capítulo 10

Es curioso que leyendo mis e-mails, me haya encontrado con que la mayor parte de éstos eran amenazas de que si no actualizaba pronto me harían brujería, que se me caería el cabello, que mi pc se descompondría y otras cosas así S. Pues aquí está la esperada actualización y líbrenme de sus embrujos y demás ;)

Por cierto, mis exámenes comienzan nuevamente éste miércoles y por eso no volveré a escribir sino hasta dentro de dos semanas o cuando tenga tiempo porque los cursos para el examen de selección de la universidad a la que aspiro me están quitando mucho tiempo.

En cuanto a los reviews¡sip, la prensa les ha causado varios problemas a éstos dos y es probable que siga haciéndolo. Ah! Y Beautiful-night, cuándo escribiste que has s dejado de leer Harry Potter por leer mi historia¿Te referías al libro o a un fic? Porque si ha sido por el libro¡Waw!. Es decir, no es que la serie Harry Potter me guste mucho pero si sé del éxito que tanto el libro como la peli tienen, así que me has dejado emocionada porque has dejado de leer a J.K. Rowling por leer mi historia XP.

Muchísimas gracias por enviarme sus reviews, agradezco no solo a las que me escribían antes sino también a las que lo han comenzado a hacer ahora porque esta vez he recibido reviews de personas que han comenzado a leer mi historia apenas y lo han hecho de un tirón.

Espero que el capítulo les guste, nos vemos en la próxima actualización y espero sus reviews ;)

Cloe.

* * *

**-Línea Enemiga-**

**Capítulo 10**

Ella ya lo sabía.

Ese hombre le fascinaba desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Incluso antes de conocerlo en persona, ya estaba como loca por él. Y conocerlo había sido el acabose de su situación, porque había quedado prendada de aquel hombre por completo.

Sakura enredó algunos de sus rizos entre sus dedos. Después de las extraordinarias cosas que él había hecho por ella durante todo el día, reclamarle por algo que ni siquiera había tenido razón; la hacía sentir terriblemente arrepentida. Como había sido el heredero quien estaba cerca; ella se había desquitado con él a causa del peor día que había tenido y ahora que pensaba detenidamente en todas las atrocidades carentes de sentido que le había dicho, se sentía ridícula.

La mujer cerró los ojos, todavía sin cambiar la posición en la que se había colocado desde hace un buen rato. Aún estaba sentada sobre el piso y recargando su espalda en la puerta de su recamara.

Evocar lo que sentía al ver el cuerpo y el rostro increíble de ese hombre; le estaba provocando un condenado estremecimiento que le hacía recordar lo bien que se la pasaba con él. Ese hombre ya la había tocado algunas veces un tiempo atrás y a ella le habían fascinado esos roces suyos; le encantaba besarlo y que él la besara. Lo que había intentado hacer con ella una hora atrás; era lo mismo que hacía cuando estaban juntos, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el incidente asqueroso que había ocurrido unas horas atrás.

Que él intentara seducirla, quizás no había sido lo más adecuado después de lo sucedido. Pero no era un crimen ni una agresión y ella se había comportado como si considerara que en efecto, lo fuera. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, su actitud había sido absurda; porque sabía bien que ella misma lo había incitado a seducirla en muchas ocasiones.

Talvez lo peor que hizo fue decirle que parara de buscarla. Sakura sabía muy bien que no deseaba que él lo hiciera, de la misma manera en la que no quería que olvidara el obvio deseo que sentía hacia ella. El príncipe siempre le decía cosas que por la manera de mirarla al confesarle algún pensamiento, algún sentimiento; la hacían sentir maravillosamente bien. Sakura sabía del efecto atrayente y seductor que ella tenía en el príncipe y también sabía demasiado bien que a él, le parecía bonita.

Conocía la opinión que tenía de ella. La tenía en un pedestal, la consideraba importante, la veía como una mujer de clase, inteligente y con una plática fascinante. Y aunque ella misma sabía que tenía un carácter terrible y explosivo; a él le encantaba su personalidad.

_«Que cosa tan rara de hacer»_ Consideró, levantándose del piso en el que estuvo sentada.

Y abrió la puerta del cuarto, sin que fuera lo suficientemente conciente como para saber qué era lo que la estaba obligando a acudir a su reencuentro con el hombre que estaba en sus pensamientos.

Sin saber que Sakura llegaría a encararlo en unos segundos; Syaoran salió del cuarto de baño mientras se ponía la camiseta blanca de algodón. Se había dado un tardado baño con tal de aliviar la exagerada tensión que ese repulsivo día le había hecho sentir.

El hombre miró el reloj de pulsera que había dejado sobre el buró izquierdo de su cama, para notar que eran las tres de la mañana. Alzó las cejas un tanto sorprendido por la hora y después apagó las luces olvidando cerrar la puerta; de modo que en la entrada de su dormitorio, desde donde él se preparaba para dormir un rato; podía observarse el resto de su enorme recámara.

Mientras sacudía sus brillosos y cortos cabellos castaños, ni siquiera se le pegaba la gana de pensar en la inadmisible acusación que esa mujer le había hecho. Él pasó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, tratando de explicarse porqué no había contenido el deseo de echarla de su habitación. Pero sabía bien que ésta vez se había encolerizado tanto que prefirió pedirle que lo dejara a solas.

Syaoran no decidía la razón de su enojo. No sabía si estar furioso con lo que había ocurrido y con su empleada, o si molestarse consigo mismo por intentar con una dificultad exagerada; de reprimir las ganas de correr tras esa mujer para explicarle que todo lo anterior no había sido más que un malentendido suyo, para decirle que de ninguna manera pensaría en pagarle por tener sexo con él. Exactamente, y de la misma manera en la que no la obligaría a hacerlo si ella no quería.

Por supuesto, él la ansiaba tanto que a veces eso parecía salirse de su propio control. Sin embargo, sabía demasiado bien que no buscaba a esa mujer por las ganas que le hacía sentir; sino porque verdaderamente quería estar con ella. De no ser así, no querría pasar todos los días en su compañía y tampoco hubiera intentado fervientemente de alejarla de ese rubio amigo suyo desde el día en que éste había llegado a Hong Kong. De no desear estar a su lado, no la perseguiría día y noche incluso en su único día libre, no llamaría diario a su teléfono móvil puntualmente a las cuatro de la madrugada y ni siquiera disfrutaría de su compañía tanto como lo hacia.

El príncipe se quedó de pie unos minutos, pensativo a mitad de su dormitorio. _"Xiao Lang, si quieres que siga trabajando para ti, vas a tener que dejar de buscarme. Deja de llamarme a las cuatro de la mañana, no me pidas salir contigo y olvida el deseo que sientes por mí."_

Él se mordió el labio inferior, sin percatarse de que lo estaba haciendo y sin saber que había adoptado esa manía al ver a Sakura hacer lo mismo en varias ocasiones. Las desagradables palabras de esa mujer todavía tenían un eco molesto dentro de sus recuerdos. Ella había tenido la osadía de exigirle algo que nunca podría hacer, aunque lo intentara con fervor.

Según parecía, Sakura no tenía la menor idea de cuánto le importaba. Si las cosas no fueran de esa manera, no se hubiera movido entre mares de impertinentes reporteros, periodistas y camarógrafos durante todo el día, tarde y parte de la noche; con tal de hacerla sentir mejor. Y seguramente el corazón no le palpitaría tan velozmente; como lo hacía cuando algo sucedía con ella.

Exactamente de la manera en que comenzó a latirle cuando en la oscuridad; se encontró con el par de ojos verdes de la mujer que le estaba provocando pensar tantas cosas.

"Tiempo sin verte." Murmuró ella, con el semblante serio e inexpresivo. La mirada castaña de él, no podía moverse de los ojos de ella. Esos ojos que aún en la oscuridad; brillaban de esa manera tan fascinante. La mujer no estaba a mucha distancia del príncipe, porque mientras estaba parada junto a la puerta de su dormitorio; él estaba apenas a unos cuatro pasos de ella. "Acabas de hacerme sentir como una cría, Xiao Lang."

"Acabas de comportarte como una." Le dijo él, sin que se atreviera a acercarse a esa impredecible mujer. "Para ser alguien que pasa tanto tiempo calificándome de 'niño'; tu comportamiento no ha sido completamente de un adulto."

Sakura se encogió de hombros, todavía sin apartarse de la puerta y sosteniendo la mirada del hombre. "Quizás es que todos tenemos deslices." Aclaró, sin querer reconocer que él tenía razón.

Syaoran aguantó un suspiro. No estaba precisamente de humor para escucharla. "Si has venido a continuar con éste infantil debate, te aconsejaría que regresaras a tu recamara."

"¿Qué sucede, Xiao Lang; me niego a acostarme contigo y ahora decides me quieres lejos?." Preguntó ella, sarcástica y sin esperar una respuesta.

"No tienes idea de lo hay detrás de lo que estás diciendo." Le aseguró y ella lo miró confundida. "Entiende una cosa; puedes gritarme, insultarme, tratarme sin ninguna clase de respeto y hasta escupirme en la cara; pero jamás y grábatelo en la cabeza de una buena vez, jamás 'voy a decidir que te quiero lejos'." Aclaró, provocando que ella bajara un poco la cabeza; mordiéndose el labio inferior de la boca y sintiendo cómo sus preciosos rizos le cubrían el rostro una vez más.

"Creí que estarías dormido." Murmuró, todavía sin levantar la cabeza.

"Por lo que puedes ver, estabas equivocada."

"Desde que salí de éste cuarto, me la he pasado pensando en ti." Confesó Sakura, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier lado donde los ojos castaños no estuvieran. "La humillación que he sentido, quizás no se compara con las cosas horribles que has tenido que enfrentar durante toda tu vida." Continuó, de un modo más suave. "Pero tienes que entender que esto es nuevo para mí. No soy una princesa ni nadie relevante para la sociedad, y por lo tanto no estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con la presión que los medios masivos ejercen. Saber que un país entero y tan grande como lo es éste; piensa que soy una prostituta tuya, ha sido demasiado para mí."

"Deberías olvidar el sentirte mal por lo que piense la gente que no conoces. Ellos sólo se basan en especulaciones. Las personas a las que les importas, son las únicas que pueden conocerte tanto como para hacer un juicio acerca de ti. Y tengo que decirte que estoy completamente seguro de que las personas cercanas a ti, son incapaces de pensar o de tomar enserio las tonterías que la prensa hable acerca de tu persona."

"¿Eres tú una de esas personas a las que les importo?."

"¿Qué crees?." Le preguntó, atrapándole la mirada.

Y la mujer volvió a bajar la cabeza, para evitar verlo. "Quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí y…"

"Ya lo has hecho, Sakura." Interrumpió, manteniendo esa conversación con una notoria distancia entre ambos.

"¡Cierra la boca, Xiao Lang!." Le ordenó, molesta de que él supusiera lo que iba a decirle. Y ésta vez, Syaoran no dijo nada. "Estoy aquí porque quiero agradecerte de una manera real lo que has hecho por mí. Y quiero disculparme por haberte reclamado que pensaras que para ti soy como una dama de compañía, cuando realmente sé lo que piensas de mí. El problema contigo es que estas horriblemente acostumbrado a que hagan lo que tú quieres." Aseguró, sin saber que esa manera de hablar suya; había sido suficiente para dejarle en claro al apuesto príncipe que ella no estaba ahí para reñir con él.

Por eso cuando ya estaba junto a la mujer, le quitó los rizos de la cara; para mirar el precioso par que tenía por ojos. "Hasta que te conocí." Aclaró él, con franqueza. "Deberías verme a la cara cuando estas hablándome."

Sakura subió la cabeza para mirarlo también, sabiendo que ni siquiera se había percatado de cuándo fue que él se le acercó. "No." Se rehusó y como resultado de eso; el hombre se confundió un poco. "Si te veo a los ojos mientras te hablo, voy a olvidar todo lo que quiero decirte." Se explicó, evadiendo nuevamente la mirada de él. "Te decía acerca de lo acostumbrado que estás a que las personas hagan lo que quieres porque quiero hacerte entender que ésta vez; muy diferentemente a todas las demás, voy a ser yo quien decida que quiere estar contigo. Tal y como ahora mismo. He vuelto porque yo misma quise hacerlo y no porque me pagaras por eso."

"No te pago por hacerme compañía, Sakura. Puedo rogarte porque pases todo un día entero junto a mí, pero al final siempre eres tú quien toma la decisión de estar conmigo o no."

"Eso es precisamente lo que quiero decirte." El hombre sonrió de manera casi invisible mientras pensaba que le era gracioso saber que ella había ido a hablarle de algo que él mismo sabía ya.

"Es esa la razón por la que nunca te he forzado a que te me entregues completa. Aunque he sido insistente, te aseguro que de no ser por las terribles interrupciones que hemos tenido cada vez que estamos juntos y aunque esté ardiendo por hacértelo; sería yo mismo quien se hubiera detenido hasta escuchar que quieres continuar." Reveló, deslizando una de sus manos sobre el rostro hermoso de la mujer que vestía dos seductoras prendas de color rojo.

"Olvida lo que te dije acerca de no buscarme." Murmuró.

"No pensaba tomarlo en cuenta." Le aseguró.

"Pues que bien." Dijo Sakura, fingiendo desinterés de una manera tan obvia; que fue visible para el príncipe. "Porque verdaderamente no quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Tampoco quiero dejar de trabajar para ti y mucho menos que te consigas a una nueva empleada que sea casi perfecta, para que la seduzcas y le coquetees y luego..."

Con tal de que Sakura dejara de decir las tonterías de las que estaba hablando, él le puso un dedo sobre sus labios. "No pensaba permitir que dejaras de trabajar para mí. Y no me interesa tener una 'empleada casi perfecta', porque nunca me ha agradado la compañía de ese tipo de mujeres; son aburridas." Explicó. "Con ese comentario que acabas de hacer, tal parece que piensas que desde siempre me he relacionado con las mujeres que laboran para mí. Pero déjame explicarte una cosa. A menos de que mi empleada venga desde Japón, tenga los ojos verdes más encantadores y sea la mujer con la personalidad más imperfecta, horrible y rebelde que conozco; no me interesa seducirla."

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que él levantó las cejas para incitarla a que dijera algo. "No sé si agradecerte por el cumplido que le has hecho a mis 'encantadores' ojos o darte un puntapié por haber insultado de esa manera a mi 'imperfecta, horrible y rebelde' personalidad."

El príncipe contuvo una sonrisa con dificultad. "Créeme, Sakura; no me interesa la perfección si te tengo a ti."

Y Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como esperando a que él destruyera el comentario que acaba de hacer. "Esa fue una buena salida." Dijo, después de que el silencio del hombre le explicó que no iba a decirle algo más. Así que él ya no sólo tuvo que contener las ganas de sonreír, también tuvo que aguantar la risa. "¿Porqué me deseas tanto, Syaoran?." Preguntó ella, ansiando saber la razón y sintiendo cómo él le acariciaba las sienes. "Hay... miles de mujeres que mueren por estar contigo."

"¿Y por eso eres tan difícil?." Inquirió, de una manera entre dulce y seductiva. Sakura cerró los ojos, mientras casi se comía su propia boca. A él le encantaba que ella hiciera eso, y fue por ello que le fue ya imposible contener que su sonrisa se volviera mucho más visible.

"Te distraigo de tus obligaciones, no deberías de anhelar tanto mi cuerpo."

"No sólo deseo tu cuerpo, Sakura; te deseo a ti."

"Hacerlo conmigo, podría no gustarte tanto." Continuó ella, excusándose.

Y escuchando sus absurdos pretextos, Syaoran la miró fijamente a los ojos. "¿Estás huyendo de algo que no quieres, o estás huyendo de algo que temes querer?."

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, perdida en la mirada castaña de él. "Ninguna de las dos." Respondió, finalmente después de un rato. "Si estuviera huyendo no abría venido aquí de nuevo; para estar junto a ti." Y diciendo eso, Sakura suspiró mirando el rostro apuesto de él y sintiendo el rico aroma que ese hombre tiene. "Parece que ninguno de los dos quiere ver lo que pasa aquí, Syaoran." Murmuró ella. "Ambos la pasamos bien cuando estamos juntos; a mí me agrada estar contigo y tú disfrutas mi compañía." Continuó Sakura, mirando que el hombre con el que hablaba asentía totalmente de acuerdo. "Nos reímos juntos, un rato estamos bien y cuando en el aire se expone algo que nos amenaza con pintar un mínimo compromiso, algo que nos expone a formalizar el uno con el otro; nos vemos así, peleando como dos adolescentes." El comentario certero de ella, hizo que Syaoran asintiera de nuevo.

"Ninguno de los dos quiere ceder." Interrumpió él. "En cuanto a mí, las ganas de ti me han estado torturando desde algún tiempo atrás, jamás he intentado ocultártelo y por lo contrario; te lo he hecho saber más veces de las que puedo contar. Sin embargo, eso no es lo único que me obliga a estar contigo; me fascinas y eso lo sabes demasiado bien. Me encanta estar contigo y me une a ti un afecto extraño." Sakura no se sorprendió en absoluto, no había nada en sus palabras que ella no supiera ya. "Y pasa lo mismo contigo, porque sientes un visible afecto por mí."

"Y aún así, cuando ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a ofrecer algo más; somos incapaces de separarnos." Ella terminó por quitarle las palabras de los labios a aquel hombre. "Y en el peor de los casos, los dos somos tremendamente posesivos." Syaoran sonrió nuevamente, no podía dejar de hacerlo porque todo lo que ella estaba diciendo era verdad. Él acercó un poco el rostro de la mujer hacia su cara; y esa cercanía hizo suspirar a Sakura, quien ya tenía la mirada entrecerrada. "Debemos de ponerle un límite a esto, Syaoran. Ya no sé si soy tu empleada, tu amiga o tu amante."

El hombre terminó riendo, rodeando la cintura de ella con sus brazos. Ambos estaban todavía junto a la puerta del dormitorio de él. "Llámalo como quieras. Mientras estés junto a mí; el nombre de la relación que tengamos me interesa poco." Confesó, con una voz ronca.

"Hace un rato dijiste que habías planeado hacer algo junto a mí el día de hoy. Si todo esto no hubiera pasado¿Qué es lo que hubiéramos hecho?." Le preguntó, queriendo saber qué era lo que Syaoran tenía planeado para ambos; hasta la intervención del problema que habían enfrentado ese mismo día.

"Le pedí a Xiang Lei que preparara el _Carpe diem_."

Sakura lo miró un tanto confundida, sin entender de lo que ese hombre estaba hablando. "¿Qué es el Carpe diem?."

"Mi yate." Dijo él, con sencillez y sorprendiendo a Sakura.

"¿Tenías pensado que zarpáramos en tu yate?."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "El navegante arribó a la costa hace tres días y hablé con él para pedirle que zarpáramos ésta mañana." Reveló, provocando que Sakura alzara las cejas; pensando en la terrible manera en que el día se había arruinado.

"Pero mañana sales de viaje…" Recordó.

"De haber salido todo bien, a ésta hora ya estarías en el hotel durmiendo y yo aquí, haciendo lo mismo. Sólo íbamos a navegar por la mañana y la tarde."

Sakura parpadeó algunas veces. "De verdad querías que pasáramos el día juntos¿Cierto?." Y Syaoran asintió, como una respuesta a su pregunta. Con la confesión que él le había hecho, la devoción que ese hombre sentía por ella fue demasiado notoria para Sakura. Por eso tuvo que contener las ganas de rodearle el cuello y de comérselo a besos. "Si llegamos a hacerlo alguna vez¿No me vería casi como tu dama de compañía?."

Él negó con la cabeza. "Por supuesto que no. Deja ya de tener tanto miedo; sabes que no voy a hacerte daño."

"¿Qué es lo que pasaría después entre los dos?."

"Ciertamente no lo sé. Pero dudo que haya algo que me haga dejar de sentir este 'algo' por ti."

Sakura sonrió, escuchando lo que él decía y encantada con el comentario del hombre. "¿Porqué me deseas tanto?." Preguntó por segunda ocasión, haciendo que él riera suavemente.

"Para darte esa respuesta tendrían que pasar días y aún así la lista de cosas que me hacen desear tocarte; no terminaría. Pero lo que puedo decirte es que no puedo resistir más tiempo."

Sakura cerró los ojos mientras él la hacía ingresar al dormitorio, cerrando la puerta cuando finalmente ella estuvo dentro. Y la mujer suspiró, porque después de escuchar que él había cerrado esa puerta; ya sabía que no iba poder salir de aquel lugar nuevamente. Por supuesto, no es algo que quisiera hacer y sin embargo; no pudo evitar estremecerse al saber que estando ahí encerrada con él, ese hombre haría con ella lo que se le diera la gana.

Fue hasta ese momento que ella comenzó a caer en cuenta de la manera frenética en que el corazón palpitaba en su pecho y la forma en que sus manos le temblaban.

"Ya no lo soporto, Sakura." Ella volvió a escuchar la voz anhelante y ronca del hombre. "Debería portarme como un caballero y dejarte salir en éste momento en lugar de haber cerrado la puerta para retenerte aquí conmigo. Lo siento, muñeca; desde el fondo de mi corazón, realmente lo siento. Pero no puedo permitir que salgas de aquí hasta que al menos por hoy; haya acabado con la insoportable excitación que causas."

Sakura tenía la mirada entrecerrada, respirando con dificultad al escuchar las palabras del príncipe.

"La piel me arde de sólo verte y quedo sin aliento al besarte." Confesó él, mirándola a los ojos cuando ella, sorprendida por lo que él le decía; terminó abriendo los suyos. "Y seguramente ya habrás notado que cada día que pasa busco un pretexto nuevo que me haga verte, un juego nuevo que te obligue a estar conmigo; no puedo dejarte en paz ni un minuto. Porque me es imposible separarme de ti." Continuó. La mujer lo miraba mientras sentía que iba a caer al piso en cualquier momento, que iba a desfallecer si él continuaba hablándole de esa manera. "No es algo que tenga la voluntad de hacer; así como dejar de pensar que cada vez me gustas más y que cada momento que pasa, tal y como tú dices; te deseo más. Me fascina tu sonrisa, la forma en que me miras, el color de tus ojos, la manera entregada en que me besas; tú completa."

"Syaoran." Murmuró la mujer, débilmente y deseosa seguir escuchando lo que él tenía que decirle; porque a ella le encantaba saber el efecto que tenía en ese hipnotizante hombre.

"Esa condenada personalidad impredecible tuya, me enloquece. Por eso, Sakura; puedo atreverme a decirte que estoy obsesionado contigo." Aseguró él, tan apasionadamente que ella cerró los ojos y luego dio un jadeó sólo por escuchar eso.

"Syaoran," Dijo la mujer, nuevamente y clavando sus entrecerrados ojos verdes en la mirada castaña de él; sintiendo cómo el hombre cogía entre sus manos su cintura y la manera violenta en que la acercaba hacia su cuerpo. "Eres un hombre insufrible." Continuó, mientras comenzaba a morderse ese labio suyo de nuevo. "Me gustas tanto."

Y él cerró la distancia entre ambos mordiendo el labio inferior de la boca de ella. Ése mismo que Sakura tenía la manía de morderse. "Y tú me tienes loco." Esclareció él, sin despegarse de los labios de ella. La mujer tenía una boca deliciosa, suave; pero él la estaba besando maravillosamente bien. En ese momento cuando ella sintió ese beso exquisito; comenzó a mover los labios, besándolo también. Él la tenía cogida de su estrecha cintura hasta aquel momento, cuando cautivado por esa mujer; deslizó ambas manos hasta la parte baja de la espalda de ella. Aprovechando que los shorts que ella estaba vistiendo eran bastante cortos; él metió sus dos manos por debajo de la prenda, tocando los glúteos de ella; los cuales apretó con fuerza. Entonces la mujer separó su boca humedecida de la de él; para dar un gemido que provocó que el hombre sonriera.

Él metió su lengua en la boca de ella y la mujer suspiró cuando la misma lengua que minutos antes había estado dentro de su boca, se deslizó hasta su cuello. Ella jadeaba, cuando al príncipe se le ocurrió mirarla a los ojos; donde se perdió por un segundo hasta que ella lo miró, incitándolo.

"Tócame." Pidió la mujer deseable de ojos verdes; entre un suspiro.

Lo que ella dijo, dejó sin habla a Syaoran porque había hasta jadeado al escucharla. Sakura lo traía loco, porque estaba derrapando de gusto por esa mujer. Así que horrorosamente excitado, él mordió aquella boca nuevamente. Esa plegaria suya había sido la perdición de él, porque fue enseguida cuando las contracciones de placer comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo.

Así que el hombre la aventó fuertemente contra la pared, haciendo que Sakura gimiera tras ese arrebato suyo y luego se abalanzó contra ella, presionando aquel cuerpo de mujer contra la pared donde la había arrinconado. Ella lo besaba aún, cuando cogió con las manos la camisa del hombre para atraerlo más hacia su cuerpo, que ya estaba completamente recargado en la pared. Y él sostuvo con sus manos las sienes de ella, acariciándola en el momento en que la anatomía de la mujer, estaba sin ninguna distancia del cuerpo masculino. El hombre bajó nuevamente sus manos sobre los glúteos de ella; quien todavía más insinuante que él, acariciaba con una de sus bellas piernas la entrepierna del hombre, estimulándolo más.

Y a Sakura le encantaba saber, por medio de la agitada respiración de él; que aquel príncipe ya estaba completamente seducido por ella. En ese momento, se le antojó comprobarlo, y la mujer deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna de él; percatándose de que el heredero, sin rastro de duda, estaba tremendamente encendido.

Cuando él sintió la mano de aquella mujer sobre su entrepierna; hizo un movimiento con sus caderas que provocó que ella colocara su mano por completo sobre su sexo aún cubierto por la ropa y ella lo oprimió suavemente. Él dio un gemido por lo bajo, sin despegar su boca muerta de hambre de la de ella. Incitado, apretó con fuerza en su mano uno de los senos de ella. Sakura jadeó enseguida, encantada con el atrevimiento del hombre mientras él comenzaba a quitarle la ropa de una forma precipitada, mostrando la desesperación que sentía por ver aquel cuerpo suyo; aquel que le causaba tanto delirio, finalmente desnudo enfrente de él, enfrente de sus chispeantes ojos castaños.

Ella también tenía urgencia por verlo, por mirar aquella anatomía masculina perteneciente al hombre que la estaba tocando de una forma violenta.

El príncipe la desnudó rápido, tan rápido; que ella, sintiendo la boca de él sobre su clavícula, todavía estaba arrojando la camisa de él al suelo. Él todavía estaba vistiendo sus pantalones deportivos, cuando ella ya estaba frente a la mirada castaña; en su diminuta ropa interior.

De sólo verla así, él vibró. Por lo que tuvo que detener sus traicioneras manos, que peleaban en su contra; desesperadas por deshacerse de la poca vestimenta que ella llevaba. El corazón le latía muy fuerte; enviando la sangre que corría rápida en su cuerpo. Se estaba muriendo por verla desnuda, por arrancarle la escasa ropa que le quedaba; el cuerpo se lo pedía y la razón también. Sus ojos, no podían moverse hacia otra cosa que no fuera el indescriptible y sugestivo cuerpo de esa mujer.

En ese momento, Sakura también contemplaba hipnotizada el torso de aquel príncipe. Verlo, le provocaba el jadeo constante que mantenía en su boca. Ella se sintió un poco mareada cuando se encontró con que él ya la estaba viendo a los ojos. El hombre tenía aquel rostro derretidor; olía delicioso, daba unos besos como ningún otro y además resultaba que tenía un cuerpo exageradamente deseable.

Ella comenzó a despojarse del resto de su ropa antes de que él le rogara porque no lo hiciera. El tiempo y la rapidez que ella puso en eso, fueron los enemigos del hombre; porque las palabras no habían logrado salir de sus labios al mirar lo que esa mujer estaba haciendo. Ella ya tenía el torso desnudo cuando por fin el habla regresó a él, ya inútil.

La mujer lo atrajo hacia ella, hacia su cuerpo; con un beso provocador, eliminando la corta distancia que había entre ambos hasta ese momento y también impidiendo que él tuviera tiempo para mirarla. Syaoran correspondió mecánicamente a los pasionales besos de ella, sintiendo el roce que ese cuerpo de mujer cada vez más desnudo, tenía sobre la piel también desnuda de su torso masculino. La fricción que el acorralado cuerpo femenino tenía con la anatomía de él, hacía que su ardiente piel sintiera la firme y caliente piel de ella, así como sus senos desnudos; pegados al torso de él.

Sakura movió su delgada figura contra el cuerpo del príncipe y él, ardiente; recordó que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de contemplar bien el casi desnudo cuerpo de ella. Pero los besos de la mujer, los irrechazables besos que esa rica boca suya le daba; no cesaban. Y por lo tanto, él no podía verla. La mujer volvió a insinuarse ante él, acariciándole el torso, tocándole la espalda y luego besándole el cuello.

Logrando controlarse con demasiada dificultad, él se separó bruscamente de sus labios, después de que ella casi le devoraba la boca con desesperación. Luego de despegar sus labios de los de ella; el hombre cogió las manos de la mujer entre las suyas. Con la misma velocidad, él puso los brazos de ella sobre la pared.

Las manos de la mujer, cogidas por las de él; quedaron sobrepuestas a la altura de los hombros de ella.

Todo eso había sido tan rápido que Sakura aún estaba sintiendo el efecto de lo que él había hecho. La había aprisionado totalmente entre él, y esa pared que le servía de respaldo. Ella deseaba tanto a aquel hombre, que terminó por soltarse en un descuido de él cuando recién comenzaba a contemplarla con una mirada lujuriosa; y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente.

Syaoran sabía que no podía de ninguna manera resistirse a sus besos, así que con un arranque de impotencia; volvió a coger las manos de ella entre las suyas, colocándolas en la misma posición en la que estaban antes de que esa mujer escapista se soltara. Ella se sorprendió por la vehemencia que él puso en ese acto, el hombre la miró a los ojos cuando las manos de ella estaban nuevamente lejos de él, prisioneras entre las manos peligrosas del príncipe.

"Mierda, mujer. ¡Quédate quieta!." Le dijo él, reuniendo un poco de aliento para hablarle. Y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, él nuevamente carcomía su cuello.

Prisionera del hombre, lo único que aquella mujer pudo hacer fue jadear. Jadear cuando la boca de él, y sus deliciosos besos habían comenzado a comerse uno de sus pechos.

Ella sintió que él la estaba mordiendo con ímpetu y un poco de fuerza, así que bajó la mirada para ver lo que el hombre hacía. Sakura suspiró, mirando la escena que él le ofrecía. Porque el apuesto príncipe tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los párpados cerrados, mientras vehemente; se la comía con esa boca suya. La mujer se estremeció como resultado de sentir las mordidas del hombre y cómo con sus labios, él le besaba los pezones o la manera en que su lengua lamía la piel caliente de sus senos. A causa de lo que Syaoran hacía, su cuerpo quedaba cada vez más sensible a sus caricias; y el calor que sentía desde antes dentro de su intimidad, le estaba recorriendo la espalda; provocándole una serie de espasmos que eran exageradamente ricos.

Y él estaba absorto. Los pensamientos de su cabeza desaparecieron por completo y ahora únicamente quería sentir a esa mujer. Le estaba lamiendo la piel de sus pechos y la de sus pezones, los cuales le encantaba sentir dentro de su boca.

Como el aliento comenzó a faltarle, él tuvo que despegarse del cuerpo de ella por un minuto. Y cuando jadeando, Syaoran volvió a mirarla; ella tenía un rubor en la cara que la hacía ver exquisita. Así que él sonrió como pudo, porque de sólo verla de aquella manera, sintió un profundo estremecimiento que le provocó sentir placer. Finalmente, después de contemplar todas las facetas de aquella mujer, por fin estaba mirando la que desde hacía tanto tiempo deseaba conocer. Su empleada furiosa, su empleada irritable; su empleada increíblemente rebelde. Así que; esa era la manera en la que se veía a la Sakura apasionada, entregada. Por fin contemplaba a esa condenada mujer de una manera sumisa.

El príncipe sonrió, le fascinó verla así.

Ella abrió la mirada, encontrándose con que él también la veía a los ojos. Syaoran la liberó finalmente, soltando sus manos. Pero enseguida le cogió el rostro y luego de morderle la oreja, le habló al oído. "No te conozco." Bromeó él, seductor; modulando su respiración con una dificultad visible. Ella no pudo decir nada porque la falta de aire no la dejaba hablar. Por si fuera poco; Sakura no encontraba nada que decir.

Ver a aquella mujer dominada por él; era un tremendo espectáculo. Tal y como lo sería el admirar su delicioso cuerpo desnudo.

Así que el hombre se inclinó un poco y despojó a la mujer de la única prenda que la vestía; las bragas. Y el príncipe ni siquiera se dio tiempo de verla, porque se estaba muriendo por probarla, por conocer el sabor de esa preciosa mujer. Por eso se hincó y probó su sabor enseguida, sintiendo cómo ella estaba húmeda en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Ella, la hermosa mujer que estaba siendo devorada por el príncipe; acarició su desnudo abdomen con una de sus manos mientras con la otra, revolvía el cabello rizado que había caído sobre su rostro. Él exploró con su lengua, esa que al igual que sus besos y sus manos parecían un arma letal; el sexo de ella, quien le permitió conocer más esa parte de su perfecto cuerpo cuando puso una de sus piernas sobre uno de los hombros de él. La mujer tuvo que recargarse un poco más en la pared para no caerse; sintiéndose cada vez más húmeda, más excitada.

Y ella gimió de placer, sintiendo esa lengua en su piel y un gozo exagerado.

Al hombre se le antojó mirarla, por eso se levantó al cabo de un rato y con una sonrisa completamente tentadora, miró a la mujer a los ojos. Y luego echó un vistazo al cuerpo de ella, quien estaba completamente desnuda frente a él. Sakura tenía la respiración entrecortada, no sólo por el placer que Syaoran le había hecho sentir con su lengua, sino también porque notaba que los ojos de él parecían incapaces de separarse de su cuerpo desnudo.

Los ojos castaños estaban fijos en el cuerpo femenino. Le gustaba lo que estaba viendo de una manera exagerada. Porque el cuerpo de ella, para él; era increíble. Si Sakura supiera lo que pasaba en ese momento exacto por la mente de él, se le hubiera acabado el aire. Viendo la curva de la cintura de esa mujer, sus estrechas caderas, su abdomen liso y desnudo y los espectaculares senos que ella tenía; a Syaoran se le despertaba ese instinto masculino demasiado propio del hombre que está ardiendo de deseo. Un instinto conocido como lujuria se apoderaba de su piel y de sus pensamientos ya inexistentes. Él sentía ahora una calentura tan lasciva, tan lúbrica; que le hizo olvidarse incluso de quien era. Le provocó olvidarse de que era un príncipe que se estaba muriendo de deseo por una extranjera empleada suya.

Syaoran pensaba que de no ser por los excitantes gemidos de Sakura, seguramente él no terminaría de creerse que esa mujer estaba enfrente de sus ojos; entregándose a él. El hombre quedó encantado con aquella maravillosa anatomía femenina. Le provocaba tocarla, acariciarla; comérsela.

Él quería acabársela.

Y como si Syaoran lo hubiera leído en los verdes ojos de ella, se quitó los pantalones; dejando que ella lo mirara únicamente con la ropa interior. Sakura lo acercó a ella, hacia su cuerpo; de una forma vehemente después de mirar el extraordinario cuerpo del hombre que ya la había vuelto loca.

Él cogió una de sus manos, sonriéndole. Ella apenas y lo miraba. "Ven aquí." Le dijo, en un tono que hizo que ella permaneciera hipnotizada con él. Sakura asintió todavía turbada, y con suavidad; el hombre colocó sus manos sobre la delgada cintura de ella.

Empujándola con fuerza, él la sacó de aquel rincón; llevándola hacia la cama de su dormitorio. Ella sin poder mirar para atrás cuando él devoraba sus labios mientras la jalaba de la cintura; terminó chocando con un mueble de madera pegado a la pared, que estaba cerca de la meta que el príncipe tenía en mente. Pero ninguno de los dos tuvo la voluntad de moverse un paso más hacia atrás. Así que él, arrojó con fuerza todos los costosos objetos que estaban sobre el mueble; dejando que cayeran sobre el piso y haciendo un fuerte ruido que a ninguno le importó. Él la empujó, y ella terminó sentada sobre el mueble, situándose de espaldas a la pared del dormitorio y frente a él por segunda ocasión. El hombre se quedó parado enfrente de ella quien sentada en el mueble; había quedado a la misma altura que él.

Syaoran se quitó el resto de su ropa, quedándose completamente desnudo; exactamente como ella lo estaba. Y Sakura lo miró estremecida, porque el hombre tenía un cuerpo ejercitado y sumamente tentador. Ella gimió inevitablemente al contemplar; en el momento en que sus ojos verdes se encontraron con el miembro viril de su cuerpo, lo excitado que él estaba. El conocimiento de eso, provocó que Sakura se perturbara todavía más y que murmurara algo en el silencio del cuarto, un silencio; que era roto por los quejidos de placer de la pareja que estaba jugando en la oscuridad.

"Syaoran" Dijo ella, con una voz suplicante, entre jadeos y gemidos. Él no pudo dejar de escucharla. No pudo dejar de escuchar que ella estaba clamando por él. Provocado por eso, la mordió en el cuello, mientras con un jadeo seguido del espasmo que la seductora voz de Sakura le había provocado; llevó su mano hasta el clítoris de ella, el cual acarició fervientemente. Él sabía que a ésta mujer le encantaba esa caricia, puesto que al haberla tocado de esa misma manera algunas veces antes; ella siempre gemía y con eso mostraba cuánto disfrutaba que la tocara así.

Sakura alzó la cabeza instintivamente y luego casi gritó. El perfecto príncipe, que era exageradamente atractivo y deseable; demostraba una vez más que sus manos eran extremadamente peligrosas. Él sabía sin siquiera tener que buscar una sola vez, dónde tenía que tocarla. Y tocaba demasiado bien. La mujer no podía dejar de gemir con el ardiente toqueteo que él, le daba en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Y no dejó de gemir hasta que se vio obligada cuando él, con una sonrisa seductiva y muriendo de deseo por entrar en ella, capturó sus labios entre los suyos mientras que con su mano derecha, aún tocaba fieramente la intimidad de ella. Con la mano libre; él atrapó uno de sus senos, acariciándolo.

Sakura mordió los labios del hombre que la empujaba hacia la pared mientras estaba sentada. Y él escapó de su boca mientras aún la acariciaba, para terminar mordiéndole la oreja. Él le sopló en esa parte, un aire tan caliente que ella tuvo que estremecerse. Y con aquel estremecimiento, esa caricia tan deliciosa sobre la piel de su sexo y a sabiendas de que el hombre más arrebatadoramente apuesto que había visto, la deseaba tanto; la mujer tembló.

Él finalmente quitó su mano de aquel lugar tan sensible para ella y tomó su bonito rostro por los costados, con sus dos manos. Y completamente seducido, él la miró a los ojos mientras ella apenas y podía verlo. La mujer todavía estaba jadeando, la firme piel de todo su delgado cuerpo estaba tan sensible que él sólo tenía que poner un dedo sobre su piel y ella ya estaría gimiendo como loca. Syaoran aún tenía su rostro entre sus manos, admirando lo bonita que ella era de la cabeza a los pies; puesto que tenía un cuerpo de embeleso y una cara preciosa. Ambos estaban ardiendo, el sudor de su cuerpo se mezclaba en ocasiones a consecuencia de la cercanía de ambos.

Él le sonrió, traviesamente. "Hubiera podido continuar acariciándote, porque quiero sentirte tanto como tú a mí," Le susurró una vez que sus labios estuvieron a la altura del oído de ella, en un tono de voz suave y hechicero. "Pero quiero que ambos acabemos al mismo tiempo, señorita Sakura." La mujer tembló, escuchando las frases sensuales de él. "Y luego me encantaría volver a comenzar; y jugar junto contigo hasta que acabe muerto del cansancio."

"Entonces tómame." Le dijo ella, reuniendo un aliento que le permitiera decirle cuánto quería estar con él. Syaoran tuvo que verla inmediatamente a los ojos. Y exageradamente excitado y encendido, junto con un dejo de incredulidad en su mirada castaña; él notó que ella abría sus piernas mientras lo miraba a la cara.

La entrega de la mujer, le provocó sentir un arranque de enardecimiento que sólo pudo calmar de una forma; introduciendo su cuerpo dentro del de ella.

Sentada sobre el mueble de madera, Sakura se sintió acorralada una vez más entre la pared y el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Ella subió la cabeza de forma instintiva, cuando sintió tan repentinamente, la entrada del miembro viril del perfecto príncipe; en su sexo. Y gimoteó enseguida, sintiendo tan sólo un poco de dolor natural, que fue calmado inmediatamente cuando él le sonrió, y luego la besó cariñosamente en los labios.

Un beso, que a medida que el movimiento de ambos aumentaba poco a poco, se volvía violento e intenso. Como Sakura lo hizo, él también gimió al entrar al cuerpo de aquella mujer, pero contrariamente al significado del gemido de ella, el de él fue puro placer.

Sakura rodeó la cintura del hombre con sus piernas, atrayendo el cuerpo masculino hacia el suyo todavía más. Y cuando él comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, ella se aporreaba repentinamente contra la pared y contra el torso de él, subseguidamente. La mujer también comenzó a mover sus caderas, al mismo ritmo que el hombre marcaba y cuando él comenzó a moverse más rápido, ella gimió repetidamente. El hombre soltó los labios de ella, sacando su lengua de la suculenta boca y llevándola a uno de sus senos. Con sus manos, él la cogía de la cintura, para moverla a la velocidad que se le antojara. Sakura tenía sus manos entre los castaños cabellos del príncipe, revolviéndolos.

Y cuando ella cerró los ojos, él quiso verla; para comprobar que aquella mujer sentía tanto gusto por aquel movimiento mutuo, como lo hacía él. Moviéndose cada vez más rápido, ella se retorció de placer mientras sentía la rijosa y deleitable fricción que el cuerpo de él, dentro del suyo; tenía en la piel de su sexo. El hombre estaba sintiendo el fuerte roce de su propio cuerpo con el de ella con un regodeo increíble. Todo ese movimiento, mantenía en ambos un vivo espasmo; uno que a él le hacía jadear y ella le provocaba casi gritar. Fue en el momento preciso en el que el estallido delicioso del orgasmo amenazó el cuerpo de los dos; que Sakura volvió a gemir, ésta vez lo hizo fuertemente. Pegó un gemido de placer tan claro, que escuchado por el hombre, junto con la sensación placentera que ambos sentían; él al entrar y salir del cuerpo de la mujer, y ella por el movimiento vaivén del hombre, hizo acabar a Sakura y terminar al príncipe exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Ella estaba agitada al igual que el hombre cuando a él se le antojó besarla en la frente. Syaoran la miró a los ojos, jadeando y con una sonrisa. Ella también lo miró; conmovida por la maravillosa sonrisa del hombre.

Aunque él quiso contenerse, le fue imposible; Syaoran tuvo que reírse por necesidad y Sakura se vio obligada a sonreír ante la visión de esa preciosa risa. A ella le gustaba sentir la cercanía de él, por eso abrazó el cuello del hombre con sus dos brazos, y él quitó los cabellos rizados de la mujer; que no le permitían ver su rostro por completo. Luego él colocó su frente sobre la de ella, aún sintiendo el calor y el sudor de su cuerpo junto con el de la mujer; al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Sakura también cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba la respiración agitada de ambos. Había algo en esa situación que para Syaoran era tremendamente gracioso porque ahora él; no podía parar de reír.

Sakura pasó su lengua sobre los labios de él. "¿Qué es tan divertido?." Le preguntó con dificultad.

Syaoran le sonrió. "Que esto no me lo creo."

La mujer se aferró al cuerpo de él. "Sí, es un poco increíble." Murmuró ella, y Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

"Es todo menos 'poco' increíble." Aseguró, embriagado con ella. Y luego él volvió a cerrar los ojos, colocando su frente nuevamente sobre la de ella. "Señorita Sakura," Le dijo él, aún en esa posición, rodeando el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos y acariciándole tierna y suavemente la espalda. "Cómo te deseo."

Sakura se despegó de su frente mientras abría los ojos, para mirarlo incrédula. "¿Me deseas?." Dijo ella, ingenua.

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa juguetona. "Te dije que quería jugar junto contigo hasta acabar muerto del cansancio." Le recordó.

La bella mujer contempló el derretidor rostro de él, el hombre desnudo que estaba frente a ella; apenas a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. "¿No estás cansado ya?." Preguntó, mirándolo.

"Contigo, Sakura; quiero terminar exhausto." Confesó, completamente seducido por la mirada de ella.

Sakura sonrió. "A veces, sólo a veces; Su alteza, eres irresistible."

El príncipe se rió, acomodando la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de la mujer. "Dame un minuto para hacerte comprobar tu propia teoría." Advirtió él, escuchando la encantadora risa de esa mujer; con la que deseaba locamente perderse un tiempo más. "Es curioso que siempre me la pase escapando de los periodistas y que ahora, en el presente tiempo; sea una reportera la que tiene que escapar de mí, porque no puedo parar de acosarla." Y como resultado del comentario de Syaoran, la mujer se mordió uno de sus labios.

"Oh, Syaoran." Murmuró ella. "Si lo que tú haces al buscarme es el significado de 'acoso'; no entiendo porqué insistes en escaparte de los periodistas."

Encantado con lo que Sakura le dijo, Syaoran le robó un beso; haciendo que ella sonriera al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos. Y luego el hombre hizo que se levantara del mueble donde había permanecido sentada para llevarla hacia su cama; empujándola suavemente mientras le besaba la boca.

Sakura suspiró cuando estuvo recostada sobre la cama, sintiendo cómo él recargaba su peso con los codos y las rodillas al colocarse encima del cuerpo de ella. Cuando Sakura sintió la lengua del hombre dentro de su boca se sorprendió un poco porque los besos de él, los cuales no habían parado incluso cuando la empujó sobre la cama; ya eran tan salvajes como en el momento en que habían comenzado a hacerlo por primera vez. Syaoran se separó para tomar aire, un largo rato después. Y ella suspiró una vez más, reuniendo el aliento. "Te has repuesto rápido."

El hombre le sonrió seductivamente y luego le guiñó un ojo, algo que lo hizo ver irresistible; en el preciso momento en el que comenzó a acariciar nuevamente el cuerpo de la mujer.

Sin duda alguna, el resto de aquella madrugada había sido una locura que terminó por dejarlos exhaustos y desfallecidos. Porque cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaron las nueve de la mañana, ella todavía no podía abrir los ojos. Syaoran sonrió mirándola así, tranquila y dormida sobre la cama de su dormitorio. Él le besó la mejilla y luego le susurró su nombre al oído; algo que hizo que ella abriera los ojos de una manera sumamente difícil. Los preciosos ojos verdes, estaban apenas entreabiertos y su dueña era incapaz de moverse ni siquiera un poco, porque estaba tremendamente trasnochada.

"Puedes estar segura que lo que menos quisiera es despertarte." Le dijo él, suavemente y al oído. "Pero no puedo irme tranquilo sin despedirme de ti, Sakura." Ella suspiró, sin siquiera saber en dónde estaba y reencontrándose repentinamente con los ojos castaños del hombre que le estaba hablando. "Ni se te ocurra pensar en nadie que no sea yo, durante el tiempo que no esté aquí." Le advirtió, provocando que ella sonriera un poco mientras aún sus ojos no terminaban de abrirse.

"¿Estás hablando de Kero?." Preguntó Sakura, con una voz adormilada que hizo sonreír al hombre nuevamente. Y él asintió con su natural franqueza. Como resultado de lo que el millonario había hecho, Sakura le sonrió dulcemente. "Pierde cuidado, eso no va a pasar. Voy a estar ocupada pensando en ti." Murmuró y él le acarició el rostro unos segundos, encantado con su respuesta y mirándola; todavía recostada sobre su cama. Esa mujer se veía preciosa de la forma que fuera y curiosamente, ésta mañana no era la excepción.

"No tengo ni un poco de ganas de irme." Confesó. "No cuando sé que estarás aquí."

"De seguir flirteando con tu empleada; se te hará tarde, Syaoran." Dijo Sakura.

Y él rió un poco, recordando que ella ya había empleado esa frase en él un tiempo atrás. Syaoran le revolvió el cabello y la besó cariñosamente en la frente. Finalmente él se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado, junto a ella; quien a diferencia de él estaba todavía recostada. El hombre estaba dispuesto a irse hasta que ella le cogió la mano; con fuerza para que él la mirara. "Si vas a manejar estando ahí, hazlo con cuidado." Le recordó, aún sin moverse ni un poco sobre la cama.

El hombre alzó las cejas. "¿Alguna otra petición?."

Sakura suspiró, pensando en que realmente no debería de decir lo que estaba apunto de pedirle; sin embargo no pudo evitar hacerlo en el momento en que los ojos castaños chocaron con los suyos verdes. "Si entre tus amistades hay alguna mujer que yo no conozca y que se parezca a Ying Hua, aunque sea en el largo del cabello; no te le acerques."

Syaoran sonrió divertido por el comentario de ella, que más bien parecía una orden. "Pierde cuidado, Sakura. Voy a estar ocupado pensando en ti." Aseguró él, repitiendo lo que la bonita mujer que estaba sobre su cama le había dicho antes.

Sakura asintió y después de darle una encantadora sonrisa, que fue devuelta por una de él; el hombre salió del dormitorio dejando a Sakura completamente sola en ese enorme recinto.

Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo, mientras dentro de su mente; rondaba la imagen de que Syaoran estaba todavía sentado junto a ella, bañado y vestido con la camisa blanca con la que lo había visto hace unos segundos y sus pantalones negros. Sakura suspiró, pensando en lo apuesto que el príncipe era.

Y ese pensamiento la hizo sentarse de golpe sobre la cama, mientras abría los ojos por completo. "¡No!" Se dijo a sí misma, estremecida. No como una negación, sino como una expresión de exagerada incredulidad. Y ella miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose completamente sorprendida. En efecto, ella todavía estaba en el dormitorio de Syaoran. En el recinto de aquel hombre, con el que había hecho el amor de una manera salvaje y adictiva hasta que ambos terminaron tan agotados que cayeron sobre la cama, rendidos. Y lo que acababa de ver, era al mismísimo Xiao Lang Li salir de su habitación para asistir a un viaje del cual no regresaría sino hasta el viernes. _«No, no, no»_ pensó todavía incrédula, mientras llevaba una de sus manos sobre su precioso rostro. _«¡Oh por Dios!; Te has acostado con un príncipe»_Y ella volteó la cabeza para mirar a su costado derecho, donde había un buró con un reloj de pulsera asentado; uno que por cierto, era propiedad del príncipe de China; tal y como todo lo que rodeaba esa habitación. Ella cogió el reloj para mira la hora.

Estaba pensando en que la última vez que ella miró el reloj, éste había marcado las siete cincuenta de la mañana. Así que haciendo unos cálculos, Syaoran seguramente no habría dormido ni un poco; porque acababan de dar las nueve de la mañana. Consiente de que no estaba vistiendo nada, y de que lo único que le cubría el cuerpo eran las sábanas de la cama; ella le dio un repaso a la habitación, pensando en dónde habría ido a parar su ropa.

A ella le llamó la atención un sobre blanco que había sobre una de las almohadas, sobre la cama. Así que Sakura lo cogió, contemplando que tenía su nombre. Seguramente Syaoran le había dejado alguna nota o algo parecido. Así que sus manos abrieron el sobre, delicadamente.

Y efectivamente, esa era una nota suya. Por eso los ojos verdes se fijaron detenidamente en las palabras escritas en el papel.

'_Señorita Reportera: Quizás no fue una velada romántica en el Pont des Arts, pero sin duda alguna; ha sido inolvidable.'_

_Tu ferviente admirador y amante; _

_Xiao Lang._

Sakura dobló el papel. _«Hasta la última nota, sólo era 'ferviente admirador'»_ Pensó ella, apretando la carta contra su pecho y suspirando; recordando también la carta que él le había enviado minutos antes del excitante encuentro interrumpido, cierta mañana en el hotel donde ella residía._ «¡Mierda, Syaoran, eres adorable» _Agregó mentalmente mientras sonreía e intentaba guardar la compostura.

* * *

N/E: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwww, que a mí un chico mi diga esto: "Me fascina tu sonrisa, la forma en que me miras, el color de tus ojos, la manera entregada en que me besas; tú completa", me mataría :P

Vale pues, finalmente hemos logrado ver algo más que 'calentones' XD. ¡Y Cloe, enhorabuena te ha quedado genial!. Me ha encantado el capítulo, la forma en cómo esos dos arreglaron sus problemas con una plática y lo que sucedió también después XP. Ah! Y Syaoran me encanta ¿No es adorable, aunque no me pareció que él se fuera solito a Paris, pero supongo que todo tiene un porqué.

Por cierto, Cloe me ha pasado un adelanto del capítulo en donde Syao se le declara a Sakura y aunque todavía faltan unos cuantos para eso¡Está divino, se le declara preciosamente y las cosas que le dice a la afortunada Sakurita O.o

De verdad que hay cosas que sólo pasan en las historias¡Ya quisiera yo que un príncipe se me declarara!

Bueno, ésta vez no hay adelanto porque a Cloe se le ha pasado enviármelo. Les mando un saludo a todos y:

¡Manden muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimos rewievs! XP. (Si te preguntas porque insisto tanto si esta historia no es mía, es porque si hay rewievs, Cloe me envía más rápido el siguiente capítulo y así me puedo leerlo y actualizar más prontito).

See ya! HayLey.


	12. Capítulo 11

Ha pasado tiempo ¿no, al fin traigo un nuevo capítulo, mmmm… aunque éste es más como un _side story_. ¿De dónde viene el nombre Línea Enemiga¿Los personajes son hasta ahora demasiado perfectos¿Habrán más problemas con la prensa, problemas de '9 meses', y qué con la familia de la prota, la relación con Eriol y Mei Ling?... wow, muchas dudas :S y una sola respuesta: PACIENCIA! Aunque supongo que éste capítulo despejará algunas dudas pese a que aún quedarán algunas más.

Saludos Cloe.

* * *

**-Línea Enemiga-**

**Capítulo 11**

El problema con él es que estaba obsesionado con aquella mujer. Había una larga fila de ellas esperándolo siempre; podía escoger a la que se le diera la gana y la que fuera, seguramente aceptaría de manera inmediata cualquier proposición suya. Podía sentir interés por otras mujeres, ya lo había intentado. Si encontraba alguna que le agradara, hacía hasta lo imposible por conseguirla y frecuentemente, por no decir que siempre; la mujer a la que había elegido terminaba prendada de él.

Incluso ahora mismo había cierta extranjera a la que le había puesto los ojos encima.

Sin embargo, aunque intentara mantener un compromiso con alguna que le simpatizara; al final siempre era él quien terminaba con esa relación porque simplemente, la mujer a la que había escogido no tenía todas las características que poseía aquella con la que comparaba involuntariamente a todas las féminas con las que se relacionaba.

Ya había intentado todo lo que estaba a su alcance para deshacerse de esa manía suya. Ya había dado todo de sí para sacar de su cabeza la imagen de cierta persona que lo traía loco, para despegarse del fervor que sentía por esa maldita mujer a la cual simplemente no podía dejar ir. No obstante parecía que nada de lo que tratara iba a surgir efecto en él, porque exactamente después de comenzar la batalla; ella y su condenado comportamiento excéntrico lo hacían perder la lucha con un fracaso indiscutible.

Él sabía lo perversa que ella era y pese a eso; no la culpaba por haberle lanzado alguna condena que lo hacía desear inenarrablemente estar con ella. Porque pese a que sabía que esa mujer tenía toda la culpa de lo que él sentía por ella, lo tenía tan ciego que aunque le recriminara la carga que le hacía sentir; era incapaz de dejar de complacerla.

Era incapaz de no hacer lo que ella pidiera, lo que le ordenara, así como dejar de bailar a la melodía que ella impusiera. Parecía un juguete suyo, uno que tenía la obligación de moverse de la manera en que ella lo deseara. A él no le importaba mucho saber que era ella quien tenía todo el control de esta ridícula circunstancia, porque si ésta era la única manera en la que la mujer lo aceptaba; entonces las cosas seguirían siendo de la misma forma hasta que uno de los dos terminara arto.

Mei Ling era detestable. Era la viva causa que lo obligó a fracasar en su matrimonio y que continuaba obligándolo a arruinar intencionalmente cualquier relación que tuviera, porque a las mujeres sólo les gusta una relación si uno les entrega todo; sólo aceptan una relación, si el hombre es monógamo. Y mientras esa princesa continuara interviniendo en sus relaciones; éstas jamás funcionarían. Él no podía ofrecer una relación en donde únicamente fueran dos y seguiría siendo de esa manera hasta que reuniera la suficiente fuerza para alejarse de ella, y conociendo el efecto que la china tenía en él; únicamente habrían dos formas que lo obligarían a concluir con éste interminable ciclo. O Mei Ling se hartaba de él y lo dejaba, o él encontraba a otra mujer que lograra sacarlo de la casilla en donde estaba.

Desafortunadamente, ya estaba casi seguro de que la primera opción seria la más probable. Porque estaba tan embelesado con ella, que sería difícil encontrar a alguna que tomara el lugar de esa princesa.

Él se había casado sin amor. Por supuesto, quería a su esposa, pero le era imposible amarla y eso se debía a una sola razón; la sensual hermana del príncipe de China.

Hasta antes de casarse, la relación entre Mei Ling y él no era más que una fingida amistad. Nunca se llevaron bien y eso era algo que ni la prensa, la televisión, o ningún medio masivo de información; se molestó en investigar cuando comenzaron a imaginar que había cierta 'atracción' entre Su alteza Li Mei Ling y el atractivo y famosísimo futbolista estrella de Inglaterra; Eriol Hiraguizawa. Al principio era algo que le molestaba, porque aborrecía que lo relacionaran con la pretenciosa y vanidosa hermana de su mejor amigo de la niñez.

Y al parecer, Mei Ling opinaba lo mismo. Él no se enteró de eso hasta cierto día, unos cuantos años atrás; cuando Xiao Lang y su hermana visitaron Inglaterra por asuntos de protocolo en el _Palacio de __Buckingham_.

Eriol estaba casado en esa temporada. Por supuesto, aún lo está, pero la unión que mantiene con su esposa; no es más que un 'matrimonio' de nombre. Había concebido a un niño con su esposa cuanto mucho al año de casados y en ese entonces; el inglés adoraba a su pequeño hijo de la misma manera en que lo hace hoy en día, cuando Mei Ling sabe que Eriol está loco por su hijo.

La amistad entre él y Xiao Lang era fascinante. Él apreciaba de sobremanera al príncipe y el chino le tenía un cariño fraternal que lo unía a al inglés desde la niñez. Quizá fue por eso que durante la estadía de los príncipes en Londres, Inglaterra; Eriol les había ofrecido y casi obligado a quedarse en su espectacular y enorme residencia. Así era el hogar del millonario futbolista más importante de Inglaterra; un precioso palacete que ocupaba un extenso terreno. A Mei Ling no le había apetecido quedarse al principio, pero la insistencia de Eriol fue tanta que terminó accediendo. Aunque el inglés le había ofrecido amablemente que se quedara, ella no dejaba de pensar que la cordialidad de Eriol no era más que por compromiso. Porque ella era conciente que la relación entre ambos no era ni siquiera de amistad.

Las cosas en ese entonces, eran muy distintas a las de ahora en el presente. Eriol era feliz con su esposa, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Porque el matrimonio se veía prometedor, en compañía de su bebé. Mei Ling tenía una amistad de años con una joven latina que curiosa y agradecidamente en ese entonces; residía en Londres. También tenía de enamorado a un norteamericano que era un famosísimo cantante solista en el apogeo de su exitosa carrera. Y su hermano, el príncipe Xiao Lang; mantenía una apasionada relación con una célebre modelo inglesa que en ese entonces era su novia.

Aunque la verdadera razón que había hecho que los dos hermanos viajaran hasta Inglaterra ya había concluido; los príncipes de China hicieron una larga temporada en Londres aquel año.

Mei Ling estaba encantada con el enamorado que tenía y le fascinaba salir con él; quien la había seguido hasta Londres. Xiao Lang se la estaba pasando maravillosamente. Frecuentemente; Eriol y su esposa salían a algún costoso club nocturno, en compañía de Xiao Lang y de su hermosísima novia. Por las tardes, el deportista y el príncipe jugaban alguna partida de fútbol o asistían a alguna actividad que les interesara. La esposa de Eriol era una mujer adorable y ella había logrado tener una relación amigable con el príncipe chino desde el principio; muy diferentemente de Mei Ling. La princesa se mantenía lejana a todo lo que su hermano y el matrimonio hacían o decían, realmente no era que la pasara demasiado bien en compañía de Eriol y su esposa. Por eso se mantenía al margen y haciendo sus propias actividades con sus amistades.

La visión que ella tenía del inglés se mantenía estática y sin variaciones.

Eso cambió de la manera más repentina cierto día; cuando la esposa de Eriol había salido para llevar a su pequeño hijo, que no era más que una preciosa criatura de dos años; al médico, porque el niño tenía un resfriado que alarmaba a los dos jóvenes padres. Aquel día, Xiao Lang había salido con esa novia inglesa suya.

Eriol había regresado a su palacete a las diez de la mañana, después del entrenamiento que había tenido en el estadio. Y Mei Ling estaba recién despertando, después de una larga noche de desveladas a causa de la divertida fiesta a la que había asistido.

Cuando Mei Ling descendió, Eriol estaba en la cocina leyendo el periódico de esa mañana mientras reía con las noticias que se encontraba.

"Buenos días." Dijo ella, abriendo una de las puertas del frigorífico y contemplando el rostro del apuesto hombre inglés. Eriol sonrió, mirando a la bonita mujer con una sonrisa. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó la princesa, notando la sonrisa del hombre.

Y Eriol se levantó de la silla alta donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia donde ella se encontraba. Él dejó la primera plana del periódico sobre la barra de la cocina y señaló con uno de sus dedos el título que formaba la noticia principal del periódico de ese día.

Mei Ling apoyó parte de su cuerpo sobre la barra mientras miraba lo que él le enseñaba. La mujer suspiró y luego alzó los ojos para ver al hombre. "No van a darse por vencidos." Le dijo ella.

"Es ridículo." Comentó él mientras sonreía y escuchaba que Mei Ling reía al leer la noticia que hablaba acerca de la 'química' entre el futbolista y la princesa. "Todos estos medios saben que estoy casado y que tú tienes tus propias relaciones. Se han empeñado en unirnos¿Crees que hacemos una bonita pareja?" Preguntó bromeando y a consecuencia de eso; Mei Ling comenzó a reír.

"Son demasiado obstinados." Aseguró la princesa. "Sino fuera porque saben que Xiao Lang es mi hermano, seguro me relacionarían con él por el simple hecho de que salimos juntos."

"Si me vieran haciéndolo con mi propia esposa, dirían que te estoy siendo infiel." Él continuó bromeando y la mujer se carcajeó a causa del comentario del inglés.

Él y Mei Ling continuaron hablando animadamente durante el resto de la mañana. No pararon de hablar y de reírse con sus ocurrencias hasta que la esposa del inglés apareció en la cocina con un suspiro de alivio. Eriol se levantó de su lugar enseguida para ayudar a su esposa y cogió entre sus brazos al niño pequeño que antes estaba siendo cargado por su madre.

A partir de ese día, la princesa comenzó a comportarse más amigable con el inglés. Eriol y ella parecían llevarse un poco más a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Incluso Mei Ling, en compañía de su enamorado; llegó a salir en ocasiones con el matrimonio, su hermano y su novia.

Unos días antes de la partida de los príncipes, hubo una modesta convivencia en la residencia de Eriol.

_Sky Greemberg_, la novia de Xiao Lang, una despampanante rubia con un linaje familiar impresionante; había ayudado a la esposa de Eriol en la cocina. Ambas se la habían pasado maravillosamente bien preparando la cena de manera voluntaria. Mei Ling había estado con Eriol, su hermano y su casi novio; en el comedor de la residencia.

El inglés y Mei Ling estuvieron bromeando con Xiao Lang durante todo el día. Ellos le hacían comentarios acerca de la relación que tenía con su novia, refiriéndose más bien al tiempo que ya había tardado con ella, porque a impresión de su hermana y su amigo; Xiao Lang ya había impuesto una nueva marca porque conocían bien al príncipe. Él no tardaba más de un año con una misma mujer y con ésta ya iba para dos.

"Entonces, Xiao Lang; o Sky lo hace muy bien o te estás enamorando." Bromeó Mei Ling, cuidando de no hablar demasiado fuerte para que la aludida no pudiera escucharlo.

Eriol rompió a reír mientras el príncipe bebía del vaso de cerveza que antes tenía sobre la mesa cristalina del comedor. "Tiene que ser la primera opción." Aseguró. "De ninguna manera el hombre que se burló de mí el día de mi boda; puede ser capaz de sensibilizarse un poco." Expuso, colocando el cigarro en el cenicero.

El príncipe alzó las cejas tras el comentario del inglés. "¿Qué he dicho exactamente que te hace pensar que me he burlado?" Le preguntó, intentando inútilmente de recordar.

"Que lo felicitabas realmente por su decisión de comprometerse, pero que conociéndolo; le pedías que te avisara en cuanto la pasión se acabara para regresar a las andadas." Contestó _Matt_, el cantautor amigo de Mei Ling; quien también había sido un invitado a la boda del inglés. Porque en ese entonces era un amigo del futbolista.

El heredero trató de contener la risa mientras Eriol sonreía asintiendo y Mei Ling suspiraba por lo poco sensato que su hermano era.

"Y bien, Xiao Lang;" Dijo Mei Ling. "¿Has decidido humanizarte?"

El príncipe aprovechó la intervención de su hermana como un pretexto para poder reírse. Y el inglés había reído también, pero a diferencia del hombre de ojos castaños; lo había hecho al escuchar la pregunta de la princesa.

"Entonces¿Finalmente te han amarrado o Sky es buena amante?" Preguntó el amigo de Mei Ling, deseando verdaderamente oír la respuesta que el hermano de la mujer a la que intentaba enamorar; debería dar.

El hombre de ojos castaños, dio una sonrisa traviesa al sentirse observado por los tres presentes. "Probablemente la segunda." Murmuró de una manera tan sincera, que obligó a las tres personas que estaban espectando por su respuesta; a estallar en una carcajada ruidosa.

"¡Joder contigo, Xiao Lang!" Dijo la princesa, una vez que logró guardar la compostura. "Algún día alguien va a hacer que te aquietes. Espero con ansias el día en que una mujer te ponga de cabeza."

El aludido se rió al escuchar a su hermana. "¿Es ese el lenguaje de una princesa, Mei Ling?"

La mujer rodó los ojos. Y Eriol, todavía riendo; intervino en la plática de los hermanos. "Ese día voy a ser yo quien corra hacia la primera cadena noticiera para avisar que el 'indomable' Xiao Lang ha sido domado."

El príncipe sonrió una vez más y Mei Ling y el cantautor se rieron con el comentario de Eriol.

Esa madrugada, la residencia estaba oscura y silenciosa. Para la princesa, dormir era una acción que simplemente no podía realizar. Por eso bajó a la primera planta de la mansión donde estaba hospedada y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de beber.

Curiosamente, las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas y cuando ingresó a ésta; con el gesto delatando su extrañeza, se encontró con la figura de un hombre conocido. Nunca supo la verdadera razón por la que el inglés se encontraba desvelado y por la que el hombre estaba en la cocina, sentado junto a la barra con un vaso de _whisky escocés_ en su mano a esa hora de la madrugada. Sin embargo, algo le indicaba que lo más probable fuera que había discutido con su esposa.

Para cuando Mei Ling lo miró con atención, él tenía la cabeza baja y escondida en una de sus manos. El cabello oscuro y corto le caía ligeramente sobre la frente y sus ojos azules, estaban perdidos mientras miraban el piso. Él siempre ha sido bastante atractivo, pero la aparente nostalgia que en ese entonces marcaba su fascinante mirada azul; le daba un aire irresistible.

Mei Ling le revolvió los cabellos y el hombre salió de sus pensamientos inmediatamente. Él le sonrió, todavía con esa aparente tristeza en sus ojos; y ella se sentó en uno de los bancos junto a la barra. Eriol alzó la cabeza para mirar el reloj que estaba en la cocina y notó que era ya muy noche, porque las manecillas delataban que eran las cinco y cuarto de la mañana. "¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho levantarte?" Preguntó él, mirando los ojos de la bonita princesa.

"No he pegado un ojo en toda la noche." Explicó la mujer. "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

El inglés alzó las cejas mientras sonreía. "Tenía algunas cosas que pensar." Comentó a modo de respuesta.

"Por ejemplo…" Dijo ella, intentando que él hablara un poco más.

Eriol recargó los codos en la barra donde la princesa estaba sentada y la miró un poco más. "Me agrada que nuestras pláticas de ahora contengan más palabras que un 'hola' y 'nos vemos luego'." Expuso, cambiando el tema de conversación.

La mujer sonrió por lo que él dijo. "Sí, bien; tenía que conocerte un poco más para dejar de pensar que eras un hombre presuntuoso y trivial." Le explicó, un poco apenada por lo que estaba diciendo. Como respuesta, Eriol comenzó a reír.

"Eso era exactamente lo mismo que yo pensaba de ti." Aseguró y Mei Ling alzó las cejas, manteniendo una sonrisa. "Hemos estado juntos desde que éramos unos críos, Mei Ling. Y no hemos comenzado a llevarnos sino hasta ahora."

Tan sólo un minúsculo rato después, la plática entre los dos se había remontado al pasado; a la niñez que ambos habían compartido en compañía del hermano de la princesa. Eriol decía cosas que hacían reír a Mei Ling y ella le hacía recordar otros asuntos que ocurrieron en aquel entonces. Por eso el inglés no podía parar de carcajearse.

"¿Recuerdas a _Lachey_?."

Mei Ling comenzó a reír. "¡Oh, si!; _Lindsay Lachey_, la novia de tu hermano." Dijo ella. "¡Cómo detestaba a esa mujer!"

El hombre le sonrió. "La detestabas porque siempre estuviste interesada en mi medio hermano." Comentó él, en un tono travieso.

"¡Eriol, eso no es cierto!" Reclamó la princesa.

"Por supuesto que sí." Insistió él. "Tenías catorce años y no podías quitarle la mirada de encima."

Y Mei Ling suspiró, colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. "Fue Xiao Lang¿Cierto?" Preguntó, un tanto enojada con su hermano. "Es terriblemente indiscreto."

Eriol negó con la cabeza. "No ha sido Xiao Lang quien me lo dijo."

"¿No?" Cuestionó incrédula.

"No." Repitió él. "Fui yo mismo quien se dio cuenta."

Mei Ling comenzó a reír. "¿Era tan obvia?"

"No lo eras." Dijo Eriol. "Pero siempre estuve al pendiente de ti." Confesó y ella alzó las cejas, un poco sorprendida por el último comentario del hombre. "Aunque nunca nos llevamos bien, me une a ti un cariño bastante fuerte. El mismo afecto que le tengo a Xiao Lang." Continuó. "Ambos son parte de mi vida, Xiao Lang es como un hermano para mí y pese a que tú y yo no teníamos una buena relación, también aprendí a quererte."

La princesa le sonrió bajando un poco el cuerpo para mirarlo más de cerca, porque en esa posición, sentada sobre la barra; Mei Ling era más alta que él. "Me agrada que ahora que somos mayores; podamos entendamos mejor."

Eriol sonrió también. "Estoy de acuerdo contigo."

Y él la contempló un rato. Mei Ling era y es una mujer preciosa, joven y con una personalidad explosiva. Sus ojos son bastante expresivos y tiene unos labios incitantes. En esa temporada su cabello estaba un poco más corto; porque a diferencia de ahora, lo tenía hasta el comienzo de la espalda. Se sintió observada, pero la mirada fija del inglés; no era algo que le molestara.

Por lo contrario, le gustó que la estuviera mirando de esa forma. Talvez fue por eso que ella descendió de la barra donde estaba sentada para pararse frente a él. El hombre la miraba con una sonrisa tan raramente seductiva, que para ella fue imposible dejar de coger su rostro por ambos lados y buscar sus labios de esa misma manera. Ella fue quien comenzó ese beso, pero él no tuvo en reparo en corresponderle inmediatamente. Y sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, aquel repentino beso se había convertido en uno bañado de pasión y desesperación.

Cuando él se levantó de su asiento, todavía no separaba su boca de los labios de la mujer. La rodeó por la cintura con ambas manos y continuó un rato más, hasta que ella se separó lentamente; para verlo a los ojos.

El corazón de la princesa latió de una manera alarmante cuando se encontró con los ojos y la mirada incrédula del inglés. El hombre estaba impresionado y lo último que supo de ella durante el resto de ese día, el cual ya comenzaba; era que había salido de la cocina con un paso tan rápido que le fue imposible frenarla al verla correr de esa forma.

Para Mei Ling y el futbolista, pasó algún tiempo hasta que volvieron a verse. Durante ese distanciamiento repentino; la mujer no lograba sacar de su cabeza la imagen de aquel hombre. Había quedado fascinada con él y con esa manera suya de besarla aquel día.

Fue por eso que sin mucha fuerza de voluntad como para querer olvidarse de aquel hombre que ya tenía su propia familia; comenzó a atosigarlo con su comportamiento seductivo y su despampanante anatomía, porque no había una ocasión en que lo viera; sin que no intentara seducirlo aunque sea con la mirada.

Durante un viaje que hizo hacia China para asistir a un importante evento, Eriol intentó huir de esa princesa en muchas ocasiones. Esa condenada mujer, sabía de sobremanera lo hermosa que era y que aún hoy es. Ella tenía el pleno conocimiento de que poseía un cuerpo espectacular y que tenía un poder de atracción indiscutible, para cualquier hombre. Él no la frecuentaba y no pensaba hacerlo. Sabía lo incorrecto que eso era porque tenía ya una familia. No podía dejar de preguntarse porqué ella lo atormentaba cada ocasión en la que obligatoriamente tenían que encontrarse.

Mei Ling sabía que estaba casado y que tenía a un hijo pequeño, aún así; no le daba vida. El peor error que Eriol cometió, fue quedarse una tarde a solas en el palacio en compañía de la princesa. Ella no había intentado nada hasta esa hora. Permanecía tranquila y los dos habían estado hablando animados durante un buen rato. Infortunadamente, ninguno de los dos había tenido en aquel momento; la malicia de pensar que beber alcohol, consientes de la tensión seductora que entre ambos se desbordaba; era lo peor que juntos podían hacer.

El inglés ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo fue que él mismo había comenzado a seducir a esa mujer. Y Mei Ling, quien ya lo deseaba desesperadamente; no puso ni un poco de resistencia en el momento en que aquel hombre la había tirado al piso para comenzar a besarla.

Nunca supo cuándo había acertado a quitarle la ropa que la vestía y parecía que las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor; simplemente se habían detenido. Porque cuando se le ocurrió abrir los ojos, esa mujer sólo estaba vistiendo su ropa interior.

Mei Ling tenía el cuerpo fabulosamente formado, sus proporciones eran deleitables. El tamaño considerable de sus senos y la protuberancia de sus caderas, así como la curvatura de su cintura; hacían de su cuerpo un objeto ansiable.

Ella lo empujó con violencia, haciendo que ese empuje lo llevara sobre el piso. Por supuesto; él hubiera podido poner fuerza para no caer, pero no era algo que quisiera hacer. No obstante, y de una manera inteligente; Eriol se cercioró de hacer algo antes de caer hacia atrás. Cogió fuertemente la cintura de ella, para que también cayera sobre el alfombrado suelo. Así que la mujer terminó tumbada sobre él. Y mientras el hombre le cogía el rostro a la altura de las orejas; comiéndose la boca húmeda de ella, Mei Ling se sentó sobre él.

La mujer puso sus manos encima de las de él; tocando aquellas manos masculinas que estaban sobre su bello rostro. Y las quitó con fuerza, terminando con los besos que él le daba. Ella estaba sentada con las piernas separadas y encima de las caderas del irrechazable hombre.

Mei Ling se quitó el corpiño que le cubría los senos con rapidez. Y el capitán de fútbol, la miró con una fijación exagerada. Mei Ling sonrió, seductora y complacida por la mirada que él le daba.

Cuando ella le sonrió presumiéndole su espectacular cuerpo, con una rapidez exagerada; el hombre se sentó sobre el piso, todavía con ella sobre sus caderas. Él capturó sus labios mientras ella le quitaba la camisa. Y cuando la prenda que vestía el torso de él cayó al piso aventada por ella; Eriol le mordió los labios, mientras ella cogía una de las manos de él para ponerla sobre uno de sus pechos.

Él lo estrujo. Mei Ling jadeó mientras sonreía aún con sus labios siendo devorados por los de él. El hombre le lamió la piel del cuello y la mujer levantó la cabeza; todavía sintiendo cómo él le apretaba y acariciaba uno de los senos. A él le fascinaba escuchar que ella jadeara, y lo enloquecía escuchar que gimiera.

Por eso, y porque estaba completamente provocado; él introdujo en su boca el pezón del pecho femenino que antes tocaba. Y Mei Ling sintió eso con tanto placer que tuvo que gemir intensamente. Eso hizo que él perdiera la cabeza, y mientras aún lamía esa parte de su cuerpo, humedeciendo con su propia saliva la piel de esa mujer; la mordió.

Mei Ling no pudo soportar lo que el atrevimiento de él le hizo sentir. Y lo empujó hacia atrás, obligándolo a recostarse. Eriol sonrió tentadoramente, mirando que ella estaba sentada sobre él; retorciéndose del placer que le había hecho sentir. Ella delataba eso con la cara; porque tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y el pecho le subía y bajaba a consecuencia de la rápida respiración que tenía.

Él se levantó nuevamente, provocado por el espectáculo que la mujer estaba haciendo enfrente de sus castaños ojos. Eriol le acarició la cara, haciendo que ella entreabriera los ojos.

"Deberíamos dejar esto hasta aquí." Dijo él, mirando los ojos de la princesa.

La mujer suspiró y terminó por empujar al hombre nuevamente, sobre el piso.""¿Qué más puede pasar, Eriol? Tu esposa no va a enterarse si no le decimos."

Los ojos azules de él, sostuvieron la mirada de Mei Ling por unos segundos; sintiendo la respiración pesada que tenía. "Eres pérfida."

La mujer se encogió de hombros. "De cualquier forma, me estás aceptando. Porque aunque hayas querido hacerte pasar por un hombre bueno al decirme que 'deberíamos dejar esto aquí'; estoy completamente segura de que eres incapaz de detenerte."

Él frunció el entrecejo y luego le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, sin importarle que los cabellos de ella cayeran sobre su atractiva cara y que se interpusieran entre sus labios, cuando él ya le relamía la boca. Mei Ling bajó su mano, deslizándola sobre el desnudo pecho y torso de él, y llevándola hasta el sexo aún vestido del hombre. Ella tuvo que levantar ligeramente su cuerpo para tocarlo, porque todavía estaba sentada sobre él. El hombre aprovechó el descuido de ella, ese momento en el que se había levantado ligeramente; para quitarle las bragas que eran la única prenda que la estaban vistiendo.

Sabiendo que ella estaba completamente desnuda, él la arrojó hacia el piso para ponerse sobre ella. Y la contempló de pies a cabeza, con una mirada lujuriosa que demostraba lo excitado que estaba; y con una sonrisa que delataba lo exageradamente complacido que estaba con la anatomía de ella. La mujer puso sus manos sobre la ropa interior del inglés, comenzó a bajarle la ropa hasta que él terminó de hacerlo por sí mismo.

Cuando los ojos de aquella princesa se encontraron con el cuerpo desnudo del deportista; se le fue la voz y sus sentidos la hicieron temblar.

Él la besaba en el cuerpo, violentamente y sin tener idea de la sorpresa que le esperaba.

El quejido adolorido que ella hizo, en el momento en que ese hombre la penetró; lo hizo conciente del estado casto que la mujer mantenía hasta ese momento. Él echó una maldición en voz alta, provocando que Mei Ling se percatara de que Eriol había terminado por darse cuenta de que estaba terminando con su virginidad en ese preciso momento.

"Joder, Mei Ling." Dijo él, gimiendo y en el momento en el que sus labios tocaron la oreja de ella. "Lo siento tanto, no tenía idea." Mei Ling tenía los ojos cerrados y al mismo tiempo; trataba de respirar con dificultad. "Más que nunca, deberíamos detenernos."

Ella negó con la cabeza, entreabriendo los ojos para verlo. "Termina de una vez lo que has empezado."

Eriol cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose por la excitación. "Pero…"

La mujer no lo dejó terminar con lo que decía. Por que volvió a besarlo en los labios, casi rogándole porque la hiciera parte de él, porque continuara acariciándola de la manera fascinante en que la había tocado durante todo ese rato. Por eso abrazó con sus piernas las caderas de él, induciéndolo a que siguiera a su lado.

Y él siguió. Penetró a la mujer nuevamente, sintiendo que en efecto; ella había sido virgen hasta aquel momento. La entrega de ella le hizo perder la cabeza. Prefirió dejar de pensar en la locura que le provocaba saber que esa princesa se había entregado a él con tanta facilidad, y continuar con aquel juego pasional suyo.

Cuando ella comenzó a comerse la boca masculina nuevamente, él comenzó a moverse.

Y no pasó ni un minuto para que el hombre aumentara ese movimiento suyo. Eso la hizo jadear. Le provocó gemir del dolor y también de placer.

A consecuencia de su rápido movimiento; él tuvo que empinar el cuerpo para recargarse con los codos. Y porque se le antojó, él le lamió nuevamente uno de los pezones; algo que hizo que la mujer gimiera todavía más, mientras el hombre se movía todavía más rápido.

La mujer cerró los ojos, mientras abría la boca instintivamente para intentar reunir un poco de aire. El hombre estaba saboreándola, sintiendo la entrada y salida de su cuerpo del de ella. No sabía si tenía que ver con que ésta fuera la primera vez de esa mujer; pero el regodeo que estaba sintiendo, era exagerado. Que recordara, ésta era la primera vez que una mujer lo hacía gemir.

Jadear de la excitación quizás, pero no gemir de placer. Casi tenía que morderse los labios para no gritar, mientras contenía las ganas de explotar sin saber cuanto tiempo más iba a aguantar. El hombre ya casi no podía resistir la fricción a la cual su propio cuerpo estaba expuesto. Y Mei Ling jadeó tratando de tomar aire, escuchando que él lo hacia también. Ella estaba sintiendo aquel miembro dentro de su cuerpo, el vaivén de éste a cada movimiento suyo. Para ella, esa situación era confusa. Porque lo que estaba sintiendo era una mezcla de dolor con placer.

Y cuando él la cogió del rostro, para mirarla a los ojos; la mujer dio un grito que fue seguido de unos jadeos repetidos en el momento en el que el orgasmo amenazaba su cuerpo. Aquel grito suyo permitió que el hombre que la miraba a los ojos, cerrara su mirada azul; dejándose llevar por la misma deliciosa sensación que ella estaba sintiendo.

Para cuando Eriol se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido; aquella princesa estaba tumbada sobre el piso, agitada y mareada al igual que él, quien estaba recostado encima de su frágil cuerpo femenino.

"¿Porqué has hecho esto?" Le preguntó el hombre, suavemente, entre varios suspiros y al oído. "¿Porqué has dejado que sea yo quien comparta el calor de tu primera vez?"

Mei Ling escuchó la voz de él con dificultad. "Es sólo sexo, Eriol. La primera vez es igual a la segunda, a la tercera o a la novena." Murmuró, con dificultad. "Lo único que la hace diferente es la inexperiencia."

Los ardientes encuentros continuaron. Con la idea latente de que Mei Ling se le había entregado siendo una virgen, Eriol no pudo hacer otra cosa más que obsesionarse con ello. Por supuesto, con el paso del tiempo, Mei Ling demostró no tener otro interés en él más que el sexual, y eso significaba un problema para el hombre; quien ya no lograba sacar de su mente la imagen de la princesa.

"Dios mío." Dijo él en cierta ocasión. Con la desnuda mujer rodeándole la cadera entre sus piernas y recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras ella le acariciaba lentamente en cabello. "Me vuelves loco."

Mei Ling sonrió sin que verse recostada sobre el lecho marital del hombre y su mujer, fuera algo que le importara.

Era invierno y en Inglaterra no paraba de nevar. De negocios en Londres, para adquirir una propiedad nueva; Mei Ling no había podido desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerle una visita a su maravilloso amante. De suerte, la esposa de Eriol no se encontraba en casa y mucho menos su pequeño hijo.

"Te tengo siempre presente en mis pensamientos, querida. Cuando estás en China, no paro de pensar en lo que estarás o no estarás haciendo, si estarás con otro, si acaso pensarás en mí de la misma manera en que lo hago yo respecto a ti." Le murmuró al oído al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. "Me enerva no verte. Y no tocarte por tanto tiempo, es algo que me agobia. Pienso tanto en ti que no puedo dejar de creer en que te amo, Mei Ling."

La mujer le levantó la cabeza, obligándolo a mirarla y frunció el entrecejo. "¿Qué me amas, dices?" preguntó ella un tanto incrédula.

"Te amo." Aseguró el hombre, quien no tenía idea de que su mujer se encontrara de regreso en la residencia, en la recamara de su hijo, arropándolo en la cuna y escuchando impactada parte de la conversación a través del _walkie-talkie_ que conectaba sonidos desde el cuarto del niño hasta el de los padres."Ni siquiera por _Kaho_ es que haya sentido esto, princesa."

"Pero no puedes amarme, Eriol." Afirmó la aludida. "El único ser al que eres capaz de amar es a tu hijo, sólo puedes compartir tu corazón con él. No has amado a tu esposa incluso cuando te ha dado un hijo y no puedes amarme a mí, cuya única relación es la sexual."

"Lo hago, Mei Ling, no tienes idea de cuánto." Reiteró él.

Por supuesto que el azote de la puerta de la recamara del niño, ruido que pudo escucharse hasta la recamara donde ambos yacían, a través del comunicador; provocó que el hombre se percatara de que no estaban solos en casa y que saliera tras la causante del ruido de la puerta, justo después de ponerse el pantalón. Mei Ling se sentó precipitada sobre la cama, cubriéndose la boca y muerta de miedo, preguntándose, al saber que la provocadora del ruido había sido la esposa del inglés al leerlo en su mirada; cuánto habría logrado escuchar.

Iba a tener que dejar de ver a Eriol cuanto antes. Las cosas se habían puesto peligrosas ya. El hombre le había confesado un sentimiento que ella no podría corresponder y su mujer se había enterado ya de la infidelidad de su marido y del amorío que éste sostenía con la princesa china.

Con esos pensamientos revoloteando por su cabeza, Mei Ling salió de la residencia. Cuando Eriol regresó, no había ni el mínimo rastro de la mujer. Había tomado el vuelo inmediato de regreso a su natal ciudad y no volvería a verlo a menos de que fuera algo imprescindible. Incluso estuvo de viaje durante mucho tiempo, visitando diferentes lugares y escapando del rastro del hombre.

Fue por eso último, que acobardada; no volvió a verlo sino hasta un año y medio después, cuando el inglés tenía ya un largo tiempo de buscarla desesperado.

Después de cogerla del brazo con una fuerza impresionante, de sacarla del cuarto del hotel en Los Ángeles, donde se había permanecido durante los últimos tres meses, y de llevarla consigo a la sala del recinto; la arrojó hacia una pared, donde con la voz imponente y un gesto amenazador en su rostro y de violencia en sus ojos; le espetó acusaciones de cobardía suya, de la decepción que su comportamiento increíblemente aterrorizado al tratar de escapar de él durante todo ese tiempo; le había ocasionado.

Tuvo que escucharlo gritar por más de una hora. Hasta que él se detuvo a analizarla con su mirada. Fue entonces cuando él le habló de la razón que lo había obligado a buscarla.

"Encárgate de llevar al final los trámites del divorcio, de que gane la custodia de mi hijo y te dejaré de buscar." Había dicho él, amenazadoramente, explicándole que no la estaba buscando más que por necesidad, por ser la culpable de su caso de divorcio y por poseer un título preponderante en leyes como abogada.

"Tienes que estar loco para creer que voy a tomar tu caso, Eriol."

"Lo estoy, Mei Ling." Aseguró el hombre. "Lo estuve al aceptarte como amante, al enamorarme de ti y a atreverme a amarte como lo hago."

"¿Cómo me encontraste¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

"Xiao Lang." Murmuró él, sin decir más. Mei Ling maldijo el nombre de su hermano millones de veces.

"Le he dicho lo que hicimos. Le he dicho la razón que me ha llevado a buscar a su sinuosa y retorcida hermana."

"Si no fueras un mujeriego, no tendrías por qué haberme aceptado."

Ella lo miró arrogante y tras un largo tiempo de silencio y de intercambios de miradas furtivas y despreciativas; le rodeó el cuello con rapidez, mientras él correspondía a sus besos violentos y desesperados y la arrojaba al piso y le arrancaba la ropa.

Su relación continuó siendo la misma durante un largo tiempo. Eriol incluso cambió su residencia de Londres al palacio de Hong Kong, donde se había hecho de una cadena de hoteles y muy frecuentemente, viajaba hacia Inglaterra para visitar a su hijo, pese al repudio de su todavía esposa. Mei Ling continuó sin aceptar la toma del caso de Eriol hasta cierto día, durante el cumpleaños de la hija del gobernador de China, donde finalmente; se convirtió en la defensa de Eriol como su abogada.

Ahora mismo, recostado sobre el lecho del penthouse de uno de sus hoteles, Eriol deslizó su mano a través del cuerpo desnudo de la dormida princesa con la que había compartido esa noche. No tenía idea de lo que pasaría después de que el divorcio terminara y de que con suerte, Mei Ling consiguiera para él, la custodia de su hijo.

Ya se le había declarado millones de veces. Le había pedido ser le madrastra de su hijo y sin decírselo más que con indirectas; convertirse en su mujer. No obstante, hasta ahora, la princesa continuaba negándose.

Ciertamente no tenía idea de lo que estaría esperando. Nadie la amaría más que él, no habría nadie que la mirara con devoción más profunda que la de él, quien la complaciera tanto entre las sábanas como lo hacía él.

Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo tras ella sin obtener un buen resultado. Quizá, ahora que lo pensaba; terminaría por buscar a la bellísima y altanera Tomoyo, la extranjera que ya había logrado atraer su atención. Cerró los ojos recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Mei Ling y le acarició la cintura mientras sus labios formaban una línea inexpresiva.

_"Fuck, dear¿Why you cannot love me?"_ Murmuró, con un dejo de amargura en su voz y en su seductor acento inglés.

Y sin que él lo notara, Mei Ling abrió los ojos.

* * *

N/E¡Oh, la historia de Eriol y Mei Ling T.T Bueno, bueno, ya sabemos que de esta chica podemos esperar romance. Pero igual y ya vienen descubrimientos, viajes, escenas subidas de tono, declaraciones, desilusiones, traiciones¡Dios! Disfruten las escenas graciosas, porque en breve; igual y empieza el drama :S… bueno, quizás no tan 'en breve'.

¿Quieres que actualice pronto? entonces sabes que hacer:

¡Reviews! ;)


End file.
